


Say You’ll Never Leave Me

by alienat



Series: Mending'verse [5]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 85,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen gets shot on the job, he isn't the only one getting hurt. Jared and Jensen have to find their way back to each other through graduation and college plans, punk-assed boyfriends, bullies in town and a surprising pregnancy that's anything but easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> All the art is made by my sweet [](http://imogen-lily.livejournal.com/profile)[**imogen_lily**](http://imogen-lily.livejournal.com/). She also helped a lot with the plot. Love you, hon.

  


 

  


 

  


They say your life flashes before your eyes when you die.

Jensen never believed in this saying. He thought that when it’s time for you to go that there isn’t some bright light waiting for you, or your loved ones taking your hand, or anything else clichéd. He thought that he’d close his eyes and then it would be over.

Well, admittedly, he didn’t think that he would get shot and bleed out on the floor of Mrs. Arties’ hardware store. He thought that he’d grow old, watch his kids grow up and his grandchildren play in his back yard. He thought Jared would be there every step of the way.

It looks like destiny has a different plan for him, though.

He isn’t even supposed to be here. He wouldn’t be here if Ty and Jamie hadn’t tried to flush as much toilet paper down their fathers’ toilet as possible and of course cut through the rubber of their plunger to see what’s inside at the same time.

Jensen loves his twins. Of course he does. When Jared told him he was pregnant all those years ago, Jensen was scared and thrilled at the same time. So, Jared had said that he was a great father to Annie, Luke and Sophie-Ellie, but they weren’t babies anymore. They didn’t need to be taken care of 24 hours a day. They didn’t need diaper changes and bottles of milk. But babies did. Despite all the fear of failing and being a bad father, Jensen loved his babies from the moment Jared told him and he couldn’t wait to meet them properly.

Now he sometimes asks himself if the hospital didn’t swap them. He really does love them, but watching his other kids, who – according to Jared – never had so much mischief in mind, he isn’t sure where the twins get all these crazy ideas. Even if his mom insists that’s they’re just like Jensen when he was their age.

Ty and Jamie have just turned four and they’re definitely more than a hand full. They’re nosy, too creative for their own good and have no brain-to-mouth filter. Just last week they asked Mrs. Fulton down the street why she has such a big nose and if she could smell better with it than they could.

Okay, so maybe that’s not the end of the world and maybe Jared almost fell off the bed when Jensen told him about it because he was laughing so hard. Yes, and Jensen joined him. But he’s still the sheriff and he’d like to keep the position for the next few years.

But maybe it’s already too late for that.

Jensen feels cold. He really shouldn’t. It’s mid March in Texas and the weather is beautiful. Just now the sun is shining outside and the birds are singing. If Jensen concentrates he thinks he can hear them. It’s a beautiful sound and he thinks he should have done this more often, listening to the birds, taking a day off to spend it with his family.

The last few years have been hectic and stressful. They have five kids; Two of them are in puberty; one is in her I’m-not-a-child-anymore-phase; and Ty and Jamie are little monsters. Of course it’s been stressful. But they’ve managed.

They got through Annie’s I’m-ugly-phase and Luke’s I’m-a-rock-star-and-therefore-need-to-torture-my-fathers-with-playing-drums-all-night-and-day-phase. He knows they would deal with Sophie-Ellie’s I’m-not-a-child-anymore-phase and Ty and Jamie’s devil-phase. At least he thought so.

Then all of a sudden, he’s not a grown man anymore. He’s a kid – maybe three or four – and he’s on a horse and he feels so big and grown up. Of course, his dad is right behind him, with his arms tightly around Jensen’s small body. He’s warm and safe. He always felt like this when his dad took him for a ride; like nothing could happen to him if only his dad was watching out for him.

The memory shifts. He’s a couple of years older now and he finds himself on the muddy ground. His wrist hurts and Jensen knows why. He fell off the horse and broke his wrist because of it. He’s not scared though. He knows his dad is right there. His dad will pick him up and take him to the hospital and he’ll stay with him the whole time while the doc puts a cast on Jensen’s wrist. Later his mom will make him her famous apple-pie and the world will be okay again.

The memory changes again and Jensen finds himself looking at a hole in the ground. He feels cold and empty and can hear his mom crying behind him. If your life has to flash before your eyes before you die, Jensen wishes they could leave out the sad moments in life. Isn’t he supposed to remember the good things about life?

The next memory takes him to his first time having sex and Jensen thinks that even if this isn’t Jared it’s still a pretty great memory. Okay so he came early, but so did Charlie Higgins.

The scene changes again, this time to his high school graduation. Chris and Mike are right beside him. That was an awesome day. After they had dinner with their respective parents they met up and drank beer, talked boys and just enjoyed life. Definitely one of the best nights of his life.

His memories take him to Chris’ wedding and Jensen wishes once again that you should only re-live the good days in life. Not that he isn’t happy for his friend, he is. Steve’s a great guy. But it means that his friends are grown up – Mike and Tom got married a few months ago – and having a family. Jensen feels like he’s stuck, without the possibility to escape.

Then Jared’s there. He’s furious and Jensen doesn’t want to re-live this memory, just like he didn’t want to re-live the one of his dad’s funeral. Okay, yeah he’d been an ass when he first met Jared, but they’ve moved past this. They can even laugh about it now.

The kids are next. Sophie-Ellie on his lap, playing guitar hero with Luke, talking astronomy with Annie; that’s just how life is these days or at least it used to be. Jared’s watching him from the background with a fond smile on his face.

The scene changes and Jensen finds himself in the hospital. He smiles. He knows exactly what’s going to happen, even though it all happened in a blur the first time. Jensen sits down next to the bed Jared’s lying on. Their fingers entwine and their eyes lock. In this moment Jensen knows that he’ll never be able to live without Jared. He loves him so much that it hurts. Ten minutes later Justin Hartley pushes Tyler Alan into his arms and Jensen can’t believe that he and Jared did this. He lies Tyler down on his father’s chest and takes Jamie Ryan from Justin. Jared looks at Jensen with tears in his eyes and Jensen knows that nothing can top this.

Everything goes blank after that and Jensen knows it’s almost over. He wants to tell Jared that he’s sorry for putting him through this for a second time. Wants to tell him that he loves him and that Jared made his life worth living. His mouth doesn’t move though.

Then something warm touches his hand and he turns his head. His dad’s there, smiling and holding Jensen’s hand.

“C’mon, son. I wanna show you something.”

Jensen follows. How could he not, it’s his dad after all.


	2. Say You’ll Never Leave Me 1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jensen gets shot on the job, he isn't the only one getting hurt. Jared and Jensen have to find their way back to each other through graduation and college plans, punk-assed boyfriends, bullies in town and a surprising pregnancy that's anything but easy.

  


 

When Jared wakes, Jensen’s arm is tightly wrapped around his chest and he can feel his husband’s hot breath against his neck. He sighs and a smile forms on his face. Mornings like this are awesome. Waking up with Jensen pressed against his back is the best way to start the day, in Jared’s opinion.

By the way, he’s not feeling nauseous anymore. So he might even have finally won the battle with the stomach bug that has been bothering him for the last week. That means if Jared’s sneaky, he can wake Jensen up and get a blowjob or even sex out of it.

His eyes land on the alarm clock that’s sitting on his nightstand and the neon green figures tell him that they have about half an hour to do something before Tyler and Jamie are going to come bursting through their door.

The twins seem to think that waking their fathers by jumping on their bed is the best thing to do in the morning. Most times it means that Jared and Jensen don’t get a lot of morning sex; definitely not enough for Jared’s liking, so, if Jared wants to see some action this morning, he has to be very quiet and very quick.

He starts circling his hips slowly, rubbing his ass over Jensen’s crotch. Jensen’s cock is already hard and Jared can’t wait to feel it inside of him. He loves Jensen’s cock, the way it feels in his hand or mouth and the way it feels when Jensen pushes inside Jared’s ass. It fits perfectly.

Jared carefully pushes his boxers down, until they’re just beneath his ass. Lube and condoms are lying next to him on the nightstand. Jared grabs both and starts coating Jensen’s fingers slowly. For a second Jensen tenses behind him and Jared knows that his husband is waking up. He grins. Jensen always likes waking up with his fingers in Jared’s ass.

He brings Jensen’s fingers down to his crack, when soft lips start ghosting over the sensitive skin on his neck. Jared shivers and lets out a moan when he feels Jensen taking control. They both know from experience that loud sex isn’t so good when you have kids in the house with you. That’s why the only sound in the bedroom is their heavy breathing.

Jensen rubs his fingers over Jared’s hole, teasing the rim without pushing inside. His tongue is drawing random patterns on Jared’s neck, before latching onto Jensen’s favorite spot beneath Jared’s ear. A small moan escapes Jared and he pushes back against Jensen’s fingers, wanting some part of him inside now. One of Jensen’s fingers slips inside and Jared has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning out loud.

Jared’s cock is hard and leaking and he brings a hand down to it, stroking it in a slow motion. He doesn’t want this to be over before Jensen’s in him. A second finger joins the first, stretching and scissoring Jared’s tight channel. It feels so damn amazing; Jensen’s fingers stroking his inside walls and Jared’s eyes fall shut. Each and every time they do this Jared’s overwhelmed by the intimacy and the heavy feelings they share. It’s never been like this before, only with Jensen.

The sound of the condom wrapper getting ripped open pulls Jared back to the present. Jensen’s fingers are fucking in and out of Jared’s ass in a lazy rhythm, brushing over his prostate every now and then. It sends fireworks through his whole body and he’s writhing beneath Jensen’s touch. The fingers pull out and leave Jared empty and wanting before Jensen’s hard cock replaces them. Jensen enters him in a slow and smooth push, bottoming out only a second later.

Jared feels so full and it feels amazing. It always does. This is Jensen, his Jensen, and they’re making love. He pushes his ass back against Jensen, urging him on to move. Jensen pulls almost completely out, his cock head catching at Jared’s rim and then pushes back inside, hitting Jared’s prostate. Jared pulls his bottom lip between his teeth to keep from screaming. His hands are entangled in the bedspread and he can only hold on for the ride.

Jensen’s fingers dig into his hipbones and Jared’s sure they’ll leave bruises. Not that he minds Jensen’s marks on him. He jacks his cock in the same rhythm that Jensen pumps in and out of his ass and he can feel his orgasm building in his toes. Because of the stupid stomach bug, Jared hadn’t been up to anything regarding sex in the last week and now he knows it’ll be over soon.

Jensen’s breath against his neck is hot and heavy and Jared knows his husband is close. He pushes his ass back, opening wider in the process and Jensen’s able to push deeper inside. Sweat is building on his body and Jared quivers. He’s so close now. Jensen’s thrusts get erratic and he’s hitting Jared’s prostate over and over. It’s all Jared needs to lose it completely, shooting his release in long messy ropes all over his chest and fingers.

Jensen sinks his teeth into Jared’s neck, when he comes only a second later. The pain intensifies Jared’s own orgasm immensely and he’s left panting for air and feeling dizzy when he comes down minutes later.

They’re still connected intimately, when Jensen whispers, “Good morning, baby.”

Jared grunts in response, feeling boneless and sated and way too high to answer. Jensen chuckles into his ear, pressing another kiss to the soft skin beneath.

“I’ll be right back,” Jensen says and Jared feels the bed shift when his husband gets up.

A second later, Jensen’s back wiping Jared clean with a wet washcloth. Jared moans, rolling over on his back and he’s greeted by Jensen’s beautiful face and his intense green eyes. Jared smiles. The older Jensen gets the more beautiful he gets. The crinkles around his eyes just underline how often he smiles and the few grey hairs make him even more attractive to Jared.

“Hey,” he breathes and Jensen smiles back.

“Hey yourself.”

Their lips meet in a soft, lazy kiss and the last thing on Jared’s mind is morning breath. Jensen settles half on top of him, his elbows placed next to Jared’s head and his hands entangled in Jared’s hair. They kiss for a little while until Jensen pulls back.

“We should get a shower before the little monsters come bursting in here.”

Jared chuckles. He knows that Jensen loves the twins unconditionally and even if they pull pranks all the time or destroy something in the household, Jensen’s always too soft to punish them, even a little.

Jensen scrambles away, climbing off the bed and Jared sees that he didn’t bother putting something on after their little impromptu making-love session. Jared groans and feels his cock stir beneath the covers. He looks at the alarm clock. They don’t have enough time for another round. Jared loves his kids, but sometimes he can’t wait for all of them to be grown up and live somewhere else.

He sits up and that’s when the dizziness hits him. His stomach turns upside down in a matter of seconds and he feels his dinner making its way up. Jared jumps out of the bed, stumbling towards the bathroom just in time to lose the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. Shit, he really thought this stomach bug was finally gone.

Jensen opens the shower curtain and steps out. He kneels down next to Jared, massaging his neck slowly.

“You should really go and see Justin today. Maybe he can give you something to help with the nausea,” Jensen suggests.

Justin Hartley is the town’s doctor and also a former high school classmate of Jensen’s. He’s a nice guy and helped Jared to deliver the twins without any complications. It’s just that Jared doesn’t like going to the doctor. But then, who does?

“I hate being sick,” Jared grumbles, before another wave of nausea hits him. He throws up again, while Jensen holds back his hair.

When the wave is over, Jared sits back on his heels and leans against Jensen’s chest. His husband presses a kiss to his forehead.

“I know you hate going to the doctor, but I think Justin should really check you over. This stomach bug has been around for over a week now and none of us has had it. It worries me,” Jensen reasons. “Please do it for me, baby.”

Jared closes his eyes and lets Jensen run his fingers through his hair to soothe him. This always makes him feel better.

“Okay,” he relents. “I’ll go and see Justin after I take the twins to kindergarten.”

Jensen smiles. “Good. Now come on and have a shower. It’ll help you feel better.”

They shower together and just as they’re getting dressed the door to their bedroom bursts open. The twins come running inside. They’re both still in their jammies.

“Give it to me,” Tyler wails and Jared realizes that Jamie is holding a little Playmobile police doll in his hand.

“It’s mine!” Jamie yells.

They run around Jensen and their bedroom, until Jensen catches Tyler around his chest.

“Hey, hey. What’s going on here?” he asks softly.

“He has my toy,” Ty wails, thick tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

Jared kneels down and pulls Jamie towards him. The little boy is almost crying too and Jared ruffles his hair.

“Now, what did we say about the toys?” he asks.

“That we have to share,” Jamie says, pouting.

“And?” Jensen asks. “Are you sharing?”

“But I wanna play the policeman.” Ty stomps his foot down.

Jensen raises his eyebrows. “Tyler Alan don’t stomp your feet. We talked about that too. Besides I believe there’s more than one policeman in your toy box.”

“But Jamie has to play the bad guy,” Tyler reasons.

“I don’t wanna play the bad guy,” Jamie whines. “Daddy, I wanna play the policeman.”

Jared sighs and exchanges a look with Jensen. “I’m sure you both can play policemen. You know that there are more than one deputy working at papa’s sheriff’s station, right?” Both boys nod slowly. “Besides, it’s time to get dressed and have breakfast. How about we take a look at what you wanna wear today?”

Tyler and Jamie look at each other indecisively, before nodding and running off to their room. Jared rolls his eyes and pulls on his sweater.

“I love you, y’know that?” Jensen puts his arms around Jared’s neck and pulls him down for a sweet kiss.

Jared chuckles. “Love you too. How about you go and get breakfast started, and I’ll go and get the little monsters washed and dressed?”

“Sounds great,” Jensen grins.

Jared makes his way over to the twins’ room, while Jensen makes his way downstairs. He knocks on Luke’s, Sophie-Ellie’s and Annie’s doors in the process. His other three kids all insist on being old enough to wake up alone and without being cuddled to death. It makes Jared a little sad, but he can accept that his kids are slowly growing up.

Tyler and Jamie are jumping on their beds when Jared walks into their room. They stop the second they notice Jared looking at them with a stern look on his face, because they know that they aren’t allowed to do that. Last year they jumped on their beds and Jamie fell down, breaking his right arm. Not that it stopped the little boy from jumping on his bed the minute he got home.

“Bathroom,” Jared says seriously. “Now.”

The twins exchange a look and sigh in unison. It’s pretty funny but Jared’s had three kids to practice not to laugh at the little funny antics of his twins. The boys run to the bathroom and Jared follows. He puts tooth paste on their tooth brushes and watches them with hawk eyes, while they brush their teeth. If he didn’t watch them properly, they’d probably start a tooth paste fight again and Jared doesn’t have the time or the energy to clean the bathroom before leaving the house. He’s still feeling a little dizzy.

Brushing their teeth, getting them clean and styling their hair takes about half an hour and after Jared thinks he should have just let Jensen deal with this. He shoos his kids into their room again and pulls out two pairs of jeans, two button-down shirts and two slipovers for them. Jared’s actually surprised when the twins put on their clothes without moaning.

He sends them downstairs when they’re dressed and ready he starts to check on his other three kids. Annie’s already dressed and styling her hair, when he walks into her room. They installed a sink into her room, once it was clear that two bathrooms weren’t enough for seven people. This way she can get ready in the morning without screaming and ranting about her brat brothers and sister.

“Morning, sweetheart.”

She smiles. “Hey, Dad. How’re you feeling?”

Jared smiles back. His daughter is so perceptive. “Still a little nauseous. I’ll go by Dr. Hartley’s after I’ve taken the twins to kindergarten.”

Annie drops a kiss to his cheek and nods. “You really should do that. You don’t look so good.” She grabs her school bag. “Since I can’t have the car today, I’ll have to hurry with breakfast as I want to catch the bus.”

Jared nods. “Okay. Anything important at school today?”

Annie is an honor roll student and actually likes studying a lot. She also has an acceptance letter to Stanford lying in the top drawer of her desk. Jared’s really proud of his little girl; even if that means that she’ll leave home after this summer and live in a different city.

“Naw.” Annie shakes her head. “Just the usual.”

Jared watches her walk down the hallway and he wonders when she grew up to be such a confident and beautiful woman. He smiles and wishes that James could see her right now. He’d be so proud of his eldest daughter.

The pounding on the bathroom door pulls Jared out of his musings.

“Luke! Let me in!” Sophie-Ellie demands, hitting her fists against the door. There’s no answer, but the door doesn’t open either. Jared walks up to his youngest daughter and she looks at him with a pout. “Daddy, tell Luke that I have to get ready too.”

“Lucas Nikolai, what did we say about sharing the bathroom with your sister?” Jared says loudly.

It doesn’t take five seconds until the bathroom door opens and Jared’s oldest son walks out. He’s dressed neatly in jeans and a white shirt, his hair’s styled to perfection.

“See, that’s why I told you I need a sink in my room too,” Luke says.

Jared rolls his eyes. “You can ask Annie if she’ll change rooms with you when she goes to college. We’re not getting another sink installed, just because you two aren’t mature enough to share a bathroom.”

“Dad,” Luke whines.

“Daddy!” Sophie-Ellie protests, putting her hands on her hips.

“Enough now,” Jared chides. “Go get yourself ready, Sophie-Ellie. The bus leaves in half an hour.”

Sophie-Ellie groans, but pushes past Jared and Luke, closing the bathroom door behind her. Jared shakes his head fondly and makes his way downstairs. Luke follows him.

Jensen’s in the kitchen, watching the twins eating their cereal in civilized manners. They’re babbling about what they’ll do in kindergarten today and Jensen is smiling fondly at them, nodding in the appropriate places. Annie’s head is buried in a book and she’s eating cereal without looking up from what she’s reading. Sadie and Harley are munching at their own breakfast, barely sparing Jared a glance. They probably still haven’t forgiven Jared that he didn’t take them on long runs in the morning for over a week now.

Jared walks up to Jensen and presses a kiss to his neck, feeling his husband shiver against him.

“Eww!” the twins yell in unison.

Jared and Jensen chuckle. Luke sits down at the kitchen island, reaching for a bowl and the cereal box. He looks completely lost in thoughts and Jared wonders what he’s thinking about. Normally he’d join the twins in their collective ‘Eww’ whenever Jared and Jensen kiss.

Jensen ruffles Luke’s hair and the boy jerks his head up.

“Mornin’, buddy.”

Luke smiles. “Morning, Jen.”

There’s definitely something going on with his son, Jared thinks. Well, Luke will come to him if he wants to talk about whatever’s going on in his mind.

Five minutes later, Sophie-Ellie storms into the kitchen. Her hair is pulled back in a pony tail and she looks completely pissed off. Jensen picks up on her mood directly and hands her a bowl filled with her favorite cereal. It fills Jared’s heart with love and joy to see that Jensen has such a special connection with the kids.

“Morning, sweetheart,” Jensen says softly and kisses Sophie-Ellie’s hair. She grumbles something under her breath. “Hey, what’s going on?”

She growls and points at Luke. “He blocked the bathroom for almost half an hour. He knows that he has to share with me and now I didn’t have the time to braid my hair properly.”

Jared sighs. He knows how important a proper hairstyle is for Sophie-Ellie. He doesn’t get it, but he can accept that it’s important to his little girl. Jensen seems to get it too, when he looks at Luke with raised eyebrows.

“What?” Luke asks defiant. “Just because I’m a guy I can’t use the bathroom for more than ten minutes?”

“We’ll talk about it tonight and work out a plan for you two to use the bathroom in the mornings,” Jensen says softly. “Okay?”

Both kids grumble but nod. Jared hates when his kids are fighting. The majority of the time they get along well and are friends, but today isn’t one of those days.

The rest of breakfast is shared with chatter about what is going on today and what everybody is up to. Sophie-Ellie is going back to Sophia’s house with Ben after school and Luke is going to study with Evan and Dan. Even though Jared’s sure that they’ll probably do everything but study properly. Annie hasn’t planned anything else other than maybe chat or email with Maddie and Lizzie.

The twin girls left for UT Austin last year to go to college. Of course, they come home from time to time but most times it means Annie chatting or emailing them. Sure, she has other friends at school but Jared knows how hard it was for her to see her best friends leave town and go to college without her.

When the kids rush out to take the school bus, Jared lets out an audible breath and Jensen chuckles. It’s nice to have such a big family, but sometimes it’s also nice when the house is almost empty and silent. Well, except for the twins still babbling.

“Go upstairs and get your bags for kindergarten, you two. We’ll leave in ten minutes,” Jared says and the twins climb off their chairs and chase up the stairs, Sadie and Harely right on their heels.

He shakes he head fondly and Jensen winds his arms around Jared’s chest, laying his head between Jared’s shoulder blades.

“I love them but I can’t wait for all of them to be grown up,” Jensen whispers.

Jared laughs. “Well, that’s still a few years away.”

Jensen groans. “I know. But then I can just ravish you whenever and wherever I want.”

Jared shivers and leans back into Jensen’s body. “We’ll be old and wrinkly then.”

“I’ll still find you hot when you’re old and wrinkly,” he whispers huskily and Jared lets out a contented breath.

He turns in Jensen’s arms, putting his arms around Jensen’s neck and leaning down, brushing his lips against Jensen’s. “I’ll always find you hot, Mr. Padalecki.” He knows how turned on Jensen gets when he calls him ‘Mr. Padalecki’.

Jensen shivers and pulls Jared’s hips closer to his body. “Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

Jared sighs disappointedly. “I really have to get going. I want to stop by Justin’s before going into work.”

“Maybe you should stay home, just until you’re feeling better.”

“I’m just a little dizzy. It’s okay, really.”

Jensen nods and opens his mouth to say something when he stops in his tracks. Jared frowns. A second later Jensen asks, “Do you hear that?”

Jared strains his ears but there is nothing. It’s completely silent. His eyes widen. “It’s too quiet, way too quiet.”

They rush upstairs pushing open several doors. They find the twins and the dogs in the en suit bathroom to their bedroom. There’s water on the floor and the toilet is stuffed with toilet paper. Sadie and Harely are watching the stuffed toilet bowl with curious eyes, while Tyler and Jamie look up innocently at Jared and Jensen. Sometimes Jared wonders who puts all those stupid ideas in their heads.

“What the…?” Jensen asks, sounding completely baffled.

“We just wanted to see how much toilet paper would fit into the toilet,” Jamie explains innocently.

Jared groans and bends down. “Listen kids, just because you want to know how much paper fits into the toilet you can’t just go and push it in until it’s full and then flush the toilet.”

“Why?” Tyler asks with wide eyes.

“Because something like that breaks the toilet. Now papa and I have to repair it, clean the bathroom and dry the floor. That’s a lot of work,” Jared explains seriously. “If you wanna know something like this you come and ask papa or me, okay?”

The twins nod. “Uhu.”

Jared isn’t sure they really understood what he’s talking about. He guesses he just has to wait and see if they pull another act like this.

Jensen pulls him aside and says, “You go and take the boys to kindergarten and then go by Justin’s. I’ll take care of the chaos.”

Jared looks around. The bathroom floor is wet and the toilet is overflowing with soaked toilet paper. He really doesn’t want to leave Jensen and let him deal with the whole mess on his own. On the other hand, he can already feel the nausea coming back and maybe it’s not such a bad idea to visit Justin.

“It’s okay, Jay,” Jensen says, reading Jared’s mind. “Just go. I’ll deal with it and see you tonight.”

Jared nods. “Okay, thanks.” He turns to the twins. “Okay, you little monsters let’s go and let papa work his magic.”

Tyler and Jamie trot out of the room, obviously aware that their fathers aren’t happy with them. Sadie and Harley are following them down the stairs, after Jared shoos them out of the bathroom to give Jensen some room to work. The dogs settle on their usual spots in front of the couch. Jared scratches them behind their ears, before he follows the twins out to the car.

They drive to the kindergarten and Jared drops the twins off, telling Ms. Laney that he’ll pick them up around noon.

When he walks back out, Sophia and Sandy are coming up the driveway with Laura and Adam. Both are a little younger than Tyler and Jamie. But all of them together can cause more mischief and chaos than you could imagine. Laura is Sophia’s three-year-old daughter and Jared can still remember the moment when Sophia told him that she and Misha were having a girl. Her whole body glowed with happiness.

Adam is three as well and it was quite the surprise when Sandy and Alexis announced that they were having a baby. They never talked about wanting to have babies before, but Adam has his mommies completely wrapped around his fingers. Jared had been thrilled with the news, because it meant that Sandy and Alexis would buy a house in Dalton too.

“Hey, you,” Jared greets.

“Hey, JT,” Sophia and Sandy say and hug him.

“Uncle JT,” the kids scream and suddenly he has an arm full of three year olds. He hugs them close and kisses their heads.

“Ugh, hey there,” he laughs, when they won’t stop clinging to his legs.

“Now,” Sophia says, “let Uncle JT live.”

The kids let go of Jared and run inside as soon as Jared mentions that Tyler and Jamie are already inside.

“So, how are you feeling, JT?” Sophia eyes him with a concerned look.

“Still a little nauseous and dizzy,” Jared admits. “Jensen made me promise to go and visit Justin.”

“You really should,” Sandy says. “You’ve been feeling nauseous for over a week now.”

Jared chuckles. He loves his overprotective friends. “I’m going. I’m actually just on the way to see him. So, Saturday barbecue at our place still stands?”

The women nod. “Sure thing,” Sandy answers.

Jared grins. “Good. I’ll call you later, ladies and tell you what Ty and Jamie did this morning.”

Sophia and Sandy roll her eyes. They both know what ideas Tyler and Jamie can come up with. Jared kisses both women’s cheeks, before walking back to his car and driving to Justin’s practice.

Shelly his assistant directly leads him into the back room, when he tells her that he’s feeling nauseous and dizzy for over a week and that he keeps throwing up. It’s thirty minutes later, when Justin walks in the examination room.

“Hey, JT. I hear you’re not feeling so well,” Justin says, shaking Jared’s hand in a greeting.

“Hey. Yeah, not so much.” Jared tells Justin about the dizziness, the nausea and the throwing up.

Justin nods and writes a few things down. Then he goes straight to examining Jared. He tells Jared to lie down and take off his shirt. That’s the worst part Jared hates about going to the doctor. They always tell you to take your clothes off and Jared just doesn’t like men that aren’t Jensen seeing him like this. It’s probably stupid, because Justin has seen a lot of bare chests in his life, but still it makes Jared uncomfortable.

“Relax, JT,” Justin grins. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Jared nods. “I know. It’s just this whole thing makes me uncomfortable.”

Justin smiles. “Nothing I haven’t seen.”

He scan’s Jared’s stomach with his hands; poking and prodding, nodding now and then without telling Jared anything. When he’s finished, he sits on the chair next to the examination table Jared’s lying on. There is a small secret smile on his face and Jared frowns.

“What?” he asks confused.

“When does the nausea hit you the most? Only in the morning, or throughout the day too?”

Jared thinks about. “Throughout the whole day. One minute I feel fine, the other, I’m puking my guts out.” Justin nods and scribbles something on his pad. “What? Justin, can you please tell me what’s going on?”

Justin smiles. “Don’t worry. Just let me take an ultrasound to make sure I got all the facts right, okay?”

Jared sighs and nods. “Yeah, okay.”

Justin darkens the room and gets everything ready for the ultrasound. The monitor is turned on and then Jared’s feels the cold gel on his belly. His heart is beating rapidly in his chest, because why would Justin take an ultrasound if he didn’t think that Jared could be pregnant again? Pregnant. Jared closes his eyes for a second. Everything fits: the nausea, the dizziness, the throwing up, even the tight skin over his belly. He can already feel the hormones driving him crazy again.

Jensen and he never talked about having another baby. They didn’t plan this. If it really has happened, it’s an accident. One side of Jared’s happy at the thought of having another baby with Jensen. But the other thinks about all the complications it brings with it. Jared’s almost thirty-eight years old, that’s pretty old for having a baby, even for a guy. They’d have to remodel the house to fit in another baby. Thank God that money’s not a problem with them.

But what will Jensen think? Just this morning he said that he couldn’t wait for all the kids to be grown-up. Now, they’d need to wait four more years to have the house to themselves. He also knows that Jensen never planned to be a father to five kids, let alone a sixth. Six kids. Wow, this even boggles Jared’s mind.

How will they deal with six kids? Annie might leave for college after the summer, but she’d still need support and attention. Luke is in puberty and there’s already something going on that Jared doesn’t know about. Sophie-Ellie will hit puberty in a few years and he can still remember the mood swings they went through with Annie.

And then there’s the twins. Those two are already demanding all the attention and care Jared and Jensen can give them. How will they react to a new baby in the family?

“Jared?” Justin’s voice pulls Jared out of his thoughts and he opens his eyes to look at his doctor. “You okay?”

Jared nods. “Yeah.” His voice is shaky and Justin gives him an encouraging smile.

“Y’know this isn’t the end of the world, right?” Justin says, and it sounds like he’s already figured out that Jared knows what’s happening.

“So, I really am pregnant,” Jared says and Justin nods.

“Yeah, I’m afraid so. But JT, this is good news. I know it’s a little scary to get a kid when you’re in your late thirties, but we can do everything to keep you and the baby safe.” Justin reaches for a few brochures. “A lot of progress has been made in risky pregnancies. You’d have to come in every week for checkups and reduce the stress level a little bit and rest a lot, but other than that, you can just live your life.”

Jared nods. “I… it’s just… I’m happy, y’know. But there are so many things we have to think about and do before the baby comes.”

Justin grins. “Maybe you should talk to Jensen first before freaking out. Just tell him and you’ll see he’ll be as thrilled as he was when he learned about the twins.”

Jared lets out a relieved breath. “Yeah, you’re probably right. I’ll talk to Jensen first.”

“So, you wanna see your baby then?” Justin asks and Jared nods.

Then Justin shows him the small shadow on the ultrasound and Jared feels his heart swell. When his and Jensen’s baby’s heartbeat fills the room, a tear runs down his face. Maybe it’s not so bad to have another baby. He’s already in love with their little one.

Justin writes him a sick certificate for the day and sends him home to rest after the ultrasound. He also gives Jared’s a print-out pic of the baby. The longer Jared has time to come to terms with the knowledge of being pregnant again the happier he gets. He lays his hand on his belly.

“Hey, baby. It’s your daddy. I’m so thrilled you’re there.”

At home, Jared finds that Jensen was able to almost get rid of all the mess the twins had made. The only thing that’s not working properly yet is the toilet and Jensen’s put a little note next to it, telling Jared that he’s going to the hardware store to get some supplies and will fix the toilet later tonight. Jared smiles and runs his fingers gently over the paper. He loves Jensen so much and now they’re having another baby. It can only be a good sign.

He checks out the rooms and the possibilities they have. They could expand the attic. Make it a guest room for when Annie would come home, visiting from college. This way they could give Annie’s room to Luke and make Luke’s room into a nursery. It would be a lot of work, but with all their friends helping, it wouldn’t take all that long to make it happen. This is exciting.

A little after noon, he picks up the twins and he barely listens to their chatter in the back seat. Maybe he should have gone by the station to tell Jensen. The waiting thing is killing him. He makes lunch for the twins, but because of the mess they made this morning they’re not allowed any dessert. Both boys pout and Jared sends them upstairs to think about their misbehavior.

That’s when his cell rings. It’s the station calling. He picks up. “Hey, Jen,” he says cheerfully.

A second later, the phone scatters to the floor and Jared’s world breaks apart.

 

  


 

Luke grabs his bag and tells his parents good-bye before leaving the house in the morning. He’s barely out of the front door when he sees Evan. Luke smiles and waves, walking over to his friend. Annie and Sophie-Ellie are behind him, but he only has eyes for his friend.

He can’t say when exactly it started, but for several weeks now his legs turn to jello and his heart speeds up whenever he’s around Evan. Just looking at him, hearing him talk is enough to make Luke zone out and dream of something else entirely. These feelings are starting to freak him out. Not because Evan is a guy, no. It’s more because he’s afraid to ruin their friendship if he reveals how he feels. What if Evan doesn’t feel the same?

So, yeah Luke pretty much hates that his first crush is one of his best friends. Evan nudges his shoulder and maneuvers Luke to the back of the school bus.

“You heard about the new racing game they’re releasing?” Evan asks, their arms brushing.

Luke scoots away a little, but gives his friend a smile and nods. “Yeah, sounds cool. Maybe we can get Dad and Jensen to buy it for my birthday.”

Evan hits Luke’s shoulder playfully. “As if your fathers would support you playing video games.”

Luke swallows hard before forcing a smile and nodding. “Yeah, probably never gonna happen.”

His dad and Jensen made it pretty clear that he has to start bringing home better grades to get any new games for his game console.

Dan gets on the bus at the next stop and Luke thinks that maybe they can ask Aunt Sophia to get Dan the game for his birthday. All of them would still be able to play with the game then.

School goes by without any major incidents and Luke spends most of his time watching Evan out of the corner of his eye. If he’d be a girl, he’d probably even write down his and Evan’s name on one of his notebooks and draw little hearts around them. So, it’s a good thing he isn’t a girl, then.

When Evan has to go to the restrooms, Dan pulls Luke aside. “Y’know, if you stare at him any harder your eyes might fall out.”

Luke’s eyes widen. “What?”

“Oh, stop playing dumb. The whole school knows you’re in love with Evan. You shouldn’t be so surprised, the way you always moon over him.” Dan shrugs. “I really don’t get how Evan can be so oblivious.”

Luke swallows hard. “So, do you think…”

Dan groans. “Dude, stop! I’m not a chick and I’m not gonna discuss your love life with you. You want him, you should just tell him.”

Luke nods. “Thanks,” he grits out and wants to walk away, but Dan stops him.

“Look, Luke. I’m sorry, okay,” Dan apologizes. “I just don’t know anything about being gay.”

Luke waves it off. “It’s okay. Really. I don’t wanna talk about it anyway.”

Then Evan joins them again and puts his arms around both of their shoulders. It’s lying hot and heavy against Luke’s neck and he really has to refrain from leaning into the touch too much. After school, they all go over to Evan to study and play some video games, maybe play a little basketball too.

Whenever they’re over at Mike and Tom’s house, Mike makes sure that they’ll do their studying first. That’s why they’re sitting at the kitchen table, when Mike walks in with a deadly serious look on his face. At first, Luke thinks that they’ve done something bad, but then a cold shiver runs down his spine. He knows that look. It’s the same one his dad wore when he told them about their papa dying.

This can’t be happening again.

 

  


 

Sophie-Ellie watches the school bus with her brother and sister drive away. She hates that she can’t get on the same bus with them. Then at least she’d have a little protection. She also hates that Ben gets on the bus only on the next stop. Her dad and PJ always tell her to let insults and pranks roll right off her back, to take the high road. Not that they know how important all those tips are for Sophie-Ellie.

The bus stops in front of her and she takes a deep breath, climbing the stairs. With a quick look, she scans the bus. He’s not there and she lets out a relieved breath. He is Peter Johnson. He’s in his last year at junior high school and somehow he picked Sophie-Ellie to be his bullying project this year. She doesn’t know why. Maybe he doesn’t like her clothes or her hair or her nose. She’s tried everything to be completely invisible, but nothing’s worked. Peter would always find a way to pull pranks on her or insult her.

This is life. Sophie-Ellie knows that and she just has to deal with it. She won’t bother her fathers with this. It’s just something she has to deal with on her own and until now she did a good job ignoring all of Peter’s insults.

When Ben gets on the bus, she scoots to the side and makes place for him to sit with her. They have been best friends since they were babies and that never changed. Sophie-Ellie thought that junior high would change something, that they would both find their own group of friends. But it hasn’t yet and they’re still attached at the hips, just like they were before. Maybe it’s because Ben’s still very shy. He really doesn’t like talking to other people.

At school they walk up to their lockers and Sophie-Ellie sees from afar that something is wrong. Water is leaking out of her locker, pooling on the floor. Her heart sinks and she unlocks her locker. Her books are drenched with water. Tears are burning hotly behind her eyes and she hears laughing. Turning around she’s faced with Peter and his friends laughing their asses off. She curls her fingers to a fist and swallows hard. She can take the highroad and then they’ll stop. Only three more months and Peter’s gone. He’ll be at high school then. She can make it.

Ben looks at her with sad eyes. “You can share books with me,” he says quietly.

Sophie-Ellie nods and slams her locker shut. “Thanks.”

They walk off down the hallway accompanied by Peter’s laugh. The rest of the school day goes by quietly and Sophie-Ellie even gets to save most of her books. They will dry out and maybe they’ll be a little wrinkly, but she’ll still be able to use them.

After school, Aunt Sophia picks them up and takes them home with her. They have sandwiches for lunch when the phone rings. When Aunt Sophia hangs up, her eyes are watery and Sophie-Ellie knows this means something very bad happened.

All of a sudden, she wishes her dad would be there.

 

  


 

When Annie gets off the school bus, Sarah and Eliza are already waiting for her. They met when they had to work together on a project on global warming in their freshman year. They’re not as good friends as Maddie and Lizzie are but it’s nice to have someone to talk to about classes and to sit with during lunch.

Annie and her friends don’t belong to the popular crowd, but they’re not at the bottom of the food chain either. So, high school for Annie means mostly fun times. Of course there are other students she doesn’t get along with, like Taylor Higgins, head cheerleader and queen of school. For some reason, Annie doesn’t understand, she and Annie never got along. Or Dylan McKiney. Ever since she said no when he asked her out at the beginning of their senior year, he’s had only hurtful things to say. Annie mostly ignores both of them.

She walks over to her friends. “Hey, morning.”

“Hey, you,” Eliza says and throws her arm around Annie’s shoulder. “Three more days and it’s Spring Break. You got anything planned?” Annie shakes her head and Eliza just keeps talking, “You guys, only three more months of stupid high school. You excited about going to California, Annie?”

Annie laughs and shrugs. “Pretty much, yeah. Stanford is such a great college. I really can’t wait for it.”

“Well, when you win the Nobel Prize we can say we knew you before,” Sarah jokes, while they make their way to the entrance.

The roar of a motorcycle cuts through the morning air and all three of them spin around. Jesse Hudson just drove onto the parking lot. He’s the school’s bad boy and a senior like Annie. In all those four years of going to school together, they never have spoken a word, though. Rumors of Jesse taking drugs and having been to juvie are flowing around school. Annie knows that Jesse has had a few speeding tickets and has been in more than one bar fight – Jensen’s said as much. She just isn’t sure that everything else about Jesse is true as well. She likes to form her own opinion about people, without believing every single rumor that’s flowing around.

Besides Annie has to admit that Jesse is good looking and she really likes that he doesn’t give a shit about what people think about him. She’s the same. She could care less about what people think about her never having a boyfriend until now, or why she likes to stare at the sky for hours. There are only a few people in the world who really know her and that’s enough for Annie.

“He’s so hot,” Eliza sighs. “Did you know that he stole that bike and beat up the guy who owned it when he wanted to take it back? That’s so bad ass.”

Annie laughs. “Where did you hear that?”

“Some other student talked about it the other day,” Sarah explains.

“And you just believed it?” Annie asks.

Eliza shrugs. “He has a reputation of getting into fights.”

Annie rolls her eyes at her friends and walks towards her locker. She unlocks it and takes out the books she’ll need today.

“I heard that you’re going to Stanford.” Annie turns around, ready to walk right by Taylor without paying attention to her babbling. “Well, I guess you couldn’t get more boring. I knew you wouldn’t know what fun is if it bites you in the ass.”

Annie laughs and shakes her head. “If you consider getting fucked by half the football team fun.”

“You stupid bitch,” Taylor hisses. “You’re just jealous because none of those guys would even look at you twice.”

Annie knows she should walk away, but somehow she’s just sick of all this crap. “So, those guys look at you twice after they had you?” she asks.

What she doesn’t expect is Taylor throwing herself at her. They tumble to the floor and then Taylor’s hands are in Annie’s hair pulling at it. She’s screaming and pushing Annie to the floor. All Annie can do is to try and throw her off, but Taylor has more leverage pinning Annie to the ground. Then, all of a sudden, Taylor is being pulled away and Mr. Henderson, their calculus teacher, is looking at both of them with a serious look.

“What is going on here?” he asks sternly. Annie is waiting for Taylor to say something, but she doesn’t and so Annie keeps her mouth shut as well. “No one?” Henderson looks around and all the other students are silent too. “Okay. Detention after school for both of you.”

“But I have practice,” Taylor whines.

“Well, you should have thought about that before getting into a fight,” Henderson says and hands them both a detention slip. “Now, go to your classes.”

Annie sighs, looking at the detention slip in her hand. She’s never had detention before, but she doesn’t think it’s gonna be so awful. She actually likes studying.

“You okay?” Eliza asks.

“Yeah,” Annie nods.

“It’s so unfair that you got detention just because Taylor freaked out. You just told the truth,” Sarah says.

“It’s okay, really,” Annie says. “That way I can get a lot of studying done, without the twins interrupting me.”

 

  


 

Annie walks into the class where detention is held, only to find that two other students are there and none of them is Taylor. One is Jesse and the other one is a sophomore she doesn’t know the name of. She growls and sits down two desks from Jesse. She should have known that Taylor would be able to get around detention, with the cheerleading team going to Nationals and such in a few weeks.

Jesse looks up when she pulls out her history textbook and slams it on the desk. He raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“Haven’t seen you here before.”

Annie shrugs. “Guess there’s a first time for everything.”

He laughs quietly. “Guess so. You’re Annie, right? Sheriff Ackles’ step-daughter? I’m Jesse.” He holds out his hand and Annie shakes it. It’s warm and soft and she kinda likes how it feels.

“Yeah, and I know who you are. We have AP English and Calculus together,” Annie says.

“Oh, right,” Jesse grins.

“Silence now,” Mr. Henderson says when he walks in, putting his bag on the teacher’s desk.

Jesse turns to his own books after that and Annie starts reading the assigned chapter in her history textbook. A little extra studying for finals can’t hurt. An hour later Mr. Henderson ends detention and Annie pushes her things into her bag.

“So, you have a thing for stars, huh?”

She turns to Jesse, who points at Annie’s writing pad that’s covered in several constellations. “Yeah,” she nods. “It’s kinda a hobby I picked up.”

“Cool,” Jesse says. “I always wondered what all those constellations meant. Maybe you can tell me one day?” he asks, smiling.

Annie feels hot all over and nods again. “Sure.” Her voice is a little shaky and she wonders why she’s feeling shy all of a sudden.

They walk to the parking lot together and Annie groans remembering that the last school bus is long gone and she’ll have to walk to get home.

“So, where’s that cool car of yours?” Jesse asks.

Annie knows that he’s referring to the Impala. She had been allowed to take it once or twice to school, since Jensen bought the car sometime last year. “Jensen wanted to take it to Charlie to get it checked and dad needed his car too. That’s why I took the bus this morning.”

Jesse nods. “Really? I work at Charlie’s after school; I hope I’ll get to work on the car later.” He looks at Annie and cocks his head. “Hey, you need a ride, then?” Annie thinks about declining the offer. She knows that Jensen wouldn’t be happy if she got on the bike with Jesse. “C’mon, I promise I won’t drive too fast. I even have a helmet for you.” He hands her a spare one.

“Okay,” Annie relents and she wonders what’s gotten into her today, with all the new things happening.

“Hold on tight, then,” Jesse says and swings his leg over the seat of the motorcycle.

Annie climbs on the bike behind Jesse and puts her arms around his chest. He pulls her arms closer around him and puts her hands beneath his jacket.

“Just so that they don’t get cold,” he explains and Annie knows she must be blushing like hell. Jesse smiles at her and puts his own helmet on.

He starts the bike and Annie feels her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She clings to Jesse tightly for the first few miles, but then she starts to relax a little and even enjoys the ride for the last few minutes. Jesse stops the bike in their driveway and pulls off his helmet. Annie climbs off the bike and hands her helmet to Jesse.

“Thanks. That was really nice of you.”

Jesse grins. “I can be nice if I want to.”

Annie smiles shyly. “Guess that’s a first too, huh?”

Jesse laughs. “Maybe.” He fastens Annie’s helmet onto the back of his bike, before turning back to Annie. “So, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

Annie nods. “I guess so.” Something inside of her doesn’t want to say good-bye just yet, but she can’t think of anything else to say. “Have a nice day.”

“You too.”

Jesse puts on his helmet and starts the bike. It roars and Jesse waves at her before driving down the driveway and onto the street. Annie stands outside until she can’t see him anymore. Something’s happened and Annie doesn’t really know what, but she’s smiling and she can’t stop.

She walks inside. It’s silent, which is a little weird, since the twins are always running around. The moment she enters the living room the smile falls of her face and she knows that something is very wrong.

Uncle Misha and Tom are sitting there with Luke, Sophie-Ellie and the twins. Evan, Dan and Ben are there too, as are Laura and Adam. Sadie and Harley are sitting in front of the couch, with their heads crouched on Sophie-Ellie’s and Luke’s legs, like their comforting them. Sophie-Ellie is crying and Luke looks like he’s about to start as well. The twins are watching Uncle Misha with huge eyes. The others are just looking kinda lost. Jensen and their dad are not here and Annie can’t believe this is happening again.

 

  


 

After Jared leaves, Jensen gets to work and cleans their bathroom floor. He should have expected something like this when he realized that the twins were being way too quiet. They’re only quiet when they plot something. He really loves his kids, but if his first grey hairs have been caused by Chad, now his twins are the reason for the new ones.

He knows that the next few years are going to be filled with a lot of work to keep the twins in check. He’s just glad that his other three kids are pretty much grown up and don’t make so much trouble anymore.

When the bathroom floor is clean and dry again, Jensen gets all the toilet paper out of the toilet. It’s still clogged and he goes looking for their plunger. He finds it under the sink in the kitchen, but it’s cut in half. Guess the twins got here first. You can’t leave them alone for a second or they’ll break something open to look how it’s working.

Jensen’s proud that his kids are interested in such things. It’s just really hard work to keep everything functioning in a household when you have the twins, who will take everything apart, living there. Until now Jared and Jensen have been able to keep them from breaking anything too expensive, like their LCD-TV.

After realizing that he needs to buy a new plunger to get the toilet working again, Jensen drives the Impala to Charlie’s body shop. The car is running a little irregular and Jensen wants to get it checked.

He bought the car sometime last year, after seeing her standing out front at some car dealership in Dallas. He went home, asked Sophia to watch the kids and took Jared with him to show him the car. They both fell in love with it and with the van as family car; this one would be a great addition with a lot of space. They went home with two cars that day.

Jensen gets to the station a little before noon. The mail is piling up on Alona’s desk and he wishes she’d be back from taking her leave already. Of course, he can understand that she wants to spend the first few months with her newborn at home. But Jensen misses her organizational and coffee making skills like a limb.

“Hey, boss,” Chad says when Jensen drops to his chair. Ever since he started dating Alona four years ago he seems to be calmer and much more good mannered.

“Hey, Chad. How’re Alona and the baby doin’?” Jensen asks.

“Fine,” Chad beams. “He smiled at me last night, saying ‘Da’.”

Jensen laughs. He knows how he was feeling when he thought the twins where saying ‘Daddy’ for the first time. Of course it was just a random noise, but Jensen walked around with a stupid smile on his face the whole day.

“Y’know, fatherhood suits you, Chad,” Jensen says.

“Guess I need someone to calm me down,” Chad says, smiling.

“Wait until Brian grows older. You won’t believe what the twins did this morning. They tried to find out how much toilet paper fits in our toilet and then tried to flush it down,” Jensen explains.

Chad laughs. “Oh shit, these two are coming up with the most insane ideas.”

“And they broke the plunger, so I have to go to the hardware store and get a new one so the toilet will work again.”

Chad shakes his head. “I really hope Brian won’t pull any of this shit your two pulled over the years.”

Jensen laughs. “You really should pray for that.”

He sits down at his desk and skims through the mail. Nothing seems to be overly important and he tells Chad that he’ll go to the hardware store quickly and get the supplies he needs to get his toilet working again.

The sun is shining from the blue sky and the air is warm and dry. It’s the perfect day. Jensen pushes the door to Mrs. Artie’s hardware store and something hits him, pain shooting through his body. His left side is feeling numb and when he brings his right hand to touch his shoulder it’s comes away red. His legs buckle beneath him and Jensen falls to the ground.

His last thought before darkness claims him is of Jared and the kids.  



	3. Say You’ll Never Leave Me 2/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jensen gets shot on the job, he isn't the only one getting hurt. Jared and Jensen have to find their way back to each other through graduation and college plans, punk-assed boyfriends, bullies in town and a surprising pregnancy that's anything but easy.

  


 

Jared’s pacing. Up and down, up and down. His feet creak on the linoleum and the smell of disinfectant agents hangs in his nose. It makes him nauseous and he feels like he needs to throw up again. He threw up when Chad had called him.

He doesn’t know if it is hours or just minutes ago that he learned that Jensen was the victim of a shooting at Dalton’s hardware store. Jensen wasn’t supposed to be there. If Jared had just told Jensen that he would take care of the mess the twins made, Jensen would be fine now.

A sob escapes him and he presses his hand against his mouth to silence it. He can’t believe this is happening again. Another hospital, another waiting room and Jared feels as lost as he felt when he was waiting for news on James.

They had just celebrated Jensen’s forty-second birthday last weekend. Donna and JD had thrown a big party for Jensen and all their friends had been there. They had a huge BBQ. Chris and Steve played some of their songs. Jared remembers feeling sick because he laughed so hard at all the funny stories Mike, Chris and Donna told about Jensen. It feels like a thousand years away now.

“Honey?”

Sophia’s voice brings his attention back to the packed waiting room. All their friends are here, except for Misha and Tom. They offered to watch the kids. Oh god, the kids. He can only imagine how lost and scared they must be feeling right now and Jared’s not there to hold them, tell them that everything will be okay again. Because it just has to be. Jensen just has to make it through this. Jared won’t survive it if Jensen leaves him now.

He presses his hand against his stomach. Their unborn child is growing in there. Jared can’t raise him or her on his own. He’s not strong enough to go through with this without Jensen. He needs Jensen. Another sob makes it past Jared’s lips.

Sophia pulls him towards one of the chairs in the waiting room, pushing him down to sit. Then she wraps her arms around him, rocking him back and forth like a baby.

“It’s going to be okay,” Sophia whispers. “Jensen’s strong. He’ll make it. Everything will be okay.”

It’s like Sophia’s touch breaks all the levees Jared’s built up over the last few hours. Tears start running down his cheeks and he clings to his best friend. She holds him, just like she held him when James died. She’s just there, strong and steady and Jared can’t understand how she does it. She loves Jensen too. He’s her friend too. But right now, she’s Jared’s rock and Jared clings to her, so as to not drown in his feelings.

The door of the waiting room opens and Jared looks up. It’s Donna and JD’s with her. She’s been crying and now she walks up to where Jared’s sitting and pulls him out of Sophia’s arms into her own.

“He’s strong. He’ll make it,” she says quietly, but her voice is strong and Jared wants to believe her. She’s known Jensen all his life, so she has to know what she’s talking about, right?

They sit in the waiting room for what feels like hours. Eventually, Jared calms down and even accepts the water bottle Chris got for him. He had enough brain cells working to refuse the coffee his friend was offering to get. He drinks the water in small sips and it really seems to help with the nausea and the dizziness.

The sun is going down when Dr. Kripke finally walks into the waiting room. A small smile grows on his face when he sees all the people waiting for news on Jensen.

“He’s stable.”

It’s the first thing Kripke says and the tension that held the room in its grasp for hours loosens up a little. If Jensen’s stable, it means that he’s still alive. Jared can’t believe what he’s hearing and another sob escapes him, but this time it’s a happy sob. Relieved chatter starts filling the room and everyone is pulling each other into hugs.

“Okay, if you could all calm down a little, I’d be able to tell Jared here what’s going on with his husband,” Kripke says in an amused voice.

The chatter dies instantly and everyone looks at Kripke expectantly.

“You said he’s stable. What does it mean?” Jared asks, still a little wary to believe the doc right away.

“Yes. He got shot in the shoulder. Normally that’s not such a big problem, but the bullet nicked an artery in Jensen’s case. He’s lost a lot of blood and we lost him once on the way over here,” Kripke explains.

Jared gasps. They lost him. Jensen had died, if only for a few seconds. It’s such a scary thought that the tears start running again. He shivers. A calming hand is settling in the small of his back and he looks over to see Donna looking at him with tears in her eyes, but there’s also hope and relief that Jensen’s alive and stable. Jared grabs her hand and squeezes.

Dr. Kripke walks over to them. “Listen, Jared. I know this is scary, but we stabilized Jensen and it looks well. It took a little time to repair all the damage, but he’s stable now. He’s in an induced coma right now, due to all the blood loss, but he’s having a blood transfusion as we speak and I’m positive that we’ll be able to wake him up soon. I won’t lie to you; the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours will be critical, but if he keeps free of infection, we’re positive that he’ll be back to his old self in no time.”

Jared nods. “Thanks, Doc.”

Kripke smiles. “You’re welcome. There is something else, however. The bullet not only nicked an artery, but also Jensen clavicle. It’s partially broken and he’ll need to wear a special dressing to keep the clavicle steady. He’ll be handicapped for the next six to eight weeks, but after that, everything should be working fine again.”

Jared lets out a relieved breath and nods again. “Okay. We can work with that. Can I see him now?”

Kripke nods. “Yes, we put him in the ICU to be able to monitor him twenty-four hours a day. So, only two of you are allowed into the room at the same time.”

“You go first, JT. Jensen needs you now,” Donna says. “We’ll join you later one by one.”

Jared nods, hugging his mother-in-law tightly. “Thank you.”

He forces a smile at his other friends, who all nod in encouragement at him, when he walks past them and follows Kripke down the hall. They come to a door that indicates that they’re now entering ICU and Kripke stops to inform the nurse at the reception desk that he’s taking Jared to see Jensen. The nurse nods, gives Jared a small smile and writes his name down.

Kripke equips Jared with a gown and asks him to wash his hands before they walk further down the hall and into Jensen’s room. Everything happens in a blur for Jared. He acts more on autopilot than anything else, but when he enters Jensen’s room everything around him seems to stop and he can only see Jensen lying in the bed in the middle of the room.

There’s a tube in his nose to help him breath and his left arm is tightly bound to his chest. He’s pale, even against the white hospital bedspread. Jared puts his hand over his mouth to swallow the sob that’s trying to escape. Tears are threatening to flow and Jared swallows hard. Jensen doesn’t need to know that he’s a wreck. He has to be strong now, for his husband, for his kids. It’s on Jared now to take care of everything.

He walks to Jensen’s side tentatively and pulls a chair over to sit down next to the bed. Jared’s hand reaches out to take to Jensen’s. It’s warm and it gives Jared hope that everything will be okay. His thumb draws random patters on the back of Jensen’s hands, while Jared searches his brain for the right words to say.

“Hey, Jen,” he whispers and is surprised how rough and shaky his voice sounds. “I’m here. I’m waitin’ for you to wake up. I really need you to. I can’t do this without you. The kids need you. They can’t lose another father.” He stops for a second and then says, “Our baby needs a father, too.” A sad chuckle escapes his lips and he continues, “You heard right. We’re gonna have another baby. I haven’t told anyone yet, because I want you to be the first to know. See, that’s another reason for you to wake up soon. Please, Jen… just don’t leave me.”

Jared presses a kiss to the back of Jensen’s limp hand and sends a prayer upstairs. There just has to be someone who cares, someone who doesn’t want Jared to go through losing a partner twice.

The door to the room opens and Jared jerks his head around. It’s Donna. She’s giving him a small smile, when she walks to the other side of Jensen’s bed. She kisses Jensen’s temple carefully, before sitting down in another chair.

“Annie and Luke are in the waiting room,” Donna says quietly. “We could just hold them back, because they were about to barge in here.”

Jared sighs. He shouldn’t be surprised to hear this. When James was in the hospital, Annie and Luke were still too young to be allowed in the ICU, but now it’s different. Luke probably just waited for someone to drive him over and Annie probably charmed one of the car keys out of Misha or Tom. He can’t even blame them for wanting to be here. He’s sure that Sophie-Ellie would be here too if she didn’t know that she wouldn’t be allowed in.

“I’ll go and talk to them,” Jared replies just as quietly. “They must be really scared.”

Donna nods. “We told them that Jensen’s going to make it. It took a little of the fight out of them. But they need you, JT.”

Jared kisses Jensen’s cheek before leaving the room and walking over to the waiting room. Annie and Luke are sitting between Sophia and Sandy, but jump up the minute they notice Jared.

“Dad!” they yell in unison and fly into Jared’s open arms.

He pulls them close, peppering both their heads with kisses and whispers, “It’s going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay.” He leads them over to some chairs and sits down, with both kids still clinging to him.

Luke is the first to pull away and he looks a little embarrassed. Jared would think of it as cute, if they were somewhere else. Annie needs a little longer to pull away, but she’s the first to ask questions.

“How’s Jensen doing?”

Jared sighs. “He’s stable. They put him in an induced coma, because he lost a lot of blood. But, if there aren’t any complications in the next forty-eight hours they think that they’ll wake him up soon enough. His clavicle is partly broken, so he’ll need a lot of rest once he gets out of here.”

Annie nods. “What complications, Daddy?”

Jared wipes away her tears. “Mostly, the possibility of infection.”

“What about the guy who shot him?” Luke asks angrily. “Did they get him?”

Jared shakes his head. “Not the last time I spoke to Chad. But he’s on it. They’ll get him.”

Luke nods. “Good.”

He doesn’t sound like Jared’s fifteen year old son at all, more like a grown-up wanting revenge on a loved one. It scares Jared a little, so he pulls Luke in another hug.

“He’ll get what he deserves, son. Chad and the others will make sure of it.”

Luke sags against him and nods slightly. “Okay,” he breathes.

“Can we see Jensen?” Annie asks.

Jared exchanges a look with Donna, who just came back from Jensen’s room to give Jensen’s other friends the possibility to see him. She shrugs slightly, telling Jared that it’s his decision without actually saying something.

“Okay, but only for a sec,” Jared says. “There will be enough time when Jensen’s awake again.”

Both kids nod and Jared leads them to Jensen’s room. He checks them in at the reception, telling the nurse the both of them are older than twelve. When they enter the room, he hears Annie’s gasp and Luke grabs his hand for support.

“It’s okay. I know it looks scary, but it’s still Jensen,” Jared explains.

Annie walks over to Jensen’s bed. “Can I…?” She gestures at Jensen’s cheek.

Jared nods. “Just be careful of his left shoulder.”

Annie kisses Jensen’s cheek softly and whispers something in Jensen’s ear Jared can’t hear. His heart swells with love when he sees the exchange. When Jensen and he first started dating, he never thought Annie and Jensen would ever get along. But now he can’t imagine them ever not getting along.

Annie pulls back and leaves the place to her brother. Luke lets go of Jared’s hand hesitantly, walking over slowly to Jensen’s bedside. He touches Jensen’s hand carefully.

“There’s this new video game Evan told me about,” he says quietly. “I can’t wait to play it with you. I promise that my grades will get better, Jen. Just…” he stops, but Jared can imagine what he wanted to say anyway.

He pulls his son back into a tight embrace, kissing his temple. Luke doesn’t fight it and it tells Jared more than a thousand words.

“C’mon, let Jensen have some rest. You can visit tomorrow again.”

Jared leads them out into the corridor and back to the waiting room. It’s dark outside and when he looks down at his watch, he sees that’s already late.

“You should get back home and get some rest. You don’t need to go to school tomorrow if you don’t want to, okay?”

Annie and Luke nod. “Will you come home with us?” Annie asks.

Jared shakes his head. “Not yet. I’ll stay with Jensen for a few more hours. Tell you brothers and sister that I love them and that I’ll be home later.”

Annie puts her arm around Luke’s shoulder and on any other day he would have throw her off, but not tonight. It makes it clear for Jared that his son is only fifteen years old. He’s still a teenager.

“C’mon, you two,” Sophia says. “Let’s get you back home.”

Jared kisses his best friend’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“I’ll make sure that the kids get something to eat and go to bed on time. You take care of Jensen,” she says and shoos Annie and Luke out of the waiting room.

As soon as they’re gone Jared feels the dizziness return. Maybe it was never gone; maybe he just blacked it out during the last hour or two. He sways on his feet and JD is the one to catch him, but his other friends are there as well.

“Hey, hey easy now,” JD says and leads Jared to one of the chairs.

“You really should get something to eat, JT,” Sandy says, already handing him a candy bar. “It’s not perfect but it’ll get your glucose level up again.”

Chris puts another bottle of water in his hands. “Drink, son. You’re not looking so good.”

“Maybe you should go home, too. Rest a little. You’re still sick,” Alexis says with concern in her voice.

Jared takes a bite from the candy bar and sips on the bottle of water. It helps a little to keep the nausea at bay. He wants to tell Alexis that he’s not sick but pregnant. But he really wants Jensen to be the first to know, of course, only when his husband is awake and better.

“Thanks, but I’d rather stay with Jensen for a little while,” Jared croaks.

Sandy makes him eat the candy bar and then another one, before she allows him to go back to Jensen’s room. She also tells him that she’ll be the one to take him home tonight. She can be a little over protective at times, but Jared likes that about her. Back when James was in the hospital, Sandy wanted to drop everything and get on the first plane, but Jared told her not to. He’s glad that she’s here now.

He walks back inside Jensen’s room. Mike’s there. It was his turn after Jared returned to the waiting room with the kids. His friend gets up from the chair at Jensen’s side when Jared walks in. They don’t talk. Mike just lays a hand on Jared’s shoulder and squeezes. It’s all the support Jared needs right now.

Jared takes his place next to Jensen and reaches for his husband’s hand. It’s still warm. Jared drops another kiss to the back of Jensen’s hand and breathes in his scent. He still smells like Jensen. Jared sits for what feels like hours, just holding on to Jensen’s hand and listening to the steady beeping of the heart monitor.

 

  


 

It’s after eleven when the nurse kicks him out and Sandy drives him home. Jared feels completely drained, but he doubts that he’ll find a lot of sleep tonight. The house is eerily silent and it feels wrong. Okay, it’s late but the silence still feels off and not like normal for this time of night. The TV isn’t running and there’s no Jensen sitting on the couch, smiling brightly at Jared.

Instead he finds Annie and Tom sitting in the living room in silence. Sadie and Harley are curled around Annie and she’s scratching behind their ears, lost in thought. Tom gets up when Jared and Sandy walk in, pulling Jared in a tight hug.

“How’s he doin’?”

“He’s stable,” Jared says quietly. “In an induced coma, but they want to wake him up soon, if there are no complications in the next forty-eight hours.”

Tom nods. “He’s tough. He’ll pull through.” He grabs his things. “I allowed Evan to stay overnight, because Luke wouldn’t go to bed otherwise. I hope that’s okay.”

Jared nods. “Of course. Thanks for watching the kids. It means a lot to me.”

“That’s what friends are for, JT.” Tom pulls him into another hug. “Get some rest too. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He turns to Sandy. “Alexis dropped by with Mike and already took Adam home.” He kisses her cheek. “Get some sleep.”

Tom leaves and the sound of the door closing seems to pull Annie out of her thoughts. She looks around and tenses when she sees Jared and Sandy in the door frame. Jared makes his way over.

“Hey, honey. Why aren’t you in bed?” he asks and pulls her into his arms.

“Couldn’t sleep,” she whispers.

A hand settles on Jared’s shoulder and he looks up to find Sandy looking at both of them with concerned eyes.

“Can I leave you two alone, or do you need me to stay the night?” she asks.

“It’s okay,” Jared says. “Thanks for the offer, but Annie and I are okay. Aren’t we, sweetie?” Annie nods and gives him a small smile. “Go home and be with your wife.”

Sandy smiles. “I’ll be back tomorrow. Get some rest, both of you.” Jared and Annie nod at the same time, making Sandy chuckle. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

When the front door closes behind Sandy, Jared pulls his daughter tighter into his arms. “We’re going to be fine,” he says softly.

Annie settles her head on his shoulder and they sit in silence for some time. Jared’s the one to suggest going to bed, when Annie’s breaths start to even out. She mumbles something incoherently, but follows him up the stairs. Jared helps her into bed and lets her bury beneath the covers. She’s asleep in seconds and for a few minutes Jared can’t turn his head away. She looks just like she looked the night James died, vulnerable and lost. He sends another prayer to heaven to not let this happen again.

He checks on his other kids. Sophie-Ellie is buried beneath her covers completely and when he pulls them back a little, she’s staring at him with huge eyes.

“Hey, sweetheart. Shouldn’t you be sleepin’?” he asks.

“Is PJ going to be okay?” she asks and he can hear the tears in her voice.

He climbs into her bed, pulling her close. “PJ is going to be just fine. Now, sleep. Everything will be okay. I promise.”

It takes Sophie-Ellie a little longer than Annie, but eventually her breaths even out and she’s asleep. Jared kisses her temple softly. He hopes he didn’t just lie to his youngest daughter.

Luke is curled against Evan’s side, with the older boy’s arm wrapped around his body. Suddenly, everything falls into place for Jared and he knows what is worrying his son. Looking at both of the boys he guesses that everything will work out just fine between them.

Tyler and Jamie are deep asleep in their beds and Jared sits down on the floor, leaning against the wall. He just listens to Ty and Jamie breath and cries silent tears until sleep claims him.

 

  


 

Luke wakes to something warm and soft next to him. He slowly opens his eyes and jerks up. Evan is lying next to him, still asleep. One of Evan’s hands is curled around Luke’s hipbone and the other is – was – lying beneath Luke’s head. Luke’s heart speeds up and he scoots away, only to cause Evan to follow him.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Evan grumbles, before opening his beautiful brown eyes to look at Luke.

Luke swallows. “I’m sorry. I don’t know…”

“Would you shut up,” Evan chuckles. “It’s fine. You needed someone last night and I get it. No need to freak out. That’s what friends are for.”

Luke’s heart sinks. For a second he thought that Evan would confess his everlasting love, but now Luke feels like he’s falling. Evan doesn’t have feelings for him, he never will. Luke should just get over his stupid crush.

“Yeah, thanks,” he mumbles and climbs out of the bed.

He stops dead in his tracks when the memory of last night hits him. He almost forgot the reason for Evan to be in his bed.

“Hey.” Evan winds his arms around Luke’s slim body and pulls him back against his chest. Luke can feel the muscles contracting against his back and he doesn’t know if he wants to flee or melt into Evan’s embrace. “It’s going to be okay. Jensen’s tough. He’s going to be okay.”

Evan’s voice is a little shaky and Luke feels stupid for forgetting that Evan loves Jensen too. He’s Evan’s godfather after all.

“Yeah,” Luke breathes, pulling out of the hug and putting a few steps between them. “You wanna go down for breakfast?”

Evan cocks his head. It looks like he wants to say something else, but then he just nods. The boys walk downstairs, finding Jared, Sophie-Ellie and the twins already awake. His dad looks pale, with dark circles around his eyes and Luke remembers where and when he’s seen that look before too well.

“Morning,” he whispers and he and Evan sit down at the kitchen island.

Jared leans over to ruffle his and Evan’s hair. “Mornin’ boys. What do you want for breakfast? We have eggs, bacon, pancakes or cereal.”

He sounds way too cheerful for Luke’s ears and he cringes slightly. Evan’s hand settles in the small of his back and warmth spreads in Luke’s body at the touch. He feels guilty for enjoying Evan being so close and taking care of him because Jensen got shot, but he can’t stop his heart beating rapidly in his chest at Evan acting like a mother-hen towards him.

“We’ll have eggs and bacon,” Evan takes the decision out of Luke’s hands, walking over to the oven and filling their plates. “Smells great, JT.”

Jared gives Evan a small smile, while trying to keep the twins from scattering their breakfast all over the kitchen.

“Where’s papa?” Tyler asks and it’s as if the fake cheerfulness is pulled out of the room at once.

Luke watches his dad swallow hard, before looking over to the twins. “Papa’s sick. That’s why he has to stay in the hospital for a while.”

Sophie-Ellie lets out a little sob at Jared’s explanation and Luke feels the need to hug her. She seems surprised about that when he’s putting his arms around her, but she hugs him back.

“Is that why everyone is so sad?” Jamie asks.

It’s Evan who answers, when he seems to realize that Jared’s at a loss of words. “Yes,” he says softly. “Your papa is not feeling so well, but the doctors are making him better.”

“He’s going to be home soon,” Luke adds. “Right, Dad?”

Jared looks up and nods quickly. “Of course. Papa will be back in no time.”

The explanations seem to satisfy the twins, because they turn back to their cereal and eat the rest of their breakfast. Luke lets go of Sophie-Ellie, so that they can finish their breakfast too. When they’re all finished Luke takes his dishes over to the sink. Evan joins him and together they clean their dishes quickly.

“I’ll take Luke over to my house,” Evan announces, leaving Luke no time to decline the invitation. “There’s this new video game I want to show him.”

Jared nods. “Okay. Have fun, boys.”

Evan pulls Luke outside and it really is a beautiful day, with clear blue sky and only a few small clouds. “C’mon, this’ll get your head off things.”

Luke looks at Evan skeptically, but follows nonetheless.

 

  


 

The door closes behind Evan and Luke and Sophie-Ellie watches her dad swallow hard, taking Ty’s and Jamie’s bowls over to the sink, cleaning them. She remembers him doing the same thing the morning after he told them that their papa passed away. It brings tears to her eyes and she looks down at her own bowl full of cereal to make sure her dad doesn’t notice. She doesn’t want him to worry about her.

For a little while she pokes around in her cereal, pushing it from left to right. Just thinking about eating it turns her stomach upside down. That’s why she takes her bowl over to the garbage can and dumps the contents in it a few minutes later.

The twins are unusual quiet this morning, sitting on the couch and just reading one of their storybooks. They seem to feel exactly that something’s wrong. Sophie-Ellie’d do anything to shelter them from experience the pain of losing a parent. She walks over to them, sitting down in their middle.

“You want me to read the story to you?” she asks.

Ty and Jamie nod and it’s one of the rare times they let Sophie-Ellie or anyone read to them. Normally they’re too busy running around, pulling pranks. ‘They must be so confused,’ Sophie-Ellie thinks and starts reading.

The story is about a little ice bear who’s having a lot of adventures and meeting new friends, walking around the North Pole. The twins seem to be really interested in everything the little ice bear is doing and chatter happily about the story. At least these two are easily distracted.

Sophie-Ellie is about to finish the story when the front door opens. Sophia and Misha walk in, with Laura and Ben in tow. Sadie and Harley greet the visitors with quiet yelps and Laura runs over to them scratching them behind their ears. The moment the door opens Ty and Jamie lose interest in the story Sophie-Ellie is reading to them and rush over to join Laura, petting the dogs. Sadie and Harley look more than happy with all the attention.

“Hey.”

Sophie-Ellie looks up and sees Ben looking at her. “Hey,” she replies.

“Mom said it’s okay for me to stay home too,” he explains.

Sophie-Ellie nods and points outside. “You wanna go outside?” she asks.

Ben nods and follows her out. They sit down on the swing her dad and PJ had built for the twins last year. They don’t speak and just sit there, but it’s enough for Sophie-Ellie and she’s glad that Ben’s there for her again.

 

  


 

The tension in the house makes Annie itchy. She feels like she’s walking around on egg shells, waiting for one to break and make a sound. The house is eerily quiet. Luke is with Evan and probably Dan too. Sophie-Ellie is sitting outside on the swing her dad and Jensen got it installed for the twins last summer. Ben is with her; not that those two ever made a lot of noise, but it still feels like they’re even quieter than any other day.

Sophia and Misha took it on them to watch the twins for the day. The house feels too empty and quiet for Annie’s taste. Normally there’s always someone talking or running around. Even Sadie and Harley seem to realize that something is wrong and have joined Sophie-Ellie and Ben outside, lying at their feet.

It’s late afternoon when Annie decides she can’t stand the silence any longer. She writes her dad a note saying that she’s going out for a little while and to call her on her cell if something happens or if she’s needed. She grabs her sweater and starts walking down the street, without an actual destination. It feels good to just walk, to clear her head.

She talked to Maddie and Lizzie on the phone earlier and the girls said that they’re driving up as they speak, but they won’t be there for another few hours. Annie is glad that her best friends are going to be here. She really needs someone to talk to.

“Hey!”

Annie turns around and realizes that she just passed Charlie’s garage. Jesse is standing out front next to the Impala. She feels the tears burning in her eyes when she sees the car and swallows hard. Jesse really doesn’t need to see her cry.

“Hey,” she says quietly, slowly walking over.

Jesse smiles, but it falls away when he seems to notice the look on her face. “You want a soda?” he asks and Annie nods. He wipes his grease covered fingers clean on a rag and reaches into a small fridge, grabbing two cokes, handing her one.

“Thanks,” she whispers.

They sit down on a small wall and Annie has time to look at Jesse for a second. His work overall is covered in grease and there’re two grease stains on his face. But he looks relaxed and happy, doing what he loves.

“I heard what happened,” Jesse says softly. “How are you holdin’ up?”

Annie’s head jerks up and she looks at Jesse surprised. She didn’t except anyone to ask her how she’s feeling. Jensen? Yes. Her dad? Yes. But not her. It’s a difficult question too. She hasn’t really worked out how she’s feeling.

She shrugs. “Honestly?” Jesse nods. “I don’t know.”

Jesse nods. “The sheriff is going to be okay, right? That’s what they say in town.”

Annie nods. “The doctors said so. But…” she stops, not knowing how to put her thoughts into words and not really being sure if she really wants to tell Jesse her feelings.

He raises an eyebrow questioningly, but he doesn’t push, just turns back to his coke when he seems to realize that Annie has to work it out herself first.

“It’s just that the docs say he’s going to be okay, if there are no complications. But still everybody is acting as if he’s already dead. It feels like the time my father died and not like Jensen is going to be back on his feet anytime soon. I don’t get it, how can all of them already have given him up, when the doctors say that he’s going to be just fine.” Her voice is getting louder the more she talks and she’s feeling the anger blossoming in her belly. “It’s driving me insane. It feels like they all have accepted that Jensen won’t wake up again. But he will. I know he will. He wouldn’t leave us alone,” she hiccups. “He just wouldn’t.”

The tears are running freely now and she feels like a wuss, but Jesse doesn’t tease her about it. He just hands her a tissue, before laying his arm around her.

“I’m sure no one has given up on him. They’re just scared that those complications the doctors speak off could happen.”

“I just don’t want to think about it,” Annie sniffs and she’s embarrassed that she can’t stop crying. “I want to think about what we do when Jensen comes home, y’know? Not what we do if he doesn’t.”

Jesse pulls her closer and Annie doesn’t know what it is, but she trusts him. They haven’t spoken more than a few sentences but it feels like she’s known him forever. She doesn’t care if other people say that he’s a bad guy, right now he’s the sweetest guy she’s ever met. He’s taking care of her without having to do so. He could just leave, tell her that he got work to do, but he sits her with her, listening to her rant.

“Hey, you up for a ride?” Jesse asks suddenly and Annie frowns. “I promise I won’t kidnap you and to take you home in one piece.”

She believes him. “Okay,” she smiles and wipes away the rest of her tears.

“Great. Just let me get changed.”

Jesse sprints inside and she hears him telling Charlie that he’s done for the day. Five minutes later, he walks back out again. This time mostly clean and in jeans and a deep blue shirt. His hair falls in his face a little and he pushes it back. Annie’s heart speeds up when he catches her looking. Jesse just smiles.

They get on his bike and just like yesterday, he pushes Annie’s hands beneath his jacket. When the engine roars, Annie feels a wave of excitement surging through her body. She never thought riding a motorcycle would make her feel like this, free and carefree.

Jesse pushes the accelerator and soon they’re out of town. It’s just them and the wind. Annie knows that they’re going fast, but she’s never felt as safe as she feels with Jesse.

The sun is slowly going down when Jesse stops the bike. Annie climbs down and takes off her helmet, looking curiously at Jesse.

“Just wait,” he says. “I come here often when Dalton gets too small and watch the sun go down.” Jesse puts his leather jacket down on the dusty ground and pulls Annie down to sit next to him. “Look,” he says pointing to the horizon.

The sun bathes the surroundings in a deep orange light and it’s one of the most beautiful things Annie has ever seen. It feels as if Jesse and she are the only people in the world and she doesn’t know why he’s brought her here, but she couldn’t feel more grateful.

They watch the sun go down together in silence and even if Annie expected Jesse to kiss her or try anything, he doesn’t. She tells herself that she’s not disappointed. For the way home, Jesse hands her his leather jacket.

“Here, put that on. The ride back is going to be chilly.”

Annie looks at Jesse in his thin t-shirt. “What about you? I don’t want you getting sick.”

Jesse grins. “I’ll be fine.”

They get on the bike again and Annie puts her arms around Jesse, pressing close against his back. Only so that he’s not freezing to death. Jesse drives her home and just like yesterday, Annie doesn’t want to say goodbye.

“I would ask you inside to meet everyone…,” she says.

“But it’s not the right time,” Jesse finishes for her. “Don’t worry. I understand.” He looks down at the helmet in his hand, turning it over. All of a sudden, he seems shy. “So, I’m guessing I won’t see you in school until after Spring Break.”

Annie shakes her head. “No, probably not. I just can’t wrap my head around studying right now.”

Jesse nods. “You wanna give me your phone so I can put my number in? I mean, if you ever want to talk or so.” Jesse says, looking hopeful.

Annie smiles, feeling her cheeks heating up. “Yeah, I’d really like that.”

She takes her phone out of her jeans pocket and hands it over to Jesse. A second later Jesse’s phone rings and he grins. “Now I have yours too.”

Annie smiles. “Thanks for…,” she starts but Jesse interrupts her.

“Don’t thank me. I did it mostly for selfish reasons.”

Annie frowns. “What?”

“I thought it might be nice to spend a little more time with you,” Jesse says quietly and he actually looks a little shy.

Annie smiles, rocking back and forth on her heels nervously. It’s not until Annie hears the front door of their house open that she tells Jesse goodbye.

“Night, Annie.”

She waves him off and then turns around to see Maddie and Lizzie standing on the porch. Both girls are looking at her with curious looks on their faces. For a second Annie forgot what happened and that Maddie and Lizzie are here because Jensen got shot. But, when the happy smile falls off her face, her best friends are there, pulling her into a tight hug.

 

  


 

When Jensen wakes for the first time, bright light penetrates his mind. He needs to blink a few times to get used to the brightness. But then he sees Jared sitting in a chair next to his bed, holding onto Jensen’s hand tightly and everything is okay in his world.

He didn’t die and as much as he wanted to go with his dad, he couldn’t leave Jared and his kids. Jared smiles at him, while a tear runs down his cheek. Jensen wants to wipe it away, but feels too tired to move.

“Sleep, Jen,” Jared whispers. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Jensen has never heard anything sweeter.  



	4. Say You’ll Never Leave Me 3/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jensen gets shot on the job, he isn't the only one getting hurt. Jared and Jensen have to find their way back to each other through graduation and college plans, punk-assed boyfriends, bullies in town and a surprising pregnancy that's anything but easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the art is made by my sweet [](http://imogen-lily.livejournal.com/profile)[**imogen_lily**](http://imogen-lily.livejournal.com/). She also helped a lot with the plot. Love you, hon.

  


 

Jensen opens his eyes and sees that Jared’s sitting in the chair next to his bed. His husband’s eyes are closed and his hands lie folded over his belly. Jared’s face is pale and he has dark circles around his eyes. Jensen sighs. He knows that he’s responsible for them. If he hadn’t gotten shot, Jared wouldn’t have stayed at his side for the last five days, only going home to change, shower and catch a couple of hours of sleep.

Jared’s still sick. He should be in his bed at home and rest, not sitting next to his husband, who was stupid enough to get shot. Jensen can’t imagine what it did to Jared to experience this. His heart clenches at the thought that he put Jared through this for a second time. And not only Jared, but the kids as well. He’s seen the hurt in Annie’s and Luke’s eyes, when they came to visit him yesterday.

The thoughts of putting his family through this bring tears to his eyes. He’s never been one to cry a lot, but seeing the pain and the anguish in his kids’ eyes just hurts so much. Jensen looks up at the ceiling, swearing to himself that he’d make it up to Jared and the kids.

There’s a soft knock on the door and a second later his mother walks into the room. She smiles at him and drops a soft kiss to his cheek. Her gaze falls onto Jared sleeping in one of the chairs and her eyes go even softer.

“He’s out for the count, huh?” she asks fondly.

Jensen nods. “Yeah. Two or three hours at night aren’t enough sleep, not even for him.”

Donna smiles sadly. “He loves you. Of course he’s going to stay with you.”

“He’s still sick,” Jensen sighs. “He thinks I don’t hear him throwing up in the bathroom or don’t notice that he’s still feeling dizzy. He should be in bed and not sitting here, watching his husband – who was stupid enough to get himself shot by the way – sleep.”

Donna raises an eyebrow. “Jensen, don’t talk that. You couldn’t have known that someone was robbing Mrs. Artie’s hardware store.”

Jensen huffs. “I’m sure there were enough signs, but I didn’t see them.” Donna opens her mouth to say something, but Jensen stops her. “Don’t, Mom. Just look at him. I’m the reason he’s hurting. I put him through this again.”

“Oh no, baby,” his mother says softly. “It’s not your fault. If you wanna blame someone, blame the guy who pulled the trigger.”

Jensen takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Did Chad find him yet?”

Donna shakes her head. “No. He’s pretty sure that the guy doesn’t live in Dalton,but no other leads.”

Jensen nods, trying to push up on his bed a little. White hot pain shots through his shoulder and he grunts, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming out loud. Holy shit, why does a broken clavicle hurt so much?

“Careful, Jen,” his mom says loud enough to finally pull Jared out of his sleep.

“Jen?” he asks concerned, appearing at Jensen’s side in less than a second. “Hey, what’s going on? You’re going to hurt yourself.”

Jensen grits his teeth, to keep from snapping at Jared, because yes, he got the message, thank you very much. But it’s not Jared’s fault and Jensen will be damned before he takes it out on his husband.

“I just… I wanted to sit up a little more. I’m sick of lying on my back,” he says, silently willing the pain away.

Jared shakes his head fondly. “That’s what I’m here for. Just ask and I’ll help you.”

God, Jensen hates this. Not that he doesn’t like Jared close, he does, but this makes him feel like an invalid. Jared doesn’t take no for an answer though, and just puts Jensen’s good arm around his neck. His hands push beneath Jensen’s back and pull him up, carrying Jensen’s full weight. Donna pushes the back of the bed up and when Jared lets go of Jensen, he’s more sitting than lying.

He grunts out a ‘Thank you’ and sinks into his pillows, breathing through the rest of the pain. He feels Jared taking his hand, kissing the knuckles gently and a small smile forms on his face.

“Better?” Jared asks softly.

Jensen nods carefully, not wanting to jostle his clavicle again. “Yes, thank you.” He winds his fingers around Jared’s and squeezes. “I love you, Jay.”

Jared pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and gives him a small smile. Jensen can see the unshed tears shining in Jared’s eyes and it breaks his heart piece by piece. He wishes there was something he could do to make Jared feel better.

“I’ll go and get some coffee. You want some, JT?” Donna asks.

Jared shakes his head. “Just some water, please.”

Donna gives him a smile. “You got it.”

“You could bring me some,” Jensen says, grinning cheekily.

Donna huffs out a laugh. “As if, kiddo. The doc said no coffee until you’re off the painkillers.”

Jensen rolls his eyes fondly at his mother. “Yeah, yeah.”

Donna shakes her head. “I’ll be back in a few.”

The door closes behind her and Jensen lets out a deep breath. He looks up at Jared and sees his husband watching him. “Hey,” he says softly. “You okay?”

Jared nods. “Sure, I’m fine.”

“You never told me what Justin said when you went by his practice that day,” Jensen says casually, waiting for Jared to open up a little.

There’s a second of silence, before Jared kisses the back of Jensen’s hand. “He said it’s just a stomach bug and that I need to drink a lot of tea and water.”

Jensen frowns. Something is off with the way Jared’s saying it, but Jensen can’t figure out what. “Okay,” he says hesitantly. “But shouldn’t you be in bed, then?”

Jared smiles softly. “It’s no fun without you there.”

Jensen chuckles. “Kripke says that I’ll be able to leave in a few days, if I rest a lot at home. Will you join me then?”

Jared lets out a deep breath. “If it makes you feel better.”

Jensen pulls at Jared’s arm a little and Jared follows, until they’re face to face. “Kiss me,” he whispers.

“Jen…” Jared says with hesitation in his voice.

“Just do it, Jay. You haven’t kissed me properly since I woke up two days ago. I promise I won’t break.” He smiles gently, pulling his fingers from Jared’s and running them softly over Jared’s bottom lip. “I need to taste you.”

Jared sighs, but smiles fondly and then he leans forward brushing his lips against Jensen’s in a chaste kiss. Jensen moans quietly, entangling his hand in Jared’s hair, pulling him closer. Jared comes willingly, cupping Jensen’s face with his hands, holding him in place. He licks and nibbles on Jensen’s bottom lip, until Jensen opens up. The moment their tongues touch, it’s like a firework explodes in Jensen’s belly.

Jared tastes of toothpaste and something entirely Jared and Jensen feels tears start to burn behind his eyes. He almost lost this. When Jared pulls away to be able to breathe again, Jensen isn’t able to hold back the sob that has been building in his throat. Jared presses their foreheads together.

“It’s okay. We’re okay,” he whispers and Jensen feels the first tear falling.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I’m so sorry for putting you through this.”

“Shh,” Jared soothes. “It’s not your fault. I love you, Jen.”

Jensen presses his lips together tightly and nods. “Love you, too.”

They sit like that until Donna walks back in. She hands Jared the bottle of water she brought for him and a candy bar. He eyes it suspiciously, but then takes a bite and it might be his imagination, but Jensen thinks that his cheeks get a little more color after eating that.

“So,” Jared says. “You ready to move to the normal ward, this afternoon?”

Jensen nods. “Definitely. I can’t wait to see the kids, all of them. I miss them.”

Jared smiles. “They miss you, too. Believe it or not, the twins haven’t pulled anything in days.”

Jensen raises his eyebrows. “Who are they and what have they done to my kids?”

Jared laughs and then grows serious again. “They really miss their papa. They’ve been asking me about you the whole time.”

God, Jensen misses his babies. For two days now he waits to be moved to the normal ward, so that Sophie-Ellie and the twins will be able to visit him too. He hasn’t seen them for five days and it feels like an eternity.

“I can’t wait to see them,” he says with conviction.

“Few more hours,” Donna says, with a secret smile on her face. “Maybe you should rest for a little while. When the twins get in here, there’s no more time for it.”

A fond smile forms on Jensen’s face. His mom is so right and Jensen can’t wait for his babies to run around the room.

“Jay, you should go home for a while,” he says and a shadow falls across Jared’s face. “C’mon, you’re dead on your feet. Go home, get some sleep and come back this afternoon with the kids.” Jared chews on his bottom lip and Jensen adds, “Please. Do it for me.”

An exaggerated sigh escapes Jared’s lips, but Jensen can see the fondness in his eyes and smiles at his husband.

“Okay, okay. I’ll go, but I’ll be back later,” Jared says.

Jensen almost throws his hands in the air in victory. He doesn’t, but it’s a close thing and it’s only the reminder of the pain he experienced a little earlier holding him back.

“Kiss me goodbye then, cowboy,” he grins and Jared shakes his head amused.

They lips meet in a sweet kiss, with Jared brushing his thumbs over Jensen’s cheeks. “Call if you need anything, Jen,” Jared says after he breaks the kiss.

Jensen nods. “I will and now get outta here. I’m gonna sleep a little more.”

 

  


 

It’s almost noon when Jared unlocks the front door to their house. Sadie and Harley come running and greet him with cold noses and wet licks across his hands. He smiles and scratches behind their ears. He feels a little guilty that he hasn’t spent time with them in the last five days. Annie’s been taking them for walks, but Jared misses running with them. They won’t be able to do that until after the baby is born, though.

“I’m sorry, guys, but you have to get used to it,” he whispers.

He walks into the kitchen and fills their bowls with water, watching them slurp it down quickly. His hand comes lying on his belly and he rubs small circles across it. He feels dizzy and tired and he’s still throwing up every now and then. That’s mostly the reason why he hasn’t talked to Jensen about being pregnant again. Jensen would send him to bed and forbid Jared to visit Jensen in the hospital again. There’s still time for telling Jensen when he comes home in a few days and then they’ll be able to stay in bed together.

Annie walks into the kitchen, looking up from her cell phone she looks at Jared with a surprised look on her face.

“What are you doin’ here? I thought you wanted to stay with Jensen till tonight.”

Jared smiles. “He kicked me out, told me to get some rest.”

Annie laughs. “He’s getting sick of you mother-hening him. Never thought I’d see that happening.” Jared sticks out his tongue at his oldest daughter and Annie laughs even harder. “Dad, what did you always tell me about sticking out your tongue at other people?”

Jared chuckles. “Well, it’s always warranted when your almost grown-up daughter mocks you.”

He opens his arms and Annie comes willingly, burying her face in his chest and he rests his chin on her head.

“I’m so proud of you, honey. Your papa would be too,” he whispers, pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head. “So, what do you have planned for your last Spring Break in high school?”

Annie looks up at him with her big brown eyes and smiles. “Just hanging out with Maddie and Lizzie. We’re going to have lunch at Jim’s today, if that’s okay? And later we wanted to go and visit Jensen.”

“Sounds great, sweetie.” Jared sighs. “God, I can’t believe that you’ll leave and go live in a different state at the end of summer. I’m going to miss you so much.”

Annie drops a sweet kiss on Jared’s cheek. “There’re phones and email and I’ll be home for Thanksgiving and Christmas.”

When did his daughter grow up into this beautiful, independent woman? Jared wonders that more times than not. He smiles.

“Still, I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, Dad,” Annie says and pulls out of his embrace. “I gotta go and you do what Jensen told you to: rest. Take advantage of Aunt Sophia having the twins and all of your other kids being out of the house too.”

Jared sighs. This sounds really tempting. It’d be even more tempting if Jensen could be here with him and they could indulge in some naughty sex.

“Have fun, sweetie.”

Annie waves and rushes out the door. It closes and leaves Jared alone in the kitchen of a too empty house. He swallows hard and makes his way upstairs. Walking into his and Jensen’s bedroom brings home how lonely Jared feels without Jensen by his side.

He should be happy that Jensen’s awake and going to be fine. He just can’t help thinking about losing Jensen. He almost lost him and this hurts so damn much. He’s still afraid to touch his husband because he’s afraid all of it was just a dream and Jensen really is dead.

Jared buries his head into the pillow on Jensen’s side. It only smells faintly like Jensen and Jared really needs him to come home right the fuck now so that the pillow can smell like him again. So that Jared can bury his head in the crook of Jensen’s neck when he falls asleep. So that Jared can tell him that they’re going to have another baby. So that they can be happy together again.

 

  


 

On the way over to Maddie and Lizzie, Annie’s phone vibrates in her pocket. Taking it out she frowns, wondering who might be contacting her, when she’s already on her way to her best friends. A smile forms on her face when she sees Jesse’s name attached to the message she just got.

_Saw a shooting star last night. Made me think of you._

She grins stupidly, replying quickly. _Really? Did you make a wish?_

It’s not even a minute later when her phone vibrates again.

_Maybe. Not telling though or it won’t come true._

It’s stupid, but her heart speeds up reading this and something tells her that Jesse is talking exactly about what Annie’s thinking about.

_It’s a shame that I didn’t see the shooting star. I’d have liked to make a wish as well._

_I’m sure the sheriff will be back to his old self in no time, without you seeing the shooting star._

Annie swallows when she reads the reply. It touches her in unknown places that Jesse knows how much Annie wants Jensen to be okay again.

_Jensen’s doing good. So, I’d have wished for something else._

She waits for a reply. It doesn’t come, not for what feels like an eternity.

_What’re you doing today?_

Annie frowns and writes her reply quickly. _Having lunch with my best friends at Jim’s and then visiting Jensen. Why?_

_Just curious. Have a great day, Annie._

Something isn’t right. It doesn’t feel right and she wonders what just happened. She shakes her head, while typing her own goodbye. She would have loved to text with Jesse a little longer. The realization makes another smile appear on her face. She really likes him, likes talking to him and spending time with him. That’s definitely a first. She guesses their whole friendship is based on firsts.

“Now, what or who has you grinning like a loon?”

Maddie throws her arm around Annie’s shoulders and pulls her towards the light green beetle, that’s parked at the curb. Annie laughs.

“Nothing. Just feeling good.”

Lizzie watches her with a frown for several long seconds and then her eyes widen. “Oh my god!” she exclaims. “You met someone.” Annie’s cheeks heat up and she hates that she can’t keep Jesse her secret a little while longer. “Now, tell us. Who is he?”

“Is he good looking? How old is he?” Maddie continues the interrogation when Lizzie stops to take a breath. “How do you know him? Do we know him?”

Annie chuckles and shakes her head. “Okay, okay. I’ll tell, just let’s get something to eat too. Okay?”

They drive to Jim’s diner and Annie’s surprised that her best friends are able to refrain from asking her anything more, until they’re seated and have ordered their lunch.

“Now, tell us!” Maddie demands.

“It’s Jesse Hudson, okay? We got the opportunity to talk last week during detention and he drove me home. He’s been very sweet over the last few days. He was the one who brought me home the day you two drove up here,” Annie explains.

“You said that was just a friend,” Lizzie says.

“Wait, detention? Why were you in detention?” Maddie interrupts.

Annie smiles and says thank you, when Holly brings their sodas over, before turning back to her friends.

“First, he is a friend. We’ve texted a few times over the last few days and he’s been really sweet with what happened to Jensen. And second, I got into a fight with Taylor.”

Maddie raises her eyebrows. “With Taylor? What did the bitch do this time?”

Annie takes a sip of her coke and shakes her head. “She mocked me for being accepted to Stanford. I should have just walked away, but I told her that I didn’t think fucking the whole football team as fun. She jumped me after that.”

Lizzie lets out a loud laugh. “Awesome!” She holds out her hand for Annie to high five and then adds, “Not that she jumped you of course, but she had it coming.”

Annie laughs. “Yeah, she did.”

“So, back to Jesse,” Maddie says, after Holly brings over their lunch. “You really like him, don’t you?”

Annie takes one of the fries on her plate, dunking it into the ketchup before nodding at her friends. “Yeah, I really do. Talking to him is easy, y’know.”

“I’m guessing Jensen and your dad don’t know about him, though,” Lizzie says, smiling understandingly.

Annie shakes her head. “No. It didn’t feel like the right time, y’know. Besides, nothing has happened. We’ve just been talking.”

Maddie and Lizzie exchange a knowing smile, but don’t say anything. Annie finally turns to her burger with fries, when the door to the diner opens. Her eyes grow wide and her heart speeds up. Maddie and Lizzie immediately pick up on her change and turn. Annie groans, trying to hide behind her burger.

Jesse lets his eyes roam the room until they fall on Annie. The smile appearing on his face lights up the whole room and Annie feels hot all over. A few seconds later, he’s standing at their table.

“Hey,” he says cheerfully.

Annie smiles. She just can’t help it. “Hey. What are you doin’ here?”

“Getting lunch for Charlie and me. Jim has the best sandwiches in town,” he explains.

“You work at Charlie’s now?” Maddie asks.

“Yeah, since last summer,” Jesse nods. “How’s college going for you?”

Annie always forgets that Dalton is a small town and everyone knows everyone, even her best friends knowing her potential crush shouldn’t be a surprise.

“Good,” Lizzie grins. “Austin is awesome.”

“Why don’t you sit and have lunch with us?” Maddie asks and Annie wishes for the ground to open up and swallow her whole. Not that she wouldn’t like Jesse having lunch with them, but she really wants to protect him from the inquisition.

“Naw, I have to get back to the garage. Thanks though,” Jesse says. He leans down and snatches fries from Annie’s plate. “I’ll talk to you later.” He winks and then he’s at the counter ordering Charlie’s and his sandwiches.

Annie looks down at her plate and eats some of the fries on her plate, just to have something to do.

“Didn’t remember him being so nice,” Lizzie says and Annie’s head snaps up. “He was always this aggressive kid, who always got into fights. Looks like things have changed.”

Annie nods dumbly and asks herself, why everyone thinks that Jesse is aggressive? He’s always been nothing but sweet to her.

 

  


 

Luke is sitting on Evan’s couch, holding the PS3 controller in his hand, pushing the buttons furiously. But then…

“Whoohoo!” Evan throws the controller down and starts dancing through the room. “Take that, motherfuckers. I rock!”

The karate guy on the PS3 has just kicked Luke’s ass – or more exactly the ass of his player – thoroughly and Luke couldn’t care less, when he sees Evan jumping around like this. His friend’s shirt rides up and Luke catches a glimpse of a tanned muscled belly. Not that he doesn’t know what’s hidden beneath the layers of Evan’s shirt. He knows exactly what his best friend is hiding. That might be the problem too, because Luke’s imagination supplies him with images that make his cock stir in his jeans.

Dan’s laughing so hard at Evan’s antics that he’s rolling of the floor and that’s what brings Luke back to the present. Evan is watching him with a glint in his eyes, making heat pool in Luke’s belly. God, he’s so far gone it’s not even funny. If he just had the balls to go over there and press a kiss to Evan’s full and soft lips.

“Ow,” Dan groans, still lying on the floor where he fell of the couch and Evan starts laughing. “Stop laughing, asshole,” Dan says and throws a pillow at Evan.

It only takes them a second to be in a full grown pillow fight with each other. Luke’s laughing so hard and feels careless for the first time in weeks. The tension that has hung over them for the days, while Jensen was in a coma, falls off them and they’re just stupid hormonal teenagers for once. For anyone watching them, it might look pretty girly what they’re doing, but Luke could care less. It’s exactly what he needs to let go of all the stress he’s been holding onto.

Luke wants to just strike off, when his foot catches on something on the floor and he loses his balance. He reaches out and feels his fingers curling into something soft. A second later, he’s lying on the floor and Evan is lying atop of him, Luke’s fingers still curled in the front of his t-shirt.

Evan is grinning brightly and Luke feels lightheaded, like all air is sucked out of his lungs. It’s as if time stands still and it’s only him and Evan. That feeling lasts until Dan groans.

“I have to pee and you two should just kiss and get it over with.”

Luke feels his cheeks heat up and his heart is beating a mile a minute. The slam of the door seems to kick Evan into action.

“Maybe we should,” he whispers and then his mouth is covering Luke’s.

Evan’s lips are soft and warm; feeling them on his own Luke thinks it’s too much and not enough at the same time. When Evan runs his tongue over Luke’s bottom lip, he opens up without a second thought. It’s weird kissing and tasting Evan, but oh so good. Luke’s fingers are still curled into the front of Evan’s shirt and he pulls him closer. This is what he’s been waiting for since… a very long time.

The door to Evan’s room opens again and both boys jump apart. Dan’s watching them with an amused look. ‘Finally,’ it’s all he says, before sitting down and grabbing the controller.

“So, whose ass do I have to kick first?” he asks and watches Evan and Luke with raised eyebrows.

Luke and Evan scramble off the floor, Evan snatching the controller just before Luke can grab it. He winks at Luke and he might be a little glad that he has a few more minutes to calm down again.

 

  


 

It’s late in the afternoon when Jensen is finally settled in his new room. Audrey, his nurse, has just given him a few more of his painkillers, to keep the white hot flashes of pain at bay. They had jostled him a little when they transferred him to the new room and he had been biting the insides of his cheeks the whole time to keep from screaming out loud.

Now he’s sitting in his bed, skimming through the latest issue of his favorite car magazine and he’s getting restless. He really wishes Jared and kids would come already. Jared had called five minutes ago to make sure that Jensen was settled in his new room and then promised to get the kids and come right over. He sounded a little less tired on the phone, than he had this morning. Jensen hopes his husband really got a few more hours of sleep. He deserves it.

There’s a knock on the door and Jensen’s smiles. It falls away the moment he realizes that it’s Chris and Steve and not Jared and the kids.

“Wow dude, that’s a great way to greet you best friends,” Chris jokes. “Stop pouting, Jared’s on his way.”

“I’m not pouting,” Jensen says. But then again, he is. “Sorry, I just really want to see my kids.”

Steve laughs. “I honestly never thought I’d hear you say that, man.”

Jensen smiles softly. “It feels good saying it.”

“Can’t wait to hear what the little monsters did this time,” Chris chuckles and Steve joins him.

“Jared said this morning that they’re unusually quiet. Apparently they miss their papa,” he says and grins.

“Oh wow,” Steve gasps. “That’s also something I’d never thought I’d hear you say.”

“Hey, how’re you feeling, Jen?”

Jensen looks up to see Mike and Tom walking in, with Luke, Evan and Dan on their heels. Tom’s holding balloons and flowers, while Mike’s carrying a big bear with a heart on his chest, saying ‘Feel better soon’. Jensen laughs.

“Oh wow, you realize that I’m not a chick, right?”

Mike rolls his eyes. “I know you love it. Don’t deny it.”

Jensen chuckles, because yes, he loves it. “Hey, where are the girls?”

“They went out for lunch and wanted to come and visit after that,” Tom explains. “I’m sure they’ll be here shortly.”

Jensen nods, waving for Luke and the other boys to come over to him. “Hey, buddy. You okay?” he asks, ruffling Luke’s hair, and the boy gives him a blinding smile.

“I’m great, Jen. What about you?”

“Now that you’re here, I’m better,” Jensen smiles fondly and Luke returns it with red cheeks.

Evan comes over to them and Jensen doesn’t miss the way his hand settles on Luke’s lower back. He smiles and says, “Hey, Ev. It’s good to see you, boy.”

It’s the first time Evan is here. Even though he’s of age, he didn’t visit Jensen in ICU, deferring to Annie and Luke, so that they could spend more time with Jensen.

“You too, Uncle Jen. You too.”

Evan always plays the bad boy, nothing ever seems to touch him, but Jensen knows better and he sees the worry falling off Evan’s shoulders.

“Uncle Jen!”

There’s a yell and then Jensen finds himself face to face with two beautiful young girls. Maddie and Lizzie look at him with big eyes, checking him over.

“Hey girls. It’s good to see you.”

He squeezes both their hands and smiles, when they seem to relax a little. They move aside and give Jensen the chance to see his oldest daughter standing a few feet away. She’s smiling and there’s something in her look that he can’t decipher completely. But she looks happy and that’s all that counts for him.

“Hey, beautiful. How was your day?”

Annie smiles. “It was good. Even better now, though.”

He waves her over and she sits carefully on the edge of his bed, taking his hand. “You okay?” he asks quietly.

There’s a little bit of silence, but then Annie nods and smiles brightly at him. “I’m good now. Just don’t do that ever again.”

“Promise,” Jensen says and kisses the back of her hand.

“Wow, it’s full in here.”

Jensen would recognize Jared’s voice everywhere and he starts grinning so hard his cheeks hurt. Annie laughs and steps away from the bed. It takes a second until all of his friends are out of the way, but then he sees his two boys rushing over to his bed.

“Papa!”

Jensen laughs and Jared is right there. “Careful now,” he says. “Remember what I told you, papa’s still hurting, so gentle and slow.”

Ty and Jamie nod, still they’re grinning brightly. Jared picks up Tyler first and sets him on the edge of Jensen’s bed. It’s only a second later that he has an arm full of small boy. It hurts a little, but Jensen wouldn’t change it for anything. He buries his head into Tyler’s blond hair.

“Papa missed you.”

“Missed you too, Papa.”

“Me too,” Jamie demands and Jared helps Tyler climb down again. Then he puts Jamie up on Jensen’s bed and he gets another wonderful hug from his other son.

“Papa missed you too.”

“Me too, Papa,” Jamie peeps and then Jared is there to help him down too.

Jensen reaches out for Jared’s hand and kisses the back of it gently. “Glad you’re here.” Jared smiles and steps aside so Jensen can see that Sophie-Ellie is standing there with tears in her eyes.

“Princess, don’t cry,” he says. “I’m fine.”

In two large steps she’s at his side, burying her face in this neck carefully. He feels her tears wetting his t-shirt and rubs her back gently.

“Everything’s fine, sweetheart,” he whispers.

“I love you, PJ,” she replies and he feels tears burning behind his own eyes.

“Love you too, princess.”

The last people, Jensen says hello to that day are Sophia, Misha, Ben and Laura, and Sandy, Alexis and Adam. His mom already told him that JD and she aren’t coming in until tomorrow again. She knows that all his friends will demand his attention and crowd his room enough. He loves it.

Jared’s entwining their hands and they listen to every story the kids have to tell. It feels nice and Jensen just wishes they could be at home in their huge bed and exchange stories there. ‘In a few days,’ he thinks and smiles.


	5. Say You’ll Never Leave Me 4/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jensen gets shot on the job, he isn't the only one getting hurt. Jared and Jensen have to find their way back to each other through graduation and college plans, punk-assed boyfriends, bullies in town and a surprising pregnancy that's anything but easy.

  


 

Jesse stops his bike behind Charlie’s garage, securing his helmet to it before walking inside. It’s a little after ten in the morning and Charlie’s talking to Earl Peterson, who brought his SUV in on Monday. Jesse scrunches his nose. He hates these stupid modern cars with all their difficult electronics. Now the Impala, that’s a car he loves working on; or the ’72 Ford Mustang Jim Beaver calls his own.

He’s always been one for the classics. Back in the day when his dad still had his job and didn’t drink a whole liquor store each night, they used to have a ’74 Chevelle. God, he loved working on the car with his dad. Sometimes he wonders how much alcohol his dad bought for the money he got when he sold the car.

He snorts bitterly and walks over to his locker, pulling out his work overalls. Jesse shucks out of his clothes, pulling on his work overalls. Walking into the garage he lets his fingers gently glide over the smooth surface of the Impala. A small smile forms on his face when he thinks about Annie picking up the car later.

The sheriff is coming home later today and Annie called to make sure that the Impala is fixed and ready for the sheriff’s return.

Of course, Jesse had noticed Annie at school. How could he not? She’s beautiful, with her long brown hair and big brown eyes. But they’re not the things that made him notice; it’s her independence and her intelligence that pulled him to her, also the fact that she doesn’t follow the crowd’s opinion. He never thought that she’d know who he is, though.

Deep down he thanks Mr. Henderson for ordering Annie to have detention, otherwise they probably never would have spoken a word and he wouldn’t have been able to find out what a great girl she is. They’ve been sending text messages to each other over the last few days, just random stuff about things they’ve seen. But whenever Jesse’s cell vibrates in his pocket, his heart speeds up and he can’t wipe the grin off his face.

He rolls up the sleeves of his overalls and just wants to get to work on Peterson’s SUV, when a strong hand wraps around his forearm.

“What’s that?” Charlie asks with a gruff voice.

Charlie is a great guy. He puts up with whatever crap Jesse gets into, without judging him. He gave Jesse the job to pay for his bike, without any questions. He’s always been there to have Jesse’s back, just sometimes Jesse wishes that Charlie wouldn’t care so much. This is one of those times.

He looks down at the bruises on his wrist just next to where Charlie’s fingers are holding him. “Nothing,” he says, shrugging.

“Nothing?” Charlie asks with raised eyebrows. “Did he hit you again?” Jesse cringes. If there’s one thing he doesn’t want to talk about, it’s what his dad does when he’s drunk. “He did, didn’t he?” Charlie growls. “You should talk to the sheriff about it.”

Jesse snorts and pulls his arm away, rolling down the sleeves of his overalls again. He has to remember to put his leather bracelets on later.

“Yeah, right. As if he’d believe me. Remember I’m the town’s bad guy.”

Charlie sighs. “Just let me talk to Jensen.”

“What?” Jesse grits out. “No way! I don’t need the man’s pity, okay? I’ve been taking care of myself for years now. I’ll be able to get through for the next few months too.”

Charlie’s lips are pressed together to a thin line while he looks at Jesse from top to bottom. “And then what?”

Sighing, Jesse shrugs, defiant. “Then I’ll find an apartment and get away from his fuck hole of a house.”

“Jesse,” Charlie’s voice is soft all of a sudden. “I just don’t want you to get hurt anymore.”

Jesse nods. “Thanks for the concern, Charlie. But I’ve got it covered.”

Charlie cocks his head, looking at Jesse with his arms crossed over his enormous belly and nods. “Good. I can’t lose the one decent mechanic there is in this town. Next to me, of course.”

Jesse gives the older man a slight smile and wipes his hands on a rag. “I really should get started on this, if Peterson wants his car back anytime soon.”

Charlie nods. “Sure.” He turns to leave, but stops for a second to say, “Just know that you can talk to me, boy.”

A wave of gratitude washes over Jesse and he nods. He doesn’t trust his voice, so he doesn’t say anything. But he knows that Charlie gets it. That’s how it always has been between them. Jesse really doesn’t know what he’d have done without Charlie during the last few years.

Jesse buries himself beneath the hood of Peterson’s SUV for the next couple of hours. It’s not the most rewarding work, but it’s okay and it keeps his thoughts focused. He even forgets that Annie is supposed to pick up the Impala, until a shadow falls across the hood he’s buried beneath.

He looks left and all he sees is a slim body, wrapped in a light blue t-shirt. A little tanned skin is peeking out between the pants and the t-shirt and he swallows hard. What? He’s just a guy after all. He rushes to stand up and hits his head against the hood.

“Ow,” he groans, when he hears a small chuckle.

Then soft hands are pulling his head down to inspect it. “Looks like everything is still intact,” Annie says fondly, before releasing her grip.

Jesse looks up meeting her eyes and it feels like they’re looking right inside of him. “Hey,” he grins sheepishly.

“Hi,” she grins, putting a strand of her hair behind her hair. “What’re you doin’?”

“Just fixing a few minor things on Peterson’s SUV. The Impala is ready for you to take her home.”

Annie shoots a look at the beautiful black car and nods. “Good. Dad said he already talked payment with Charlie and it’s settled.”

“Yeah, Charlie mentioned that,” Jesse nods. “So, how’s everybody doin’?”

Annie shrugs. “Better. We can’t wait for Jensen to be home, though. It’ll make it real that he survived.”

“How’re you doin’?” Jesse asks. His fingers are itching to touch Annie’s and give them a reassuring squeeze. But he’s dirty and he doesn’t want her to be covered in grease.

“I’m okay.” Annie gives him a little smile and a curt nod. “I’m just glad it’s over.”

“Did they find whoever did it?”

She shakes her head. “No. Chad says that they think the guy wasn’t from around here and is probably already gone. Mrs. Artie doesn’t remember anything. It’s the shock, they say.”

Jesse nods. “Sucks.”

“Yeah, it really does. But I just want to forget about everything and move on, y’know? Jensen’s alive and he’ll be back to his old self in a few weeks. So, I just want to focus on things that make me happy,” Annie explains.

Yeah, Jesse gets it. Whenever something bad happens in his life, he can’t get back to normal fast enough. So, it’s now or never.

“So,” he says quietly. “I was thinking about you missing the shooting star.”

Annie raises her eyebrows. A small smile is displayed on her face when she says, “You were?”

He nods. “Yeah, and I might have a solution for it.” Annie looks expectantly at him and he continues, “If you have time on Saturday night, I’d really like to show you something.”

“Are you asking me out?” she asks slowly and Jesse loves the light blush that covers her cheeks. God, he just wants to wrap her up in his arms and never let go.

He swallows and then nods. “Yeah, only if you want to, of course.”

There’s a barely there nod. “Yeah, I’d love to.”

Jesse can’t help but smile broadly. “Good. I’ll pick you up around seven pm?”

Annie nods. “Yeah, okay.” She looks down at her feet, pushing another strand of her hair behind her ear. “Look, I really should get going,” she says, pointing at the Impala. “Dad and Jensen will be home soon.”

Jesse smiles. “Of course.” He walks over to the counter where Charlie keeps the keys and asks himself where the older man disappeared to when Annie walked into the premises. Not that he minds being alone with Annie. “Here’s the keys.”

Annie takes them and their fingers brush, sending a shiver down Jesse’s spine. He can’t remember ever knowing a girl that made him feel like this. He grins.

“I’ll see you on Saturday.”

“Yeah, I’ll be waiting,” Annie replies and walks over to the car.

Their eyes lock for another second before Annie gets into the car and Jesse knows that this is it. He’s falling and he’s falling hard. He shouldn’t, he knows that too. Annie’s leaving for college soon. He can’t help himself, though. The Impala drives off the driveway and Annie waves at him. A grin forms on Jesse’s face and he waves back. He hopes Saturday comes quickly.

 

  


 

When Jared wakes, he can see through the blinds that the sun is already up high. He looks at his alarm clock, when he sees that it’s already after eleven. He hasn’t slept in like this for years. He can’t remember ever sleeping this long. But he’s been so damn tired in the last few days. A lot of it comes from not sleeping well when Jensen was still in a coma, but Jared guesses that some of it is the pregnancy as well.

He still hasn’t told Jensen about the baby they’ll be having in a few months. Kripke said that Jensen has to rest and treat his shoulder with care. Jared knows exactly what would happen the minute he’d tell his husband about the pregnancy. Jensen would be up and about, fussing around Jared, wanting to make sure Jared was fine and resting. It’d also mean that he’d try to take every single task and errand out of Jared’s hands, over exerting himself and then Jensen would be in pain.

No, Jared will wait until Jensen’s feeling better. He’ll make sure that Jensen has the best care and that his shoulder is healing well, before he breaks the news to him. They’ll still have time to organize everything then.

Slowly, Jared gets up from the bed, just so that he’s not feeling nauseous right away again. He rubs his hand over his belly.

“Just go easy on your daddy today, okay? Your papa is coming home and I’ll have to make sure everything’s ready for his return.”

He knows that it’s still too soon to feel any movement, but he likes to imagine that his baby is nodding at him, doing somersaults in his belly. He smiles, his fingertips ghosting over his skin.

“Daddy loves you.”

After he takes a quick shower, Jared makes his way downstairs. The TV is on and Sophie-Ellie is curled up on the couch, watching cartoons. Sadie and Harley are curled up next to her on the couch. He drops a kiss to his daughter’s head.

“Hey, sweetie.”

“Morning, Daddy.”

“You had breakfast?” he asks, yawning.

She nods. “Yeah, some cereal.”

Jared nods and pads into the kitchen. He’s glad that Donna and JD offered to take the twins to the ranch for a few days. He feels way too tired to deal with his little whirlwinds. Annie’s sitting at the counter, munching on her cereal and typing away on her cell phone. He kisses her cheek and she shoots him a bright smile. She’s been smiling a lot lately and he wonders what’s going on that makes his daughter look so happy; despite all that’s happening.

“Mornin’ sweetie.”

“Morning, Dad.”

“So, you still okay with getting the Impala from the garage for me today?” he asks, putting some bread into the toaster.

Annie nods, a secret smile on her face. “Sure, no problem.”

Jared pours himself a glass of orange juice and sits down across from his daughter, waiting for his toast to be ready.

“So?” he says.

Annie raises her eyebrows. “So, what?”

“You care to elaborate the overly happy look on your face?” he says cheekily.

Annie blushes and looks down at the bowl that holds her cereal. “I’m sorry,” she says quietly. Jared frowns, but before he can say anything she continues, “I’m really glad that Jensen’s okay and I really was worried for him, Dad.”

Now, he gets it. Annie thinks that he’s mad that she doesn’t seem overly concerned about Jensen’s well-being. But he saw the look in Annie’s eyes whenever they talked about Jensen. So, he knows that his daughter cares and is worried about Jensen.

He holds up his hand. “Hey, no. That’s not why I asked. I know you love Jensen and are worried about him. I’m just asking because I love the way your face lights up whenever you look at your cell lately.”

A small smile forms on Annie’s face and her eyes wander over to where her cell lies. She looks at it like it’s her most precious possession.

“So?” Jared asks again.

Annie looks back at him, like she forgot that he’s here for a second. “Well, there’s this boy at school.”

Jared raises his eyebrows. “A boy?”

Annie nods. “Yeah. He’s my age, but we never even talked until that day Jensen got shot and I had detention. He’s been really great, listening to me and stuff.”

Jared knew this moment would come, but he’s still taken by surprise. Annie never showed any interest in boys; well, until now apparently. His little girl is growing up. That shouldn’t make him tear up.

“So, do I know him?”

Annie nods. “Yeah. It’s Jesse Hudson.”

Jared’s heart sinks at once and he sighs. “Annie…”

“What?” she says defiantly.

“Do you really think that he’s the right guy to like? You know that Jensen pulled him out of more than one bar fight. He’s a bad guy.”

Annie crosses her arms over her chest. “How can you judge him, when you don’t even know him?”

Jared lets out a deep breath. “Annie…”

“No, Dad. That’s not fair. You don’t know him, not like I know him. He’s been really sweet to me, and I really like being around him, talking to him.” Annie gets up and puts her cereal bowl into the dishwasher. “Besides, you always tell me not to listen to things people say about other people but to form my own opinion. That’s what I’m doing here.”

Jared looks at Annie intently and wonders when the little girl vanished and the beautiful, independent woman appeared. He knows she’s right. He always tells his kids not to listen to gossip; but he also believes what Jensen says, and according to his husband Jesse is bad news. Well, maybe it’s time for him to take a leaf out of his own book and give the boy a chance. He definitely makes Annie happy.

He gets up and pulls his daughter into a hug, resting his chin on her head. “I’m sorry. You’re right. Besides, I trust your judgment. So, if you tell me that he’s treating you well, I believe you and I’m willing to give the boy a chance.”

Annie looks up at him and smiles broadly. “Thank you, Dad. I love you.”

“Love you too, sweetie.”

He lets go of her and she grabs her wallet and her keys. “I’m going over to Charlie’s and get the Impala home. You go and get Jensen. I can’t wait to have a family dinner with all the people at the table.”

Jared laughs a little and shoos his daughter out the door. His toast is now cold and he eats it with little appetite. But he needs something in his belly. Then he walks back into the living room.

“Hey, where’s Luke?”

Sophie-Ellie looks up from the TV with raised eyebrows. “Where’d think he is?”

“With Evan?” Jared guesses.

His daughter grins and nods. “Yeah.”

“So, why aren’t you with Ben, then?”

The grin falls of Sophie-Ellie’s face. “Aunt Sophia is taking him to the doc to get his immunization.”

Jared nods. “Okay, you wanna come with me and get PJ from the hospital?”

Sophie-Ellie’s face lights up. “Really? Sure. Let me just grab my shoes.”

Jared laughs and watches his daughter scramble away to get her shoes. He bends down to scratch Sadie and Harley behind the ears, when a sharp pain shoots through his belly. He gasps, clamping his hand protectively over his belly.

“Daddy, are you okay?”

He turns and sees his daughter looking at him with wide eyes. “Yeah, just moved wrong,” he smiles at her, trying to ignore the pain that’s still holding him prisoner.

When he starts walking, the pain loosens its grip and then disappears altogether. Jared makes a mental note to go by Justin’s and let him check him over when Jensen’s settled at home.

 

  


 

They get to the hospital ten minutes later and Jared’s thrumming with the excitement of being allowed to take Jensen home. He’s grinning and smiles at the nurses he meets on his way. Sophie-Ellie is walking next to him, with the same look on her face. They can’t wait to take Jensen home with them.

The door to Jensen’s room is open and Jared lets Sophie-Ellie walk in first. That’s why he doesn’t see that Brad’s sitting at Jensen’s bed at first. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees the other man leaning close to Jensen, and smiling at him.

Brad started working at the station a year and a half ago and ever since he’s been making goo-goo-eyes at Jensen. Can’t he see that Jensen’s married and has five children? Jensen always reassures Jared that it’s all harmless, but seeing Brad watching Jensen with these huge blue eyes just makes Jared want to hurl.

He trusts Jensen, of course he does. But there’s this little voice in his head saying that he trusted James too and look where that ended. He doesn’t believe that Jensen would ever do something with Brad, but he knows that Brad’s only seconds away from jumping Jensen.

“PJ!” Sophie-Ellie yells and runs over to Jensen’s bed, wriggling in between Brad and the bed.

Jared has to suppress a grin at that. Brad looks anything but thrilled and Jared whoops internally. Jensen’s face lights up when he sees Sophie-Ellie rushing towards him and when his eyes land on Jared, his eyes go soft and he gives Jared a small secret smile.

Jared walks over to them, pushing Brad even farther away from his husband’s bed. “Hey, how’re you feeling?”

Jensen grins. “Good. Can’t wait to go home. Brad only came by to tell me that they still have no leads on the guy who did it.”

Jared looks down at Brad and nods. “Okay.”

Brad lets out a deep sigh and gets up from the chair he’s been sitting in. “Well, I’ll leave you and your family alone now. Get back on your feet soon, Jen. We all miss you at work.”

He touches Jensen’s hands quickly and Jared curls his fingers into a fist. It costs him a lot of strength not to rip Brad’s hand of Jensen’s.

“Okay, sure. Tell Chad to come by and tell me if you’ve made any progress,” Jensen says, pulling his hand away.

Jared grins and is just glad that he’s standing with his back to Brad. Otherwise he might have stuck out his tongue at Brad.

Another theatrical sigh leaves Brad’s mouth. “I will. See you soon, Jen.”

Jared listens to Brad leave and lets out a deep breath when the guy’s finally gone. He hates him with a passion. Fingers pull on Jared’s hand and when he looks down, he sees Jensen uncurling Jared’s fingers to entwine them with his.

“I love you,” Jensen says seriously and Jared smiles.

“Love you, too.”

Jared leans down and presses a soft kiss to Jensen’s lips. They might have gone on kissing, if it hadn’t been for Sophie-Ellie clearing her throat. Jensen grins against Jared’s lips.

“We’ll carry that on when we’re at home,” he whispers and Jared blushes.

They call for the nurse then and get Jensen’s forms filled out so that he’s allowed to leave. Dr. Kripke comes by once more to check Jensen over one last time. He also explains about Jensen’s dressing and that it holds Jensen’s back completely straight and Jensen isn’t allowed to put any strain on the shoulder.

After Kripke gives the go-ahead for them to leave, Jared helps Jensen into his clothes. Jensen grumbles the whole time about not being a kid and Jared knows that it’ll only get worse over the next few weeks. Well, he’s too happy about Jensen being okay to complain about a little grumpiness. When the nurse comes with a wheelchair to wheel Jensen out, he looks pained.

“Do I have to? I was shot in the shoulder I can walk.”

Jared grins and the nurse rolls her eyes fondly. “It’s hospital policy, Sheriff.”

Jensen sighs and drops into the wheelchair. “I’ll be glad when I’m home.”

Sophie-Ellie and Jared share an amused look at the pout forming on Jensen’s face and then follow the nurse and Jensen out of the room. As soon as they’re outside, Jensen practically jumps out of the wheelchair. Jared laughs a little and shakes his head fondly.

“C’mon, Jen. We’ll get you home and tonight we’ll have a nice relaxed family dinner.”

Jensen smiles. “I can’t wait.”

 

  


 

“So…”

Luke looks up from the magazine he’s holding in his hands and sees Evan looking at him with an unreadable look on his face. Dan’s not here today, because he’s getting his immunization. Being alone with Evan makes Luke a little itchy and very excited. But he doesn’t know how to act around his friend now that they’re finally alone.

“So...” he replies and Evan chuckles.

“I really had a hard time figuring out, which guy in school you liked so much, when you were always hanging around Dan and me:”

Luke blushes a little at the lie he told Evan to cover up his crush on his best friend. “I just didn’t want to ruin our friendship, if you didn’t feel the same.”

Pulling the magazine out of Luke’s grasp, Evan scoots close to where Luke’s sitting on the bed. “But I do.”

A wave of heat washes over Luke and he grins stupidly. “Yeah, you do.”

“So, does that mean we’re boyfriends now?” Evan asks and Luke’s heart threatens to jump out of his chest.

He tries to play it cool, but when he speaks he can’t keep the broad happy smile from forming on his face. “If you want to?”

Beautiful brown eyes are boring into his and then Evan leans forward, catching Luke’s lips in a soft kiss. A surprised moan escapes Luke, but then he opens up to Evan, letting him explore his mouth carefully. When Evan pulls back, Luke’s flushed and panting. His eyes are blown wide and his dick is hard in his jeans.

“I want,” Evan whispers and Luke surges forward to pull him into another kiss.

They kiss lazily, just exploring each other mouths gently, for what feels like hours. Evan cups Luke’s face gently, rubbing his thumbs softly over his cheekbones, making Luke shiver underneath his hands. It feels good to be finally allowed to do this and it makes Luke’s head spin.

A knock on the door disturbs them and they jump apart, like someone just caught them in the middle of doing something illegal. The door opens and Mike pokes his head into the room. It only seems to take him a second to know exactly what is going on and a knowing smirk forms on his face.

“Now, what do we have here?” he asks teasingly.

Luke’s blushing furiously and even Evan’s ears turn a little red. He’s normally not embarrassed by anything. Luke thinks it looks pretty cute on him.

Evan is the one to find his voice first and he says, “Well Dad, I’d really like you to meet my boyfriend Luke.”

Mike raises his eyebrows, but doesn’t seem too fazed by it. He walks over to the bed and holds out his hand for Luke. “It’s nice to meet you, Luke.”

Luke’s completely taken by surprise and splutters a little when he takes Mike’s hand. “Yeah… you too.”

Mike laughs. “It was about time, boys. Your father and I made bets about when you’d realize what you have in each other. I won.” He grins, turning back to the door and yells, “Tom, you owe me twenty bucks.”

Quick steps can be heard in the hallway and then Tom walks into the room. “Damn,” he says, handing a twenty dollar note to Mike. “I thought you’d at least wait ‘til summer.”

Evan rolls his eyes and groans. “Dad!”

“What?” Tom asks innocently.

“Can you please just leave? You had your fun.”

Mike laughs. “That we did.” He presses a kiss to Tom’s temple. “So, what do we do with the twenty dollars I just earned?” Tom cackles, pushing Mike out of the room.

The door closes behind them and Evan lets out a deep breath, falling back on the bed next to Luke. Luke’s cheeks are still burning.

“You look so cute when you’re embarrassed,” Evan chuckles, running his fingertips over Luke’s red cheeks.

Luke huffs out a laugh. “Don’t look so bad yourself with red ears.”

Evan laughs. “So, does that mean we have to tell your parents now?”

“Looks like.” Luke nods. “Otherwise you’re parents will tell mine and they’d never forgive me.”

“Just let’s kiss a little more first,” Evan grins and Luke nods his head furiously.

He’d never say no to more kisses from Evan.

 

  


 

The drive home is short and filled with chatter from Sophie-Ellie. She’s telling Jensen what he’s missed at home in the last week. Nothing much apparently, the twins have stayed with their grandparents at the ranch for the last three days and Luke’s at Evan’s, more often than not. Jensen grins at that, he still remembers how they acted when they came to visit him a few days ago.

Annie’s been gone a lot too, spending time with Maddie and Lizzie before they’re going back to Austin after the weekend. Jensen didn’t expect anything else. When he asks Sophie-Ellie what she’s been up to, she says she’s just been spending time with Ben and enjoying her Spring Break. She looks a little sad though, and Jensen wonders why. Maybe it’s because Spring Break will be over in three days.

Jared parks the car in their driveway and Jensen smiles when he sees that the Impala is back as well. Jensen unlocks his seat-belt and opens the door. His left arm is secured to his chest with the dressing he needs to wear for the next four to six weeks and he pushes up on his right arm, but as soon as he leans forward sharp pain shoots through his shoulder. He stops and then Jared’s there, putting an arm beneath Jensen’s right arm and helping him out.

The pain leaves as soon as the pressure is taken off his shoulder and Jensen leans his head against his husband’s shoulder, taking deep breaths.

“You okay?” Jared asks, voice full of concern.

Jensen nods. “Yeah… just forgot.”

“C’mon.”

Jared winds his arm around Jensen’s chest and leads him inside. Jensen could probably walk on his own, especially since the pain’s gone again, but he enjoys Jared’s body heat next to him. He missed being so close to his husband. Sophie-Ellie follows them, carrying the overnight bag Jensen had with him at the hospital.

He looks at his daughter and shoots her a smile. “Thanks, princess.”

“You’re welcome, PJ,” she grins, putting the bag down, next to the wardrobe.

When they walk into the living room, Donna and JD are there, playing some game with the twins. They look up when they realize they have company and the twins run towards Jensen.

“Papa!” they scream, throwing themselves at Jensen.

He knows he won’t be able to catch them, but he doesn’t need to worry, because Jared steps in the way and catches them before they reach Jensen.

“Hey, hey. We talked about this. Papa’s still hurting, so you need to be careful and gentle,” Jared says seriously, before releasing two pouting boys.

Ty and Jamie then walk carefully over to Jensen and gently hug his legs. “Hi, papa,” they say quietly and Jensen wants to laugh at their antics.

Instead, he ruffles their hair. “Hey, boys. Have you been good for grandma and pop?”

Both of them look at Jensen with huge innocent eyes nodding furiously. “Real good, Papa.”

“That’s good to hear, boys.”

Jensen looks back up to his parents. “Hey, thanks for watching them.”

Donna smiles and waves it away. “Don’t mention it. We were glad we could help.” She walks over and presses a kiss to Jensen’s cheek. “Good to see you at home, sweetie. Mackenzie called, told me to tell you, you’re supposed to call her tonight. She wants to know how you’re doing. Same goes for Josh. He’s also waiting on a call from you.”

Jensen grins and nods. He knows that his mom had a hard time keeping them from coming here. Of course, he would have liked to see his sister and brother again, but he knows how much they have going on in their own life and Jensen would have hated to be the reason that they neglect their own families.

JD pries the twins from his legs, then. “C’mon, guys. Let your papa sit.” Ty and Jamie let go, even though it’s reluctantly. JD then reaches out and squeezes Jensen’s hand. “Glad you’re home, son.”

Jensen smiles. “Thanks.”

There are footsteps on the stairs and then Annie is walking into the room. She’s smiling happily at him. “Hey, Jen. Glad you’re home.”

“Thanks, sweetie.”

He walks over to the couch and Jared is there to help him sit down. It’s not really comfortable, but Jensen knows that the dressing is there for a reason. He can deal with it for the next four weeks, if it means that he’ll be as good as new after that. Sadie and Harley settle at his feet. They seem to know that they’re not allowed to jump on Jensen in joy.

The front door opens and after a second Luke walks into the room, Evan’s right behind him. Jensen doesn’t fail to notice the flush on their faces. He smiles and exchanges a look with Jared, who seems to have noticed as well.

“Hi, Jen,” Luke says, keeping his distance. “Glad you’re home.”

God, Jensen wants to hug them all, make them realize that he’s not made out of glass. But then he remembers that he might as well be made out of glass right now, because he can’t hug them, he can’t even stand up or sit down without Jared’s help.

“Thanks, buddy,” he replies and smiles at his son.

He then sees that Luke’s reaching for Evan’s hand and they entwine their fingers. “I want to tell you something,” Luke says. Jensen raises his eyebrows and nods for Luke to continue. “Ehm…, Evan and I… we… he’s my boyfriend.”

If Luke waited for surprised looks, he doesn’t get them, because all of the people – including Jensen – are looking at him with knowing smiles on their faces.

Sophie-Ellie breaks the silence, saying, “Duh.”

That breaks the tension in the room and causes them all to laugh. Jared pulls the boys into hugs, whispering something Jensen can’t hear into their ears and then he pushes them to sit next to Jensen. They tell him about the latest video game and a little about school and Spring Break. Jensen is curious how they finally made the last step, but he doesn’t ask. They’re allowed to have some secrets.

Donna and Jared make their way to the kitchen and a couple of hours later, they’re sharing a delicious meal. Donna’s even made her famous apple pie. They laugh a lot and generally have a good time, even though Jared needs to cut Jensen’s steak for him. But Jensen can overlook that, when he sees his family reunited and happy.

It’s hours later, after they’ve taken the twins and Sophie-Ellie to bed, when Jared closes the door to their bedroom behind them. Jensen lets out a deep breath and turns to look at his husband. He looks tired and Jensen guesses that he didn’t get much sleep over the last few days.

“Come here,” he whispers and reaches out with his right hand to pull Jared closer.

Jared comes willingly, settling his hands on Jensen’s hips. “I can’t believe you’re home. God, you don’t know how much I’ve missed sleeping next to you.”

Jensen smiles. “Yeah, I do. Missed sleeping next to you too.”

Jared’s reaches up and starts unbuttoning Jensen’s shirt, pushing it carefully over Jensen’s shoulders. His fingertips ghosts over the dressing that keeps Jensen’s shoulder together and the bandage that covers the bullet hole.

“Hey,” Jensen breathes, reaching up with his right hand to cup Jared’s jaw. “I’m here. I’m fine.”

Jared lets out a sob. “I thought I’d lost you. I can’t lose you, Jen. I love you so much it hurts. I can’t live without you.”

Jensen shakes his head, willing down the tears that are burning behind his eyes. “You won’t have to. I’m alive and we’re going to be just fine.”

Jared nods, leaning down to capture Jensen’s mouth in a deep reassuring kiss. It feels like a promise of all things to come. Jensen’s fingers curl around Jared’s hipbone pulling him closer. God, he’s missed this. He licks into Jared’s mouth, tasting toothpaste and something just Jared. He relishes the taste of his husband, taking a few steps back towards the bed.

But Jared seems to have a different idea, because he pulls back. “We can’t, Jen. You’re not allowed to strain your shoulder.”

Jensen huffs and starts fumbling with the buttons on his pants. He can’t get them open and then Jared’s there, slapping his hands away.

“Let me help you.”

Jensen sighs. “This sucks.”

Jared chuckles. “So, you don’t like your husband undressing you?”

“Oh no,” Jensen retorts. “I like my husband undressing me just fine, if it means I’m getting laid.”

Jared presses a soft kiss to Jensen’s neck. “When you feel better. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Jensen groans. “I feel better.”

“Then, get undressed yourself,” Jared challenges.

Jensen pouts. “Okay, okay. We’ll wait with the sex.”

Jared laughs and shakes his head fondly. “I love you, Jen.”

Jensen takes Jared’s hand and brings it to his lips. “Love you too.”

Ten minutes later they’re undressed and lying in bed. Jared’s facing Jensen, without touching, though. Jensen looks over and smiles.

“Good night, Jay.”

“Night, Jen.”

When Jensen falls asleep, the world’s perfect again.


	6. Say You’ll Never Leave Me 5/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jensen gets shot on the job, he isn't the only one getting hurt. Jared and Jensen have to find their way back to each other through graduation and college plans, punk-assed boyfriends, bullies in town and a surprising pregnancy that's anything but easy.

  


 

“I have a date tonight.”

Jensen’s head shoots up from where he’s been reading the Dalton News this morning and he looks across the kitchen island to see Annie looking at him with a nervous look on her face. He raises his eyebrows.

“A date?”

“Yeah,” Annie says hesitantly and Jensen gets the feeling that there’ll be something about this that he won’t like.

Jensen’s been home for three days now, settling in again. His shoulder is still hurting like a bitch and he can’t do anything himself. He needs help for the simplest task, but his family is more than happy to help him. Just like Annie has just made scrambled eggs and bacon for today’s breakfast. She also cut the bacon into small pieces so that Jensen can spear them of the plate with his fork.

Luke spent the night over at Evan’s and Jensen knows that soon they have to have the _talk_. His son’s only fifteen – okay, so he’s turning sixteen in a few weeks – and Jensen thinks it’s all happening a little soon. But then Chris reminded him of Parker Evans and his sophomore year in high school with a smirk on his face and okay, so Jensen might have had a boyfriend at Luke’s age too.

Sophie-Ellie just left the kitchen to go up and get ready for Sophia to pick her, Jamie and Ty up. Sophia offered to take them to the water park just outside of town with herself, Laura and Ben. Sandy, Alexis and Adam will join them too. Jared’s also upstairs getting the twins ready.

Ty and Jamie have been a bundle of energy ever since Jensen came home and Jared thought it might be a nice thing for them to go to the water park and work off some energy. Jensen agrees wholeheartedly. None of them is in a physical state to keep up with the twins and Jensen couldn’t be more grateful for their wonderful friends to take over right now.

That’s the reason why Jensen and Annie are sitting alone at the kitchen island, eating the rest of their breakfasts.

“So, do I know him?” Jensen asks reluctantly. Why do kids grow up so damn fast?

Annie puts a strand of her hair behind her ear and looks at the eggs on her plate, pushing them from left to right.

“Okay, you’re freaking me out,” Jensen says amused. “He can’t be that bad.”

Annie looks up and shakes her head. “No, he really isn’t. He’s a really sweet guy. I’m just afraid you might not believe me when I tell you that he’s not a bad guy.”

Jensen frowns. “Now you made me overly curious. Spit it out. Who is it?”

“Jesse.”

“Jesse who?” Jensen asks carefully, because he only knows one Jesse and he can’t be the one Annie’s talking about, can he?

Annie raises her eyebrows and cocks her head. “Hudson, of course. Is there another Jesse you know?”

‘Damn’, Jensen curses internally. Why did he have to be right about this one? “You’re having a date with Jesse Hudson?” Annie nods. “Annie…,” he sighs.

“I know what you’re about to say,” Annie interrupts him. “But he’s not the bad guy everyone is thinking he is. He’s been very sweet to me and I like him, like being with him. He makes me happy.”

Jensen shakes his head. “Annie, he’s bad news. I’ve pulled him out of more bar fights than I can count and he has a lot of speeding tickets too. How do you expect me to trust him to bring you home in one piece when I know what kinda shit he gets into?”

Annie pushes her plate away and gets up. “Maybe you should trust me enough to let me make that decision. Besides, all you and dad ever tell us is not to let the first impression, or the reputation of a person, stop you from getting to know that person and let them change your mind.” Jensen sighs and Annie carries on, “If dad had done the same damn thing, you wouldn’t be married right now, would you? You wouldn’t have the twins and we’d all still hate you.”

It feels like a punch in the gut, but Jensen knows that Annie’s right. If Jared had have held onto that first impression he’d got, they wouldn’t be married right now. Still, everything inside him is reluctant to give Jesse the benefit of the doubt.

“Besides,” Annie says, “dad’s already allowed it.”

Jensen nods, getting up carefully from the barstool – it’s the only chair he can sit down on and get up from, without help – and, walking over to where Annie is standing at the sink, he wraps his right arm carefully around his daughter.

“I just don’t want to see get hurt. That’s all,” he says softly.

Annie turns in his arm and gives him a small smile. “I really appreciate it, Jen. I do. And you have the permission to kick Jesse’s ass, if he does. Just let me be the judge of it.”

Jensen smiles and drops a kiss to Annie’s hair. “When did you get so damn grown-up?”

Annie grins. “It’s all on you and dad. Guess you did a pretty good job.”

“I guess so,” Jensen laughs. “So, when’s Jesse picking you up?” he asks after a second.

“At seven.”

Jensen nods. “Okay and what’ll you be doing?”

Annie shrugs. “I don’t know. Jesse said it’s a surprise.”

Jensen groans. “Great. That’s just great.”

Annie laughs. “I promise I won’t let him get me into any fights.”

“Who’s getting who into fights?”

Jensen turns to see Jared walking into the kitchen. The twins are right behind him, already dressed in swim clothes, and Sadie and Harley are running around them in circles, yelping happily.

“Your daughter just told me about her date,” Jensen says in fake annoyance and Jared laughs.

“Oh, now she’s only my daughter,” he says amused.

Jensen nods seriously. “Of course, she’ll only ever be your daughter when she does something I don’t like.”

Annie snorts. “Thanks for the heads up.”

Jensen reaches out and pulls Annie towards him with his good arm. “Aww, you know I love you.”

“I do,” Annie says seriously and Jensen gives her a soft smile. She might not be his own flesh and blood, but she’s his daughter.

He releases her and she walks out the kitchen and upstairs. Jensen turns to his boys. “So, boys. You ready for the water park?”

Ty and Jamie nod furiously. “It’ll be awesome, papa. Aunt Sophia said that she’ll let us ride the monster slide with her,” Jamie says excitedly.

The monster slide is the highest and fastest slide in the park and the twins are completely addicted, since Jared took them for their first ride last summer. Jensen grins at Jared and his husband winks at him.

“Well, you have to be really nice to Aunt Sophia, so that she’ll take you on the ride. Can you do that, guys?”

Both boys nod seriously. “Uh Huh.”

“C’mon, boys. Eat your breakfast. Aunt Sophia will be here soon.” Jared puts two bowls of Cheerios in front of them and the boys dig in.

“So, how are you feeling?” Jared asks, putting an arm around Jensen’s body.

“I’m fine, Jay. A little sore from lying on my back, but otherwise I’m completely fine.”

Jared looks at him intently. “No pain?”

Jensen shakes his head. “Not if I keep the shoulder still.” He looks into Jared’s eyes when he asks, “What about you? Still feeling dizzy? Maybe you should go and see Justin again.”

Jared sighs and presses a soft kiss to Jensen’s lips. “I’m fine. Just fine.”

“If you’re fine, why aren’t you drinking coffee in the mornings? Why aren’t you going for your usual run?” Jensen asks and he knows he’s pushing, but he just has to make sure that Jared really is okay.

It’s silent for a second while Jared pours himself a glass of OJ and that’s when it hits Jensen. Jared isn’t going running. He isn’t drinking coffee but orange juice. He’s throwing up and feeling dizzy, mostly in the morning. Damn, why didn’t he connect the pieces earlier?

“You’re pregnant,” Jensen breathes.

It’s not a question, it’s a statement. Jensen doesn’t have any doubt that he’s right and the way Jared tenses when Jensen says it, he knows it’s true. What he doesn’t know is why Jared didn’t tell him before.

A knock on the back door breaks the tension in the room.

“Come in,” Jared calls and he looks actually relieved that he gets to avoid Jensen for a few more moments.

“Hey, sweeties,” Sophia greets them, kissing each of their cheeks and ruffling the boys hairs. “So, you two ready for the water park?”

“YES!!!” the boys scream in unison.

Sophia laughs. “Good. Why don’t you get your sister and then get in the car?”

Ty and Jamie sprint off towards Sophie-Ellie’s room, Sadie and Harley on their heels. Sophia smiles and then turns towards Jensen and Jared. Her smile falls off her face when she seems to notice the strange atmosphere hanging in the room.

“Did I interrupt something?” she asks.

“No,” Jared says.

“Did you know he was pregnant again?” Jensen asks at the same time. He knows that Jared shares everything with Sophia and he just wants to know if he shared this with her too, before telling Jensen.

Sophia’s eyes widen in surprise and then a huge smile forms on her face. “You’re pregnant again, JT? That’s awesome.”

She surges forward and hugs Jared tightly. He meets Jensen’s eyes over her shoulder and he actually looks guilty. Jensen guesses that Sophia didn’t know it either and now he wonders if Jared had told anyone.

“Thanks,” Jared grits out.

Sophia frowns. “Hey, this is good news, right?” she asks, looking from Jared to Jensen and back.

Jared stays silent, not looking at Jensen and it hits Jensen like a punch in the gut that Jared doesn’t seem to know that Jensen is totally okay with having another kid. The only thing he doesn’t agree with is that Jared didn’t tell him right away.

“It is, Soph,” he says and smiles. “It really is.”

Sophia nods at him. “I’d hug you too, but I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Jensen grins. “It’s fine. Just don’t tell anyone yet. We wanted to tell the kids first.”

“Sure, no problem,” she replies. “Just don’t let me keep this secret for too long, okay.”

The twins come running into the kitchen, yelling something about the water park. They barely stop to say goodbye to Jensen and Jared before they’re out the back door. Sophie-Ellie is a little more restrained and kisses both Jared and Jensen on the cheek before waving and vanishing out the back door too.

Sophia sends them a knowing smile. “Have a great day, you two. Celebrate a little.”

As soon as the door closes, the tension is back in the air.

“Jen,” Jared starts, but Jensen holds up his good hand to stop him.

“How could you not tell me?” he asks angrily

Jared sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and looks up at the ceiling. “You almost died. I almost lost you and then Kripke was talking about you needing to rest.” Jared looks back down and meets Jensen’s eyes. “I was just waiting for you to get better to tell you.” His eyes are full of tears and Jensen feels like a jerk, but it just hurts that Jared kept something like this from him. “The whole time when you were in the coma I wanted to tell you. I prayed for you to wake up so that I could tell you that we were going to have another baby. When you woke up Kripke said that you needed a lot of rest and weren’t allowed to strain yourself.” Jared sighs and rubs a hand over his face. “I know how you would have acted if I had told you that I’m pregnant right away. You would have fussed and mother-henned me and never thought about yourself and your health.”

Jensen sighs, anger deflating completely. “So, you just thought not telling me would be better?”

“I’m sorry, Jen. But I thought it was for the best,” Jared says and he looks really sorry.

Jensen shakes his head and walks over to where his husband is standing, entwining the fingers of his good hand with the ones of Jared’s.

“Jay,” he says softly. “You should have told me. We would have found a way. Just like we will now.”

Jared sags against Jensen’s body a little. “I’m so sorry. I just didn’t want you to overdo it.”

“Same goes for you, Jay. You’re pregnant. You shouldn’t do all the heavy lifting,” Jensen says seriously. “You’re on your feet eighteen hours a day, that can’t be good for the baby.” Jared looks away guiltily. “What did Justin say when you went to see him? That’s the day you found out, right?”

Jared nods. “Yeah, I went to Justin and he said some things. All of a sudden it was pretty clear what was causing all the throwing up.”

“So, what did he say?” Jensen prods.

“That I should take it easy for a while,” Jared admits quietly.

Jensen sighs. He knew Justin would have said something like that. Jared’s in his late thirties and a pregnancy gets riskier the older the pregnant woman or man gets.

“But someone had to take care of everything,” Jared reasons. “And I feel okay.” Jensen raises his eyebrows and Jared relents, “Okay, I mostly feel okay.”

“You look tired all the time, Jay. And I know that you threw up this morning again,” Jensen says softly. “This has to stop. You have to rest. I don’t want anything to happen to you or the baby.”

Jared sighs. “But who will take care of everything around here?”

Jensen smiles. “We’ll find a way. How about we start with a lazy day on the couch? Besides, I’m sure the kids will be happy to help.”

Jensen wants to pull Jared along, but his husband doesn’t move. He just looks at Jensen. “So, does that mean you’re okay with having another baby? I know we didn’t really plan this.”

A broad smile spreads on Jensen’s face. “I’m thrilled to have another baby with you, Jay. I love you and all of our kids.” He touches his hand to Jared’s still flat belly. “The un-born one too.”

Jared lets out a deep breath and smiles. “That’s good. That’s real good. I’m glad.”

A few minutes later, they’re sitting on the couch. Jared’s head is bedded on Jensen’s legs and he’s looking down into his husband’s beautiful hazel-green eyes. His hand settles beneath Jared’s shirt, just above his bellybutton, and he gently runs his fingers over the smooth skin.

“Six kids, Jay,” Jensen says in awe.

“It’s gonna make life more difficult,” Jared says quietly.

Jensen shakes his head. “Naw, I don’t think so. This baby can’t be more work than the twins and we’re dealing just fine with them.”

Jared chuckles. “We’ll have to remodel the house.”

“I can’t wait to get started with this. What do you think the baby’s going to be, boy or girl?”

“Hmm,” Jared says tentatively, “I don’t know. A girl might be nice. Three boys, three girls. But a boy would be great too. Honestly, I really don’t care; I just want him or her to be healthy.”

Yeah, that’s something Jensen can get behind. “I’m sure everything will be fine, Jay. When do you have to go by Justin’s again?”

“Monday,” Jared says. “I should have been there last week, but everything was so damn busy.”

Jensen shakes his head in disapproval. “Well, we’ll go together this time. I’m not letting you skip another appointment.”

 

  


 

When Luke wakes, Evan is hovering over him.

“Hi,” he says and Luke can’t help but grin.

“Hey.”

“You sleep well?”

Luke sighs happily and nods. Yeah, he slept better than well, curled up next to Evan’s body. “Awesome.”

Evan grins at him. “You know that our parents won’t let us sleep over anymore when school starts again, right?”

A deep breath makes its way out of Luke’s mouth and he nods. “Yeah, I know. Sucks, though.”

A chuckle escapes Evan. “Guess we’ll have to make the most of the next two days.”

Luke grins and he’s so glad that neither of their parents had forbid them from sharing the same room, since they’d told them that they’re boyfriends. He curls up to Evan’s side.

“Does that mean I get a good morning kiss?” he asks and feels his cheeks blushing.

Evan smiles gently, leans down and brushes his lips softly against Luke’s. They’re both teenage boys, but Luke is still not used to the fact that every time their lips meet, his dick stirs in his boxers. It’s especially embarrassing when that’s the only layer that separates him from Evan. When Evan shifts, however, he can feel the hard line of his dick against his hipbone and it makes Luke hot all over. His blood is boiling and he needs something to take off the edge.

He opens up to Evan and when their tongues touch, he lets out a small moan. Evan grins against his lips, rolling on top of Luke. Their hard cocks are lining up and when Evan rolls his hips they rub against each other. It feels like heaven and Luke’s eyes roll back into his head. Evan keeps rolling his hips against Luke’s and Luke can feel that it’ll be over soon. Another roll of Evan’s hips and he’s coming in his boxers.

Unknown pleasure is surging through his body. Sure, he has jerked off before, but that doesn’t even come close to the feeling Evan awakens in him. If everything feels like this or even better, Luke isn’t sure that he’ll make it to actual sex with Evan. He’ll die of pleasure first.

Evan rolls off and there’s a stupid grin displayed on his face. “I’ve never done anything like this.”

“Me neither,” Luke admits.

“I’m glad we’re getting to do this together,” Evan whispers, looking over at Luke with shy eyes.

Luke nods and smiles. “Me too.”

 

  


 

Sophie-Ellie is standing in the line for the monster slide, when she hears the most hated voice.

“Hey, Padalecki. Who let you out?”

She cringes and tries to ignore it. Ben’s standing right next to her, looking at her with wide, shocked eyes. She’s supposed to have two more days of peace, but life really doesn’t seem to like her much these days.

“Heard you almost lost your second dad. Must have something to do with how annoying you are,” Peter laughs darkly.

Ben spins around. “What’s your problem, Johnson?”

For a second, Peter seems to be taken aback, but then he laughs again. “Look, it speaks. I thought you were dumb.”

Ben takes a step towards the boy, but Sophie-Ellie holds him back. She shakes her head. “He’s not worth it, Ben,” she whispers.

“What? You not brave enough?” Peter taunts.

Sophie-Ellie tries to ignore Peter, but his words hurt and she can feel the tears burning behind her eyes. She won’t start crying, not here, not in front of him. The line moves two steps forward and Sophie-Ellie keeps her eyes trained on the girl in front of her. That’s why she doesn’t see the foot put in front of her feet and she stumbles over it, losing her balance and tumbling to the ground. She hits her right knee hard and has to bite the inside of her cheek so as not to start crying.

Ben’s right next to her and helps her up. “C’mon, Sophie.”

He pulls her away and she can hear Peter’s laughter following them. She’s angry at herself for letting him get to her. He’s definitely not worth shedding a tear, but every single time he knows exactly how to get under her skin.

Ben leads her to the place where Aunt Sophia put their bags and towels and pushes her down into a chair. Her knee is scraped open pretty badly and Sophie-Ellie knows that her day swimming here is over. This is so not fair.

At that moment, Sandy walks around the corner, with Adam in her arm. “Hey, you two, you tired?” That’s when she seems to notice the scrape on Sophie-Ellie’s knee. “Oh honey, what happened?” she asks, sinking to her knees and putting Adam into Ben’s arms.

The little boy is sound asleep and Sophie-Ellie smiles at the picture Ben makes with the sleeping boy in his arms. Sandy is rummaging through her bag and Sophie-Ellie turns back to her.

“I stumbled and fell,” she explains, not mentioning that Peter tripped her up.

Sandy smiles softly. “I’ll put a bandage on it, sweetie. I’m afraid you won’t be able to swim anymore today, though.”

Sophie-Ellie nods. “Yeah, I thought so.”

After Sandy puts the bandage on Sophie-Ellie’s knee, she sits down next to Sophie-Ellie pulling her into her arms and presses a kiss to her temple. “You’ll be as good as new in a few days.”

Sophie-Ellie nods and thinks that it might take a little more than a few days.

 

  


 

Maddie and Lizzie are lying across Annie’s bed, next to the scattered clothes Annie threw out of her closet in search of the perfect outfit. This is stupid. She never thought about what to wear when seeing Jesse before, why’s she starting now?

“This sucks,” she mumbles and throws the white blouse on her bed too. That’s definitely too formal.

Maddie laughs. “Welcome to the world of dating.”

“Why do I even care?” Annie grumbles. “I don’t even know what we’re going to do.”

“He didn’t say a word?” Lizzie asks.

Annie shakes her head. “Nope, he didn’t. Said it was a surprise.”

“Have you asked him if you need to dress fancy? Not so that he takes you to the most expensive restaurant and you turn up in jeans and sneakers,” Maddie laughs and Annie wants to kill her best friend.

“Thanks for the advice,” she huffs and crosses her arms defiantly over her chest.

“Oh, c’mon, Annie. Don’t freak out. He already asked you out, I’m sure he doesn’t care about what you wear,” Lizzie reassures her.

“How about you wear your Gap jeans and the light blue top? It’s not too formal, but it’s still fancy enough if you go to a restaurant,” Maddie suggests. “Besides, it brings out your eyes and it has a little décolleté. So, perfect.”

Annie considers it and it might really be perfect. It’s not too dressy, but if she wears her black pumps with it, it might just be the right mix.

“Sounds good,” she says and Maddie grins at her.

“See, I’m helping you just fine.”

Annie chuckles and puts on the jeans Maddie suggested and the top. She looks into the mirror and yeah, this is perfect.

“So, what did your dad and Uncle Jen say about you dating the town’s bad boy?” Lizzie asks.

Annie sighs. “They weren’t thrilled, but I got them turned around to trusting my judgment and letting me make my own decisions.”

“Really?” Maddie asks with raised eyebrows. “That’s a first.”

Annie laughs slightly. “I just told them that if dad didn’t overlook the first impression he got from Jensen, they wouldn’t be married right now.”

“Ouch,” Lizzie laughs. “You know how to strike hard and dirty.”

“Well, it’s true,” Annie reasons.

“You really sure about what you’re doing, Ann?” Maddie asks, concern lacing her voice

Annie looks at her and smiles. “Yeah, I am. I know that y’all got a different impression of Jesse, but I know he’s a good guy. I just feel it in my heart.”

“She’s in love,” Lizzie stage whispers to her sister and all of them laugh.

“Shut up! I just like being around him,” Annie smiles. “I’m not planning a marriage.”

“Well, that’d be hard with you leaving for college in a few months. What are his plans after high school?” Lizzie asks curiously.

Annie frowns a little and cocks her head. “I don’t know. We haven’t talked about it.”

“Well, you’ve got enough time to talk about that tonight,” Maddie says.

“We’d better get going, it’s almost seven and we don’t want Jesse to feel pressured,” Lizzie adds and pulls her sister of the bed.

They all hug and the twins wish her good luck for tonight and ask her to call in the morning. Annie grins and promises. After the twins leave, Annie finishes her make-up and her hair. She leaves it down tonight, because Lizzie told her that boys like it that way.

It’s seven pm sharp when the door bell rings. Annie’s heart speeds up and she grabs her bag and rushes down the stairs. Too late, Jensen’s already opened the door. Damn, she thinks, but gives Jesse a bright smile nonetheless.

“Hey,” she says, a little breathlessly.

“Hi.”

“You ready to leave?” Annie asks, grabbing her jacket and Jesse nods.

“Where’re you going again?” Jensen asks with raised eyebrows and a snort comes from the living room door.

“Leave them alone, Jen. It’s a surprise and I’m sure Jesse wants it to stay like that,” her dad says. “Have fun, you two. And Annie? Curfew is eleven pm.”

Annie nods and Jesse says, “I’ll bring her home in one piece. Promise.”

Her dad smiles, but Jensen rolls his eyes and mumbles, “If you know what’s best for you.”

Before Jesse can retort back, Annie is pushing him out the door and towards his bike. “So, where are we going?”

Jesse relaxes and shakes his head. “Uh uh, I’m not telling you until we’re there.” He hands Annie her helmet. “C’mon, I wanna eat something before we go there.”

Annie laughs. “Okay.” She puts the helmet on and climbs on the bike behind Jesse.

Just like all the other times he puts her hands beneath his jacket, but today her heart skips several beats when he does it. It feels differently from when they were just friends. Right now they’re on the way to something more and Annie relishes the warm feeling that surges through her body, when her hands come to lie on Jesse’s stomach.

 

  


 

Jesse stops the bike at a small pizza place and pulls off his helmet, watching Annie do the same.

“Best pizza in town. Hope you like pizza.”

Annie nods and her smile lights up her face. She’s beautiful and Jesse’s heart skips a beat. She’s wearing a little make-up, but not too much, and it underlines her soft features. The jeans she’s wearing fit her perfectly and Jesse has a hard time understanding that this gorgeous girl is really going out with him.

“Yeah, I like pizza.”

Jesse leads her inside and greets Antonio, the pizza maker. Antonio gives him a knowing smile and directs them to a table in the corner.

Annie looks around curiously. “It’s great. How do you know this place?”

Antonio’s place is small, with a homey feel to it and decorated in an Italian style and Jesse used to come here when his Uncle Buck was still alive.

“Antonio,” he points at the pizza maker, “and my Uncle Buck were best friends. I used to come here every Sunday.”

Annie raises her eyebrows. “Were?”

Jesse smiles sadly. “Uncle Buck died four years ago. Car accident.”

“Oh.” Annie’s eyes widen in shock. “I’m sorry. Were your close?” “He was like a dad to me,” Jesse admits quietly. “But let’s talk about something more fun. So, I heard you got accepted to Stanford. You excited about going to Cali?”

Annie nods. “Yeah, pretty much. Jensen’s sister, Mackenzie, is living in San Francisco. So, I’ll have family close by.”

Jesse smiles. “That’s good. What’re going to study?”

“Astronomy,” Annie says right away and Jesse laughs.

“Okay, I should have guessed that.”

Annie laughs. “Well, it’s just one of my choices. I’m thinking of majoring in astrophysics. But I’m not sure if it’ll really work out the way I want it to.”

Jesse is honestly impressed and he feels a little like a loser. Not that he didn’t know that Annie was a very smart girl, but studying astrophysics? Wow.

“What about you? You got plans after high school?” Annie asks, when Antonio brings over their pizza. She frowns a little.

“Oh, sorry. Antonio always makes my pizza for me and I didn’t ask what you’d like,” Jesse says, slapping his hand across his forehead. “It’s sausage and pepperoni.”

Annie grins. “That’s fine. It’s my favorite.”

“I like her, Jesse,” Antonio says and Jesse feels his cheeks heat up.

“So?” Annie asks when Antonio is gone.

Jesse sighs. “Not sure yet. Probably get an apartment and work at Charlie’s.”

Annie frowns. “You’re not going to college?”

Jesse didn’t think they would get to the serious topics this fast, but here they are. He shakes his head. “Nope. Don’t have the money and my grades are not good enough for a scholarship.”

Annie nods slowly. “Maybe I can tutor you, get your grades up a little. You might still have a chance.”

Jesse laughs humorlessly. “Thanks, but that’s fine. I’m okay with not going to college. I actually like working at Charlie’s.”

“So, cars are your passion?” Annie asks, letting the topic of college slide, to Jesse’s surprise.

“Yeah, like astronomy is for you.”

“It was my father’s passion. He sat with me for hours and explained the different constellations to me,” Annie explains and there’s a sad smile on her face.

“You were really close, huh?”

Annie nods. “Yeah. Whole family is really close.”

“Must have been hard to lose your dad so suddenly.”

“It’s like your heart is ripped out of your chest,” Annie admits.

“But now you’ve got the sheriff,” Jesse says softly and Annie smiles.

“Jen is great. When we first met, I didn’t like him much, but he really grew on me.”

Jesse laughs. “That’s good.” He points to the last slice of pizza. “Eat up. We have to get going.”

He watches Annie eating the last slice with gusto and smiles when she blushes slightly, when she notices that he’s watching her.

After that, he drives them to the Museum of Nature & Science and Annie’s eyes widen when she realizes where she is.

“What the…?” she breathes.

“The planetarium is having a show tonight,” Jesse says and he feels his heart swell at the obvious awe in Annie’s voice. “A show about shooting stars.”

Annie turns to him and her eyes are glistening. “This is… I… thank you.”

Jesse smiles and takes one of Annie’s hands in his. “I thought you might like it.”

They hold hands, walking up to the entrance and Jesse thinks that it feels natural, like this is how it’s supposed to be. He hands their tickets over to the cashier and the guy waves them through. They find their seats and Annie is watching all of it with a childish joy on her face. Jesse feels proud that it was him who put that broad smile on her face.

When the show starts, they lean back in their chairs and watch the shooting stars fall across the artificial sky. It’s pretty amazing actually and Jesse enjoys it. What he enjoys even more is Annie holding his hand the whole time.

After the show, Jesse leans over and asks softly, “Did you make your wish?”

Annie turns towards him and nods. “Yeah.”

He smiles. “Good. C’mon, I promised your fathers to get you home on time.”

Annie sighs. “This was awesome. Thank you for taking me.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” Jesse says, pulling Annie along to his bike.

They drive home in silence, with Annie’s hands beneath Jesse’s jacket and the feeling of her hands on his chest sends a shiver down his spine. He stops the bike in Annie’s driveway after a too short a drive and pulls off his helmet.

“I had a really great time,” he says and Annie smiles.

“Me too. It really means a lot to me that you took me there,” she says quietly and Jesse just has to lean forward and capture her lips in a soft kiss.

It lasts only a second, but it turns his stomach upside down. When he pulls back, Annie is looking at him in awe.

“Thanks for making my wish come true,” she whispers and Jesse’s heart skips a beat.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow, yeah?” he asks breathlessly and she smiles.

“Definitely.”

“Night, Annie.”

“Night, Jesse.” She says and disappears into the house.

This evening was amazing and no one can ruin it for Jesse. Not even his drunk dad screaming at him for not taking out the garbage this afternoon.

 

  


 

Jared wakes during the night due to cramps in his belly. He gets up and stumbles into the bathroom to drink some water. He takes a few deep breaths, but the cramps won’t fade. They only get stronger, sharp pains shooting through his belly. He gasps and collapses to his knees.

“Jen…,” he calls out, but his voice is soft and he doubts that Jensen heard him. “Jensen,” he groans again.

Something’s wrong, very wrong. ‘Please let the baby be okay,’ he prays silently.


	7. Say You’ll Never Leave Me 6/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jensen gets shot on the job, he isn't the only one getting hurt. Jared and Jensen have to find their way back to each other through graduation and college plans, punk-assed boyfriends, bullies in town and a surprising pregnancy that's anything but easy.

 

Jensen doesn’t know what woke him when he first opens his eyes. The bedroom is bathed in darkness and only a little ray of moonlight is shining through their curtains. He rubs his eyes with his good hand and shifts a little to lessen the dull pain that’s throbbing in his shoulder. Not even a week at home and he’s already sick of the dressing that’s helping his clavicle to heal correctly.

He looks to where he expects Jared to be buried beneath the covers, but instead he finds his husband’s side empty. Jensen frowns. That’s when he notices the light shining from beneath the en-suite bathroom door.

“Jay,” he calls out quietly. There’s no answer and Jensen tries again, this time a little louder. “Jared.”

Again there’s no answer and Jensen’s sheriff spidey-sense goes off. Something’s wrong, he just knows it. Carefully Jensen drags himself out of bed, ignoring the sharp pain shooting through his shoulder when he pushes up. All that matters is getting to Jared.

Rushing over to the bathroom door, he pushes it open and what he sees freezes the blood in his veins. Jared’s lying on the floor; body curled like a fetus in its mother’s or father’s belly. A thick sheen of sweat covers his face and he’s breathing heavily, grunting from time to time. Jared’s eyes open slowly when he realizes that someone’s in the bathroom and he looks at Jensen with fear and guilt in his eyes.

“Jay,” Jensen breathes, sinking to his knees. “What’s wrong? Talk to me, baby.”

Jared’s breath comes out ragged. “The baby… Jen… the baby.”

Jensen’s cold, ice cold. They can’t lose the baby. Not now, not when he just found out that they’re having another child together. They just can’t.

“ANNIE!” he screams. “ANNIE! COME HERE!” He combs his fingers through Jared’s hair. “It’s gonna be okay, Jay. We’ll get you to the hospital, baby. It’s gonna be okay.” He turns back to the open door and screams for their daughter again. “ANNIE!”

The door to the bedroom is ripped open and Luke storms inside, both of his sisters on his heels. Their eyes grow wide when they see Jared lying on the floor and Jensen kneeling beside him.

“Daddy,” Annie breathes.

“Annie,” Jensen says calmly. “Call 911. Tell them that your dad’s three months pregnant and that he’s having cramps. Tell them to hurry.” He turns to Luke. “Luke, go to Tom and Mike’s and get them over here.” All three children are rooted to the spot it seems and Jensen yells, “NOW!”

That seems to pull them out of their stupor. Annie reaches for the phone on Jared’s nightstand and Luke runs out of the room in a hurry. That just leaves Sophie-Ellie, standing in the doorframe looking at them with huge eyes.

“Another baby?”

Jensen nods, his fingers still combing calmingly through Jared’s sweat soaked hair. “Yes.”

“Papa?”

A small voice echoes through the bedroom into the bathroom and Jensen swallows hard. “Hey, kiddos,” he says and tries to offer reassuring smiles at Ty and Jamie, who are standing in the middle of the bedroom right now.

“Is daddy sick?” Jamie asks, his bottom lip wobbling a little, like he’s about to cry.

Jensen nods. “Yes, but Annie’s called the doctor and he’ll make daddy better again.” He looks at Sophie-Ellie. “Why don’t you take the twins downstairs and make them a hot cocoa?”

Sophie-Ellie nods, still looking spooked. But when she starts to shoo both boys out of the bedroom, Ty and Jamie wriggle past her and drop to their knees next to Jared.

“Hey, boys,” Jared says weakly and Jensen’s heart breaks. Where the hell is the damn ambulance?

Jamie leans forward to press a sweet kiss to Jared’s cheek. “Get better soon, Daddy.”

Tyler does the same and Jensen has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from crying. The twins might only have mischief in mind, but they have their heart in the right place.

“Be good boys and go downstairs with your sister,” he says and Ty and Jamie nod.

“Bye, Daddy.”

Sophie-Ellie takes their hands and leads them out of the bedroom with a last look over her shoulder towards where her dad’s lying on the cold floor.

“The ambulance is on its way, Jay.”

“I can’t lose this baby, Jen,” he sobs and Jensen rubs his thumb gently over his cheekbone.

“You won’t. In six months we’re going to have another beautiful healthy baby and we’ll be one big happy family,” Jensen whispers.

“I’m sorry, Jen.”

Jensen shakes his head. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. You just did what you thought was the right thing. It’s okay, baby. I’m not mad.”

“The ambulance is on its way,” Annie says, her voice a little shaky.

Jensen looks up and sees that she’s close to losing it. “Thanks, sweetie. Why don’t you go downstairs and wait for them there?”

Annie nods, turning around with a last look at her father and leaves. A second later Tom and Mike are storming through the bedroom door.

“What happened?” Mike asks, while Tom pours a glass of water.

Tom helps Jared take a few sips and Jensen’s more than grateful for friends like his. He looks at Mike.

“Jared’s pregnant and he’s having cramps.”

“How far along?”

“Three months,” Jared supplies with a shaky voice.

Mike’s and Tom’s eyes widen. They all know what this could mean. Jensen looks down at Jared. “It’ll be fine. The ambulance is almost here.”

That’s when Jensen hears rushed steps on the stairs and a moment later two paramedics come rushing into the room. Mike and Tom take a few steps back to give them a little more space to work. Jensen’s still kneeling on the floor and he knows that he won’t be able to get up without help.

“Sheriff,” one of the paramedics says, “if you could give us a little more room to work here?”

Jensen nods and shoots a pleading look at his friends. Mike’s there in a second and strong arms wind around his body, pulling him up onto his feet. He feels a little wobbly and holds onto his friend until he’s sure that he can stand on his own two legs.

“Thanks,” he murmurs and Mike just nods, “No problem.”

The paramedics talk quietly to Jared; asking question after question and Jared answers them all with a weak voice. ‘How long have you been pregnant?’ ‘Three months.’ ‘Is this your first baby?’ ‘No, my sixth.’ ‘Any history of risky pregnancies?’ ‘No.’ ‘Any pains before these?’ ‘Yes, a few days ago.’

Jensen feels like he’s been punched in the gut when he hears Jared answer the last question. Jared has had pains before and he didn’t say anything? He didn’t go to see Justin? All because Jensen was so stupid to get himself shot. If he hadn’t walked into that hardware store that day, Jared would be fine now. They would be sleeping peacefully in their bed and not fearing the loss of their un-born baby.

The paramedics take Jared’s blood pressure and insert him an IV to keep his fluids up. Ten excruciatingly minutes later they carry Jared downstairs on a stretcher.

“I’m going with Jared,” Jensen says, looking at Mike and Tom.

“Okay,” Tom nods. “We’ll take care of the kids and then we’ll bring over something to wear for Jared and for you.”

Jensen looks down at his sweatpants and t-shirt and nods. “Okay, thanks.”

While the paramedics load Jared into the ambulance, Jensen turns to his kids. They’re all looking at him with shock in their eyes. Luke’s clinging to Evan, who came over with Mike and Tom. Sophie-Ellie is holding Ty’s hand, and Annie is holding Jamie in her arms. Sadie and Harley are standing next to them, looking at Jensen with huge sad eyes, as if they know exactly what’s going on.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Jensen says, pressing kisses to all of his kids’ heads. “Daddy will be fine and the baby too.”

“How did a baby get into daddy’s tummy?” Jamie asks innocently and Jensen smiles.

“We’ll talk about that when we get home again.”

Jamie frowns but nods. “Okay.”

“Sheriff, if you want to go with us, we need to leave,” one of the paramedics says and Jensen climbs into the ambulance with Mike’s help.

“Thank you,” he says, looking seriously at Mike.

“You just look after Jared and your un-born baby. We’ll take care of everything else. Don’t you worry.” Mike pets Jensen’s good arm. “I’ll see you a bit.”

The back doors of the ambulance close and Jensen takes Jared’s hand gently, silently thanking the universe for such good friends.

 

  


 

“C’mon back inside,” Mike says gently, after the ambulance is long gone.

Annie turns around, Jamie still safely tucked on her hip and looks at Mike and Tom. She wants to ask them if they think that her dad’s going to be fine, but she can’t, not here, not in front of the twins, Luke and Sophie-Ellie.

Luke’s whispering to Evan, their hands entwined and Annie wishes that Jesse could be here. It’d be nice to have someone to lean on right now; someone who’d tell her that everything would be fine. She carries Jamie into the kitchen and sits him down on the kitchen counter.

“So, who wants another hot cocoa before bed?” she asks, just to say something and have something to do.

“Me!” Jamie yells.

“Me too,” Tyler replies.

Annie smiles. “Sophie, you too?”

Sophie-Ellie jerks her head up, as if she hadn’t heard Annie talking. “What?”

“Hot cocoa?”

She nods. “Yeah, thanks.”

Annie makes each of them a big mug of cocoa and nukes it. She can hear Tom talking quietly on the phone, while Luke and Evan are sitting on the couch in the living room in silence. Harley is lying at their feet and Sadie is sitting next to Sophie-Ellie’s chair, her head gently placed on Sophie-Ellie’s thigh. Annie lets out a deep breath before taking their mugs out of the microwave.

“Here. Careful. It’s hot,” she says, handing it to the twins.

Ty and Jamie blow carefully on the cocoa and Annie can’t help but smile. They look so serious doing it.

Mike comes downstairs again, when they’ve almost finished their cocoa. Annie almost forgot that he went upstairs to get some clothes for her dad and Jensen.

“I’m going to the hospital,” he says.

For a second, Annie thinks about asking him to take her with him, but then she looks at Sophie-Ellie and the twins. No, she’s needed here.

Tom walks into the kitchen. “I’ve called everyone. Sophia and Sandy are on their way to the hospital, as are Chris, Steve and Chad. Donna and JD said they’d come here.”

Mike nods. “Good. I’m off to the hospital.”

“Okay.”

Annie watches them share a small kiss and then Mike is leaving the house. Tom turns to look at them and gives them a reassuring smile.

“I’m sure everything’s gonna be fine,” Tom says, before adding, “I didn’t have your grandparents’ number, so I couldn’t call them. If you could give it to me…”

Annie shakes her head. “I’ll do it.”

Tom frowns. “You don’t have to. I can do it.”

“Thanks, Tom. But I think I should do it.”

She reaches for the phone and walks out onto the back porch. Dialing the familiar number her heart beats a mile a minute. What if something happens to her dad? What if everything isn’t okay?

“Hello,” a tired voice at the end of the line says.

It’s all that’s needed to open the floodgates on Annie’s tears. “Granny,” she sniffs.

“Annie?” her grandma asks, her voice full of worry and concern. “What happened? Is everyone okay?”

“No. It’s daddy. He’s pregnant and he’s having cramps. Jensen took him to the hospital,” Annie explains crying.

“Oh, honey,” her grandma breathes. “Grandpa and I are coming down right away. But, you’ll see, everything will be okay. Your dad’s a strong man.”

“Just hurry,” Annie begs.

“We’ll take the next flight, sweetheart. Is Donna coming over?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Just let her take care of everything. Grandpa and I are on our way. We’ll be there as soon as we can.”

“Okay,” Annie sniffs.

“Love you, sweetheart.”

“Love you too, Granny.”

They hang up. At the same moment Annie hears the front door burst open. She walks back into the kitchen and sees Donna and JD walking in. They must have broken every speed limit to get here this fast.

“Grandma!” the twins scream, jumping down from their chairs and into Donna’s arms.

“Hey, kiddos,” she greets them, kissing their cheeks gently.

While the twins cling to her neck, she looks up at Annie and Sophie-Ellie and gives them a reassuring smile. After she’s able to loosen the twins’ arms from around her neck and pulls free, she walks over to Annie and Sophie-Ellie, pulling both of them into a hug.

“It’s gonna be fine. You’ll see,” she whispers.

Annie buries her head into Donna’s neck and wants nothing more than to believe her. When she pulls away, Luke and Evan are standing by the door and Donna pulls them into a hug too. JD is talking to Tom quietly. They’re both looking concerned and Annie’d love to know what they’re talking about, but they’re too far away to understand anything they’re saying.

“So.” Donna claps her hands. “I think it’s long past bedtime and you should definitely get some more rest. Who wants a bedtime story?”

“Me,” the twins yell in unison.

Donna grins. “Well, upstairs then.” Ty and Jamie run upstairs, but before Donna follows, she looks at Annie, Luke, Evan and Sophie-Ellie. “That goes for you too. You need to rest. At least lie down for a little while.”

Annie knows without a doubt that she won’t close an eye again tonight, but Luke, Evan and Sophie-Ellie follow Donna upstairs. Annie walks over to where Tom and JD are talking instead.

“Hey, sweetheart,” JD greets, pulling her into his arms. “How’re you holdin’ up?”

Annie shrugs. “You really think everything’s going to be okay?” she asks.

Tom sighs, exchanging a quick look with JD. “Look, Annie. The first three months in a pregnancy are always critical. So, there’s a chance that your dad may lose the baby. But he’s in good hands. Dr. Kripke and Dr. Hartley will take good care of him and will make sure that he’s alright.”

“Thanks for being honest,” Annie says. She really appreciates it. She might not be a legal adult yet, but she’s not a kid anymore either. She can deal with the truth.

“You should get some rest, honey,” JD says.

“Nah, thank you. I won’t be able to sleep tonight. I’ll just go outside for a little while.”

JD kisses her hair and nods. “Okay. You know where to find us.”

It’s chilly outside and Annie pulls the blanket she brought with her, tighter around her shoulders. Her cell is lying in her palm and she stares at it, contemplating if she should call Jesse or not. She knows that talking to him will make her feel better, but it’s the middle of the night, so Jesse might be pissed because of the interruption.

She dials his number anyway and waits. It rings and rings and rings, and she’s about to disconnect the call when someone on the other end answers.

“’lo.”

Annie grins at the sleepiness in Jesse’s voice. “Hi,” she says quietly.

“Annie? What’s wrong? What happened?”

He sounds much more awake right now.

“My dad. He’s in the hospital. He’s pregnant again and was having cramps. Jensen took him to the hospital. There’s a chance he may lose the baby,” Annie explains quietly, before adding, “I’m sorry I woke you up. But I just needed to hear your voice.”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to apologize, ever. You want me to come over, babe?”

Annie snorts. “Babe? I’m not a piggy, y’know.”

“I know,” he replies and sounds actually embarrassed. “I just thought you might like it.”

“No,” Annie chuckles. “I don’t.”

“So, I’m not allowed to give my girlfriend cute nicknames?” There’s a teasing hint in Jesse’s voice now.

“Your girlfriend?” Annie asks, breathlessly.

“Yes. If you want to…”

“I want to,” Annie replies quickly. “But no calling me ‘babe’ or ‘baby’.”

“So what can I call you? Honeybunch?”

Annie laughs, but thinks about it for a second. “Y’know, if you really want a nickname for your girlfriend you could call her Bella. It’s my second name and means beautiful in Italian.”

“Bella, huh?” Jesse asks softly. “I like it. So Bella, you want me to come over?”

Oh god, Annie really wants that. “It’s the middle of the night,” she says instead.

“So?”

“I don’t wanna keep you up for longer than I already have,” Annie says quietly.

“You just have to say a word and I’ll be there.”

Annie feels tears burning behind her eyes. “Okay,” she whispers. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Give me ten.”

After Annie tells Jesse that he’ll find her in the back yard, they hang up and a smile forms on Annie’s face. Jesse really likes her, otherwise he wouldn’t have offered to come by, or would he? Annie really wants to believe that this means something. For her, it means something.

Eight minutes later, Jesse walks into the backyard. He smiles when he sees her and Annie throws herself into his arms. He holds her while she clings to him.

“It’s okay, Bella. It’s okay,” he whispers into her ear soothingly.

They sit back down and Jesse pulls her between his legs, putting his arms around her. The blanket is keeping them both warm and Annie leans back into her boyfriend’s chest; letting it all fall away. It doesn’t take long before she falls asleep.

 

  


 

The door to Luke’s room closes behind him and Evan and he falls against it, letting out a deep sigh.

“Hey, you okay?” Evan asks gently.

Luke shakes his head. “I don’t think so. I remember when my father was taken to the hospital. I never saw him again.”

“Hey, shh.” Evan cups his head with his hands, running his thumbs soothingly over Luke’s cheekbones. “It’ll be okay.”

Evan is so close and yet so far away and Luke pulls their hips together. A spark of pleasure shoots through his body when their crotches meet.

“Make me forget?” he asks breathlessly.

Evan’s eyes darken at once and he captures Luke’s mouth in a rough kiss. His hands push beneath Luke’s sleep shirt, brushing over his naked skin. Fingers start playing with his nipples and Evan’s licking and sucking at his neck. Luke’s head falls back, pleasure holding him prisoner. His hands are buried in Evan’s short hair.

“Ugh, fuck… Ev”

One second he’s pressed between Evan and the door, the next he’s lying flat on his bed with Evan kneeling above him; and if that isn’t a major turn on. Luke loves that Evan can manhandle him like that.

“Shh, quiet. Don’t want your Grandma hearing us.”

Luke shudders at the thought and almost loses his hard-on, but then Evan pushes his hand beneath his waistband. Clever fingers are curling around his hard cock and Luke forgets everything around him. Of course, Luke’s jerked off before, but Evan’s hand feels so different than his own; awakes different, more intense pleasure than Luke’s used to.

“Ev…,” he moans and his boyfriend swallows the sound with a deep kiss. Their tongues rub against each other, leaving Luke completely breathless.

Evan helps him to lose his shirt and Luke can’t wait for Evan to take his off too. Before Evan pushes Luke’s sleep pants out of the way, their eyes meet. There’s an unspoken question in Evan’s and Luke nods. Yeah, he wants this; wants to be naked with his boyfriend.

Seconds later, they’re completely naked for the first time and Luke feels his cheeks heat up when he looks at Evan’s cock. It’s hard, red and curled towards Evan’s muscled belly. He reaches out and touches the wet tip with his fingertip carefully. Evan pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and his head falls back. It encourages Luke to wrap his fingers around the hard flesh and pump his fist up and down experimentally.

“Luke…,” Evan breathes and it’s Luke’s turn to swallow the sound with his mouth.

Evan’s hand wraps around Luke’s cock again, and they breathe heavily into each other’s mouths. They jerk each other to completion and come messily between their bodies. Their panting breaths echoe through the room, while they come down from their highs.

“Better?” Evan asks softly.

“Yeah, much,” Luke says sleepily. “Sleep.”

Evan pulls the covers over them and presses his chest against Luke’s back; his arms tightly wound around Luke’s body.

“It’s gonna be okay.”

 

  


 

Sophie-Ellie helps Donna put the twins to bed and then makes her way over to her own room. She shoots a jealous look at Luke’s room; he’s in there with someone he loves and who loves him. She’d give everything for Ben to be here, then she wouldn’t feel so alone.

But, that’s just how she feels lately - every single second, every single day; alone and lonely. Even Ben can’t make the feeling fade completely. Tomorrow school starts again and Peter will be waiting for her; waiting to tease and mock and hurt.

Tears start rolling down her face and she doesn’t bother wiping them away.

And now, her dad’s in the hospital. What if she won’t see him ever again, just like her papa? They took papa to the hospital that night and she never saw him again. She wants to see her dad again. She wants her dad and Jensen and wants to climb into their bed. She wants Jensen to sing to her like he did when she was younger.

She told him that she was too old to be sung to sleep sometime last year; but right now, she’d wish for nothing more than for Jensen to sing ‘Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star’ to her. It’d mean that everything was still okay.

She cries for a long time before she falls asleep.

 

  


 

Jared’s lying in a hospital bed. He’s attached to a heart monitor and a machine that shows the baby’s heartbeats: Thud, thud, thud. It beats steadily and a tear runs down Jared’s cheek. The baby is okay; he didn’t lose it.

The doctors did a good job. When he first got here, they wheeled him away from Jensen; calling both Kripke and Justin in. They hooked him up to machines and IVs to keep his fluids up. The cramps faded away a little after Justin stormed into the room; glaring at Jared.

“What did I tell you about taking it easy, JT?” he’d asked.

Jared knows exactly what Justin told him about taking it easy, but he had Jensen and five kids to take care of. Taking it easy with a full house and an injured husband isn’t exactly easy. Justin didn’t want to hear any of Jared’s excuses.

A soft knock on the door pulls Jared out of his musings. Jensen is standing in the doorway, looking exhausted.

“Hey,” he says.

“I’m sorry,” Jared says.

Jensen shakes his head, walking towards Jared’s bed. “Why didn’t you go to Justin when you first had the pains?”

Jared shrugs uncomfortably. “I wanted to, but then you came home and I had other things on my mind.”

“Other things than our un-born baby?” Jensen asks, stunned.

“I needed to take care of our family, Jen. You’re out of commission for the next few weeks, what do you want me to do?” Jared justifies, feeling his blood pressure rise.

“At least talk to me, Jay. We’re married, we’re in this together,” Jensen says.

“Well, you got yourself shot, Jensen. So somebody had to take care of our family, because you were in a coma in the hospital.”

As soon as Jared finishes the sentence, he wants to take it back. It’s not right. Jensen didn’t get himself shot; he didn’t do it on purpose.

“Jeez, Jay. Tell me how you feel,” Jensen snorts and shakes his head.

“I’m sorry,” Jared says softly. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Jay,” Jensen sighs. “I never expected something like that to happen.”

“I know.”

Jensen leans down and presses a kiss to Jared’s temple. “I promise it won’t happen again, if you promise to take it easy from now on.”

“Deal,” Jared smiles.

Jensen’s good hand settles on Jared’s belly and rubs lightly. “Hey baby. We’re glad you’re okay.”

Someone clears their throat and Jensen takes a step back. It’s Justin.

“So,” he says seriously. “That was quite a scare.”

Jared nods and Jensen grabs his hand, squeezing. “Does that mean everything is okay, Justin?”

“If you mean that the baby is alive and healthy? Yes, as far as I can tell it is; for now.” Justin sighs and rubs a hand over his face. “Listen, JT. I know you have a lot going on at home, with Jensen being injured and your other five kids, but you can’t keep going like this. That’s why I want you to stay in the hospital for a few weeks, because right now the baby is okay, but that can change in a second if you overdo it again.”

“Oh no,” Jared whines. “I promise to be good. I will rest, I promise.”

Justin exchanges a look with Jensen and nods. “Okay, but you’ll be on bed rest for as long as I say. You’re only allowed to go to the bathroom.” When Jared wants to complain, Justin raises his hand and continues, “This is not up for discussion, JT. Because if you fight me on this, you might lose the baby in a few days or weeks.”

Jared sucks in a breath. “I… okay. I’ll do it.”

“Oh and just so you two know. No sex and with that I mean no orgasms. Any form of exertion is bad for the baby right now.”

Now, even Jensen groans. “Nothing?”

Justin raises his eyebrows. “If you really want this baby I guess you can use your right hand for a few months.” He turns back to Jared. “Like I said, no physical exertion of any kind. Bed rest and I’ll come by ever second day to check on you.”

“Okay,” Jared grumbles.

“Good. I’ll make sure everything’s ready and you’ll be allowed to leave after lunch. See you in two days, JT.”

Justin leaves the room and Jared wonders if he’s enjoying this right now. “Puh … hard-ass.”

Jensen laughs a little. “He means well.”

“You know that there is no way that I’ll be able to stay on bed rest for the next couple of weeks, right?” Jared says. Jensen’s eyes grow dark. “Oh, but I’ll make sure that you’ll be in our bed. There’s no way I’ll let you walk around the house, when it means that it’s bad for the baby.”

“But Jen, how are you going to get everything done? You can’t even get dressed on your own.”

“We’ll find a way. The kids will help, our friends will help. But I swear I’ll cuff you to the bed if I see you out of it on anything other than a bathroom break.”

“Kinky,” Jared grins.

“This is not funny, Jared.”

Jared grows serious. “I know. Okay? I know. It’s just…”

“No.” Jensen shakes his head. “No ‘It’s just’. No ‘But’. This is how we do it or I’ll tell Justin that you want to stay in the hospital.”

Jared reaches for Jensen’s good hand and squeezes. “Justin said something about no orgasms, so stop being so fucking hot, Jen.”

Jensen rolls his eyes and Jared knows they’re okay.  



	8. Say You’ll Never Leave Me 7/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jensen gets shot on the job, he isn't the only one getting hurt. Jared and Jensen have to find their way back to each other through graduation and college plans, punk-assed boyfriends, bullies in town and a surprising pregnancy that's anything but easy.

  


 

Mike drives Jared and Jensen home after Justin got all the paperwork ready and allowed Jared to leave the hospital. Their other friends had left the hospital after Jensen reassured them that Jared and the baby were okay and that Justin had put Jared on bed rest, but they already said that they would come by Jared and Jensen’s later to check up on Jared.

When Mike turns the car into their driveway, Jensen sees an unknown car parked there and he wonders for a second whose it is, but then the front door opens and his mom and Angie come out of the house, shielding their eyes from the sun with their hands. Of course he should have expected that Angie and Matthew would fly down.

“Jay,” he says softly.

Jared stirs on his good shoulder, where his head fell the moment Mike started the car. His husband is exhausted and Jensen just wants to get him into bed so that he can get some rest.

“Huh?” Jared mumbles against Jensen’s shoulder.

“We’re home.” Jensen raises his hand and runs it gently through Jared’s hair. “Angie and Matthew are here too.”

Jared lifts his head. Dark circles beneath his eyes hit home at how tired he must be. ‘At least he’s not in pain anymore,’ Jensen thinks.

“They shouldn’t have come,” Jared murmurs.

Jensen chuckles. “You don’t think they’d stay in Chicago when their son-in-law spends the night in the hospital, do you? They love you, Jay. Of course they want to make sure you’re okay, especially after you told them to stay put when I got shot.”

The door to the font opens revealing Mike and Tom. Jensen didn’t even realize that Mike stepped out of the car. Gosh, he’s so tired and his shoulder aches like a bitch. He’s not sure how Jared and he will cope with everything, now that they are both out of commission for a few weeks. Sure, he told Jared that they’ll work something out, but he’s not sure how everything’s supposed to work.

“You need help?” Mike asks. He has dark circles beneath his eyes too and Jensen doesn’t know how to thank his friend for being so awesome.

Jared shakes his head, slowly climbing out of the car. “No, I’m okay. Thanks.”

He looks a little wobbly on his legs and Mike follows him when he makes his way to their front door and into Angie’s open arms. Jensen scoots over to the edge of the seat, hissing at the sharp pain that shoots through his shoulder. Tom’s right there, helping him out of the car and he leans on his friend for support.

“Thanks,” he says through gritted teeth.

Tom rolls his eyes at him. “Shut up, Jen. There’s really no need to thank me,” he says fondly. “Can you walk alone or do you need to lean on me?”

“I can walk alone,” Jensen says, giving Tom a grateful smile.

They walk up to the front door where Donna is waiting for them. She gives Jensen a reassuring smile, petting his good arm gently.

“You look like shit, son,” she says and Jensen snorts.

“Thanks, Mom.”

Donna chuckles. “Come in, there’s some coffee waiting for you.”

He and Tom follow Donna into the living room where Jared’s already surrounded by their kids; the twins clinging to his legs. Annie, Luke and Sophie-Ellie are all hugging Jared carefully and Jensen can see that all three of them are crying. His heart aches at the sight and he can only imagine how scary the last few hours must have been for them.

Sadie and Harley trot over to Jensen and he pets them beneath their ears, while he waits. He doesn’t want to disturb Jared and the kids, they deserve their moment together. Angie makes her way over to Jensen and squeezes his hand.

“It’s good to see you, Jensen. We wanted to come down when Jared told us what happened, but he said that we should stay put.”

Jensen smiles. “It’s okay, Angie. You couldn’t have done anything anyway.”

Angie smiles tightly, shooting a look to where Jared’s standing, reassuring the kids. “So, what did the docs say?”

“It was a close thing to losing the baby. But right now the baby is okay and healthy. Jared’s on bed rest for an indefinite time, though,” Jensen explains.

Angie nods. “I’m sure he doesn’t like that at all.”

Jensen shakes his head. “Nope, not one bit. But Justin made it clear that if he doesn’t stay in bed, it’s very possible that he’ll lose the baby.”

Angie sighs. “Well, I guess we’ll just have to make sure that he stays in bed then.”

Jensen smiles slightly. “You’re staying, aren’t you?”

“Of course we are. Matthew and I are retired and we’ve already thought about moving here for a while. This might be the right time to look for a nice house for us.”

Jensen’s not surprised to hear that. He expected if for a while now and he knows that the kids and Jared will be thrilled to finally have Angie and Matthew close by. And, honestly, right now they can use all help they can get.

“I’m sure Jared and the kids will be happy to hear that.”

Angie smiles. “I really hope so.”

“What will we be happy to hear?” Jared asks weakly, looking ready to drop dead on the floor and Jensen knows that he has to take his husband to bed soon.

“That Matthew and I are thinking about moving to Dalton,” Angie says.

“Really?” the kids scream in unison, huge smiles on their faces.

Angie nods. “Yes. Grandpa and I are retired, so we can move wherever we want and we thought it might be nice to be close by.”

Annie, Luke, Sophie-Ellie and the twins throw themselves at their grandmother, pulling her into a huge group hug. Jared’s grinning hugely at Jensen and he walks over to his husband.

“See, I told you we’d have enough help,” he says quietly.

Jared sighs and sags a little against Jensen’s side. “Maybe you were right. How about you take me upstairs now? I could use some sleep.”

Jensen raises his eyebrows at Jared. “Jay? You okay?” He really isn’t used to Jared talking about his weaknesses.

“Just tired, Jen. And I could use some cuddling with my husband.” Jared yawns and lays his head on Jensen’s good shoulder.

“Well, then I should really take you upstairs.”

That’s when the front door opens and JD and Matthew walk inside, carrying huge bags of Chinese take-out. They both smile, relieved when they see Jared standing in the middle of the room. Both pull him into a careful hug.

“It’s good to see you, JT,” Matthew says. “You really scared us.”

Jared blushes a little. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. The only thing that is important right now is that you’re feeling better.”

“I am,” Jared nods. “Tired, but better.”

“I really should take Jared upstairs now,” Jensen says. “He’s on bed rest for the next few weeks and we could both use some sleep.”

“Sure, son,” JD says. “There’ll be some Chinese waiting for you when you wake up.”

Jensen gives JD a grateful smile, pushing Jared upstairs. The twins, Annie, Luke and Sophie-Ellie follow them upstairs. Ty and Jamie pull back the covers on Jared’s side and tuck him in when he lays down. It’s such an adorable image that Jensen’s heart skips a beat. He smiles and lets Annie help him out of his clothes. Ty and Jamie tuck him in too and both, he and Jared, get a kiss to the forehead.

Luke closes the blinds before all of them wish them sweet dreams and walk out of the room, leaving Jared and Jensen in darkness.

“We have the best kids,” Jared says and yawns again.

Jensen chuckles. “We should be sick more often,” he jokes. “It keeps the twins from plotting their next mischief.”

Jared scoots over to him, rubbing his nose against Jensen’s biceps. “Love you, Jen.”

“Love you too, Jay,” Jensen whispers, gently stroking Jared’s hipbone. “Sleep now. We should enjoy the fact that we can sleep in the middle of the day.”

Jared chuckles, but soon his breaths even out and he’s asleep. Jensen lets out a deep breath. Four more weeks and the damn dressing gets off. Then he’ll be able to take care of Jared and the kids the way he wants to. Four weeks can be a fucking long time.

 

  


 

When Luke walks downstairs again, Evan is waiting for him with some fried noodles, chicken and veggies. He’s not really hungry, but eats it anyway when he sees the concerned look on his boyfriend’s face.

“You okay?” Evan asks quietly, leaning over so that Luke’s the only one that hears him.

Luke nods. He’s so relieved that his dad is better and already home again. He’s still a little scared, but mostly he’s just happy that his dad’s home again.

Evan’s hand settles on his thigh, squeezing reassuringly. “I’m here, for whatever you need.”

Luke looks up from his plate and meets Evan’s eyes. They’re full of concern and something Luke’s pretty sure is love. He smiles, reaching up to run his hand through Evan’s short hair.

“I’m okay. Really. You don’t have to worry about me anymore.”

Evan smiles. “Okay.”

“So,” Tom says, “I think it’s best if you stay with us for a while, Luke.”

Luke looks over at Evan’s dad and pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. “I don’t know,” he says. “I’d really like to stay here.”

Mike smiles. “I know. But both of your fathers are out of commission for a few weeks and I’m sure they’d want everything to run smoothly during that time. I’m not saying you can’t come over here. I think it’s just easier for everyone.”

Luke looks over at Evan. His boyfriend is smiling at him, but doesn’t say anything. This is completely up to Luke.

“Okay, yeah. Maybe it’s not such a bad idea,” Luke says slowly.

He really doesn’t want his fathers to have more to worry about than they already do.

“That’s a good idea,” Matthew says. “That means Angie and I can move into Luke’s room until we find a house.”

Luke smiles at his grandparents. That they want to move to Dalton is really the best news ever. He really missed them when they lived back in Chicago.

“Maybe I can stay with Aunt Sophia,” Sophie-Ellie says quietly and Luke looks over at his sister.

There’s something different with her. He can’t really pinpoint it, she was always so happy; right now she’s not and Luke doesn’t know if it’s because of what happened to Jensen and their dad, or because of something else.

He nods. “I’m sure Aunt Sophia wouldn’t mind. You’re already over there most of the time anyway.”

Sophie-Ellie shoots him a smile before taking another bite of her chicken and rice.

“Well,” Angie says. “I’m sure we can deal with Ty and Jamie for a few weeks.” She ruffles the boys’ hair. “And Annie is almost a grown-up too. I guess this is settled then.”

“I’m sure dad and Jensen will appreciate all the effort,” Annie says grinning. “We’ll organize everything and they can stay in bed. Lucky them.”

They all share a laugh and finish their meal. Luke’s just putting away his plate in the dishwasher when the back door opens and Aunt Sophia, Uncle Misha, Dan, Ben and Laura walk in.

“Hey guys. We just wanted to come over and check on Jared and Jensen,” Aunt Sophia says.

“They’re asleep right now. They were dead on their feet,” Aunt Donna says. “But it’s good that you’re here, we’ve something we want to talk to you about.”

Strong fingers wrap around Luke’s wrist and he looks over to see Evan standing next to him. His boyfriend cocks his head and points upstairs. Luke nods and follows Evan, leaving the adults to themselves.

The door to his room closes behind them, and Evan spins around trapping Luke between his body and the door.

“I can’t believe that you’re going to live with us for the next few weeks. This is so awesome.” Evan’s eyes are sparkling with happiness and something more.

Luke grins. “It really is.”

Evan leans down and captures Luke’s lips in a soft kiss, when there’s a knock on the door and they jump apart.

“Hey, bitches. Open the door.”

They both roll their eyes. They totally forgot about Dan. Luke pulls the door open and Dan grins knowingly at him.

“I know what you were doing in here,” he says with a smirk. “I really need to get myself a girlfriend, so that we can make out at the same time.”

Luke crunches his nose and shakes his head. He really loves Dan as a friend, but he so doesn’t need to watch him make out with a girl.

“Ew,” Evan says.

Dan raises his eyebrows. “What? I watch you make out all the time. It’s all you ever do these days.”

Luke and Evan exchange a guilty look. Dan’s right, they can’t really keep their hands off each other when they’re together.

“Sorry,” Luke says. “How about we go over to Evan’s, play some PS3, kick your ass and make it up to you?”

Dan grins. “Sounds awesome. Just be prepared that I’ll kick your ass.”

Evan and Dan help Luke to get some of his clothes and his school books in a bag and make their way downstairs again. Sophie-Ellie is standing next to Ben and Aunt Sophia with her own bag in one of her hands.

“Mom, I’m going over to Evan’s, okay? We wanna enjoy the last day of Spring Break.”

“Sure thing, honey. Don’t be home too late, though.”

“Don’t worry, Soph,” Tom says. “I’ll drive him home after dinner.”

Tom and Mike walk with Luke, Dan and Evan over to their house and when the boys want to go upstairs, Mike stops them.

“Luke, Evan, wait a minute. We need to talk to you.” Dan stops too, but Mike adds, “Dan you can go ahead. We only need to talk to the two lovebirds here.”

Oh shit. Luke knows exactly what’s to come. He’s dodged _The Talk_ for so long, but he guesses Mike and Tom have to do it, now that he and Evan are living together.

“Sit down, boys,” Tom says, pointing at the couch.

“Dad…,” Evan says slowly.

Mike holds up his hand to stop him. “You’ll let us get this out or Luke has to stay with Chris and Steve. You think we want to do this? No, we’d rather not. But since you’ll be living together for the next weeks, it has to be done.”

Tom sighs. “Look, boys. We know what it’s like to have a boyfriend for the first time and we both remember what it was like to be fifteen and horny.” Luke’s ears are burning and he looks around for an escape. This is so embarrassing. “We also know that we can’t expect you to keep your hands to yourselves. What we can expect, is that the two of you will be careful and act responsibly.”

“We can’t forbid you from having sex,” Mike adds. “We just want you to think about it before you do it and use condoms.”

“Papa,” Evan hisses.

“Your father is right, Evan,” Tom says. “We know that you’re curious about sex. The only thing we ask is that you’re careful. There’s always the risk of STDs or a pregnancy. So act responsibly and use condoms.”

Luke nods quickly. “We know and we’re not… having sex I mean.”

Mike nods. “Okay. Just if it happens don’t lose your head, boys. I know what it means to be a horny teenager.”

“Can we go now?” Evan asks.

Tom lets out a deep breath. “Yes, you can go know. I’ve put condoms in your nightstand.”

“Dad,” Evan whines and pulls Luke upstairs with him.

They rush into Evan’s room, where Dan has already set up the PS3. He looks at them with huge eyes.

“ _The Talk_?” he asks. Both of them nod and Dan shudders.

Luke grabs one of the controllers. “Let’s just play and forget that ever happened.”

 

  


 

Sophie-Ellie is sitting between Ben and Laura in the back of Aunt Sophia’s car. She’d rather have stayed home, but she knows that her dad and her PJ need rest. Besides, moving in with Aunt Sophia means that she doesn’t have to deal with Peter on the bus on her own.

“Are you sad?” Laura asks, looking at Sophie-Ellie with huge brown eyes.

She forces a smile and shakes her head. “No, sweetie. I’m fine.”

“Your dad’s gonna be okay,” Misha says. “He’s a strong man.”

Sophie-Ellie looks at her uncle through the rear view mirror and nods. “I know. It was just really scary.”

Ben nudges her shoulder and smiles. “But Uncle JT’s okay now, right? And the baby too. You excited about getting another brother or sister?”

Sophie-Ellie hasn’t really had time to think about it. But yeah, she guesses she’s excited about it. “I think it’s pretty cool,” she says. “Another sister would be great. Three girls and three boys.”

They get to Aunt Sophia’s house a little later and Uncle Misha pulls out the inflatable mattress, pumping it up. Ben switches on his TV as soon as Uncle Misha is gone and they settle on Ben’s bed watching cartoons.

“You’re okay, right?” Ben asks and he sounds concerned.

Sophie-Ellie looks up and gives Ben a smile that’s only partly fake. Because she’s okay right now, sitting here and watching cartoons is great, but she doesn’t want to think about school starting again tomorrow; that makes her stomach turn upside down. Two more months she tells herself, two more months.

“I’m okay,” she tells Ben.

 

  


 

Jesse gets home around ten that morning, after Annie invited him to stay for pancakes. Donna Ackles really makes awesome pancakes. His neck and back ache a little from the awkward position he and Annie slept in for those couple of hours and he could really use a shower, but all his pains were so worth it; waking up with Annie in his arms.

He smiles and climbs the four stairs to their porch, avoiding the broken board on the second step. Pushing open the door to his parents’ house, he already knows that he should have stayed away for another couple of hours; the tension and the alcohol are tangible in the room.

The door’s not even closed when his dad yells, “Where the hell have you been all night?”

He’s right there, towering over Jesse. So close that he can smell the alcohol on his dad’s breath. He cringes. He’d rather leave Annie out of this. “I couldn’t sleep, drove around.”

“Drove around? On that piece of shit?” his dad growls. “I’ll show you what happens when you think you can just come and go how it pleases you.” His dad’s fist hits him so fast and hard in the stomach that he’s not able to steal himself for the impact and he doubles over, heaving for breath.

“You worried your mother to death,” Hank growls. “Apologize.” He pulls at Jesse’s hair so fast that his head snaps up and he can feel his neck crack.

His mom has tears in her eyes. “Hank, please. I’m sure he’s sorry.”

“Shut your mouth, Sally. The boy has to learn that there’re consequences. Always.”

Jesse pleads silently with his mom; telling her silently to not argue with Hank when he’s like this. “I’m sorry, Mom,” Jesse grits out, still heaving for breath.

Hank laughs viciously. “You call that an apology?” This time his dad’s fist connects violently with Jesse’s cheekbone and lip. “Try again.”

Jesse can feel skin tear and his ears are ringing. A second later he tastes blood.

“Hank, please,” his mom begs. “He gets it. Just please.”

He doesn’t expect it, but his dad lets go of his hair and he falls to the ground. Damn, he hopes he doesn’t have a concussion. It’s one of the few times his dad hit him in the face and it hurts like hell. His mom’s kneeling next to him a second later and when he opens his eyes he realizes that his dad’s gone.

“Mom, I’m sorry,” he says weakly.

She combs her fingers through his hair. “It’s okay, Jesse. It’s okay. I’m gonna get some ice for your cheek.”

It feels like an eternity, but then his mom’s back, pushing an icepack against his cheek and lip. It helps a little with the pain, but his head’s still spinning. His mom helps him to his bed and puts a bucket next to it, just in case he needs to throw up.

The day started so well with Annie kissing him, but it went downhill rapidly after that. ‘Two more months,’ Jesse thinks. When schools over, he can get out of here; work at Charlie’s garage full time and find an apartment. He would have stopped going to school long ago, if he didn’t know that Charlie would be so disappointed in him. Charlie always says that a high school diploma is very important.

He falls into a restless sleep, tossing and turning in his bed until the ringing of his cell pulls him back to consciousness. Looking at the display he groans. It’s Annie. He really wants to talk to her, wants to hear her sweet voice, but he doesn’t know if he can keep from breaking down. Annie doesn’t need to know about any of this mess.

“Hi Bella,” he says, trying for casual.

“Hi. Are you okay? You don’t sound so good,” Annie replies.

Looks like he failed at casual. He sighs. “I’m fine, Annie. Just tired.”

“Oh,” she says and sounds like she feels really bad about calling. “I didn’t think. I should let you get back to sleep.”

“It’s okay,” he says and yawns. “I like talking to you.”

“Really?” Annie asks and Jesse can hear the smile in her voice.

“Tell me something, Bella,” he says, not caring about what she says, just wanting her to keep talking. “I wanna fall asleep talking to you.”

She talks to him until he falls asleep and in the morning he can’t remember what she told him, just the way her voice sounded, sweet and happy.

 

  


 

It’s quiet when Annie wakes, almost too quiet. But then she hears her grandmother talking softly to her grandfather on the other side of the wall and relaxes back into her pillow. She’s still got some time ‘til she has to be up. But then a loud bang echoes through the house and she’s up in seconds, rushing down the stairs.

She stops dead in her tracks when she sees Ty and Jamie standing on top of two chairs and staring at the mess at their feet. There are pieces of broken glass all over the floor and a gooey mess of milk and cheerios.

Annie looks down at her naked feet and curses under her breath. “You stay where you are,” she tells the twins and rushes back upstairs, only to meet her grandparents half way up.

“What happened?” her grandma asks.

“The twins tried to make breakfast, I think,” Annie says. “There’s a huge mess of cheerios, milk and broken glass on the floor.” She points to her feet. “I need shoes.”

Her grandpa shakes his head fondly, while her grandma huffs out a laugh and Annie rushes to her room, getting her shoes. A couple of minutes later she’s walking into the kitchen, finding Ty and Jamie drenched in tears.

“Hey now,” she walks over to them, giving her grandma the chance to get the mop. “Why are you crying?”

“We… wanted…,” Jamie hiccups.

“To make… breakfast for daddy,” Tyler adds crying. “But the bowl,” he points at the broken glass, “fell down.”

“Now… daddy doesn’t… have breakfast,” Jamie finishes.

Annie shakes her head fondly at her brothers. “Since when are you two allowed to make breakfast all by yourselves?” she asks. “You come and ask me or grandma to help you.”

“But… we wanted… to make it for daddy,” Tyler says stubbornly.

“You could have done that and I would have made sure that the bowl didn’t fall down,” Annie says.

Grandma is back with a bucket of water and the mop, saying, “You can help Grandma to make pancakes later, if you go upstairs with Annie and let her help you dress.”

That dries their tears at once and Annie carries one after the other out of the kitchen; shooing them upstairs and into their room. They pick out clothes for the day and are really quiet.

“What’s going on, boys?” Annie asks.

“Will daddy and papa be mad?” Jamie asks, rubbing over his still wet eyes.

Annie sighs. “You made a mess and now Grandma and Grandpa have to clean it up. But you meant well, so no I don’t think that daddy and Jensen will be mad.”

Tyler sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, while Annie helps him to button his jeans. “Why are you always calling Papa Jensen?”

How do you explain something like that to two four-year-olds? “Well,” she says, “Jensen’s not my papa. My papa was someone called James and daddy knew him before he met your Papa.”

Jamie cocks his head. “Where’s your papa now?”

Annie swallows hard and gives the little boy a tight smile. “He died and is with the angels now.”

Jamie and Tyler both look at her with huge eyes. They don’t say anything else and let Annie dress them properly. After that she shoos them down the stairs and goes back into her own room to get ready. Twenty minutes later she emerges, properly dressed and walks back downstairs. Jamie and Ty are helping their grandma make pancakes and Annie steals one off the plate.

She kisses her grandma and grandpa goodbye, waving at Ty and Jamie and takes the Impala to school. Jesse’s already there, leaning against his bike. He’s smiling and she waves, smiling back. It’s only when she gets out of the car that she notices the huge bruise across his right cheek and the split lip.

Her smile falls off her face and she’s standing in front of him in two long strides. “What the…?” she asks a little shocked.

Jesse turns his head away. “It’s nothing.”

“What?” she exclaims. “This is not nothing.” She reaches up, cups his jaw and pulls his head so that he has to face her. “What happened?”

Jesse sighs, pulling away and taking a step back. “Annie, please can we just not talk about it?”

Annie is taken aback by Jesse’s attitude, up until now she thought he’d tell her everything. “But…”

There’s something in his eyes that makes her stop, something that tells her not everything is so cut and dried like everybody else thinks. She’s sure that most people would just assume that Jesse just got into another fight, but something in his eyes tells her that they would be wrong.

“Please,” Jesse asks softly.

Annie nods. “Yeah, okay. Just tell me if there’s anything I can do.”

Jesse shakes his head and the smile he gives Annie is forced and fake. There’s something really wrong here and Annie wishes Jesse would trust her enough to tell her what’s going on.


	9. Say You’ll Never Leave Me 8/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jensen gets shot on the job, he isn't the only one getting hurt. Jared and Jensen have to find their way back to each other through graduation and college plans, punk-assed boyfriends, bullies in town and a surprising pregnancy that's anything but easy.

  


 

Sophie-Ellie clings to her backpack, making her way through the crowded hallway of Dalton Junior High School. She tries to be invisible; tries to get to her locker without anyone noticing that she’s alone, that Ben’s not with her today. Ben has the flu, complete with fever, a snotty nose and a horrible cough. Of course Aunt Sophia would want him to stay in bed and rest. Sophie-Ellie understands that. She just hates going to school alone.

She makes her way to her locker and gets the books for today’s afternoon classes out without incident and she wonders if maybe today is the day that no one will notice her being here. She has no such luck. As soon as she slides into her chair at her normal table in the cafeteria, Peter is there mocking her.

“Hey Padalecki, where’s your puppy?”

Sophie-Ellie ignores him, pulling out her history book and flipping it open to the pages of the Civil War. She starts reading, comparing it with her homework and making sure that she’s got all the facts right. Peter and his friends are laughing and then Peter grabs her pencil case and throws it to one of his friends sitting at the other side of the room.

She tries to ignore that too, knowing that she’ll find the case when Peter and his friends leave the cafeteria for next period. It’s not until a banana peel lands on her history book that she jerks her head up and sees Peter and his friends pointing and laughing at her.

It’s like something snaps inside of her; like this flipped a switch and she grabs the banana peel, flinging it across the room. It hits Peter straight across the face and for a second Sophie-Ellie feels victorious; even wants to grin, but then Peter’s on his feet, striding over to her, his face still covered in banana bits.

“You little shit,” he curses and Sophie-Ellie shrinks down in her chair. “Who do you think you are?”

He comes to a halt next to Sophie-Ellie, towering over her and she looks around for the teacher responsible for watching the cafeteria during lunch break. Mrs. Colletti is nowhere in sight and Sophie-Ellie’s heart sinks.

“I’m sorry,” she says.

Peter doesn’t seem to care for her apology, because he kicks the legs of Sophie-Ellie’s chair so hard that it topples over and sends Sophie-Ellie flying. She tries to stop her fall with her hand, but as soon as her palm connects with the linoleum floor she knows that something is wrong. A sharp pain shoots through her wrist, bringing tears to her eyes. She gasps.

“What is going on here?” a sharp voice asks and Sophie-Ellie sees through the tears in her eyes that Mrs. Colletti is standing there, watching Peter with a grim look.

“I think she’s too stupid to sit on a chair,” Peter laughs and grins at his friends.

“Well, Peter as you’re so clever, why don’t you go to your calculus class so you won’t fail it?” Mrs. Colletti says with raised eyebrows.

The smirk falls off Peter’s face and he makes his way over to his friends, grabbing his backpack. Mrs. Colletti leans down to Sophie-Ellie.

“Hey Sophie-Ellie. You okay?”

“My wrist hurts,” she replies through gritted teeth, pushing the tears that are threatening to fall down angrily.

“C’mon, we’ll take you to the nurse.”

Nurse Camden examines Sophie-Ellie’s wrist carefully and declares it broken. It explains the white hot pain Sophie-Ellie’s feeling. And why does life hate her so much?

 

  


 

“I’m bored.”

Jensen opens his eyes, looking right into Jared’s hazel-green ones and smiles. “Are you saying that you don’t enjoy being in bed with me?”

Jared huffs and throws himself down on his back. “No. I mean, yes. But not for five weeks. My back already hurts from all the lying down. I’m sure there’re already bruises on my skin, just because I’m not allowed to do anything other than lying here.”

Jensen sits up and turns to his lover. The dressing still limits his movement, but he has an appointment this afternoon and Kripke said that if everything is okay they’ll take the dressing off today. It would be a huge relief. Jensen’s so sick and tired of the damn dressing, especially since the dull pain in his shoulder is gone.

“I feel so damn useless, just lying here, Jen,” Jared moans. “I can’t even take you to the hospital this afternoon.” He huffs again. “I’m also sick and tired of everyone treating me like I’m dying. I’m pregnant, not fatally injured.”

Jensen sighs. “Jay…”

“Don’t ‘Jay’ me, dammit,” Jared curses and Jensen knows that his husband is in a sour mood. He only ever curses when they’re having sex, or when he’s seriously pissed at something. “This fucking sucks and you’re not even touching me anymore.”

“You know what Justin said,” Jensen reasons.

“What? Since when does touching me means we’re having sex?” Jared spits out. “I can’t even fucking remember the last time you kissed me. And I don’t mean the little pecks to my cheek each night. That’s not kissing.”

Jensen lets out a deep breath, pushing the covers back and climbing out of bed. It works so much better since the pain faded to a dull pressure and then to nothing but a faint memory.

“That’s right, Jensen. Just walk away. You know what? Fuck you.”

Jensen spins around and sees an enraged Jared sitting in the middle of their bed, glaring daggers at him.

“What do you want me to do, Jay?” he asks, getting pissed at the attitude Jared’s developed over the last five weeks of bed rest.

“You could at least pretend you still love me,” Jared says and all fight leaves Jensen.

He shakes his head. “I love you. You know that.”

Jared snorts. “Yeah, well you’re doing a piss poor job of showing it.”

“Jay,” Jensen sighs. The last five weeks haven’t been easy on anyone. Sophie-Ellie and Luke are living somewhere else and have only been home to visit for a few hours. The twins don’t get why they’re not allowed to play around with their fathers like they’re used to. Angie is almost smothering all of them to death with her mother-henning and Jared and Jensen are both in a bad mood because they’re not used to doing nothing for weeks at a time.

“I miss you, Jen,” Jared says and it’s like someone’s flipped a switch; all his anger seems to be gone and his eyes are glistening with tears. “I miss touching you, kissing you. I miss you making love to me.”

“Jared,” Jensen breathes, making his way over to Jared’s side of the bed and pulling his husband over to him. “I miss that too.”

“Then kiss me, Jen,” Jared begs. “I swear it won’t hurt me or the baby. I feel fine.”

Jensen shakes his head and chuckles sadly. He knows exactly why he’s tried to keep his hands to himself for all this time. He’s afraid that if he touches Jared; kisses him the way he wants, that he won’t be able to stop and that this will end in forbidden orgasms. He really doesn’t want to risk Jared’s or the baby’s life, just because he couldn’t keep it in his pants.

“Jen, please.”

Jared’s voice is honey thick and Jensen feels himself harden in his boxers. Five weeks with the most beautiful guy in his bed and not being allowed to touch is pure torture. Every morning he jerked off in the shower, but it wasn’t the same. Fingertips ghost over the fabric of his boxers, caressing his half-hard cock and his hips jerk. He looks down at Jared. His husband’s eyes are dark with lust and want.

“Jay, we can’t,” he says pained, but doesn’t pull away from the touch.

“Just because I’m not allowed to come, doesn’t mean you can’t have some fun,” Jared says cheekily, smirking. “C’mon, Jen. Touch yourself. Wanna see what I do to you; wanna see what my voice does to you.”

This is not how it normally goes. Jensen’s the more vocal in bed, but he has to admit he could get used to Jared talking dirty.

“You’re so hard for me,” Jared continues, voice thick and heavy with lust. “God, I dream about you fucking me, Jen. Your thick cock splitting me open and filling me up so good.”

Jensen moans deep in his throat, thrusting his hips a little harder into Jared’s touch. It feels so damn good having his husband’s fingers there, even though it’s only through the fabric of his boxers.

“Lose your boxers, Jen.”

It’s spoken softly, but Jensen knows an order when he hears one. He didn’t think that something could make him blush anymore, but this does. Jensen’s used to being the one in control; used to calling the shots in bed, but this in-control Jared is so fucking hot. He strips out of his boxers and sees Jared licking his lips at the sight.

“So beautiful,” Jared breathes, but he doesn’t touch himself and Jensen wonders where he gets the control from. “Go over to the armchair and sit down.”

Jensen does, spreading his legs a little and Jared smirks. “Touch yourself. C’mon wrap your long fingers around your hard cock, the way you would around mine.”

“Argh, fuck…” Jensen groans, when his fingers wrap around his dick and he runs his thumb over the head. Pleasure shoots through his body, making his dick twitch.

“Open your eyes, Jensen,” Jared orders and Jensen does. He didn’t even realize he closed them. Jared’s looking at him with wide, dark eyes and he can see the want and love in them. “Now stroke yourself; slow, up and down.” His hand works on its own accord, jerking slowly. “God, Jen, you should see yourself. So fucking hot. I wish I could suck you; wanna suck you so bad. Or maybe ride you.”

Jensen moans, stripping his cock a little harder.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Me on top; riding you hard and fast.”

“Fuck, yes… Jay.” Jensen’s head falls back and he doubles the pace on his cock.

“That’s it, Jen. You’re so close, aren’t you? I can see it; your skin’s flushed and red. I’d be so tight and hot around your cock and you’d feel so good inside of me, filling me.”

Jensen imagines it’s Jared he’s fucking and not his hand, tightening his fingers around his cock, doubling the friction. He’s so close, he can feel his orgasm building in his toes, creeping up his legs and tightening his balls.

“C’mon, Jen. Let me see. Come for me. Do it.”

He comes instantly, shooting hot and white over his belly. Pleasure is searing through his body, making him light-headed. When he opens his eyes again, Jared’s smiling at him.

“How did I get so lucky?” he asks and Jensen makes his way back over to the bed, leaning down and capturing Jared’s mouth in a hungry kiss. He licks and sucks, tasting Jared and leaves him breathless when he pulls away minutes later.

“I love you. You’re the One, Jay. Never doubt my feelings for you.”

Jared blinks and meets his eyes. “I won’t, if you stop treating me like I’m going to break.”

Jensen smiles. “I can do that.” He looks down. “I really need a shower now.”

Jared laughs. “Shower and then I could eat.”

“You could always eat,” Jensen says and shakes his head fondly.

 

  


 

Half an hour later they’re sitting in bed with their late breakfast – it’s lunch time already – perched on their thighs. Angie made them eggs, bacon, pancakes and orange juice. Jensen also got his beloved coffee.

“So… you ready to go back to work?” Jared asks, between two bites.

Jensen shrugs. “I’d rather stay in bed with you, but I have to go back someday and I really want to know what’s going on at the station. Chad doesn’t tell me anything.”

Jared grins. “That’s because I told him not to. I wanted you to relax and heal without worrying.”

Jensen grumbles a little, taking a bite of his bacon. “I’m still the Sheriff. I get paid to worry about the people here.”

“First you’re my husband,” Jared says and he looks so serious. “Second you’re the father to our children and third you’re a very good friend to our friends. Being Sheriff comes at the very last of this list.”

Jensen smiles. “You know that I love your logic?”

“I know you love me.”

“I really, really do,” Jensen says, nodding.

There’s a knock on the door and Angie puts her head through the door. “Hey, boys.” She still calls them boys, even though they’re both very much grown up. “Sophie-Ellie’s school’s on the phone; wanting to talk to one of her parents.”

They both frown and Jared takes the phone from Angie.

“Hello? Yes, this is her father.” Jensen watches Jared intently, looking for clues about what is going on. “WHAT??” Jensen’s heart skips a beat at the fear in Jared’s voice. What the hell is going on? “Yeah… no, of course… we’re on our way… yes… thank you.”

As soon as Jared disconnects the call, Jensen’s there. “What happened?” Jared’s pushing the covers back and climbs out of the bed without acknowledging Jensen. “Jay… Jared…” Jensen gets up as well, wrapping his hand around one of Jared’s wrists, stopping him from pulling on his jeans. “Tell me what happened.”

Jared rubs a hand over his face and Jensen can see the panic in his eyes. “Sophie-Ellie fell, she broke her hand and they’re taking her to the hospital. God, Jen, my baby girl. She must be so scared.”

Jensen cups Jared’s jaw with his good hand. “Stop, Jay. You need to calm down. I’ll go to the hospital, Matthew can drive me. But you need to stay here, stay in bed.”

Jared shakes his head. “What? Hell no. She’s my daughter, Jen.”

“I know. But she’ll understand that her dad has to stay in bed and rest. I’ll go get her. I promise to make sure she’s okay.”

“Jen, she’s my baby.”

Jensen lets out a deep breath and kisses Jared. “I’ll get her home. You go and rest. We’ll be home in a couple of hours. Please, Jay.”

Jared looks like he doesn’t want to listen to Jensen, but then he nods. “Please, Jen. I need to know she’s okay.”

“I’m going.”

He pulls on his jeans and a shirt and lets Jared help him to button both of it. He’ll be so happy when the dressing comes off.

Matthew drives him to the hospital while Angie stays at home with Jared, with the instruction to call Justin if Jared doesn’t calm down soon.

Once Matthew parks the car in one of the spots by the front door, Jensen practically runs into the hospital and rushes to the front desk.

“I’m here for Sophie-Ellie Padalecki-Lafferty. Where is she? How is she?”

The nurse looks at him for a second. “I’m sorry, Sheriff. But I can only release this information to the next of kin.”

“What?” Jensen exclaims. “I’m her father.”

The nurse seems seriously conflicted here. “You’re not; not legally.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Jensen groans. “I’m married to her father.”

“That doesn’t make you her father legally.”

Matthew’s hand comes down on Jensen’s shoulder, squeezing. “I’m her grandfather. Can you release the information to me?”

The nurse looks a little uncertain, but when Matthew hands her his ID, she nods. “Follow me.”

Matthew turns to Jensen. “I’ll make sure she’s okay and that we can take her home. Just take a seat. We’ll be quick.”

Then Matthew is gone and Jensen’s standing in the foyer of the hospital, feeling lost. What the hell just happened? He’s been married to Jared for almost five years now and he never thought that he would have problems if something happens to his family. But the nurse is right; the kids aren’t his legally, except for Ty and Jamie. He has no rights regarding Annie’s, Sophie-Ellie’s or Luke’s life.

This hits him like a punch to the gut. They feel like his children, but they aren’t; not in a way that the law acknowledges. Why didn’t he and Jared ever think about Jensen adopting the older kids?

“Hey Jensen, you’re early.”

Jensen’s head snaps up and he sees Kripke standing there, grinning at him. “Yeah, I…,” he stutters. “Sophie-Ellie’s here. She broke her hand and Jared’s not allowed to come; so I came, but I’m not her father, not legally.” He’s sure he doesn’t make any sense, but he doesn’t care.

Kripke frowns and then nods. “You never thought about adopting Jared’s kids?”

Jensen shrugs. “They already felt like mine; it never even occurred to me.”

Kripke smiles. “Don’t worry. I’m sure she’s in good hands. You want me to check on her, see how she’s doin’?”

Jensen nods. “Yeah, that’d be great.”

“I’ll be back in sec.”

Kripke leaves and Jensen waits. He has to talk to Jared about adopting Annie, Luke and Sophie-Ellie. Something like that can’t happen again. Ten minutes later, Kripke is walking over to him.

“She’s fine. She broke her wrist, but she’s getting a cast now and she’ll be fine,” he says, giving Jensen an encouraging smile. “It’ll still be a while before you can take her home. Why don’t I take a look at your shoulder now?”

Jensen follows Kripke into his examination room and lets him poke and prod until he seems to be satisfied.

“Looks good, Jen. I think we can take the dressing off now. You ready?”

Jensen sighs and nods. “You don’t even know.”

Kripke laughs and cuts off the dressing that holds Jensen’s shoulder steady. It feels weird at first; being able to move like it wants to again, but then he rolls his shoulder and grins.

“Works just fine.”

“Of course it does. I know what I’m doing,” Kripke says. “I’ll prescribe you some physical therapy to build up the muscles in your left arm again. Three times a week for the next month or two should be enough.”

“Does that mean I’m ready to go back to work?” Jensen asks.

“If you don’t overdo it, yes.”

Jensen sighs in relief. “Thank you, Doc. Really, thank you.” He puts on his shirt and starts buttoning it, the fingers of his left hand are a little wobbly, but he manages just fine and it feels awesome to be able to dress all by himself.

They’re walking back into the foyer when a scream cuts through the air.

“PJ!”

Jensen turns and sees Sophie-Ellie running towards him. He opens his arms and scoops her up into a tight hug.

“Hi, baby girl.”

He holds her close, while she buries her head in his neck and cries. “Shh, sweetheart. It’s okay. You’re okay. We’re going home now.”

Sophie-Ellie clings to his neck and as much as he wants to know what happened, he knows that now’s not the time to ask.

 

  


 

Jared swears he’s going to go insane if he has to wait one more second to know what’s happened to Sophie-Ellie. Angie is sitting at the edge of the bed, trying to keep him calm. But it only fuels his agitation.

“It’s been two hours. They should be back by now.”

Angie shakes her head and pets his arm. “They would have called if there had been complications. I’m sure they’re on their way back. Please calm down, JT. It’s not good for the baby.”

Jared sighs. He knows she’s right, but he’s so sick of hearing this argument. He rubs his hand over his slightly swollen belly. He’s fifteen weeks along and if he concentrates he can feel the baby moving. She – he’s pretty sure it’s gonna be a girl – is really quiet today; as if she knows that her dad is having a stressful day.

“I’m sorry, baby. Your sister’s in the hospital. I’m just a little worried.”

A flutter in his belly tells him that she heard him and it calms him down a little. He looks up and sees Angie looking at him with a small secret smile on her face.

“I remember being pregnant with James. He was such an active baby, keeping me awake at night, rolling around and kicking. I always thought he’d become a football player.”

Jared chuckles. “Luke was like that. But this little one is taking after her papa. Donna told me that Jensen was a really quiet baby when she was pregnant with him.”

Angie smiles. “You sound pretty sure that it’s going to be a girl.”

“Yeah, I guess. It just feels like it. Can’t really explain it.” He feels himself calming down the longer they talk about the pregnancy and the baby. “I was so scared when I found out that I was pregnant again. I wasn’t sure what Jensen would say about it.”

“Jensen loves you,” Angie says. “You shouldn’t have worried.”

“No, I really shouldn’t have,” Jared says. “He was great when he found out.”

The front door opens and Jared hears several footsteps on the stairs. The door to the bedroom pushes open, revealing Jensen with Sophie-Ellie in his arms and Matthew right behind him.

“Daddy!”

Jared opens his arms and Jensen hands him Sophie-Ellie. He hugs her tight, burying his head in her long hair. “Oh, baby girl. What happened? Are you okay?” Sophie-Ellie clings to his neck for a while, before he pulls her head back a little. “Sweetie, tell me what happened.” She sucks her bottom lip between her teeth and Jared knows something’s wrong. “Honey, you can tell me.”

“Peter kicked my chair,” she admits softly.

“Peter?” Jensen asks.

“Peter Johnson. He’s a senior at my school.”

“Why did he kick your chair, sweetie?” Jared asks, a frown forming on his face.

Sophie-Ellie shrugs uncomfortably. “He’s been bullying me all year, but today he threw a banana peel on my history book and I threw it back into his face. He was pretty pissed and kicked the chair I was sitting on and I fell.”

Jensen sits down on the bed. “Why didn’t you tell us that he was bullying you all year?”

“You always say that we should just ignore it. That’s what I was doing, hoping he’d stop.”

Jared’s heart breaks for his little girl. “Honey, you can always tell us if someone bullies you. We could’ve talked to the school or his parents.”

“I thought he’d stop,” Sophie-Ellie says. “Besides, he’ll be gone at the end of the year.”

Jensen rubs his hand over Sophie-Ellie’s back. “You still should have told us, sweetheart.”

“I’m sorry.” Tears are building in his daughter’s eyes and Jared pulls her into an embrace.

“It’s okay, sweetie. We know now and we’ll take care of it.” He looks at Jensen and sees the fury in his husband’s eyes at what they’ve just learned. “You wanna tell PJ and me what Peter did to bully you?”

They listen to Sophie-Ellie tell him about the water in the locker, the stolen pencil cases and the hurtful words. They also learn that Sophie-Ellie’s scratch on her knee was caused by Peter. The more Sophie-Ellie tells them the angrier Jared gets at Peter, at the school and the teachers, and at himself. Why didn’t he realize what was going on? He should have realized that something bad was happening to his daughter.

 

  


 

Later that night, after he listened to Jensen sing Sophie-Ellie to sleep, Jared’s lying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

“You okay, Jay?” Jensen asks, rolling onto his side and facing Jared.

“I should have known something was wrong. I should have asked her. I’d noticed that she’d been quiet lately, but I didn’t think anything about it. I just thought it was her way of going into puberty.”

Jensen runs his hand slowly up and down Jared’s arm, before settling on Jared’s belly and drawing random patterns on Jared’s skin.

“You couldn’t have known, Jay. I didn’t notice, either.”

“But she isn’t your daughter, Jen. She’s mine.” Jared only realizes what he said when the words are out and Jensen’s hand tenses on his belly. “Shit, Jen. I didn’t mean it like that. I only meant that I’ve known her longer.”

Jensen sighs. “You’re right, Jay. She’s not my daughter. I might feel like she’s mine, but she’s not.”

Jared looks over and sees the sadness in Jensen’s eyes. “Jen, did something happen?”

Silence fills the room for a second and then Jensen says, “They wouldn’t let me see her. In the hospital, I mean. They only let Matthew through because he’s family.”

Oh shit. Jared runs a hand through Jensen’s hair and presses a kiss to his husband’s temple. “I’m sorry, Jen. I didn’t think about that.”

“Neither did I,” Jensen replies. “I want to adopt Annie, Luke and Sophie-Ellie. Only if you and they want me to, of course.”

Jared smiles and nods. “I think that’s a great idea.”

He sighs and Jensen pulls him into a kiss, running his tongue over Jared’s bottom lip and requesting entrance. Jared grants it instantly, letting Jensen lick into his mouth and suck at his tongue. They kiss for a while and when Jensen pulls back, he runs his fingers through Jared’s hair.

“It wasn’t your fault, Jay. You couldn’t have known. But I promise you, I’ll go and talk to the school and to Peter’s parents. This stops right now.”

Jared nods. “Thank you.”

“We should get some sleep,” Jensen says and yawns. He then leans down and presses a kiss to Jared’s belly. “Good night, sleep tight, baby.” He presses another kiss to Jared’s lips. “Night, Jay.”

Jared smiles. “Night, Jen.”


	10. Say You’ll Never Leave Me 9/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jensen gets shot on the job, he isn't the only one getting hurt. Jared and Jensen have to find their way back to each other through graduation and college plans, punk-assed boyfriends, bullies in town and a surprising pregnancy that's anything but easy.

  


 

Jensen makes his way through the hallway of Dalton Junior High School. Students are running around; screaming and laughing, only stopping what they’re doing when he walks by, dressed in his sheriff’s uniform. He normally wouldn’t go here as the sheriff, but after talking to Principal Skinner; he’ll drive down to the station for his first day back at work.

He really has to get talking to the Principal out of the way first, though.

They allowed Sophie-Ellie to stay home today and she had been in bed with Jared, snuggling into her daddy’s side when Jensen had left. She’s such a brave little girl, going through all of this alone and trying to ignore it.

He feels bad for not realizing that something was going on with his little girl. He’s the sheriff and he should have known something was up. Well, at least now he can take care of it and put the fear of god into some people.

Anger is burning in his belly while he makes his way to the Principal’s office. How does something like this happen to a little girl and no one, not the teachers nor the Principal, does anything about it? It’s beyond Jensen. He knows that bullying is on a daily agenda in high schools all over the country. He just didn’t think that it would happen at their Junior High and to his daughter.

He’s already talked to his parents’ lawyer, Steven Williams, regarding the matter of adopting Sophie-Ellie, Annie and Luke and the lawyer is drawing up the papers right now. Jensen will talk to the kids once he’s holding the papers in his hands. That way they can sign them right away.

Finally, he opens the door to Principal Skinner’s office anteroom and sees his secretary, Marjory, looking up at him. She gives him a small smile and waves him right through. She probably knows why he’s here.

Jensen knocks at the door to the Principal’s office and waits for the ‘Come in’ before entering the room. Principal Skinner had already been at Junior High when Jensen was Sophie-Ellie’s age; even though he’d only been a regular teacher back then. He’s now in his mid-sixties, with grey hair and deep crow’s feet around his eyes.

“Sheriff,” he greets and motions to one of the chairs in front of his desk. “Sit, please.”

“Principal Skinner,” Jensen greets, twirling his hat between his hands.

When Jensen finally sits down, Skinner asks, “What can I do for you today?”

Jensen huffs. “How about you explain to me how a little girl can get bullied all year without any of your staff or yourself noticing?”

The Principal sighs. “Jensen…”

“No,” Jensen interrupts. “I’m not here to listen to your bullshit explanations. I want to know what you’re going to do about it. Sophie-Ellie’s wrist is broken because Peter kicked her chair so hard that it tumbled over.”

“I’m sure it was an accident and Peter didn’t mean it.”

“So, Peter didn’t mean it?” Jensen snorts. “I’m sure he didn’t mean to drench all of Sophie-Ellie’s school books while they were in her locker too, right? Or tripping her at the pool, so that she scrapped open her knee? He’s been bullying her all year. So what are you going to do about it?”

Skinner shakes his head. “Kids are cruel, Jensen. You know that. They do cruel things and there’s nothing we can do about it.”

“So you just turn a blind eye,” Jensen laughs sharply. “Y’know what? I’d really like to sue the school for breach of duty of supervision.”

The Principal’s eyes grow wide at that and he stands up, leaning on his desk with both hands. He looks right at Jensen. “You can’t do that, because that’s not what happened.”

Jensen raises his eyebrows. “It’s not? How come that Sophie-Ellie says that there was no teacher in the cafeteria at the time when Peter bullied her?”

“Jensen,” Skinner sighs. “We’ve known each other for almost thirty years now. You know how it is. Mrs. Colletti was arbitrating an argument of several students in the hallway at the time. And we only have so many teachers.”

Jensen shakes his head. “I really don’t care about your under-staffed school, Principal. The only thing I care about is that a little girl, my little girl, got hurt. Believe me, if I hear about her being bullied again – and I will hear about it this time – I’ll bury the school beneath so many lawsuits that you won’t know where’s up and where’s down anymore. I think you’re forgetting who my parents-in-law are.”

Jensen hates Jared’s parents and they haven’t heard from them in over five years. But he’s not above using them as a threat if it’ll get the Principal to look like he does right now, shocked and scared.

“I hope we have an understanding,” he says and stands up. “Good day, Principal.”

He feels a little better when he walks back to his car. It was good to tell the Principal his mind. This afternoon, he’ll have a talk with Peter and his parents. After that he hopes they won’t have a problem with the boy anymore.

 

  


 

Luke’s pacing. He can’t remember ever being this furious. His blood is boiling and he wants to hit someone, preferably some fourteen-year-old with dark hair and a sleazy smile. How dare this Peter bully his sister, let alone hurt her enough to break her wrist?

“Luke?”

Evan’s voice is soft and Luke spins around to see his boyfriend sitting on his bed, looking at him with big brown eyes full of concern. Dan’s sitting next to him, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“I don’t get it,” Luke huffs. “Why would he do something like that? What does it do for him?”

“I don’t know,” Evan says, a sad tone in his voice. “Why does anyone bully someone?”

“She broke her wrist, Ev. Because he wouldn’t let up. I say we’ll go and talk to him, show him what happens when you mess with a Padalecki.”

Evan smiles softly. “And what do you want to do? Do you want to beat him up? That’s not you, Luke. You’re not violent and violence is not the answer.”

“I think Luke’s right,” Dan says seriously. “I don’t mean we have to beat him up or anything, but at least talk to him, show him that he’s messing with the wrong girl.”

Luke gives his friend a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

“Hey, Sophie-Ellie is like a sister to me. That guy deserves a serious ass-kicking or at least a huge scare,” Dan says, now smirking.

“Let’s find him, then,” Luke says and grabs his wallet and keys. “It’s time he learns that there are older and bigger people than him.”

Evan only shakes his head, but trails along with him and Dan. Luke knows his boyfriend cares for Sophie-Ellie, but she’s not his sister and maybe that’s why he doesn’t understand. They didn’t grow up together; he appreciates that Evan’s coming along with Dan and him, though.

They find Peter and his friends sitting in front of the supermarket and Luke walks directly up to them, Evan and Dan are right behind him. He stops in front of Peter and crosses his arms over his chest. He is taller than Peter, but not as big built as the younger boy is. He isn’t afraid, though. This is the guy who hurt his sister.

“Hey asshole, how’s bullying younger girls working out for you?” Luke asks, his fingers curling into fists.

Peter looks up at him and raises his eyebrows. “You got a problem?” he asks.

Peter’s friends are standing up as well and Dan steps up next to Luke. “Stay out of this, you brainless jerks.” They all look questioningly at Peter, but Dan can be pretty intimidating with his height and broad shoulders, especially when he’s pissed off, and they stay back.

“Yeah, you, you jerk.” Luke takes a step closer to Peter backing him up against the wall of the supermarket. “You ever touch my sister again? I swear I’ll feed you your balls for breakfast.”

Peter snorts. “You can try, pantywaist.”

“Maybe you’re not afraid of him, but you should be afraid of me.”

Luke spins around to see Jesse Hudson standing next to Evan. His arms are crossed casually across his chest, but his eyes are sparkling with something dangerous. He forgot that Annie’s boyfriend works across the street at Charlie’s garage.

When he looks back at Peter, he actually has the feeling that the boy is losing a little of his attitude.

“You better listen to him, boy. If I hear one word that you bothered his sister again, I swear you won’t like it. You can be glad that I’m not putting you in your place right now. But my restraint only goes so far,” Jesse says and his voice is icy.

Luke really doesn’t know what to think of his sister’s boyfriend. He’s heard the stories that are going around Dalton; knows that Jensen pulled the guy out of one too many bar fights, but he also knows Annie and that she never would be dating him, if he weren’t a good guy.

“You can’t... you’re not allowed to touch me or you go to jail,” Peter stutters.

Jesse actually laughs. “You think that bothers me? I already have a reputation, jackass. And I’ve worked hard for it. Now piss off and bother someone else.”

Peter actually looks relieved and takes off; his friends right behind him. Luke looks over at Jesse and gives him a small nod.

“Thanks. You didn’t have to do that.”

Jesse shrugs. “Nobody should have to deal with assholes like him. Tell me if he bothers any of you again.” Then he turns around and walks back to Charlie’s without another word.

Luke watches him leave. There’s something about the way Jesse said it that makes Luke wonder if he knows what he’s talking about.

“C’mon, let’s go.”

Evan grabs his hand and entwines their fingers, pulling Luke away. Dan walks next to them, shaking his head.

“He’s weird.”

“Who? Peter?” Evan asks.

“No. Jesse.”

Luke looks back and shrugs. “I kinda like him.”

 

  


 

The pile of files on his desk is higher than his head, that’s why Jensen only notices Brad when he’s already around his desk.

“So, we’re happy to have you back,” the younger deputy says and gives him a flirty smile.

Jensen sighs. He knows that Brad’s flirting with him and he wishes that the man would stop already. “I’m glad to be back,” he says, without really looking at Brad.

He’s been at the station for a few hours and already it feels like he’s never been gone. Chad and the other deputies greeted him with a huge ‘Welcome Back’-banner and a nice chocolate cake. He was very touched that his colleagues would go to such lengths for him. Chad even told him that Alona had made the cake last night, while Chad had bathed Brian.

Jensen doesn’t know if Chad was more proud of bathing Brian all alone or Alona making the cake. He guesses it doesn’t matter, being a dad has made Chad so much more bearable.

Brad’s now leaning against Jensen’s desk, their legs almost touching and Jensen pushes his chair in the other direction to put a little more distance between them.

“How’s your shoulder, Jen? Maybe I could offer you a massage some time.” Brad grins. “I’ve heard I’m really good at it.”

Jensen sighs. “Thanks, but I’m good. Was there something you wanted, Brad? Because I have to work through all these files and I have a meeting I need to get to in a couple of hours.”

Brad actually pouts and shakes his head. “Just wanted you to know that we’re happy to have you back. I’ll leave you to it then.”

He’s not gone five minutes before Chad walks inside, carrying two plates with two pieces of chocolate cake on them. He closes Jensen’s office door behind him and says, ““He doesn’t get it, does he?”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “I guess not.”

“So, how’s Jaybird doin’?” Chad asks, handing Jensen one of the plates.

Jensen sighs. “The bed rest is really getting to him. And I really don’t know how we’ll get through it if Justin says he has to stay in bed for the rest of the pregnancy.”

Chad nods. “JT is not used to just lying around.”

“No, definitely not.”

“You’ll find a way to distract him, though. I’m sure.”

He winks at Jensen and Jensen almost chokes on a bite of his chocolate cake. He coughs heavily and Chad hits his back firmly.

“Dude, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Good,” Jensen coughs. “Don’t tell me what you meant, okay?”

Chad snorts and shakes his head. “I’m sure I don’t need to tell you about butt sex.”

Jensen rolls his eyes and sighs. “Chad…”

“Okay, okay,” Chad laughs, raising his hands in surrender.

“You should come by one night. Jared would love you keeping him company,” Jensen says, changing the topic.

“Sure. I’ll bring Alona and Brian. It’ll be a party.”

Jensen smiles. “Jared would definitely love that.”

“I’ll let you get back to your work, Jen.”

Jensen nods and turns back to the files in front of him.

 

  


 

Two hours later his head is hurting like a bitch, but the pile of files is reduced to three manila folders. He can work through those tomorrow. Now it’s time to make a visit to Peter’s parents. He says goodbye to Chad and Katie, who’s working the front desk right now, and walks over to his car.

He drives to the outskirts of town where the Johnson’s have a middle-sized white house with a nice picket fence. Begonias and rose bushes are growing in their front yard and Jensen didn’t expect that. He doesn’t know what he expected, but not this display of an ideal world.

Jensen takes a deep breath and gets out of the car. He wonders if Peter’s parents even know what he’s going to tell them in a few minutes. Walking up to the door, he takes off his hat and runs a hand through his short hair.

Lydia Johnson opens the door, after Jensen knocks twice. She’s in her mid-thirties, her long brown hair pulled neatly back in a pigtail. She looks at Jensen, surprise in her eyes.

“Sheriff?”

“Hello Lydia. Is it okay if I come in?”

She frowns. “Yeah, sure. Did something happen to Robert?”

Jensen shakes his head. “Not that I know of. When’s he back home normally?”

Lydia looks at her watch. “Ten to fifteen minutes. Please tell me what this is about.”

“Where’s Peter?” Jensen asks.

“He’s upstairs.”

“Will you call him down, please?”

She frowns again and then nods. “Peter, come down here.”

A second later, heavy footsteps come down the stairs and when Peter sees Jensen standing next to his mom, his eyes grow wide.

“You wanna tell me what this is about?” his mother asks seriously.

Peter shrugs uncomfortably and looks at the floor. Jensen sighs. “I’m sorry to tell you this, Lydia. But apparently Peter here has bullied my daughter for the last year; this week it reached its peak in Sophie-Ellie breaking her wrist.”

Lydia’s eyes grow wide and she turns to Peter. “Tell me this is a mistake, that you didn’t bully that girl and broke her arm?”

Peter huffs. “I didn’t break her arm. She fell off her chair.”

“Because you kicked the chair,” Jensen adds.

Peter just shrugs and doesn’t answer. Lydia looks at her son disbelievingly. “Why would you do that, Pete?”

The boy keeps quiet, avoiding his mother’s eyes and stuffing his toe into the carpet. Jensen didn’t really expect anything else; most bullies don’t know why they do what they do.

Then the front door opens and Peter’s eyes shoot up. Jensen can’t be sure, but he thinks they might be full of fear. When Robert Johnson walks into the room, he looks surprised at seeing Jensen standing across the room from his son and wife.

“Sheriff,” he greets. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Before Jensen can say anything, Lydia speaks. “The sheriff is here because Peter has bullied his daughter for the last year and even kicked the girl off her chair, so she broke her wrist.” Her voice is full of disappointment and disbelief.

Robert looks at his son and sighs. “Is this true?”

Peter shrugs uncomfortably and Jensen takes the chance to speak again. “Listen Peter, if you weren’t only fourteen years old, I’d take you back to the station and charge you for assault and battery.” He never thought he’d say something like this to a teenager, but Jensen means every single word.

The boy’s eyes grow wide with fear and he looks at his parents for help. Robert shakes his head. “I don’t think that’s necessary, Sheriff. Now that we know, we’ll take care of it.”

Jensen nods. “I really hope so. I know that a lot of kids think that bullying other kids is nothing but stupid pranks, but I definitely think the line’s crossed when the kid gets hurt.”

Lydia lets out a deep breath. “I think so too and believe me, Sheriff, I’ll have a serious talk with my son about what’s happened.” She turns to her son. “You can go upstairs and wait there, Peter. I’ll be up in a minute.”

Peter leaves the room with hanging shoulders and a bowed head. Normally Jensen would feel pity towards the boy; not this time, though, he deserves everything his parents will give him as punishment.

 

  


 

Annie’s leaning against the driver’s door of the Impala and waits for Jesse’s bike to roll onto the parking lot of Dalton High School. Luke had told her what Jesse had done yesterday in great detail and her heart swells with love when she thinks of what her boyfriend did.

He didn’t have to do it; he doesn’t even know Sophie-Ellie personally. He only knew what happened because Annie was so upset about it and called him right after finding out, but he did it anyway and it means a lot to Annie. She also knows that it meant a lot to Luke too.

Finally, five minutes before the bell’s supposed to ring, Jesse stops his bike next to the Impala. Annie’s about to greet him with a kiss, but stops dead in her tracks when she sees the new cut at his left eyebrow and the bruise covering his cheekbone.

“What happened?” she asks.

Over the last few weeks, Jesse has turned up with more bruises and cut lips than she can count. One injury is barely healed before the next is there. Something is not right here, especially since Jesse can’t seem to look her in the eye, let alone tell her the truth.

She reaches up to carefully touch Jesse’s cheek, but he turns away and shakes his head. “Nothin’.”

“This is not nothing, damn it,” she hisses. “You’ve turned up with more bruises in the last few weeks than I’ve ever seen you with. I wanna know what’s going on.”

“Nothing. I swear.”

Annie sighs. “Please tell me you didn’t beat up that kid. Not that he didn’t deserve a serious ass-kicking, but…”

“What?! No!” Jesse interrupts and he actually looks hurt that she might think that.

“Okay, but something’s definitely happened and I want you to tell me,” she prods.

Jesse looks down at his feet and shakes his head. “It’s nothing you could do anything about.”

Annie’s heart sinks. It’s the first time that Jesse more or less admits that something is happening to him; that something is wrong.

“You can trust me. Jesse, please. I wanna help.”

He shakes his head again. “I don’t need your help.” He looks Annie in the eyes and huffs. “Y’know what, I’m skipping school today. Not in the mood.”

He puts on his helmet again and before Annie gets out a word, he’s on his bike again and already turning on the engine.

“Jesse, damn it. Jesse!” she calls, but he doesn’t hear her, or he doesn’t want to hear her.

He just drives away and leaves Annie standing in the parking lot; a little pissed at, and a lot scared for him.

~

School’s been hell. She couldn’t concentrate on shit; her head being with Jesse and what’s wrong with him. The first thing that comes to mind is that he’s involved in something illegal and therefore can’t tell her. It’s a scary thought. She doesn’t want Jesse to be what his reputation says about him: the bad guy.

He’s not the bad guy when he’s with her. He’s kind and caring, funny and outgoing, until Annie brings up his bruises. It feels like he’s embarrassed about them. But why? If he’s gotten himself into so many fights lately, why would he be embarrassed about it? He could just tell her.

Okay, so maybe she wouldn’t like it; but still, she wouldn’t break up with him or anything. She’d rather talk him out of getting into fights this often.

Annie can’t shake the feeling that she’s missing something vital. Damn, why doesn’t he trust her enough?

She pushes open the front door and drops her backpack on the floor before kicking off her shoes. The twins are watching cartoons in the living room, with her grandpa sitting in the armchair and reading the newspaper. She greets them all with a kiss and makes her way to the kitchen.

Her grandma is cutting vegetables for dinner. “Hey, honey. How was your day?” Annie shrugs and drops onto one of the bar stools at the kitchen island. “That bad? You wanna talk about it?”

Annie sighs, reaching for an apple and taking a bite; the sweet and sour aroma bursting across her tongue.

“It’s Jesse.”

“Your boyfriend?”

“Yeah.” Annie nods. “He doesn’t trust me, not really.”

“Well, you’ve only been going out for a few weeks. Trust has to be built.”

Annie sighs, chewing on her apple. “It’s just that I’d wish he’d talk to me. He’s going through a really tough time lately.” Her grandma really doesn’t have to know that Jesse’s turning up with more and more bruises covering his skin.

Her grandma puts down the knife she’s used to cut the tomatoes and wipes her hands on a dish towel; walking around the kitchen island and pulling Annie into a hug.

“Sometimes the only thing you can do is be there for someone you love, without prying. He’ll come to you if he feels like it.”

“It’s just so hard to see him like that,” Annie says softly.

“I know. It’s always hard to see the people we love hurting. Just make sure you’re there for him if he needs you.”

Annie smiles at her grandma. “Thank you. I love you.”

Her grandma smiles back and presses a soft kiss to Annie’s temple. “Love you too.”

They talk a little about their day and her grandma tells Annie that she and her grandpa might have found a house they like. It’s only a couple of blocks away and Annie thinks it would be awesome to have her grandparents so close.

Later, Annie makes her way upstairs. She’s still upset about what happened with Jesse. Of course, she can be there for him if he needs her. Doesn’t mean she won’t worry in the meantime. She knocks at her dad’s bedroom door and walks in.

“Honey, hey,” her dad greets cheerfully. But the smile falls off his face when he sees her sullen look. “What’s wrong?”

She falls on the bed next to her dad and looks at the ceiling, sighing. “Jesse.”

“Jesse?” her dad asks carefully. “Did you break up?”

Annie shakes her head. “No. I don’t think so.”

“Oh honey, tell me what’s wrong,” her dad says softly and combs his hands through Annie’s hair.

She closes her eyes. “I think he’s in trouble.”

“What trouble?”

“Trouble where he’s turning up covered in bruises,” Annie says quietly. Her dad lets out a deep breath, pulling her into his arms. “It’s not… I don’t think… something’s wrong, Daddy. He’d tell me if he’d get into fights. I know he would. But he doesn’t want to talk about it, blocks everything and shuts completely down.”

“You want me to talk to Jensen, so that he can look into it?”

Annie shakes her head. “I don’t want to betray his trust anymore than I already did by telling you.”

“Annie, maybe… maybe you should consider the fact that Jensen was right about the fights.”

“No,” she says determined. “He’s not that guy.”

“Oh honey, I really hope you’re right.”

They stay silent for awhile, before Annie looks at her dad and sees him watching her with concerned eyes.

“How are you doin’? How’s the baby doin’?”

Her dad smiles and it smoothes away the worry lines in his face. “We’re fine. Justin was here today. He says that I’m okay to go downstairs and walk around some; as long as I don’t overdo it. Still not allowed to lift anything heavy, though.”

Annie smiles. “That’s great.”

 

  


 

Later that night, long after Annie, Sophie-Ellie and the twins are in bed – Luke’s still living over at Mike’s and Tom’s place, but will move back tomorrow or the day after – Jared’s lying in bed with Jensen’s arms wrapped tightly around him.

“So Justin said that you’re allowed to get up and walk around a little?”

Jared nods. “Yeah, finally. I thought he would make me stay in bed rest until the baby is born.”

Jensen chuckles softly, pushing his hand beneath Jared’s t-shirt and running his hand protectively over his belly. “We would have coped.”

Jared sighs and runs his fingers through Jensen’s short hair. “Did you talk to the Principal?”

“Yeah. Wanted to tell me that this was just an accident and Peter didn’t mean it. I threatened to sue the school for breach of duty of supervision.”

Jared laughs softly. “My bad ass husband; taking care of everything.” He rubs his nose softly against Jensen’s cheek. “I love you. So much.”

Jensen looks up and captures Jared’s lips in a sweet kiss. “I’d do anything for our family. Love you too.”

There’s a flutter in Jared’s belly and something that might have been a kick. Jensen’s eyes grow wide. “Whoa!”

“I think the little one approves,” Jared laughs.

“Since when did he start moving?” Jensen asks with awe in his voice.

Jared raises his eyebrows. “I’ve been feeling it for a little while now. And who says that it’s gonna be a boy?”

“Well,” Jensen says, “it’s just a feeling that I have. You think it’s gonna be a girl?”

Jared grins and nods. “It’s just a feeling that I have.”

Jensen laughs. “I’d be fine with that.”


	11. Say You’ll Never Leave Me 10/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jensen gets shot on the job, he isn't the only one getting hurt. Jared and Jensen have to find their way back to each other through graduation and college plans, punk-assed boyfriends, bullies in town and a surprising pregnancy that's anything but easy.

  


 

Jensen pushes open the front door and throws his hat down on the sideboard. It smells like roast beef and gravy. Taking a deep breath he feels his stomach grumble and he makes his way into the kitchen, finding Jared at the counter, stirring the mashed potatoes.

Jared’s hair is pushed back behind his ears and the tip of his tongue is peeking out in concentration while he looks around the kitchen for another ingredient. Jensen grins when Jared lets out a little cheer when he finds it sitting on the counter next to the oven.

His husband looks happy and relaxed; the dark circles around his eyes have finally gone. Jensen’s been worrying about those for the last few weeks but, finally, a little bit of the worry falls away when he sees Jared cooking their dinner, looking so carefree.

He leans against the wooden door frame and clears his throat. Jared spins around and a huge smile spreads on his face when he sees Jensen.

“Hello, gorgeous,” he says, abandoning the dinner in favor of walking closer to Jensen.

Jensen feels a wave of heat washing over him. Jared’s the gorgeous one; he’s glowing from the inside out and finally the pregnancy seems to be doing him more good than bad. Jensen reaches out, wrapping his fingers around Jared’s wrist and pulling him in. Jared’s belly is getting bigger and Jensen runs a hand over it as soon as their bodies touch.

“Hey, baby,” he greets, before looking up at Jared and saying, “You’re the gorgeous one. God, I’m so in love with you.”

A soft smile spreads across Jared’s features and his eyes darken. “I love you too, Jen.”

Finally their lips meet in a sweet kiss that quickly turns heated when Jared pushes his tongue into Jensen’s mouth, licking and sucking. His hands come up to cup Jensen’s face gently, holding him in place while Jared takes what he needs and Jensen lets him. He loves this new, more demanding, Jared. He doesn’t know where it comes from, but he loves it.

Jensen’s fingers curl around Jared’s hipbones, pulling him closer and letting out a frustrated groan when he realizes that Jared’s belly is so big that he won’t be able to rub his erection against Jared’s hip. Jared chuckles into Jensen’s mouth and keeps kissing him.

“Now, now what if the kids saw this?”

Jensen and Jared jump apart and look at Annie standing in the hallway, watching them with amused eyes.

Jared’s the first to regain composure. “Honey, hey. How was school?”

She snorts and shakes her head in open amusement. “Good, thanks.” She points to the oven. “I think the mashed potatoes are calling for your attention.”

Jared spins around and suddenly the smell of burnt potatoes hits Jensen. A curse escapes Jared’s lips and he sprints over to the oven, pulling the pot with the mashed potatoes away, trying to save whatever there is to save.

Annie shakes her head. “Where’s Grandma?”

“I’m perfectly able to make us dinner,” Jared grumbles.

“Hey,” Annie raises her hands in a defensive gesture, “I didn’t say you weren’t. I just asked where Grandma is.”

Jared lets out a breath and shoots his daughter an apologetic look. “Sorry. Grandma and Grandpa are at the realtor signing the contract for their new house. When that is final they’ll fly to Chicago to organize the move and in a few weeks they’ll be living here permanently.”

“Awesome,” Annie says, taking a seat next to Jensen at the kitchen island.

“So,” Jensen says, “graduation is coming up. You excited?”

He can’t believe that the last few years have gone by so fast. Annie is graduating high school in a few weeks and at the end of the summer she’s moving to California to attend college. Sometimes he feels like he didn’t have enough time with his daughter. And then there’s the issue with the adoption. He got the papers from their lawyer yesterday and they’re burning a hole into their bedroom drawer.

Annie nods. “Yeah, pretty much. Finals are gonna be a bitch, though.”

“What about prom?” Jared asks, still trying to save their mashed potatoes.

Annie looks first at Jensen and then over to Jared. “What _about_ prom?”

“Well, is Jesse taking you?”

Jensen groans inwardly. It’s not that he doesn’t like Jesse, it’s just that he doesn’t think Jesse Hudson is the best boy for Annie as a boyfriend. That boy’s trouble and Jensen’s only waiting for someone to call him and ask him to bail Annie out of jail.

“Don’t know.” Annie shrugs. “We haven’t talked about it. Besides, it’s not a big deal.”

“It’s not?” Jared asks, raising his eyebrows. “I remember a little girl who was always dreaming about going to her prom.”

Annie rolls her eyes. “Yeah, and that little girl grew up and realized that there are more important things in life than prom.”

Jensen puts an arm around her shoulders, pulling her over and pressing a kiss to her temple. “Aww, honey. You’re never too old to enjoy your prom. And remember, there’s this beautiful dress hanging in your closet.”

Annie smiles. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t go. I just said it wasn’t a big deal if Jesse asks me or not.”

“So, you don’t want to go to prom with your boyfriend?” Jared actually looks a little shocked.

Jensen snorts and Annie laughs. “I just think that Jesse is not really the type to go to a ball. Of course I’d love to go with him. But if he doesn’t want to, I’m fine with that.”

“My baby girl is all grown up.” Jared fakes a sniff and wipes away an imaginary tear.

Annie gets up to punch her dad playfully in the arm. “Shut up.”

Jared looks at Jensen with wide eyes. “Did you see that? Our daughter’s hitting me? Aren’t you going to do something about that?”

Jensen laughs and makes his way over to where Annie and Jared are standing, dropping a kiss to Jared’s cheek. “I’m sure you’re old enough to defend yourself.”

“Unbelievable,” Jared murmurs and turns back to the food with a fake pout.

Annie grins at Jensen and holds up her hand for a high-five and Jensen thinks it’s now or never. He reaches out, ignoring the high-five and pulls Annie into his arms. She seems a little surprised at first but then hugs him back.

“Honey, there’s something your dad and I wanted to talk to you about.”

“You’re not pregnant too, are you?” she asks and Jensen rolls his eyes.

“No, I’m not.”

He shoots Jared a look over his shoulder and sees his husband giving him an encouraging smile. Jensen takes a deep breath and turns back to Annie. She has a frown on her face.

“Just tell me. You’re scaring me.”

Jensen smiles. “Sorry. I just… well, you remember when Sophie-Ellie got hurt and I went to the hospital to pick her up, right?”

“Sure. What’s that got to do with me?”

“The hospital wouldn’t let me see her or even talk to her doctor because I’m not her father, not legally.”

“Oh.”

Jensen sighs. “Yeah. That’s why your dad and I thought it might be a solution if I were to adopt you, your brother and sister.” Annie’s eyes grow wide. “You’re the first we’ve spoken to about this and it’s up to you. So, if you don’t want me to, I’ll respect your decision.” It would break his heart, but he really would.

“I… wow,” she says stunned. “Can I think about it?”

Jared comes up to them and pulls her into a hug. “Sure you can. Take your time.”

The moment is broken when the back door opens and the twins and Laura come bursting in. That even gets Sadie and Harley’s attention, who, up until then, had been sprawled out on the living room floor. Soon, there are three small kids and two dogs running around, screaming and barking. Jensen meets Jared’s eyes and they burst out laughing.

“Are we interrupting something?”

Jensen turns and sees Sophia and Misha walk into the kitchen; they have Sophie-Ellie and Ben in tow.

“Nope.” Jensen shakes his head and walks over to greet their friends. “How were the kids?”

Sophia huffs out a laugh. “Same as always.”

Two small hands grab Jensen’s legs. “Papa, help!” Jamie is hiding behind his legs and Jensen sweeps him up on his shoulders. He winks at Jared, grins at Sophia and Misha and runs out in the yard. There’s much more space to romp for a little while. Laura, Ty and the dogs follow him with excited yells and barks.

 

  


 

“I’m gonna go and put my things upstairs,” Annie says and Sophie-Ellie and Ben follow her, leaving the kitchen to Jared, Misha and Sophia.

Jared nods. “We’re having dinner in half an hour.” He turns back to his best friend. “Thanks for taking the twins and Sophie-Ellie this afternoon.”

Sophia waves a hand. “That’s the least we can do. How are you feeling, JT?”

“Good, real good.” Jared rubs a gently hand over his belly. “She’s being a good girl today.”

“You think it’s gonna be a girl?” Misha asks, grabbing some OJ out of the fridge and pouring a glass for all three of them.

Jared nods. “Yeah. I just have this feeling and it’d be nice; three boys, three girls.”

Sophia smiles. “That’d be nice indeed.” She looks outside for a second. “So, how are you and Jensen doing? I know you have a lot going on right now.”

Jared lets out a sigh and looks out of the window, watching Jensen running and romping around with the kids. His heart swells with love at the image.

“It was tough for a time, while Jensen healed and I was confined to our bed, but we lived through it and now that Jensen’s fine and I’m allowed to walk around again, it’s good.”

“That’s great to hear. You two are so good together,” Sophia says, shooting him a grin. “I’m sure you came up with a few things to pass the time while you were both in bed.”

Jared feels his cheeks heating up and ducks his head. Misha and Sophia both snicker.

“I can’t believe you still blush when it comes to things like that,” Misha teases. “You should be used to it by now.”

Jared sticks out his tongue and Sophia cackles, pulling Misha towards the door. “We’ll leave you to it, JT. And enjoy our evening alone.”

“Yeah, yeah. Have fun you too. We’ll bring Ben and Dan home before nine.”

Sophia and Misha wave and leave, while at the same time Luke, Evan and Dan stroll in. Jared smiles and shakes his head. Their house is definitely an open house every day of the week.

“Hey Dad,” Luke greets, grabbing a bottle of soda out of the fridge.

“Hey Uncle JT,” Evan and Dan call from the hallway.

“Hi boys, twenty minutes and dinner’ll be ready.”

The boys nod and make their way upstairs, leaving Jared to finish up dinner. Jensen’s still romping around with the kids and the dogs. His face is flushed and there’s a big smile on it. He looks happy and carefree. Jared’s heart aches a little. He almost lost this. Jensen might be fine, but Jared has a hard time forgetting how he looked lying in the hospital bed.

He feels his emotions well up, tears stinging behind his eyes and rubs a hand over his belly. “Papa’s fine now, baby. We’re fine.”

He’s still fighting the tears when Jensen, the kids and the dogs walk back in ten minutes later. Jensen must have noticed that something is going on with Jared, because he sends the kids upstairs and goes over to Jared, pulling him into a tight hug.

“I love you.” Jared melts into the embrace, sucking in Jensen’s smell. He smells of sweat and musk and being alive. His fingers curl into Jensen’s shirt, holding his husband close. “Hey,” Jensen whispers, “you okay?”

Jared nods, pulling himself together again. “Yeah. I am now.”

Jensen pulls away a little, brushing his thumb over Jared’s cheek bone gently. “Everything’ll be okay.”

“I know,” Jared nods. “I’m just being stupid and the hormones are driving me insane.”

Jensen laughs softly. “My sweet, hormonal husband. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Go upstairs and get the kids ready,” Jared says, rolling his eyes and taking a step back. “Dinner is almost ready.”

Ten minutes later, they’re all seated at the huge dinner table. Dinner is loud and a little chaotic; with everyone talking to each other, the twins and Laura playing with their mashed potatoes and the dogs barking to get some attention and maybe even some treats, but Jared wouldn’t have it any other way. He loves it the way it is. He loves having his kids here and their friends; loves having Jensen next to him and the dogs at their feet. It’s perfect.

After dinner, Jensen asks Luke and Sophie-Ellie to stay for a few minutes and Annie offers to clean the table with Evan, Dan and Ben’s help. The twins and Laura are curled up on the couch after they took their plates into the kitchen.

Jensen leads Luke and Sophie-Ellie out onto the back porch and Jared follows, sitting down in one of their garden chairs.

“What’s going on?” Luke asks.

“Well, your dad and I wanted to talk to you about something. We’ve already talked to Annie about it,” Jensen says. “So here’s the thing. I’m not your father, not legally. I never really thought about it; your dad didn’t either. But when Sophie-Ellie got hurt and I went to pick her up, it proved to be a problem.” Jensen shoots Jared a small look and he smiles, hoping to encourage his husband. He knows how much the adoption means to Jensen. “Well, we thought that it might be good if I’d adopted you and Annie. Of course, only if you want me too.”

There’s a moment of silence and then Sophie-Ellie squeals and throws herself into Jensen’s arms. “Of course you can adopt me, PJ.”

Jensen laughs, hugging her tight and Jared again is fighting back tears. A small smile is also displayed on Luke’s face.

“What about you, Luke? You can take your time and think about it if you want,” Jared says.

Luke shakes his head. “I think it’s a good idea. I’d be happy for Jensen to adopt me.”

Jensen smiles; pulling Luke into a hug as well. He seems touched by the open display of affection and love of Sophie-Ellie and Luke.

“I’m really glad you want that. It means a lot to me,” Jensen says softly.

Sophie-Ellie and Luke are beaming at Jensen and Jared, and Jared pulls his kids into his arms. “I’m glad. It really means a lot. Before you go though, Luke, why don’t you get Evan out here? There is something else we need to talk to you about.”

Luke groans. “Oh no, Dad. Mike and Tom already had that talk with us.”

Jensen snorts. “I should have assumed that.”

“Well,” Jared says, grinning, “the sooner you get him out here, the sooner you two can go upstairs.”

Sophie-Ellie giggles. “Evan and Luke sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g.”

Luke blushes and jumps at his sister, who runs into the house squealing. Jared laughs and shakes his head. Jensen grins, pulling Jared next to him on the bench, his arms winding around Jared’s body and his hands resting on the swell of Jared’s belly.

“We’re gonna embarrass the boys,” he whispers, his breath ghosting over Jared’s neck.

“Well, I’d rather have two embarrassed boys, instead of a teenage pregnancy,” Jared says quietly.

The back door opens again and Evan and Luke walk back out onto the porch. Evan gives them a small smile, entwining his fingers with Luke’s.

“Okay, boys have a seat,” Jensen says.

“Do we really have to do this again?” Luke grumbles.

“If you want your boyfriend to stay overnight, yes,” Jared states. “Look, we know this is embarrassing; not only for you but for us too. But we want to establish some rules here.”

“We know what it’s like to be teenage boys,” Jensen continues. “Your hormones are all over the place and you’re horny all the time.” This time even Evan blushes. “And we can’t keep you from having sex, but we want you to know that if you have questions, you can always come to us. If you don’t feel ready for sex, then just don’t do it and wait. And please always use condoms.”

“Jensen,” Luke groans, hiding his face behind his hands.

“You got any questions?” Jared asks, already knowing the answer.

“Can we go now?” Luke looks up, hope in his eyes.

Jensen rolls his eyes and nods. “Yes, but please be careful, okay? Jared and I are only having another baby; we don’t want to deal with one of yours too.”

The boys look actually shocked at the statement and Jared starts laughing. “Get inside, boys.”

They scramble off the chairs and hurry inside in a rush. Jensen grins. “Did I say something wrong?”

Jared shakes his head and leans back into his husband’s body. “I think you scared them to death with the pregnancy thing.”

“Hopefully it means I’ve scared them enough not to have sex.”

Jared snorts. “No way. They’re teenage boys.”

Jensen chuckles. “Yeah, probably not.” He rubs his hand over Jared’s belly, pushing beneath the t-shirt and running his fingertips over the sensitive skin. “How are you feeling, Jay?”

Jared lets out something that could be considered a purr. “I’m good, really good.”

“What about you, baby?” Jensen asks, laying his hand flatly on Jared’s belly.

Jared grins when he feels the small kick against the spot where Jensen’s hand is lying. “I think she’s good too.”

“Yeah, aren’t you, baby girl?” Jensen whispers and Jared’s heart threatens to explode with all the love he’s feeling towards his husband.

“Promise me something, Jen?”

“Whatever you want, Jay.”

“Promise me you’ll never leave me.”

Jensen gently cups Jared’s jaw, turning his head back so that they’re looking each other in the eye. “I’ll never leave you, Jay. I promise. I love you. You’re the reason I’m still here. I just knew I had to see you one more time and tell you how much you mean to me.”

There’s a lump in Jared’s throat and he runs his hand through Jensen’s hair, pulling him down and into a soft kiss. It feels like a promise when their lips meet.


	12. Say You’ll Never Leave Me 11/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jensen gets shot on the job, he isn't the only one getting hurt. Jared and Jensen have to find their way back to each other through graduation and college plans, punk-assed boyfriends, bullies in town and a surprising pregnancy that's anything but easy.

  


 

“What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” Jesse asks, his arms wrapped tightly around Annie’s middle. “You’ve been really quiet for a few weeks now.”

Annie leans back into her boyfriend’s chest, feeling his fingers draw random patterns beneath her shirt, just above her waistband. It feels good having him so close, feeling his fingers on her bare skin. They haven’t really done anything, just made-out a lot, but always with their clothes on. She closes her eyes, just enjoying Jesse’s fingertips scurry over her belly.

“You know you can talk to me, right?” he asks softly, his hot breath ghosting over her neck, making her shiver.

She thinks about the bruises on Jesse’s pale skin, thinks about the split lip and the purple bruise he’s been sporting on his cheekbone for a couple of days. She wants to tell him that he can talk to her as well, whatever it is. She’d never push him away because of a fight. Okay, she’d be a little disappointed, but she wouldn’t break up with him if he’d been in a fight. She wonders what he’s so scared off that he won’t tell her what’s going on.

Annie sighs. “I… Jensen wants to adopt me, Sophie-Ellie and Luke,” she says, because mentioning the bruises will only make Jesse close off. “My brother and sister have already said ‘yes’.”

“What about you? You gonna let Jensen adopt you?”

It’s not as if she doesn’t love Jensen; she loves him. It’s just that she has the feeling that it’s somehow a disgrace to her papa’s memory. It’s probably stupid, but she feels a little like she’d abandon him if she’d allowed Jensen to adopt her.

“I don’t know,” she says slowly. “I… I feel like I’d be hurting my papa with it. Jensen’s great and all, and I know he thinks of me as his daughter. But he’s not my papa.” She turns her head back to see Jesse watching her with sad eyes. “The thing is, I know that it’ll break his heart if I say I don’t want it. I don’t wanna hurt him.”

Jesse lets out a slow breath before pressing a soft kiss to her neck. “You gotta do what you gotta do. I’m sure Jensen will understand whatever you decide.”

“This sucks,” Annie grumbles. “Jensen’s a great guy and I hate hurting him.”

“Well, you don’t have to tell him right now. You still have some time to think about it, right?”

Annie nods. “Yeah, but I have to tell him eventually and that sucks.”

Jesse’s hand comes up, tilting her head back and capturing her mouth in a soft kiss. “I know you’ll do the right thing, Bella,” he whispers against her lips.

A small smile spreads on her face at the faith she hears in Jesse’s voice. When his tongue finally runs over her bottom lip she opens up to him easily.

 

  


 

“So, Jensen wants to adopt you?” Evan asks, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

Luke grins and nods. “Awesome, right?”

“It is awesome,” Evan agrees, peppering Luke’s neck with small kisses.

They hid from the unforgiving sun and prying eyes, behind the shed in Mike and Tom’s backyard. Dan’s at football training and promised to join them later. Right now Luke has other things swirling around his head than his best friend and he leans into the touch of Evan’s soft lips against his neck. His fingers entwine with the soft strands of Evan’s hair and he moans.

“Ev…,” he pants when Evan pushes against his shoulders to lay him on the ground.

“I know,” Evan says; his voice’s laced with lust and heat.

Their eyes meet and Luke feels this pang in his chest. It’s like being struck by lightning; the realization that he’s in love – really in love, not puppy love or a crush, but real all-consuming love – with Evan and he feels like he’ll explode if he doesn’t say it.

“I love you,” he breathes.

Evan’s face lightens up with the most amazing smile. “I love you too,” he says, before plunging his tongue intoLuke’s mouth in a hard claiming kiss. All Luke can do is hold on and he loves it.

Clever fingers push beneath his t-shirt and start mapping out all the dips and curves of his muscles. He shivers beneath the touch, his cock rock hard in his shorts. When Evan scratches a fingernail over one of Luke’s nipples, his hips shoot up, searching for any kind of friction. He finds Evan’s hips above him, rubbing against his boyfriend through too many layers.

He pushes his hands into the back of Evan’s shorts squeezing the muscled ass through his boxers. “Off,” he growls and Evan chuckles.

But he helps Luke to lose his clothes first and then strips out of his own. He’s hard as well and the second Luke wraps his fingers around Evan’s cock he lets out a deep moan. Luke lies back again, pulling Evan above him. The grass is tickling his back, but he could care less about it. All he cares about is his naked boyfriend above him, writhing against him.

Evan leans down, running his tongue over Luke’s bottom lip and he opens up, lets his boyfriend map out his mouth, while their cocks rub against each other. Evan’s hands are all over him, caressing sensitive skin, teasing and driving him plain crazy. Then Evan makes his way down Luke’s body with teasing kisses and gently nips. He gives special attention to Luke’s nipples, rolling one between his fingers while lapping at the other one.

Luke arches into Evan’s touch. “Fuck, please… Ev more, need more…”

Without letting go of the nipple he has between his lips, Evan brings his hand down to wrap it around Luke’s cock. He strokes once, twice and Luke’s about ready to shoot, when Evan lets go again and pushes his hand further down. He rolls Luke’s balls between his fingers gently, before rubbing a finger over Luke’s perineum and then over the hole hidden there, all while he’s still sucking and nipping at Luke’s nipple.

Luke’s wound so tight. His skin feels too tight and his body is so hot he thinks he might explode if Evan doesn’t do something right the fuck now.

“Evan,” he whines. “Please.”

He feels Evan’s smirk against his nipple and then Evan’s finger is gently tapping against Luke’s hole. He’s not pushing in, even though Luke’s pushing back against the finger. He wants, he needs. It’s not like he never thought about what it would feel like. He wants Evan inside of him, even if it’s just a small part of him.

“Do it,” he whispers. “I want it.”

“Fuck, Luke,” Evan growls. “Say it again.”

“Do it,” Luke says with a little more determination.

Evan growls again, slamming his mouth over Luke’s in a short, bruising kiss. Then he’s between Luke’s legs, sucking his cock down. Every coherent thought flees Luke’s mind. He’s a writhing mess beneath Evan, only begging for more and he barely registers that Evan pushes his finger into his mouth next to Luke’s cock.

A second later the wet digit is prodding at the wrinkled skin of his hole, rubbing and soothing, before slightly pushing in. It feels weird and there’s a little burn. He clenches experimentally and Evan hums around his cock. He tries to relax then, feeling Evan pushing a little deeper. The burn’s still there and being filled like this feels strange. But it’s also a part of Evan that’s in Luke and the intimacy of their action hits Luke square in the gut, causing his orgasm to surge through his body, taking him away in waves of pleasure.

It feels like an eternity before he comes back to the present. Evan is looking at him with heated eyes and a predatory smile on his face.

“Shit, you look so good when you come. The way you clenched around my finger. I can’t wait to get my cock in there.” There’s a second where he seems to realize what he just said and he looks at Luke with shy eyes. “Only if you want to, of course.”

Luke smiles and nods. “I want to.”

Then his eyes travel down Evan’s body to where his boyfriend’s cock is curling up against his belly, red and angry looking. He pushes Evan down on the ground. He knows that Evan’s too close to orgasm to draw this out, that’s why he just takes Evan’s cock into his mouth, suckling at the head. Evan’s hips shoot up from the ground and he chokes a little, before bringing his hands to Evan’s hips to keep them pinned to the ground.

“No bucking,” he says. “Maybe another time.”

Evan groans deep in his throat, throwing his head back, his fingers curl in the grass. Luke smiles, feeling the rush of control overtake him. Evan’s like this because of him, because he’s doing this to him. He sucks Evan’s cock back down, licking around the crown and dipping into the slit slightly. At the appreciative moans coming from his boyfriend’s mouth, Luke gets a little braver, bringing his hand to where Evan’s hole is hidden between his cheeks. He only needs to rub over the wrinkled skin to feel his boyfriend’s come on his tongue. It’s bitter and salty and one of the best things Luke’s ever tasted.

He thinks he might love sucking Evan’s cock. Luke sucks him until Evan pulls at his hair, motioning for him to scoot up.

“Come here,” he whispers.

Luke scoots up and they meet in a lazy kiss. He can taste himself on Evan’s tongue and knows that Evan will taste himself on Luke’s tongue. This is so hot that his dick stirs again. Evan chuckles a little, apparently feeling Luke’s cock growing against his hip.

“You’re insatiable,” he grins.

Well, Luke doesn’t mind being insatiable when it comes to sex and Evan.

 

  


 

Jared’s sitting on the couch in the living room, with a blood pressure meter attached to his right bicep. Ty and Jamie are sitting on the floor with Sadie and Harley next to them, watching Justin and Jared with huge eyes.

“How did a baby get into Daddy’s belly, Doctor Justin?” Ty asks curiously.

Jared almost chokes on the water he’s been drinking, while Justin just snorts. “Why don’t you ask your daddy? He might be able to answer that.”

Jared sends a glare in Justin’s direction, only to find Justin grinning broadly at him. “Thank you, Doctor Justin.”

Justin winks. “You’re welcome.”

“Daddy how did a baby get into your belly? Ms. Sarah said that storks bring the babies. Did the stork put it in there?” Jamie asks, looking intrigued at the actual prospect of a stork putting a baby into Jared’s belly.

Ms. Sarah is the kindergarten teacher of the twins and Jared wonders for a moment why she’d say anything about storks bringing babies.

“Well,” he says, looking at Justin for help, but earning only an amused smile. “Your daddy and papa love each other very much and your papa was able to put the baby in daddy’s belly.”

Ty and Jamie’s eyes widen. “Papa put a baby in your belly?” they ask in unison.

Jared nods. “Yes, he did.”

“How?” Ty asks, his small forehead [wrinkled] in a frown.

Jared squirms. Why, oh why, did they want to know about this now? Justin grins at him, but he seems to have mercy with Jared, because he says, “Hey, boys how do you feel about meeting this baby?”

Ty and Jamie’s eyes widen again and they nod enthusiastically. Justin snorts and waves them over, pushing Jared’s shirt up to expose his belly. He places the twins’ hands gently on Jared’s belly.

“Just wait,” Justin says, just as the baby kicks in Jared’s belly.

The twins jump back, looking at Jared with huge eyes, but he waves them back and places their hands on his belly again, covering them with his. The baby kicks again.

“See,” Jared says, “that’s your baby sister or brother saying hello.”

“Hello, baby!” Ty calls out and Jamie does it too. It brings tears to Jared’s eyes to see his little boys being so excited about meeting their little sister or brother. He’s still pretty sure that it’s gonna be a girl.

He ruffles his boys’ hairs and his breath catches in his throat when both boys lean down to press a kiss to Jared’s belly.

“Bye, baby!” they say and Jared needs to wipe his eyes. He wishes Jensen could have seen it.

After that, Justin continues his examination. “Everything looks good, JT,” he says, when he’s finished.

“Does that mean I’m allowed to get back to work?” Jared asks, perking up.

Justin lets out a small breath and shakes his head. “I don’t wanna risk anything. You still have to take it easy, JT. I know it’s nerve-wracking to be confined to the house. But it’s the best for the baby.”

Jared nods, a little disappointed. “Yeah, sure.”

“It’s only for a few more months, JT,” Justin says, petting his arm gently. “Let Jensen take care of you.”

Jared snorts and Justin raises his eyebrows. “As if he’d be able to do that, at least not in the way I’d want him to.”

Justin barks out a laugh. “Don’t they say anticipation is the greatest pleasure?”

Jared huffs, pushing down his shirt and crossing his arms over his chest. He’s sexually frustrated, can’t Justin see that?

Justin just laughs some more before standing up and packing his bag. “I’ll be back in two days, JT. See you then.”

Jared just grumbles something inaudible and Justin leaves, cackling. Jared huffs when the front door closes, only then realizing that Ty and Jamie are watching him with huge eyes.

He gives them a small smile. “Daddy’ll be okay. Everything’ll be okay.” He waves them over and they snuggle up to him on the couch, while Jared turns on the TV and zaps to Sponge Bob.

 

  


 

Jensen calls and tells him that he won’t make it for dinner. Mrs. Richards’ cat went missing again and she roped him and Chad into helping looking for it. Jared chuckles and tells him not to take too long.

It’s how he finds himself in the kitchen after dinner with Annie helping him clean up. There’s a weird tension coming off of Annie in waves and he wonders what that is all about. Maybe it’s about Jesse again. She hasn’t talked about it again, but he can see that it’s still on her mind.

“You wanna tell me what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” he asks and Annie snorts.

“That’s what Jesse asked me a few hours ago.”

Jared smiles. “And?”

Annie sighs. “I thought about Jensen and the adoption thing.”

Jared feels his heart stop for a second. He can tell from the way Annie is avoiding his eyes that he won’t like her decision, but he’ll accept whatever she says.

“I don’t… this is… damn.” She lets out a deep breath. “What I wanted to say is that there are different ways of Jensen being allowed in if something should happen to me. We could just put him down as one of my emergency contacts.”

“So, you don’t want Jensen to adopt you?” Jared asks, his heart breaking for his husband.

Annie shakes her head. “I don’t wanna hurt him and I love him, I really do. But he’s not my papa. If Luke and Sophie-Ellie want Jensen to adopt them then that’s great, but I can’t.” She looks over at him, her eyes full of tears. “I’m sorry.”

Jared reaches for her, pulling her into his arms and pressing a kiss to her temple. “It’s okay, sweetie. It’s okay. I’ll talk to him. He’ll understand. He knows you love him.”

She buries her head into the crock of his neck. “Thanks, Dad.”

He holds her close for some time, just rubbing his hands over her back. It gets a little uncomfortable with his big belly between them, but he doesn’t want to let his eldest daughter go. The baby makes the decision for him, kicking hard.

Annie jumps back a little and looks at Jared’s belly with huge eyes. “Wow,” she breathes. “How does it feel?”

Jared grins and brings her hand to the spot where the little one just kicked. “It feels amazing. One day – in a far, far away future of course – you’ll be able to feel this for yourself.”

Annie laughs, but keeps her hand on Jared’s belly until the baby kicks again. “That’s my little brother or sister,” she says in awe. “It’s a miracle.”

Jared smiles. “It really is.”

The back door opens and Jensen shuffles inside. He looks completely exhausted and there are mud stains on his cheeks. He smiles broadly when he sees Annie and Jared standing in the middle of the kitchen.

“Hey,” he says and sounds tired.

Annie lets go of Jared’s belly and gives him and Jensen a small smile before making her way upstairs. Jared walks over to Jensen, pulling his husband into a tight hug. Jensen makes a surprised noise, but then hugs him back.

“You okay?” he asks, when they pull apart again.

Jared nods. “Yeah, we’re good.” He smiles. “You want something to eat?” He turns towards the stove where he stashed some of the dinner for Jensen.

“Jared,” Jensen says, wrapping his fingers around his wrist, “tell me what’s going on. You’re scaring me.”

Apparently the smile wasn’t as cheerful as Jared wanted to come across. He sighs. “I just talked to Annie.”

“What about?” Jensen asks. “Did that Jesse-boy do something? I’ll kick his ass if he did something to hurt her.”

Jared shakes his head. “No, Jesse didn’t do anything. Annie and I talked about you wanting to adopt her.”

“Oh,” Jensen breathes. Jared can see that Jensen realizes what’s wrong the second he mentioned the adoption. “She doesn’t want me to, does she?”

Jared shakes his head. “No. I’m sorry, Jen.” Jensen pulls his hand away and takes a step back. “Jen?” Jared asks concerned.

His husband holds up his hands. “It’s okay, Jay. I’m fine. I just… I need some time alone.” He walks back out of the back door and Jared feels his heart clench.

Jensen always thought about Annie, Luke and Sophie-Ellie as his kids too. He always talks about their kids. Jared can’t imagine how he must feel now that Annie doesn’t want him to adopt her.

 

  


 

It’s still warm outside when Jensen steps out onto the back porch. The sun’s slowly going down and normally he’d enjoy watching the red orb vanish slowly. Not today. He feels like his heart got ripped out of his chest.

He’s always thought about Annie, Luke and Sophie-Ellie as his children, ever since he and Jared got married, even before that. Now that Annie doesn’t want him to adopt her, he feels like everything’s slipping out of his hands. He may have thought of Annie as his child, but she apparently didn’t think of him as her father. The thought stings and hurts. He doesn’t know how to deal with this.

A single tear runs down his cheek. He wipes it away angrily. He should have expected this; he should have known that Annie would never want him to adopt her. He’d never wanted JD to adopt him either.

The realization still hurts like a bitch though.


	13. Say You’ll Never Leave Me 12/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jensen gets shot on the job, he isn't the only one getting hurt. Jared and Jensen have to find their way back to each other through graduation and college plans, punk-assed boyfriends, bullies in town and a surprising pregnancy that's anything but easy.

  


 

“Two weeks til prom,” Sarah sighs, grinning.

Annie raises her eyebrows. “Really? Wow, time goes fast.”

“You’re going with Jesse, right?” Eliza asks, leaning against her locker.

“Don’t know,” Annie shrugs. “We’ll see.”

“What?” Sarah exclaims loudly. “He’s your boyfriend and he hasn’t even asked you to prom?”

“It’s not a big deal, okay?” Annie says, then she sighs. “It’s not Jesse’s thing and I’m fine with that. We already decided to go as a group, right? So what does it matter?”

She looks at Sarah and Eliza, hoping they won’t see through her façade. Of course she wants to go to prom with Jesse. Of course, she wants to dance with him and maybe even share a hotel room after that. But she gets that he’s not the type for that and if that’s so, she’ll be alright.

Sarah shakes her head. “I can’t believe he didn’t ask you. I mean everyone can see that he’s crazy about you, so why can’t he do that for you?”

“Will you just drop it,” Annie says quietly.

“But…,” Eliza says, but is interrupted by Dylan.

“Heard your boyfriend didn’t ask you to prom,” he says, wriggling past Eliza and leaning close to Annie against the locker. “You could go with me.”

“Dylan,” Taylor screeches. “We already said…”

“Shut up, Taylor,” he says, before turning back to Annie. “I’d make it worth your while.”

Annie raises her eyebrows, exchanging amused looks with Sarah and Eliza. “Yeah, sure,” she snorts. “Thanks, but I think I’ll pass.”

She pushes away from her locker, swinging her bag over her shoulder and walking down the hallway.

“What? You’d let him fuck you, but not me?” Dylan yells. “I wouldn’t have thought that you’d give away your precious virginity to a guy like him. But I guess that’s what girls like you do. Play hard to get and then let just about anyone into their pants.”

For a second it’s so quiet you could hear a pin drop in the hallway. Slowly Annie turns around; it’s as if everything moves in slow motion.

“What did you just say?”

It’s Jesse asking, he’s standing a few feet away from Annie, right behind Dylan. His eyes are shining with hatred and fury. Before Dylan even gets the chance to open his mouth to say anything, Jesse’s on him, his fists attacking every part of Dylan’s body he can reach.

The screams of her fellow students are what pull Annie out of her stupor and she rushes forward, grabbing Jesse’s shoulder, pulling him back.

“Stop it!” she yells, pushing him back.

Dylan’s back on his feet in an instant. “I’ll kill you, you bastard,” he screams, making a move towards Jesse, but Mr. Henderson holds him back with an arm around his chest.

“ENOUGH!” he yells. “Everyone get back to their classes.” When nobody moves, he adds, “NOW!”

Students are hurrying away and Annie gives Sarah and Eliza a look indicating that they should go ahead. Her friends don’t look like they want to, but one look from Mr. Henderson and they rush down the hallway to AP English.

“What the hell was going on here?” Mr. Henderson demands.

Dylan looks at Annie first and then his gaze drifts over to Jesse. He shrugs. “Nothing, just a little misunderstanding.”

“Misunderstanding?” Jesse hisses. “You practically called her a whore.” He pulls on Annie’s hand that’s wrapped around his biceps to get free and she tightens her grip.

Mr. Henderson shakes his head. “Detention ‘til the end of the school year for both of you; and you, follow me to the principal’s office right now,” he says. “Ms Lafferty-Padalecki,” he turns to Annie, “I believe you have a class to get to.”

Annie lets go of Jesse and he shoots her a quick look. Their eyes meet and she can’t believe what she’s just witnessed. This is the Jesse everyone warned her about; he could have just walked away. Annie would have just walked away, but no, he chose to beat Dylan up and that angers Annie.

She shakes her head, feeling disappointed in Jesse and a little in herself for thinking that she knew her boyfriend. She doesn’t know him, not really, because he refuses to talk to her; he doesn’t trust her. All this time she was worried that he was in some kind of trouble, that something bad was happening to him, but he probably just went and got into fights.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers and she looks at him again. He looks like he’s sorry, but Annie doesn’t feel like she can forget about what happened right now, not just yet.

“Just go,” she says.

He nods, looking like someone’s just killed his puppy, and trots after Mr. Henderson and Dylan to the principal’s office.

Annie leans back against her locker again, the metal of the lock digging into her back. Why the hell did Jensen have to be right?

 

  


 

His private cell phone ringing pulls him out of signing a few files Katie had put on his desk. A smile spreads on Jensen’s face as soon as he sees Jared’s name flashing across the display.

“Hey you. What’re you up to?” he says cheerfully.

“Hi,” Jared says and Jensen can hear the smile in his voice. “I’ve just talked to Sophia and we decided to have a BBQ on Saturday at our house. I thought you could invite Chad.”

“A BBQ, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jared says. “Remember we were supposed to have one the weekend after… you… got shot. We just thought it was as good a time as ever.”

Jensen remembers. Of course he does and he also hears the hurt in Jared’s voice. They’re still no closer to finding who shot him, than they were shortly after the shooting. Chad is still convinced that it had to be someone who was just passing through; otherwise, he argues, they would have found something. Jensen is starting to believe that he might be right.

“If you think you’re up for it, I’m game,” he says after a short moment.

“I’m fine, Jen, and I think it’d do us all some good to relax a little bit.”

“Okay then. I’ll talk to Chad.”

“Great. You’ll be home on time today?” Jared asks.

Jensen grins. “Depends on what you have planned.”

Jared chuckles. “Well, you have to come home to find out.” He sighs. “I miss you, Jen.”

Jensen’s heart clenches. “I’m right here, Jay.”

“You know what I mean,” Jared says softly and Jensen really does.

Right about now, he likes to strangle Justin for ever saying that they can’t have sex; can’t be intimate with each other; can’t make love to each other. He knows it’s for the baby’s sake, but he misses Jared in that way. He knows that it makes him shallow and pathetic, but he can’t help it.

“Four months, baby, and your ass is all mine,” he says. He means it as a joke, but it comes out husky and horny.

“Can’t wait,” Jared breathes. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Love you,” Jensen says, waiting for Jared to say it back before he disconnects the call.

He gets up from behind his desk and makes his way into the front of the station. Katie is sitting at the front desk, going through the mail and when he asks where Chad is, she tells him he’s in the station’s shower. Apparently he still stinks of the slurry a truck lost on the highway earlier and which Chad helped to clean up.

Jensen chuckles, shaking his head at the disgusted face Katie makes, and walks over to where the station’s shower room is situated. He knocks and pushes the door slightly open.

“Chad?” he calls. No answer.

He pushes the door open wider and is met with a naked Brad standing at his locker, searching for his clothes. There’s not even a towel covering his middle and Jensen has no choice but to look. Brad’s well built; defined muscles hidden beneath tan, smooth skin, leading to a round ass.

Jensen licks his lips and feels his dick twitch. This is wrong; he shouldn’t be turned on by someone who’s not his husband. But he hadn’t had sex in months and he’s only a guy, besides Brad looks like a gay porn star.

That’s the moment Brad chooses to turn around. His eyes catch Jensen’s and he knows that Brad caught him staring. A small leer forms on Brad’s face and Jensen wants to kick himself. This is probably just the moment Brad’s been waiting for.

“You like what you see?” Brad asks huskily.

Jensen does, but that doesn’t mean he wants to do something about it. “You should put some clothes on,” he says.

Brad chuckles. “What, Jensen? Am I making you nervous?”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Just tell Chad to come to my office when he’s finished.” He turns and lets out a deep breath, willing away all sexual thoughts.

 

  


 

When he walks into his house four hours later, he feels damn guilty for even thinking that Brad looked great. Jared’s sitting on the couch, the twins curled up against his sides and he reads them the story about the little caterpillar that always wanted more food. They love that story.

He smiles, leaning against the living room door frame. How could he ever think that another man had anything on his husband? Jared’s gorgeous; the way he looks at his kids with fond eyes and has one hand lying on his swollen belly. Jensen can abstain from sex for four months if that’s the picture he comes home to every night.

Leaning over the back of the couch, he presses a kiss to Jared’s temple, ruffling their boys’ hair.

Jared smiles, looking up. “Hey, gorgeous.”

“Papa!” the twins screech, jumping down the couch and rushing towards Jensen.

He picks them up, pressing kisses to their cheeks. “Hey boys. I hope you were good for daddy.”

“Real good,” Ty says, nodding seriously.

Jensen laughs and shoots a look at Jared over the twins’ shoulders. He nods and grins back. “That’s good, Ty. How about you two go upstairs and get washed up, while daddy and papa call for pizza?”

“Yay! Pizza,” Jamie yells, wriggling down Jensen’s arms and running up the stairs, followed by Ty, Sadie and Harley.

Jensen looks after them, grinning fondly before he drops next to Jared on the couch, bringing his hand to Jared’s swollen belly and rubbing over it gently.

“How are you two?” he asks.

“We’re great,” Jared says softly, running his fingers through Jensen’s short hair. “We’ve missed you, though.”

“I’ve missed you, too,” Jensen replies, turning his head up and catching Jared’s mouth in a gentle kiss. He pushes his tongue between soft lips, tasting the reminders of orange juice and only Jared. Sucking on Jared’s tongue, he feels his cock harden when Jared lets out a soft moan. “God,” he groans. “Don’t do this to me.”

Jared smiles against his lips. “Why Mr. Padalecki-Ackles? You getting hard?”

Jensen chuckles and buries his head in the crook of Jared’s head. “I love you and I can’t wait for the time when we’ll be allowed to make love again.”

Jared rubs his nose against Jensen’s temple. “Four months, Jen. Four months.”

Someone clearing their throat makes them pull apart and Jensen sees Sophie-Ellie and Ben standing in the living room, looking at them with amused eyes.

“Hey, you two. Everything okay?”

Sophie-Ellie nods. Her wrist is still in a cast, but if she’s lucky she’ll be able to get rid of it by the end of next week, Dr. Kripke told them.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. We just wanted to know if it’s okay that I have dinner over at Aunt Sophia’s place.”

Jared nods. “Sure, just come home right after, okay?”

Sophie-Ellie grins and nods, dropping kisses to both their heads. Ever since the thing with the bully got out and she told them about it, she seems like a different person. She’s laughing again, making jokes and Jensen can’t believe that they didn’t realize that something was wrong earlier. He’s glad that his little girl is fine again, though.

The front door opens and slams shut, while Sophie-Ellie and Ben are still standing next to the couch Jared and Jensen are sitting on. Annie storms up the stairs and Jensen exchanges a look with Jared. The front door opens again and Luke, Evan and Dan walk in.

“You know what’s going on with your sister?” Jensen asks.

Luke shrugs, looking at Evan, before answering, “Jesse got into a fight at school. Dylan practically called Annie a whore and Jesse lost it. Now Annie’s pissed at Jesse.”

Jared sighs. “I’ll go and talk to her. You three go and wash up. We’ll have pizza for dinner.”

Jensen gets up with Jared and their hands brush together gently, before Jared makes his way upstairs to talk to Annie. He had talked to Annie himself only briefly since he learned from Jared that she didn’t want him to adopt her. It’s not like he’s avoiding her, but the last three days have been hectic and he’s only been home late at night or early in the morning. He knows they’ll have to talk, though.

He’s accepted that Annie doesn’t want him to adopt her. It had stung for a while, but then he realized that it didn’t change anything; he knew Annie loved him and he loved Annie. They didn’t need a piece of paper just to know that they cared for each other, and Annie would be eighteen in a few weeks anyway.

Sophie-Ellie and Ben say good-bye and Jensen walks into the kitchen, calling the pizza place and ordering two pizzas with everything, except anchovies.

 

  


 

When Jesse walks out of the school that afternoon, he feels like a jerk. He knows that Annie is angry with him. Okay, so maybe he shouldn’t have gone off on Dylan like he did, but he had practically called Annie a whore,he deserved the black eye and the split lip. Jesse just wanted to protect Annie; protect her reputation.

She shouldn’t have to deal with crap like that, just because she was dating him. The least he could do was set things right and beat some sense into some douchebag.

He should probably explain himself to Annie, though. They hadn’t had a chance to talk since Mr. Henderson pulled Dylan and him off to see the principal, who had given them both a speech about respect. Jesse could barely contain his gag reflex. He can only stand so much bullshit in one day.

His bike takes him to Annie’s house in no time and he parks it behind the Impala in the driveway. Damn, this probably means that he’ll have to go through the sheriff first before being able to talk to Annie. Well, he’s got no choice here. So he walks up to the front door, ringing the bell.

It doesn’t take long for the sheriff to open the door. He’s still wearing his uniform and Jesse might have been impressed if he hadn’t seen a lot of those uniforms in the last few years. The sheriff doesn’t look like he’s pleased to see Jesse. Not that he expected that.

“Hi. Is Annie home?”

The sheriff sighs and nods. “She’s upstairs with her dad right now.” For a second Jesse thinks the sheriff might send him home again, but then he opens the door wider. “You can wait in the kitchen if you like.”

“Thanks,” Jesse says quietly, following the sheriff inside.

There is an awkward silence hanging in the air, and Jesse sits down at the kitchen island, concentrating on the marble pattern.

“That’s a pretty nasty bruise you got there,” the sheriff says and Jesse’s head jerks up. Ackles points to the bruise Hank put on his cheekbone.

He shrugs. “Yeah. The other guy looks worse.”

Ackles nods. “I thought so.” He sighs, but before he can says something else that will drive home how much he despises Jesse, Jesse speaks.

“I know you don’t like me. I also know that you think I’m bad for Annie,” he says passionately. “But I really like her. I only hit the guy because he insulted her.”

The sheriff looks at him intently and Jesse waits for the talk he knows is about to come. It goes differently than he expected.

“It’s not that I don’t like you, Jesse,” Ackles says. “I don’t know you. I only know that I’ve pulled you out of some pretty nasty fights and have given you several speeding tickets. Of course I wouldn’t want my daughter caught in a fight, or on a bike with the driver speeding, but I get why you punched Dylan.”

Jesse’s stunned. “You do?” he asks, surprised.

Ackles pulls out two soda bottles out of the fridge and puts one in front of Jesse. “Yeah. I walked in on a certain situation when I first met Jared. That situation was a lot worse.” He sighs again. “Well anyway, I did what you did; I hit the guy and I’d do again. Doesn’t mean it’s the right way to deal with it, but I know where you’re coming from.”

“Oh,” Jesse says quietly. He’s really surprised that Ackles tells him that, but he appreciates it nonetheless.

“Look, Jesse,” Ackles says. “I know you like Annie. I can see it in your eyes, but you really need to talk to her about what happened today. She’s seen you in a way she never saw you before; I’m pretty sure that scared her.”

Jesse nods. “I know. I didn’t want to disappoint her, but my temper just got the better of me.”

Ackles nods. “Just don’t let it happen again.”

It takes ten minutes of not so awkward silence ‘til Annie and Jared walk into the kitchen. Annie’s eyes widen in surprise when she sees Jesse; Jared’s just smiles a little.

The door bell rings and Jared pulls the sheriff away to the front door, leaving Jesse and Annie alone in the room.

“What are you doing here?” Annie asks quietly.

Jesse shrugs. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to scare you.”

She cocks her head and nods. “Y’know, I was so convinced that what everyone was saying wasn’t true, the fights and stuff. But I guess they were.”

Jesse feels his heart sink. “It’s true I’ve been in a few fights in my life and I did get a few speeding tickets, but I’d never put you in danger.” The next words are out before he can stop them. “I love you and I’d never hurt you.”

It’s silent for what seems like eternity and Jesse wishes he could take it back. Opening up like that only gets you hurt and his heart is about to get thrashed.

“You love me?” Annie asks, sounding in awe.

“Yeah, I…,” he nods and shrugs helplessly.

A smile appears on Annie’s face and she walks over to him, pulling him into a tight hug. “Me too,” she whispers. “I love you too.”

He buries his head in her neck, taking in the scent of her peach shampoo. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have hit Dylan. But he was a jerk and it was the only way I could think of to shut him up.”

Annie pulls back a little. “You could have just walked away. I would have just walked away. They were just words.”

“He called you a whore,” Jesse argues.

“Well, you and I both know that’s not true.”

“What about everyone else?” he asks.

She smiles. “What _about_ everyone else? Why, do you think I care about what they think? If I did I probably wouldn’t be dating you.”

Jesse laughs softly. “I… you’re something else.”

“I know, right?” she says, waggling her eyebrows. “Now, since you told me you love me, will you tell me how you got those other bruises?”

Jesse tenses, pulling away. “I… there are some things I need to deal with on my own.”

Annie lets out a groan. “Why? If something bad’s happening, we could talk to Jensen. He could help.”

Jesse snorts. “He couldn’t. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me, please.” He pulls her into his arms again, closes his eyes and breathes in. “Everything’ll be fine. I promise.” Just a couple of months and then he’ll be out of that hell house he calls home.

 

  


 

Jensen’s pacing in the living room; up and down, left and right. Jared smiles. “Could you stop, please?”

Evan, Luke and Dan went upstairs with one half of the pizzas and it’s just Jared, Jensen, the twins and the dogs.

“You think I did the right thing, letting him in here?” Jensen asks, kneading his palm with his thumb.

Jared rolls his eyes and nods. “Sure you did. Look at him, Jen. He’s in love with Annie. How could something like that be bad?”

Jensen drops to the couch next to Jared and sighs. “He’s been in so much trouble.”

Jared nods. “I know, okay. But let him prove that he can be different. Just give him the benefit of the doubt.”

“Did you see the bruises on his face?” Jensen asks exasperated. “Those are not from today. That means he’s been in a fight beforehand.”

“Please, Jen. Just for a few weeks. If you’ll pull him out of a fight again, we’ll talk to Annie. But please… for me.”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Damn why can’t I resist those puppy-eyes of yours?”

Jared laughs fondly, pulling Jensen in and planting a wet kiss on his lips. “You know you love me.”

“I really do,” he says, taking a bite of his pizza.

That’s when Annie and Jesse walk into the living room.

“Is there some left for us?” Annie asks and Jesse looks really uncomfortable.

“Sure,” Jared says, pushing the pizza box over to them. “Sit down and eat. It’s really good.”

Annie sits down on the living room floor, pushing Harley and Sadie away a little to make room for Jesse. She looks up at him and for a second Jared thinks that he might leave, even though there’s enough food for all of them.

Jensen seems to notice it too, because he says, “You’re welcome to stay, Jesse. There’s more than enough for everyone.”

The tension seems to drain out of the teenager and he drops next to Annie on the floor. “Thanks,” he mutters, while grabbing a slice.

Jared smiles and looks over at his daughter, who’s looking over at Jesse in awe. The day wasn’t half bad.


	14. Say You’ll Never Leave Me 13/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jensen gets shot on the job, he isn't the only one getting hurt. Jared and Jensen have to find their way back to each other through graduation and college plans, punk-assed boyfriends, bullies in town and a surprising pregnancy that's anything but easy.

  


 

“Daddy!”

Tyler’s voice cuts through the dream Jared’s trying desperately to hold on to. He and Jensen had been on vacation, just the two of them without the kids. They had been lying on the beach, watching the sun go down over the horizon, gently making love.

“Daddy! Wake up, Daddy!”

Jared grumbles a little when he feels the bed dip, two pairs of kids’ feet making their way towards him. He still fakes being deep asleep, but nothing can fool his baby boys. Jamie’s is the first to carefully lift one of Jared’s eyelids, squealing with delight when Jared says ‘Boo’ and starts to tickle him.

“Daddy!” Jamie screams. “Stop.”

“That’s what you get for waking me up,” Jared growls playfully, winding an arm around Ty’s small body, tickling him too.

“Ahhhh!”

Both boys try to scramble away but Jared has a tight hold on them, tickling them mercilessly.

“What’s going on here?”

Jared looks up to see Jensen leaning against the door frame, watching them with an amused smile on his face.

“Your sons woke me up,” he says, trying to look annoyed and failing completely.

Jensen laughs. “Now they’re only my sons.”

“Papa! Help!” Ty squeals, when Jared starts another tickle attack.

“C’mon, you monsters,” Jensen says, pulling them out of Jared’s arms and throwing them over his shoulders one by one. “Let’s get everything finished while Daddy takes a shower. Aunt Sophia and Co. will be here in about an hour.”

“Yay!” the twins scream, arms and legs flailing when Jensen carries them out of the room.

Jared groans, falling back onto his pillow. He shoots a look at the alarm clock, showing him in red neon letters that it’s almost 4 pm. He went to take a nap three hours ago. Jared sighs and rubs a hand over his belly. His little one has been better to him over the last weeks, but he still feels tired from time to time. Justin says it’s nothing to worry about, but Jared can’t help wondering. He’s never felt this tired with any of his other kids. He wasn’t in his late thirties, though, when he gave birth to them.

Eventually he crawls out of bed, suppressing a yawn, and walks into the en suite bathroom. Stepping beneath the warm spray, he feels the first of his spirits return and when he gets out of the shower fifteen minutes later, he feels refreshed and awake again.

Making his way downstairs another fifteen minutes later, he finds Sophie-Ellie sitting in the living room. Her legs are folded beneath her body on the couch and she’s zapping through the TV channels, looking bored.

“Hey, Daddy,” she says and Jared drops a kiss to her hair.

“Hey, sweetheart. You finished with your homework?”

Sophie-Ellie rolls her eyes. “I finished hours ago.”

Jared chuckles. “Of course.” He turns to look at the kitchen, where several bowls are standing on the counter. “Did you help PJ in the kitchen?”

Sophie-Ellie snorts. “Please, as if PJ would have been able to do all that. No, Aunt Sophia brought them over just a little while ago. They’ll be here soon.”

Jared smiles. Sophie-Ellie is right; Jensen’s completely helpless in the kitchen. He walks over, taking a glance at the different salads Sophia brought over and his mouth starts to water.

“Looks good, doesn’t it?”

Jensen’s arms wind around his body and Jared leans back into his husband’s chest. “Uh huh.”

“How are you feelin’?”

Jensen’s lips skim lightly over the sensitive skin on Jared’s neck and he shivers lightly. Turning his head, he whispers, “Horny.”

Jensen growls softly. “Jay…”

Jared sighs, taking a step away from his husband. Otherwise the urge to bend over and let Jensen fuck him right here against the kitchen counter might overpower his restraint.

Jensen’s hands reach out and gently cup his belly. “Y’know little one, I can’t wait for you to get here,” he says quietly. “If only for the reason that your daddy’s ass will be mine again then.”

“Jensen,” Jared says, faking a scandalized gasp.

Jensen laughs and plants a soft kiss on Jared’s t-shirt covered belly. “Don’t be shocked, baby.”

Jared shakes his head and huffs out a laugh. “You’re incorrigible.”

They share a sweet kiss that’s interrupted by Sadie and Harley’s barks. Jared pulls away and looks out of the window. Sophia and Misha are standing in the back yard laughing at Sadie and Harley running circles around their legs.

It’s not a second later that two whirlwinds run past Jared and Jensen, rushing out into the back yard and pulling little Laura over to the sandbox in the corner. Sadie and Harley follow excitedly; they’re always happy to play with the kids.

Jared grins, grabs one of the salad bowls and carries it outside, setting it on the large table, before pulling first Sophia and then Misha into a hug.

“Hey, you,” he greets and Sophia grins at him.

“You’re getting bigger every day.”

Jared looks down at his growing belly and runs a gentle hand over it. “It shouldn’t after five kids, but it still amazes me.”

Misha chuckles. “It really should. It’s always a miracle.”

“That it is,” Jensen says, his hands coming to rest on Jared’s belly from behind.

“Gosh, you two are just too cute,” Sophia says and cuddles against Misha’s side.

“Where’s Ben?” Jared asks, looking around.

“He went through the front door,” Misha says. “I guess he saw Sophie-Ellie sitting in the living room.”

“Ah okay,” Jared says.

“Hey, folks. What’s up?”

Chris and Steve come walking into the back yard, with Jim, Tom and Mike on their heels. They greet each other and Jim gets out his ‘Kiss the cook’-apron, walking over to the barbeque. Next are Sandy and Alexis with Adam. The little boy barely says hello before he’s off to join Jamie, Ty and Laura in the sandbox.

“Excuse him,” Alexis says, laughing. “He’s been so excited all day.”

“He didn’t even want to nap,” Sandy says. “But in end the promise of ice cream as dessert had him in bed quickly.”

Jared laughs. “Ice cream can be really helpful.”

Sandy nods, touching Jared’s belly gently. “How are you, JT?”

“I’m fine, San. Just a little tired from time to time.”

“I make sure he rests enough,” Jensen says, taking Jared’s hand, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it.

“I really hope the steaks are ready already. I’m starving.”

Jared spins around and sees Chad and Alona walking towards them. Brian is nestled against his father’s chest. It brings a smile to Jared’s face to see his best friend carrying his first child. He remembers the nights of freak out calls from Chad, but in the end everything worked out well.

“You sound as if I never feed you,” Alona laughs and flicks the back of Chad’s head.

“Ow, wife. Don’t hit me in front of my son.”

Alona just laughs and walks over to Jensen, who greets her with a tight hug. Jared grins, shaking his head at Alona and Chad’s antics. They fit together perfectly.

“Hi, daddy,” Jared says and nudges Chad’s shoulder.

A blinding grin appears on Chad’s face and he drops a kiss to Brian’s head. “He’s getting his first tooth.”

Jared chuckles at the pride audible in Chad’s voice. “That’s awesome, dude.” Brian kicks out his legs and grins at Jared; he seems to think so too. “Soon, you’ll be able to eat Uncle Jim’s steaks, too,” Jared coos and takes Brian out of his father’s arms. “Wow, you’ve gotten so big.”

He feels a little sad that he’s missed the last few months of Brian growing, almost completely because he was confined to bed. Pressing a kiss to his godson’s temple, he takes in the familiar smell of baby powder and baby lotion.

Four months and he and Jensen will have another one of their own. Jared looks up and sees Jensen watching him with fond eyes. Their eyes meet over Brian’s head and Jared’s heart threatens to explode with all the love he’s feeling towards his husband.

 

  


 

This is exactly what they needed, Jensen thinks. The BBQ is nice and relaxing and he hasn’t seen Jared laugh so freely and relaxed in weeks. Jared’s sitting next to Sandy, holding a protective hand over his swollen belly and there’s a glow emanating from him that Jensen remembers from the time he’d been pregnant with Ty and Jamie.

“Here,” Mike says, holding out a napkin. Jensen frowns. “To wipe away the drool.”

Jensen laughs and slaps his friend’s hand away. “Shut up. You’re just jealous.”

Mike snorts. “I really don’t know what I should be jealous about.” He looks at Tom, who’s deep in conversation with Steve.

“How did we get so lucky, Mike?” Jensen asks softly.

“I guess we must have done something right,” Chris says, who came up behind them. He puts his arms around Jensen and Mike’s shoulders and whispers, “Between putting the principal’s underwear on the flag pole and the broken church window, I mean.”

Jensen laughs. “Dude, don’t remind me. Mr. Connors still glares at me when I see him in town.”

Mike snorts. “He should really learn to let that go.”

Mr. Connors had been their principal when they went to Dalton High School and he never let the boys forget about any of their pranks they played over the years.

“He’s got a memory like an elephant,” Chris says, chuckling. “We did some pretty crazy shit back then.”

Jensen looks at their kids: Annie’s animatedly talking to Alexis. She came home over an hour ago from an afternoon spent with Jesse; Luke, Evan and Dan are sitting at the table, shoveling Jim’s steaks into their mouths, after playing basketball at the court a few blocks down the road; Ty, Jamie, Laura and Adam are playing in the sandbox, with Sadie and Harley watching them curiously; last but not least Sophie-Ellie and Ben are sitting with Sophia, explaining something obviously funny to her with flailing arms.

“And yet, our kids all turned out alright,” Jensen says.

Chris pats him and Mike on the shoulder. “You both did good.”

The shrill ring of Jensen’s work phone cuts through the relaxed atmosphere, Jensen tenses. This can only mean something bad has happened. Katie wouldn’t call if it wasn’t something important, requesting his immediate attention. He walks inside, squeezing Jared’s shoulder reassuringly when he walks past his husband.

He knows that Jared and their kids are safe; all of their friends are safe too. But what if something has happened to JD or his mom? Or to Angie and Matthew? He wills his nerves down; answering the phone with a calmness he doesn’t really feel.

“Yeah.”

“Jensen, sorry,” Katie says. “I didn’t want to call you, but I thought it might be best. Mrs. Shaw just called in to say that there’s a huge fight going on at Hank Hudson’s house.”

Shit, Jesse. Jensen sighs. “It’s okay. I‘ll drive over there. Chad’s here I’ll take him with me.”

“Okay,” Katie says. “Just call in if you need back up.”

Jensen hangs up and feels strong arms come around his chest. “What is it?” Jared asks.

“It’s Jesse. Mrs. Shaw called to say that there’s a huge fight going on where Jesse lives.”

Jared lets out a deep breath. “Shit.”

“I’ll drive over there. See what’s going on.” He turns his head and kisses Jared’s jaw. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Okay,” Jared says, nodding. “Be careful.”

Jensen smiles and pulls Jared into a real kiss, slipping his tongue into Jared’s mouth and savoring the taste of orange juice and chicken salad.

Five minutes later, he and Chad are driving down the road.

“What do you think’s going on?” Chad asks.

“Honestly?” Jensen asks and Chad nods. “I’ve got no idea. I know that I’ve pulled Jesse out of several bar fights, but never was there one at his own home.”

Chad nods and lets the silence hang between them. Jensen thinks of the bruises on Jesse’s skin, on the split lip and the black eye the boy sported the last time he was over. What if…? Jensen’s blood runs cold and he pushes down the accelerator a little harder.

They hear the screaming voices as soon as they stop the car at the shoulder of the road.

“You little bastard! I’ll show you where your place is!”

Hank Hudson’s voice cuts through the otherwise peaceful night. Jensen and Chad make their way over to the front door, when a scream resounds.

“No!” It’s Sally Hudson’s voice and it comes from the back of the house.

Jensen and Chad only exchange one look before rushing to the back of the house. The back door is open and Jensen freezes when he sees what’s happening in there. Hank’s on the floor and Jesse’s standing above him, holding a butcher knife in his hand. Sally is standing to the side, tears streaming down her face.

“Jesse,” Jensen says quietly, pulling himself out of his stupor. The boy looks up. His eyes are wide, blown with fear and determination. “Put the knife down.”

Jesse shakes his head. “No. I won’t let him hurt me any longer.”

Everything falls into place then and Jensen hates himself a little for not realizing what’s been going on all this time.

“He won’t,” Jensen says. “But you need to put the knife down, kid.”

“Sheriff,” Hank starts and his breath reeks of alcohol.

“Shut up, Hank,” Jensen bellows. “I’m really not interested in what you have to say. Chad, why don’t you call in for back up? I think Hank here needs to sleep it off in a cell.”

Sally gasps, slapping a hand over her mouth, but she doesn’t say anything.

“Jesse,” Jensen says again, turning his gaze back to the boy. “You don’t want to end up in prison because of this piece of shit, do you?” He can see Jesse swallowing hard and then slowly shaking his head. “Then put the knife down, son. It’s okay. I know now. I won’t let him hurt you anymore.”

Slowly, Jesse lowers the knife and Jensen relaxes a little. “I…,” Jesse starts, taking a step back from Hank, the knife clattering to the floor.

“It’s okay,” Jensen says, feeling anger burning in his belly towards Hank Hudson. He wishes he could give the guy the beat down he deserves for hitting his own son. “Go, pack a bag, Jesse. You’re coming with me.” Jesse’s eyes widen in shock and Jensen adds, “We have a spare air mattress.”

Sally’s still sobbing next to Jensen and he waits until Jesse has disappeared upstairs, before he turns towards her.

“What the hell, Sally? Why didn’t you say anything?” Jensen asks, bewildered.

“He’s my husband,” she sobs, looking down to where Chad’s holding Hank against the wall.

“And Jesse’s your son,” Jensen hisses. “You let your own son get beat up by his father! What the hell is wrong with you? You’re supposed to protect your kid.”

Sally’s crying and Jensen couldn’t care less. He doesn’t get how a mother can let something like that happen to her own kid.

Five minutes later the back up in the form of Fred and Adrienne gets to Hank Hudson’s house, taking Hank into custody. Jesse comes downstairs the moment Hank’s taken away. He looks after the car and Jensen wonders what must be going on inside his head.

“Get in the car, Jesse,” Jensen says softly.

They drive to Jensen’s house in silence; only as Chad gets out of the back seat and slams the door shut, does Jesse speak.

“What’re you going to do with me?”

Jensen frowns. “What do you mean?”

“I threatened my father with a knife,” Jesse says, sounding defeated.

Jensen sighs. “Nothing, kid. I’m not going to do anything about that. It was self defense.” Jesse’s head snaps up and he stares at Jensen with stunned eyes. “You should think about pressing charges against Hank.”

“I… I don’t…”

“It’s okay,” Jensen soothes. “You don’t have to decide tonight.” He looks at the house and moves his head in the direction of the front door. “Let’s go inside and see if there’re some steaks left for us.”

“Annie doesn’t know,” Jesse blurts out.

Jensen nods. “I thought so. I guess it’s time for you to tell her.” Jesse chews on his bottom lip, looking anywhere but at Jensen. “Don’t you think she deserves to know the truth?”

Jesse nods and sighs. “Thank you,” he says and meets Jensen’s eyes. “I… just thanks.”

Jensen smiles and claps Jesse’s shoulder. “You’re welcome. It’s my job. But there’s still something you could do for me.” Jesse frowns. “Ask Annie to the prom, please.”

Jesse shrugs uncomfortably. “I don’t have a tux.”

Jensen chuckles. “I think we can do something about that.”

 

  


 

Annie’s upstairs when she hears the front door open and close. Jensen left in a hurry an hour ago and she can’t shake the feeling that something bad has happened. That’s why she rushes down the stairs only to stop dead in her tracks when she sees Jesse standing in the hallway. A duffle bag is thrown across his shoulder and he’s rocking back and forth on his heels.

“What the…?” she asks and Jesse turns towards her. He smiles sheepishly at Annie and lets her pull him into a hug. “What happened? Are you okay?”

Jesse nods. “Yeah, thanks to the Sheriff.”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “My name’s Jensen, kid.” He looks down at Annie. “Jesse’s staying with us for a few days. I’m trusting you here.”

Annie looks from Jensen to Jesse and back to Jensen. She nods. “Yeah, sure.”

“Good. I’ll bring the air mattress up in a minute. Why don’t you show Jesse where he’ll be staying?”

Annie’s completely lost. “I don’t get it.”

Jensen kisses her temple. “Jesse will explain.”

Annie looks at Jesse and gestures for him to follow her upstairs. When she closes the door to her room behind them she turns, seeing Jesse standing awkwardly in the middle of her room.

“You wanna tell me what’s going on?”

Jesse takes an audible breath and says, “No, I don’t. But I guess I have to. You deserve it.”

Annie frowns. “What happened?”

“My Dad,” Jesse snorts. “He’s… when I was a kid, he was a great father. He taught me everything I know about cars. But then he lost his job and he thought that the bottle was more important than I was.” Annie feels anger starting to burn in her veins. “He could get pretty violent when he was drunk, which he was all the time.”

“Jesse,” Annie breathes. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Jesse shrugs. “I didn’t want you to worry and I was dealing with it fine by myself.”

Annie snorts. “Yeah, right! I’ve seen the bruises.” Jesse doesn’t say anything. “What happened tonight?”

“When I got home this evening he wasn’t there. He was at the bar and when he came back he was plastered.” Jesse looks up at Annie from where he’s sat down on the bed. She wants nothing more than to pull him into her arms, but she knows that he’s got to get this out first. “He screamed at me, told me I was worthless and that I was only costing him money. This time I screamed back. I pushed him and he fell. Then there was the knife.” He sucks in a shaky breath. “I don’t know what I’d have done if the Sheriff hadn’t have been there.”

Annie sinks to her knees in front of Jesse and takes his hands in hers. “You didn’t, though.”

“I wanted to,” Jesse admits. “I wanted to hurt him like he hurt me.”

“But you didn’t.”

She leans forward and brushes her lips against Jesse’s. It’s sweet and short, but she hopes that he knows what he means to her.

 

  


 

It’s late when Jensen climbs into bed next to Jared. He buries his head in the crook of his husband’s neck and inhales deeply. It smells like home. Jared runs his fingers lightly through his hair.

“You okay?” he asks softly.

Jensen lets out a deep breath. “I didn’t see it.”

“Jen…”

“No, Jay. I’m the Sheriff. This is my town. I should…,” Jensen rubs a hand over his face. “I shouldn’t have written the kid off. I should have dug deeper.”

Jared’s lips ghost over Jensen’s temple. “You didn’t know. You’ve pulled him out of bar fights before, so how could you have known?”

Jensen sighs and scoots closer to the warmth of Jared’s body. “I love you.”

He feels Jared smile. “Love you too.”

There’s a knock on the door and Jensen pushes up on his elbows to see Annie walking inside. “Honey?” he asks. “Everything okay?”

She nods and then she rushes over to Jensen’s bedside. He’s just enough time to turn before she’s in his arms.

“Thank you,” she whispers.

He runs a hand soothingly over her hair. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Yes, you did.” She kisses his cheek. “I love you, Jen.”

A lump forms in his throat and he nods. “Love you too.”

A second later, Annie’s gone again after telling Jared that she loves him and kissing his cheek too.

“See,” Jared says. “Our daughter is smart enough to know that you couldn’t have known.”

Jensen lets out another deep breath and cuddles back against Jared’s side. His hand settles on the swell of Jared’s belly.

“Night, Jay.”

“Night, Jen.”


	15. Say You’ll Never Leave Me 14/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jensen gets shot on the job, he isn't the only one getting hurt. Jared and Jensen have to find their way back to each other through graduation and college plans, punk-assed boyfriends, bullies in town and a surprising pregnancy that's anything but easy.

  


 

Jensen had thought that having Jesse living with them would feel weird. It doesn’t. After two days Jensen’s already used to seeing Jesse at the dinner table or helping with the cleaning up afterwards.

Having Jesse living with them also means that Jensen has the Impala to himself. Not that he minded sharing her with Annie, but it’s also nice to know that he can use the car whenever he wants to, without checking with Annie first.

On the third day, Jensen comes home from the station to find Jesse sitting in the middle of the living room playing with the twins. Ty and Jamie are racing with their cars on an invisible speedway while Jesse is working on one of their toy cars.

“Hey,” Jensen greets, pulling off his boots and walking into the room.

Jesse looks up from where he’s sitting on the carpet and gives him a slight smile. Ty and Jamie scramble up from the floor and rush over towards him.

“Look, Papa.” Ty holds up a toy fire engine. “Jesse fixed the sirens.”

He pushes the button on the underside of the car and a fire siren wails through the house. Jensen groans inwardly. There had been a reason why he had disassembled the siren. He forces a smile and ruffles Ty’s hair.

“That’s great, buddy.”

Ty grins and nods.

“He fixed the broken wheel too,” Jamie says seriously, holding up his favorite toy car.

Where the axis was broken, there’s now a new one fitted and Jensen raises his eyebrows, impressed.

“You did that?” he asks.

Jesse shrugs. “My dad showed me how when I was a kid.”

Jensen’s heart aches for the boy. Apparently Hank hadn’t been an ass Jesse’s whole life, only after he lost his job and turned to the bottle. It makes him hate Hank even harder. The guy had been a good father, why did he turn to the bottle and start beating his kid? Jensen doesn’t get it.

He nods and turns to Ty and Jamie. “Where’s your daddy?”

“He went upstairs to take a nap,” Jesse says, before the twins can answer. “He looked tired, so I offered to play with the twins.”

The twins are back on their knees racing across the invisible speedway and making driving noises while doing so. A smile forms on Jensen’s face, even though he’s worried about Jared. His husband has been really tired again. Jensen thought he was doing well, but over the last couple of weeks Jared’s always tired and yawning. This pregnancy is taking all the strength he has and it kills Jensen a little that he can’t do anything to help, not really.

“Good. Let him sleep. What about Annie?”

“She’s studying for her English final,” Jesse says, setting the toy car in his hand back onto the floor again.

Jensen nods and then a frown forms on his forehead. “What about you? You don’t need to study for finals?”

Jesse snorts. “It’s not like I’ll ever go to college.”

The why is self-explanatory and Jensen just says, “There’s always community college.” Jesse just nods without saying anything and Jensen lets it go. “How about Chinese for dinner?”

Ty and Jamie answer with an approving squeal and Jesse nods, smiling. Walking into the kitchen to order their dinner, he motions for Jesse to follow him. When they’re out of range of little children’s ears, he pulls two sodas out of the fridge and hands one to Jesse.

“Did you think about what we talked about on Saturday?” Jensen asks, voice low.

Jesse takes a sip of his drink and Jensen starts to think that he might not get an answer, when the boy says, “I just want it to be over, y’know.”

Jensen sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He had to let Hank go first thing Monday morning. He doesn’t have proof of what went on in that house. Sure, he has his imagination, but that’s not enough to hold Hank in a cell. Only Jesse or Sally’s word would make the judge put Hank in prison.

“Don’t you think he should be punished for what he did?” Jensen asks.

Jesse shrugs. “I only ever wanted it to stop. It did. Now I just want to move on.”

Jensen nods. “Yeah.” He lays a hand on Jesse’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. “You ever change your mind, you come and tell me. You don’t have to do this alone, y’know.”

 

  


 

Annie blinks her eyes open the second her alarm clock goes off. As soon as the world comes into focus, she sees Jesse looking at her intently.

“What?” she asks, her voice still rough from sleep.

Jesse grins. “Nothing. I just like watching you sleep.”

“That’s kinda creepy,” Annie chuckles, pushing up onto her elbows.

“Maybe,” Jesse says. “I still like it, though.”

Pushing away the covers, Annie swings her legs off the bed and sits up. She runs a hand through her long, brown hair and yawns. Jesse’s still watching her intently.

“What? Do I have bed hair?”

Jesse lets out a small laugh. “You look beautiful.” Annie rolls her eyes and pads over to the sink. “Y’know, I hear there’s this ball-thing going on this weekend.”

She spins around, holding her toothbrush in one hand. “What?”

“Yeah, they call it prom,” he says, grinning cheekily. “I thought you might want to go with me.”

Annie’s heart jumps in her chest and she can’t help but grin. “Really? You don’t have to do it just for me.”

“Well, you wanna go and I love you. So, I think I’ll survive one night of stuck up pretty girls and boys, except you of course.”

Annie laughs and sits down on the edge of the air mattress. “I guess we’ll go to prom then.”

Jesse grins, leaning forward. “I guess so.”

Their lips meet in a passionate kiss, Jesse pulling her down with him. They don’t come up for air until Jensen knocks on their door, reminding them that school starts in half an hour.

 

  


 

“Your blood pressure is a little high.”

Jared looks at Justin from where he’s lying on the examination table. Justin had finally agreed to Jared being allowed to come to the practice, if Jensen drove him. Jensen’s sitting next to Jared, their hands loosely entwined.

“What does that mean?” Jensen asks and Jared can hear the worry in Jensen’s voice.

“Just that he has to take it easy.”

“I’ve been doing nothing but take it easy for months now,” Jared grumbles. He’s so sick of having to stay at home, lying on the couch, watching bad daytime TV.

“Just a few more months,” Jensen says and Jared wants to punch something.

“That’s easy for you to say,” he huffs.

Jensen gives him a fond smile. “Jay…”

“No,” Jared says loudly. “I’m so sick of this. I’m sick of lying down all the time, of not being allowed to work, of not being able to take the twins to day care. I’m just sick of it.” Jensen opens his mouth to say something, but Jared keeps talking, “And you don’t know how I feel. You couldn’t. You’ve never been pregnant a day in your life, so don’t tell me it’s just for a few more months.”

As soon as the words are out, Jared feels bad for saying them. Jensen’s been nothing but supportive. But Jared also feels a little like Jensen’s smothering him to death. He’s always there to do Jared’s work for him, he’s always there to take care of everything even though Jared may be capable of doing it himself. It makes him feel useless.

Justin lets out a breath. “I know you’re sick of it, Jared. But we have to make sure the baby’s okay, too. I can see you’re tired, JT. Your blood pressure is too high. Those are all facts that are telling me you have to take it easy. I really don’t want to put you on bed rest again.”

Jared huffs, crossing his arms above his swollen belly. “I was doing better. Why am I so tired again?”

Justin shrugs his shoulders. “You’re in your late thirties, Jared. Every pregnancy takes a toll on your body and you’re not as young as you used to be.”

Jared looks at Jensen, who’s staring at his feet. “I’m sorry, Jen. I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

“It’s okay,” Jensen says, looking up with a small smile on his face. “I really don’t know what you’re going through. So, it’s easy for me to say things like that.”

Jared gives him a smile and squeezes his hand. “Just a few more months.”

“Since we’ve averted this little crisis, are you ready to see the little one? Maybe even find out the sex?” Justin says, looking at them with an amused grin.

They share a short, intense look and sometimes Jared just wants to sink into the bright green of Jensen’s eyes. Without taking his eyes away, Jensen says, “Sure thing, Doc.”

The gel is cold on his bare belly and Jared hisses at the first touch. He’ll never get used to this. A second later, Justin moves the stick over Jared’s belly and their baby appears on the screen. It’s a baby now. The last time they’d looked, their child had looked more like a ball, but now Jared can see the arms and legs, with fingers and toes. He feels tears burning behind his eyes and Jensen’s hand squeezes his hard. This is their baby.

“Well, everything looks good. Ten toes, ten fingers,” Justin says. “Now tell me if you wanna know the sex or not.”

Another short look passes between Jared and Jensen, and Jared nods, “We wanna know.”

Justin moves the stick again and a smile appears on his face. “Well, I guess you’re going to have three of each now. It’s a girl.”

“It’s a girl,” Jared whispers and Jensen’s right there in his space, grinning broadly.

“You’re right, Jay. We’re having a girl.”

Their lips meet in a gentle kiss, Jensen cupping Jared’s face softly between his hands. “You did good,” he whispers against Jared’s lips.

“We did good,” Jared replies with a smile.

 

  


 

“You shouldn’t have come,” Annie says, but there’s a bright smile on her face.

“Of course we should have,” Maddie says. “It’s your prom. We wanna make sure it’ll be unforgettable.”

A soft smile appears on Annie’s face. “I’m sure it will be.”

“Girl, you’re so gone,” Lizzie giggles. “You got the condoms?”

Annie’s cheeks heat up and she sucks her bottom lip between her teeth. “I… we… we haven’t…”

“Well, your dad sprang for the hotel room, right?” Maddie says. “So, it could happen.”

It’s right, her dad and Jensen surprised her with the key to a hotel room this morning and it’s not like she isn’t curious about sex. But there’s still the little voice in her head reminding her that Jesse has so much more experience than she has. What if he won’t like it?

“Hey,” Lizzie says, pulling Annie out of her thoughts. “If you’re not ready, tell him. Say no. You don’t have to do it. This is your decision.”

Annie nods. “I know. It’s just… I love him and I wanna be with him, but what if he doesn’t want that.”

Maddie snorts. “Believe me, he wants to. He’s a guy. They always want to.”

“Now, get dressed,” Lizzie orders, holding out Annie’s dress to her.

 

  


 

An hour later, Annie’s dressed in a lavender colored, sleeveless dress that’s hugging her slim body close. The corsage is covered in glittering pearls that give way to a simple wide flowing satiny skirt. Maddie had pulled up her hair into a difficult looking hairstyle; two curls are framing Annie’s face perfectly.

“Wow,” Lizzie says, sounding impressed.

“You look amazing,” Maddie agrees.

Annie gives her best friends a small smile. “You think he’ll like it?”

“If he doesn’t, I’d say he’s gay,” Maddie jokes.

“Annie!” her dad’s voice echoes through the house. “The limo will be here any minute. C’mon down, we wanna take pictures first.”

Annie takes a deep breath. “Okay, let’s go.”

They walk downstairs, Maddie and Lizzie behind her. Her dad, Jensen, Jesse and the twins are standing at the bottom of the stairs staring at her with wide eyes and she chuckles nervously.

“You look…,” her dad says.

“Amazing,” Jesse finishes for him. He smiles at her. “Absolutely stunning.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Annie says softly, walking over to him.

Jesse looks really handsome in his black tux and bowtie and he’s holding a wrist corsage in the same color as her dress and she swallows down the lump that’s threatening to form in her throat.

“That for me?” she asks and he blushes, pushing it over her hand. “Thanks.” She leans up, brushing her lips against his softly.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathes against her lips.

A fake cough pulls them apart and her dad holds up the camera. “Pictures!” he exclaims, grinning.

Annie laughs, but lets Jesse pull her into a pose and then another one. After ten or twenty her dad and Jensen are finally satisfied and that’s when the horn, from the limousine they’re sharing with Sarah and Eliza and their dates, honks.

She pulls her dad, Jensen and the twins in a tight hug and they wish her a fun night. Then, Jesse is pulling her down to the limo parked at the shoulder of the street. Sarah and Eliza are already sitting inside, with their dates and they look beautiful too, but Annie has only eyes for Jesse. She melts against his side when they sit down and his arm comes around her.

“Jensen went tux shopping with me,” Jesse whispers into her ear. “It’s only rented, but still. That was pretty scary.”

Annie chuckles. “Jensen can be pretty scary.”

Jesse grows serious. “He’s… there’s a lot I have to thank him for.”

Annie looks up from where her head is resting against Jesse’s shoulder. “I know.”

Their lips meet in a soft kiss. It’s all there is to say about what Jesse’s been through. They’ve talked a little about it, but mostly when Annie brings it up Jesse changes the subject and Annie lets him. She hopes that he’ll come to her if he needs to talk about it.

When the limo finally stops in front of the hotel their high school is holding the prom at, Annie almost forgot that Sarah and Eliza are in the car as well. But one look tells her that her friends are also completely focused on their dates too. The motto is ‘Fire and Ice’ and the ball room is decorated with fake fires next to ice sculptures. It looks great.

They find their table first and then get on the dancing floor. For hours they dance, laugh and have fun with their friends. When it’s time to crown prom king and queen, nobody is surprised that Taylor and Dylan win. Annie just rolls her eyes and Jesse shakes his head, chuckling.

After prom king and queen are announced, the band finally starts to play slower songs and Jesse winds his arms around Annie’s body, pulling her flush against him. She buries her head in the crook of his neck and closes her eyes.

This is perfect.

For a second, she wishes time would stop and leave them in this little bubble of happiness. She knows that’s not possible, though. In a couple of months she’ll be moving across the country to go to college and Jesse will stay here. She doesn’t want to leave; not now, not ever.

“I love you.”

Jesse’s voice is soft and it sends shivers down her spine. She tightens her arms around his neck. “Love you too,” she whispers.

August is still far away.

 

  


 

“So.”

Luke raises his eyebrows in amusement. “So?”

Evan rolls his eyes and drops next to Luke on the bed. His hand comes to rest on Luke’s stomach and he nuzzles his nose against Luke’s neck.

It’s Saturday night and it’s Mike and Tom’s wedding anniversary, which means they have the house all to themselves. Maddie and Lizzie are visiting home, but are over at Luke’s house to get Annie ready for her prom.

“We’re all alone,” Evan says quietly.

Luke chuckles. “And?”

“That means I have you all to myself, at my mercy,” Evan growls playfully and Luke feels heat starting to pool in his belly.

He brings his hands up to run them through Evan’s hair. “Hmm,” he moans deep in his throat.

Teeth start nibbling on the soft skin of his neck and he turns his head to give Evan better access. “You taste so good, Luke.”

Evan kisses his way up to Luke’s mouth, peppering his neck and jaw with small pecks. Luke’s eyes fall closed and he just lets the sensation Evan’s attention causes in his body, overrun him. He’s growing hard in his shorts and he bucks his hips, looking for friction.

“Hmm, so impatient,” Evan breathes, pushing his tongue between Luke’s slightly parted lips.

Luke sucks on Evan’s tongue as if he were sucking on something else and Evan lets out a guttural growl, pushing up onto his elbows and leaning over Luke, pushing him down onto the bed. His hard cock brushes against Luke’s hipbone and Luke feels high, knowing that he’s the reason Evan is so hard.

A hand snakes down his body, wriggling inside his shorts and then long, clever fingers wrap around Luke’s dick, stroking, but not nearly hard enough.

“Urgh… Ev… please…”

“You feel so incredible,” Evan whispers, breath ghosting over Luke’s ear, making him shiver.

He bucks his hips again, trying to get Evan to speed up his strokes. “Ev…,” he whimpers, writhing and shaking beneath his boyfriend’s hands.

Evan sits up, pulling Luke’s shorts over his hips and pushing his t-shirt over his head, leaving him completely naked. His eyes rake over Luke’s body and Luke feels himself blush, but his dick twitches at the attention. A second later Evan’s lost his clothes too and is leaning down again, making their cocks brush together.

Luke arches his back when Evan touches his nipples, squeezing and twisting between his fingertips. Pleasure surges through his body, leaving him lightheaded and dizzy. It’s not enough, not nearly enough. He needs, wants more.

“Ev… I want…”

Evan pulls away from sucking his nipple, looking up at Luke with lust blown eyes. “What do you want, baby? Tell me.”

“Want you in me… god, please Ev… need you,” Luke babbles, feeling his cheeks burning.

Evan scoots up, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. He’s panting when he finally pulls away. “God, yes Luke… I want that too.”

A hand sneaks between their bodies, brushing fingertips over where Luke’s hole is hidden. He shudders with want and need, pushing his ass down into Evan’s touch.

“Please…,” he whispers, his voice sounding wrecked.

Evan sits up again, fumbling around in his nightstand, pulling out a tube of lube and a condom with a triumphant shout a second later. He pops open the cap of the tube and Luke watches him coat his fingers, shivering with anticipation.

Then, Evan is back between Luke’s legs, pushing them farther apart and Luke feels exposed, but when he sees the want and love in Evan’s eyes, his dick twitches with need. A second later Luke’s cock is enveloped in the wetness of Evan’s mouth, while a finger trails down to his hole, brushing and teasing the rim.

When the finger finally pushes in to the first knuckle, Luke lets out a small scream. It burns, but it also feels so damn amazing. Evan pushes his finger in and out in a slow rhythm, while swirling his tongue over the head of Luke’s cock. He’s feeling like he’s flying, knowing that his orgasm is close.

A second finger joins the first and the stretch is tangible. It burns a little more, but Luke will be damned if he’s going to stop now. Evan sucks and licks at the vein on the underside of his cock and Luke pushes his ass back, urging Evan on to add another finger.

When a third finger is pushed into him, Luke bites the inside of his cheek to keep the pained groan inside. It’s still kinda good, but it also hurts and burns and Evan’s dick is so much bigger than three fingers. At least coming too soon is not going to be an issue anymore.

“You okay?” Evan pulls away, looking up.

Luke nods. “Yeah, keep going.”

Evan doesn’t seem convinced, but he pumps his fingers in and out of Luke’s ass gently. “Tell me if it’s too much.”

Luke shakes his head, feeling the burn fade a little. “Don’t stop.” He reaches up, pulling Evan down into a passionate kiss. “Do it, Ev,” he says when they come up for air.

Evan nods, grabbing the condom and putting it on his cock. He coats it with lube and then he’s back above Luke, their eyes locking while Evan’s cockhead nudges the rim of Luke’s hole. Luke takes a deep breath and nods, giving Evan permission to push.

It hurts and burns and Luke wonders if it’ll always be like this. His cock is only half-hard and Evan’s not yet in all the way.

“You’re hurting,” Evan grits out.

Luke shakes his head. “Don’t pull out. I want it.”

With another push Evan bottoms out and Luke closes his eyes against the pain. It fades a little when his body relaxes, stretching to accommodate Evan’s length, but it still doesn’t feel good.

“Move,” Luke says and Evan pulls back just to push back in again.

It feels weird and still hurts, but then Evan shifts, angling his hips differently and he hits that spot inside Luke. The spot that’ll make him see stars. Luke groans.

“Do that again.” Evan does it again and the pain fades to pleasure, Luke’s cock growing hard again. “God, yeah… just like that…”

Evan keeps fucking him, speeding up his thrusts. Luke’s clinging to him, his fingernails digging into his boyfriend’s back and possibly leaving bruises. It doesn’t take long for Luke to come now that Evan is hitting the sweet spot inside of him on every thrust, as soon as Evan wraps his fingers around Luke’s cock he shoots his release all over Evan’s hand and his own chest.

The pleasure surging through his body is exquisite and now he knows why people do this. Evan comes only seconds later, breathing Luke’s name into his ear.

When they come down from their highs, their lips meet in a gentle kiss, tongues gliding lazily against each other.

“That was…,” Evan says, looking for words.

Luke nods. “Definitely.”

He feels sleep tugging at him and when Evan pulls out and wraps his arms around his body from behind, he closes his eyes and falls into a dreamless slumber.


	16. Say You’ll Never Leave Me 15/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jensen gets shot on the job, he isn't the only one getting hurt. Jared and Jensen have to find their way back to each other through graduation and college plans, punk-assed boyfriends, bullies in town and a surprising pregnancy that's anything but easy.

 

  


 

The letter is lying on Jensen’s desk when he gets to work that morning, looking innocent and harmless. But as soon as he opens it, he groans. Damn it. He’d completely forgot about the Sheriff’s Convention in San Antonio.

Back in January, he’d got the invitation and booked places for himself, Katie, Chad and Brad. It’s a good way to get together with other sheriff departments, exchange work info and maybe figure out a way to handle emergencies more effectively. They offered workshops for that during the convention.

But that would mean he’d be away for three days next week and he already hates leaving Jared alone for only a few hours a day. Jared’s been in such a bad mood lately – hell, they’d gotten into a fight when Jensen suggested Jared should stay home instead of going to Annie’s graduation this Friday – and Jensen does get it. Hell, he hated the time after the shooting when he wasn’t able to work and do what he always did. But he and Justin just want Jared and the baby to be okay.

That’s why he tries to relieve Jared of most of the work at home. He can’t imagine losing Jared or the baby, just because he didn’t do everything possible to keep Jared off his feet. He can live with the deadly looks Jared shoots him, though.

Going to this convention would mean leaving Jared for three days; he can’t do it, no matter how much he wants it. This would be such a great opportunity, but it comes at the worst of times.

“Hey, boss.”

Chad drops into the chair across from Jensen’s desk and Jensen sighs. “Hey.”

“What’s that?” His deputy points his finger at the paper that Jensen’s still holding between his hands.

Jensen presses his lips together to a thin line, before he hands the letter over to Chad. “It’s the agenda and the booking confirmation for the Sheriff’s Convention in San Antonio next week.”

“Cool,” Chad says, completely oblivious to Jensen’s inner battle.

“Yeah,” Jensen says, letting out a slow breath. “I expect a detailed report when you get back.”

Chad looks up, a frown on his face. “What? I thought we’d be going together.”

“I can’t.” Jensen shakes his head. “And you know it. I can’t leave Jared alone at the moment.”

“Jen,” Chad says, but Jensen interrupts him.

“No! You, Katie and Brad are going. I’m staying here. See to it that everything’s in working order when you get back.” He offers a small smile at Chad, but his friend doesn’t return it.

“Promise me you’ll talk to JT about this. You’ve been so damn excited about the possibility of the exchange with other sheriff’s departments.”

“Yeah, but that was before I knew that Jared was pregnant.”

Chad shakes his head. “Y’know, he told me that you’re smothering him to death right now. I didn’t want to believe him, but looking at you now, I totally do. Think about it, Jen. Maybe a couple of days apart would do you two good.”

Jensen doesn’t say anything, afraid that Chad might be right. Maybe he is smothering Jared to death, but only to make sure that he and the baby will be healthy and okay in the end.

“Talk to JT, Jen. I think you’re not giving him enough credit right now. He’s the one who’s pregnant. Don’t you think he’d want the baby to be okay too?”

Rubbing a hand over his face Jensen lets out a groan. “This pregnancy is taking its toll on all of us. Even the kids are grumpy at the moment. Luke and Sophie-Ellie are barely over at our house anymore because the atmosphere is so icy. Jesse is either at work or taking the twins to the park, just to get away from Jared and me. And Annie has been spending her time at the library for the last two weeks rather than study for her finals at home.”

A warm hand lands on Jensen’s shoulder and he looks up to see that Chad is now standing next to him. “I know it’s hard. But maybe you should take the convention as a sign that it’s time to take a step back and let Jared decide what he can and what he can’t do.”

“I’m scared,” Jensen admits softly.

“I know,” Chad says and then gives him a small smile. “This could be the best opportunity to get your head off things for a little while. I think it might do you good; you and JT.”

“I’ll talk to Jared,” he relents. “But I’m not promising anything.”

Chad grins. “Awesome. Tell him I said ‘Hi’.”

Jensen reaches for the phone, when Chad pulls the door to his office closed behind him, and dials the familiar number.

“Hello?”

The voice of his husband sounds tired and grumpy and Jensen sighs. “Hey, Jay.”

“Oh hi. I didn’t expect you to call. Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Jensen says slowly. “Everything’s fine. I just miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

Jared’s voice turns soft and Jensen thinks that maybe it’ll do them some good to spend a few days apart. Maybe Chad’s right and they’d be more relaxed if they’d put a little distance between them.

“Hey, ehm, you remember this convention I told you about? The one in San Antonio?”

“Yeah. The sheriff one, right? What about it?”

“I just got a letter reminding me that it’s next week.”

“Hey, that’s awesome.” Jared sounds genuinely happy for him.

“Yeah, ehm,” Jensen clears his throat and then continues, “I don’t know if I should go. It’s for three days.”

There’s silence at the end of the line and Jensen asks himself if he’s pissed Jared off.

“Of course you’re going,” Jared says after a second. “You’ve been so excited about this. I’ll be okay for three days. Angie and Matthew just moved into their house three blocks away. Mike and Tom are living next door. I’ll be fine. I know you want to go, so just go.”

“What if something happens and I’m not there?” Jensen asks, speaking his deepest concern out loud.

Jared sighs. “Nothing’ll happen. I know you worry, but Jen just trust me to know what’s good for me and the baby.”

“I’m sorry,” he says and he means it from the bottom of his heart. “I know I’ve been smothering you, but I’m just so damn scared.” It’s the first time he’s really admitted this and it’s a little easier on the phone than if Jared was sitting right in front of him.

“I know you are,” Jared replies softly. “But I promise everything’ll be fine.”

“Okay, I’m going. I think Chad wants me to get drunk.”

Jared laughs and Jensen soaks up the noise. “That sounds like Chad. Hey, eh, listen Jesse called. He’s found the perfect graduation gift for Annie. He asked if you could come by after work to take a look at it. It’s at the garage.”

“Yeah, sure.”

They had decided to get Annie a car for graduation, that way she had a way to get around in California and they wouldn’t need to worry if she got into a car with a drunk driver.

“Great. I’ll see in a couple of hours.”

 

  


 

Jesse’s buried arms deep in the engine compartment of the old Ford pick-up he found for Annie, when Jensen comes up next to him.

“That’s her?”

Jesse grins. He always does when Jensen calls a car ‘her’. It’s sweet.

“It is. What do you think?”

Jensen takes a long look, walking slowly around the car. When he comes to stand next to Jesse again he raises his eyebrows, looking impressed. “I’d say you did a hell of a job. Looks great.”

“Thanks.” Jesse has a hard time not to blush at the compliment. It’s been a while since anyone other than Charlie complimented him on his work.

“You should think about taking mechanic classes over at the community college. You could make a career out of it.”

Jesse pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and shrugs. “Maybe. I was thinking about it.”

Jensen grins. “That’s great, buddy.” He claps a hand on Jesse’s shoulder and not for the first time Jesse thinks that Jensen acts like the dad Jesse never had through his teenage years. “I’ll see you at home. Dinner’s in an hour. Don’t miss it.”

“I’ll be there,” Jesse grins. “I’ll just finish up here.”

“Oh, and I found a suit in my closet that might fit you. You could wear it on Friday for graduation,” Jensen calls before waving and getting into the Impala.

He watches Jensen drive away and wonders for a second what he did to deserve this.

“I told you he’d have your back.”

Charlie’s voice cuts through the haze in Jesse’s head and he turns around to give his boss a smile. “I still can’t believe it. He just did all that, without hesitation. I’ve never…” Jesse swallows hard and shakes his head. “He wants me to press charges.”

Charlie raises his eyebrows. “Well, it would be your right. Will you do it?”

Jesse shrugs. “I don’t know. I’m just glad that it’s over.”

Charlie nods. “Well, we’ll have your back, boy. Have you talked to your mother?”

Jesse shakes his head. Just the thought of going back to that house turns his stomach upside down, and he really doesn’t know what to say to his mom. It would only be awkward.

“How about you get cleaned up and then go home, huh?” Charlie asks. “I’ll finish the car for your girl.”

“No, I can do it,” Jesse says. “I only have to do an oil change and the car is finished.”

“Okay,” Charlie nods. “You know where to find me if you need any help.”

 

  


 

On Friday morning, the house is buzzing with an organized chaos. Everyone’s getting ready and not one of them has time to look at Jared with the usual dark, concerned look on their faces. It feels good to be treated like a normal person again.

He rubs his hand over his belly before buttoning up his dress shirt. “Just be nice to daddy today, okay?” A slight flutter is the answer and Jared smiles.

“PJ, have you seen my white barrettes?” Sophie-Ellie’s voice echoes through the hallway and Jared grins.

“Damn it, where’s my tie?” That’s Luke.

Ty and Jamie are running around, screaming, while Sadie and Harley are chasing them through the house.

“There’s a stain on my dress,” Annie moans, when Jared opens the door to the hallway and he walks over to her.

He can barely see the stain, only if he squints and he tells her as much, but she only scowls at him and walks over to the sink, wetting the spot. Arms come around his body from behind and he leans into his husband’s body.

They’re standing in the middle of the most chaotic hallway and for a second it’s just them, Jensen’s lips gently pressed against his nape.

“I love you.” It’s barely a whisper, but Jared hears it nonetheless. He smiles and turns, leaning down and capturing Jensen’s lips in a kiss.

“I don’t think this’ll work.”

Jared pulls away with a sigh and turns around to see Jesse standing in the doorway to Annie’s room, holding both ends of his tie up, looking lost. He chuckles and grabs Jesse’s arm, pulling him into Jensen’s and his bedroom.

He positions him in front of the big mirror and starts tying the tie. It only takes a sec and Jesse breaks out into a smile.

“There you go. I’ll show you how to do it yourself another time.”

Jesse nods, growing serious again. “Thank you. For letting me live here, for everything you and Jensen have done for me.”

Jared squeezes his shoulders. “You’re part of this family now, Jesse. We take care of our own.”

For a second he thinks he sees tears well up in Jesse’s eyes, but then the boy turns away and when he meets Jared’s eyes again, he smiles.

“Thanks anyway.”

“You’re welcome.”

 

  


 

An hour and a half later they’re sitting in the burning Texan summer sun, waiting for Annie and Jesse to get their diplomas. They’re planning a lunch at the ranch afterwards with all their friends and families, and Jared’s heard something about the twins throwing a surprise party at Mike and Tom’s place later that night. Mike had bitched about being kicked out of his own house, but Tom had just leaned down, whispered something in his ear and a smug grin was back on Mike’s face.

As soon as the principal starts reading the names of the kids graduating, Jensen grabs Jared’s hand, squeezing tightly. He looks proud and Jared imagines he can see tears in his eyes. He squeezes back and brings Jensen’s hand to his mouth to press a soft kiss to the back of his husband’s hand. They share a fond look before looking back at the stage and hollering and clapping when Jesse gets his diploma.

Annie is last as valedictorian and Jared has to swallow down tears at her speech about future and taking chances and a new part of life. He had asked her about her speech, but she didn’t want to show it to him. Now, he’s even more proud to hear it for the first with everyone else. Jensen’s sitting next to him, his eyes glued to Annie while she talks, loud and strong and so damn confident.

“That’s our girl,” he whispers and Jensen only nods.

He thinks Jensen’s the one clapping and hollering the loudest once Annie finishes her speech.

After the ceremony, he pulls his oldest in a tight hug. “I’m so proud of you. Your papa would be too.”

Annie nods and wipes away the tear that’s rolling down her cheek. “I know he’s watching right now.”

Jared lets out a deep breath and presses a last kiss to his daughter’s temple, before releasing her to be hugged by Jensen and her brothers and sister. For a second, he wonders where Jesse went but then he sees him talking to a woman in her early forties.

He casually makes his way over to them and hears her telling him that she’s proud of him. There’s something like anger starting to burn in his belly. He shouldn’t feel like this. This is Jesse’s mom and Jesse has all the right to talk to her, but still Jared feels like she’s interrupting a very fine ceremony.

“Hey,” he says, putting his arm around Jesse’s shoulder. “Congrats.”

Jesse grins. “Thanks.” He turns to his mom. “Mom you know Jared?”

She nods. “Hello. Thanks for taking care of him.”

Jared tenses. She shouldn’t be thanking him. If she’d done her job as a mom properly, her son wouldn’t have to live somewhere else. But he knows this is not the time to make a scene. That’s why he gives her a curt nod.

“Listen, we wanna get going,” he says to Jesse.

“I’ll be right there,” he smiles and Jared lets him go, hesitantly.

He makes his way over to where Jensen’s standing with their family and friends. A second later, Jesse joins them. He wishes he could ask what Jesse’s mother wanted, but it doesn’t feel like it’s his place, so he doesn’t dare ask.

They get to the ranch an hour later, with Donna waiting for them on the porch. Annie’s graduation present is parked right in front – Jensen and Jesse drove it out here yesterday.

Annie gets out of the car and looks a little confused, because of the red bow across the hood, and then Jensen hands her the car keys.

“Congrats, sweetie.”

“AHHHHHHHHHH!”

Jared laughs at her scream and then he finds his arms full off his teenage daughter.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”

As soon as she’s finished hugging him, she hugs Jensen and when he tells her that Jesse fixed it for her, she throws herself at him too.

“Thank you, this is awesome,” she says once she gets down from her adrenaline high. “Can we try it out?”

Jared laughs. “You can, but we have something for Jesse too.”

Jesse frowns. “No, that…”

“Shut up,” Jensen interrupts. “You deserve it.” JD comes out of one of the barns, rolling over a tool trolley and Jesse’s eyes grow wide. “We thought that if you ever wanted to work as a mechanic this might come in handy.”

“Oh my god,” Jesse breathes. “This is too much. I can’t…”

Jensen walks over to him. “You can. You deserve it. I know we can never make up for what your family did to you. But we can offer you a place in this one.”

A noise leaves Jesse’s mouth, sounding a lot like a sob. Annie comes up next to him, her arms going around his body. “Say ‘Yes’.”

“I don’t… Thank you.”

Jared can hear how shaky Jesse’s voice is, but he thinks the tears that are running down his cheeks might be happy ones.

“Can we try out my car now?” Annie asks and the tension breaks. Jesse laughs and nods, letting her pull him along to the car.

Jared walks over to his husband. “Best idea ever.”

Jensen looks at him and smiles. “He’s a good kid.”

Jared leans down and brushes his lips against Jensen’s in a soft kiss. “I love you, Jensen Ackles-Padalecki.”

 

  


 

Jensen wakes to a hammer knocking instantly against the inside of his skull. Something definitely died in his mouth too, considering the taste. His head is fuzzy and he turns slowly, pushing his arm over the other side of the bed.

It’s empty.

Slowly he opens eyes and a room comes into focus, after his head stops spinning. It’s a hotel room and suddenly Jensen remembers that he’s not at home but in San Antonio at the 1st Annual Sheriff’s Convention. He also remembers that he went drinking with Chad last night. They had a really good time, but Jensen guesses that the last Tequila was foul, considering how he feels right now.

He should really kill Chad for letting him get so drunk.

That’s when the bathroom door opens and Brad walks out. He’s naked and the sight makes Jensen’s stomach turn upside down.

He grins when he sees that Jensen’s awake. “Morning, babe. Did you sleep well?”


	17. Say You’ll Never Leave Me 16/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jensen gets shot on the job, he isn't the only one getting hurt. Jared and Jensen have to find their way back to each other through graduation and college plans, punk-assed boyfriends, bullies in town and a surprising pregnancy that's anything but easy.

  


 

“Morning babe. Did you sleep well?”

Jensen’s eyes threaten to pop out of his head as soon as Brad finished speaking. What the hell? What is that guy doing naked in Jensen’s hotel bathroom?

“What the f…?”

“Don’t tell me you forgot,” Brad says, pushing his bottom lip out in a pout. He sighs. “Great, this is great. We finally do it and you forget about it as soon as you’re awake.”

Jensen swallows. “Do what?”

Brad smiles and winks at him. “You know…”

The bile rises in Jensen’s throat and he rushes out of bed and into the bathroom. This can’t be true. He’d never… he wasn’t even all that drunk. He’s sure that he went to bed alone. But how did get Brad in here?

Shit, shit, shit.

He feels a wet cloth at his nape and when Brad starts to rub circles into his lower back, he bellows, “Don’t touch me.”

He heaves a couple of times, but nothing comes out. Brad’s looking at him with a sad look on his face.

“Jen…”

“Don’t call me that,” he grits out, getting up and walking into the bedroom again.

“Jensen, this is not…”

“Shut the hell up,” Jensen yells, pulling his boxers and jeans over his hips.

He looks around. The bed is a mess. But there’s no… he rushes over there, rutting around between the covers. There’s no wet spot. He scrambles off the bed, almost falling down in his rush to get to the garbage bin. No condom. He goes into the bathroom. No condom either. What. The. Fuck?

“Jensen…”

Jensen shakes his head and spins around to face Brad. “I don’t know what game you’re playing here, but we didn’t have sex.”

Brad smiles sadly. “I know you feel guilty.”

Jensen snorts. “There’s nothing to feel guilty about. Yeah, I was drunk, but not drunk enough. I would have remembered getting into bed with you.” He spits out the last words in disgust. “I don’t know how you got in here. But honestly, I don’t care. Now get your things and get out. I don’t wanna see you anywhere close to me ever again.”

“Jensen,” Brad sounds shocked.

“Get. The. Hell. Out,” he bellows. “And don’t think about coming back to the station, you’re fired.”

Brad even has the nerve to start crying and Jensen loses it. Grabbing Brad’s clothes, he shoves them into his arms. His fingers wrap tightly around Brad’s biceps, when he drags him to the door and kicks him out.

“Goodbye, Brad.”

He slams the door and leans against it. His hands are shaking with fury and he sinks to the floor. For a second he almost believed Brad. But he knows that he never would have been able to cheat on Jared. He didn’t, he couldn’t. God, this is so fucked up. That Brad would try something like this, would try to get between Jared and Jensen in such a way.

There’s a knock on the door and a second later Chad calls Jensen’s name. He scrambles up from the floor and opens the door.

“Well, shit,” Chad breathes.

“I didn’t. No matter what Brad said I didn’t do it,” Jensen says, feeling drained.

Chad nods slowly. “I know. Brad’s an ass and he’s tried to get in your pants from the beginning. I just didn’t think he would go to such length to come between you and Jared.”

“Me neither,” Jensen admits. “I should have made it clearer. Put my foot down and told him ‘No’.”

“You did. More than once,” Chad says, shaking his head.

“Apparently, I wasn’t clear enough.”

Chad’s hand comes up to squeeze Jensen’s shoulder. “What now?”

Jensen shakes his head. “I’m driving home. To talk to Jared.”

“Shit, Jen.” Chad lets out a breath. “Jared’ll want to kick Brad’s ass, that’s for sure.”

Jensen smiles weakly. “If he believes me.”

“What? Of course he’ll believe you.”

“I really hope so.” Jensen feels nauseous again and takes a sip from the water bottle that’s sitting on his nightstand.

“Jared loves you. Of course he’ll understand. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Except waking up to a naked guy in my hotel room who claims that we had sex,” Jensen says tiredly.

“But you didn’t and that’s what counts.”

Jensen really hopes that Chad is right.

 

  


 

Jared hates going to sleep and waking up alone. He’s so used to Jensen’s warm body next to him that he barely slept at all during the last two nights. It’s taking its toll on Jared’s already drained body. Barely six months pregnant and he’s so sick of this. Not of the baby itself, but of the problems this pregnancy has brought with it.

It’s six in the morning and he slowly pads into the bathroom. The bright light hurts his eyes and he squints. Looking into the mirror he barely recognizes himself: dark circles around his eyes and hollow cheeks; his skin looks grey.

He sighs, splashing some water over his face.

His nerves are strung tight and he wonders how Jensen deals with Jared’s mood swings day in and day out. He never hears his husband complain.

After getting dressed he walks downstairs, starting breakfast for the twins. Sophia will take Ty and Jamie to the day care center and Sandy will pick them up and take them back to her house for a play date with Adam and Laura.

Since school is over, Sophie-Ellie had stayed over at Ben’s house and Luke had spent the night at Mike and Tom’s. Jared wonders for a sec if he’ll even see his kids during the summer. Well, at least Annie and Jesse are home, still asleep, or so he thought.

“Morning.”

Jared turns around from the fridge and sees Jesse standing in the doorway dressed in work clothes.

“Morning. Do you have to go to work?”

Jesse nods. “Yeah, the more hours I work, the more money I get. Meaning, I can get out of your hair faster.”

Jared sighs, turning on the coffee machine for Jesse. “Y’know, you don’t have to leave here. Annie’s room is yours. I talked to the construction company yesterday; the remodeling of the attic will start next week. So, you can move up there once it’s finished and Annie can share with you when she visits from college.”

Jesse is quiet for a sec and then says, “I really appreciate that. I do. But I feel like I’m living on you and I really don’t want to burden you any longer.”

Jared grabs the edge of the counter when a wave of dizziness hits him. He hates feeling dizzy in the mornings.

“You okay?” Jesse asks, and once Jared’s sat down on one of the chairs, he nods.

“Yeah, just feeling dizzy in the mornings.” He takes a deep breath and feels the dizziness fade a little. “Listen, if it makes you uncomfortable living on us, we can always work out a plan for you to help with utilities. It would still be cheaper than living on your own.”

Jesse nods. “Yeah, I’d like that. At least then I wouldn’t feel like I’m eating you out of your own home.”

Jared chuckles. “I think my kids are doing a good enough job of that. How about we talk about it when you get back from work? Jensen’ll be back then too.”

“Okay. I’ve to get going. I’ll see you tonight, Jared. Take it easy.”

Jared scowls at Jesse, but only receives a caring smile and a wave.

 

  


 

Jared wakes when the front door shuts. He doesn’t remember falling asleep; just that he wanted to lay down for awhile after Sophia picked up the twins and Annie went to have breakfast with Maddie and Lizzie, who were finally home for summer break.

Sadie and Harley are lying in front of the couch, but now get up to trot over to the front door and greet whoever just got home.

“Hey, guys.”

Jensen’s voice echoes through the hallway. He sounds tired and Jared checks the clock on the wall. It’s shortly after noon.

“Jensen,” he calls out and sits up.

Jensen walks into the living room, looking serious and Jared swallows. Did something happen? To Chad? To the kids? They were alright this morning.

“Hey, Jay.”

“Jen?” he says, his voice shaky.

“We gotta talk.”

Jensen sinks to his knees in front of Jared, taking Jared’s hands between his. They’re shaking and Jared feels like he’s falling.

“You’re scaring me, Jen. Just tell me what happened.”

Jensen swallows hard, before speaking. “I fired Brad. Chad and I went to a bar last night and when I woke up this morning Brad was in my room, naked, claiming that we’d had sex.”

Jared’s head is spinning and he feels tears burning behind his eyes. This can’t be happening.

“We didn’t. I swear to God, Jay. I didn’t have sex with him. I don’t know how he got into my room. But nothing happened.” Jared knows, believes Jensen, but he can’t hold back the tears anyway. “Please don’t cry, baby,” Jensen whispers, wiping away the wetness on Jared’s cheeks. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I let it get so far.”

Jared shakes his head. “I believe you. I just don’t get why he’d do something like that.”

“I don’t know. But Jay, I swear, nothing happened.”

“I trust you, Jen. It’s okay.”

There’s a low voice in Jared’s head telling him that he trusted James too, but he pushes it away, burying it deep beneath his love for Jensen.

He cups Jensen’s face between his hands. “Come to bed with me. I’m a little tired.”

Jensen nods and there’s a small smile on his face. “Sure.”

As soon as they’re upstairs and stripped out of their clothes, Jared pulls Jensen’s arms around him, lying pressed back to chest. He lays Jensen’s hand on his belly and melts into the soft kisses his husband is pressing against the back of his neck.

Everything will be fine. It just has to be.

 

  


 

Ever since prom night the thought is swirling around in Annie’s head. If she’s honest with herself, she might have thought about it even before that. But now the thought is festering itself in Annie’s head to the point that she’s checked the internet and made a few calls.

“Okay I’ll bite, what’s on your mind?” Maddie asks, grabbing a strawberry from the picnic basket they took to the park with them.

Annie rolls onto her belly, pushing up on her elbows. It’s a beautiful summer day and lounging in the shadows of the big oak in the park is the best way to spend that day, especially since Maddie and Lizzie are here too.

“What would you say if I told you that I won’t go to Stanford?”

“What?” Lizzie exclaims, sitting up from where she was lying a few feet away in the sun.

“I thought about it. I mean, dad’s pregnant and they need all the help they can get when the baby is born. Besides, UT isn’t so bad.”

“No, just that Stanford has the best astrophysics program in the whole US. That was always your dream, to go there and study astrophysics. Why would you want to throw that away?” Maddie asks stunned.

“I’m not throwing it away,” Annie justifies. “I just… I don’t think it’s the right time.”

“Oh shit,” Lizzie huffs. “This is because of Jesse, isn’t it? You don’t want to go because your boyfriend won’t come with you.”

Annie hangs her head and sighs. “It’s not just that. I mean, yeah, I love him, of course I don’t wanna be away from him. But like I said it’s not just that.”

Maddie sits up and shakes her head. “You don’t even know how lucky you are that you got a scholarship to Stanford, do you? This is your whole dream on a plate. You don’t just throw it away because of a boy.”

Annie huffs out a breath and sits up as well. “I’m not throwing it away. I can study astrophysics at UT.” She gets up and pulls her shorts and t-shirt over her bikini. “Besides, I’m not asking your permission. I already decided I’m not going. I just hoped with you being my best friends you’d have my back.”

“Annie!” Maddie calls after her, when she makes her away across the park. She doesn’t turn, she really expected a little more support from her best friends.

She spends the walk home brooding over what her friends said and she knows they’re wrong. She isn’t throwing away her dream. UT is good too. Okay, maybe not as great as Stanford, but still. Slamming the front door shut when she gets home, she hears her dad call out for her.

“What did we say about slamming the door?” She sighs. This is about as good as any other time to tell them about her decision. “What’s going on, sweetie?”

Her dad is sitting on the couch, with his feet in Jensen’s lap, but there’s something off. Something happened between them.

“Annie?” Jensen asks. “What is it?”

She takes a deep breath. “I don’t want to go to Stanford in August.”

“What?” Her dad asks surprised.

“What are you talking about?” Jensen sounds just as stunned.

“I’m going to UT. I already checked everything online and talked to UT on the phone. It’s no problem to transfer there.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Dad, please. I thought about this long and hard. This is the best solution for everyone.”

“No, no.” Her dad shakes his head. “No, it’s not. It was always your dream to go to Stanford. Now you’re going to give me a real good reason for you to throw that away.”

Annie groans. “I’m not throwing it away. UT has an astrophysics program too.”

“It’s not the same,” Jensen argues.

“Arggh,” Annie scowls. “What if I just don’t want to go?”

Her dad looks at her intently, getting up from the couch and walking over to her. “Annie, sweetheart. If you don’t wanna go, we won’t force you. But let me tell you that you’ll regret it for the rest of your life. What happened? You were so excited about moving to California.”

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Jesse walks into the room and looks at her with a surprised look on his face. “What do I hear about you not going to California for college?”

Annie huffs out a breath. “You don’t get it. None of you do.”

Then she runs out of the room and upstairs, throwing herself on her bed and burying her face in her pillow. Why don’t they get that this is the best for everyone?

The door to her room opens slowly, but she doesn’t turn around.

“Bella? What’s going on?”

Jesse sits down next to her on the bed and when he touches her, a shiver runs down her spine. She doesn’t want to lose this. She’s in love for the first time and now she’s supposed to move halfway across the country. How’s something like that fair?

“I don’t wanna move to California,” she mumbles into her pillow.

She hears two thuds and then Jesse is lying next to her, pulling her into his arms. “Why not? You were so excited about this. What happened?”

“You did,” she breathes.

Jesse rolls onto his back and lets out a deep breath. “Annie… You can’t just not go to Stanford because I’m gonna stay here. You’re so smart and clever. You deserve the best and Stanford is the best.”

“What if you forget about me?”

Jesse chuckles and pulls on her shoulder until she rolls over too. “I could never forget about you. I love you.”

“What if you meet someone else?”

He cups her face gently. “I won’t. I know it’s scary and I’m gonna miss you so much. But you need to do this. I don’t wanna be the reason you’re gonna regret this. You might not do it today or tomorrow, but you will regret this.”

“I’ll miss you too.”

He leans down and she raises her chin, letting him kiss her. It’s soft and gentle and feels a lot like a promise.

 

  


 

The next few weeks feel somehow strained. Jared can’t even put his finger on anything in particular, but things between him and Jensen feel odd. There’s still also the niggling voice in the back of his head telling him that he trusted James too and look what he did.

Consciously, Jared knows that Jensen would never do something like cheat on him. But he’s not in a good place emotionally and health-wise right now. Maybe that’s the reason why doubt is eating its way inside Jared’s mind. What if? This stupid question is all he thinks about these days and it eats away at him and at his relationship with Jensen.

This is not fair. They were happy. What’s with this stupid year and all the rocks in their way?

His blood pressure rises to an all new high at his latest appointment with Justin and he knows that his doc wants nothing more than to put him on bed rest again. Problem is, that this time even bed rest won’t help him. It’ll only make it worse.

At least Annie is back on track. Whatever Jesse said or did, it convinced her that Stanford’s still the right choice. Damn, he’d go crazy if he’d have to worry about that as well.

The remodeling of the attic is finally finished as well. The construction workers left two days ago. Now, they only have to move Annie and Jesse’s things upstairs. It’s like a small apartment for them, with a bedroom and a separate bathroom.

After that, they – or more precisely Jensen and the older kids – can move Luke’s things into Annie’s old room and turn Luke’s old room into the nursery. That’s another thing that drives Jared crazy.

Through all his other pregnancies he loved to go shopping for the new baby, look at furniture and curtains, buy paint and make the nursery ready for the arrival of the new member of their family. But now, he can’t do anything. Justin even forbade him to go into the nursery once it’s freshly painted, because of the vapors.

That means Jared’s lying on the couch the whole day, left alone with his thoughts racing through his mind and doubts eating their way into his heart and mind.

It’s one of those days that Jared’s woken from his nap on the couch by an insistent knock on the front door. He rubs his eyes and sighs before heaving himself off the couch and making his way to the door. He’s almost in his eight month now and he’s counting the days until the baby’s due.

His eyes widen in shock when he sees who’s standing on the front porch.

“Hello Jared. Can I come in?”

Jared swallows hard. “What do you want, Brad?” Even to his own ears he sounds resigned.

Brad pushes past him and looks around. “It’s nice here. So homey. Bet it’s really comfortable living here.”

“Get to the point, Brad,” Jared says, fighting the dizziness that’s trying to overcome him.

“Oh, the point,” he smirks. “Well, I’m sure Jensen told you about our night. I’m also sure he told you that nothing happened.”

Jared sighs. “You’re delusional. Nothing happened.”

Brad holds out a manila envelope to him and Jared frowns. “Then why am I pregnant?” Jared’s head is spinning and he grabs the sideboard in the hallway to steady him. This is… this can’t be happening. “It’s true Jared. Just look at the ultrasounds. Do you think Jensen will be happy about another baby?”

Jared feels the bile rise in this throat and just makes it to the kitchen sink before he loses the meager contents of his stomach. Oh God, please don’t let this be true.

“Hey, what’s going on here?”

Jesse’s voice cuts through the haze in Jared’s mind

“Nothing, just telling Jared what kinda person his husband really is,” Brad says.

“I think it’s time to leave,” Jesse’s voice is ice cold and Jared wonders if he might hit Brad if he doesn’t leave.

A second later, there are strong arms leading him to the kitchen chair and pushing a glass of water into his hand.

“Drink.” Jared sips on the water, carefully. “Better?” He nods slowly, even though it’s not. He doesn’t know if it’ll ever be again. “What did he want?”

“He’s pregnant and Jen’s the father.” The noise leaving his mouth sounds a lot like a sob. When did he start crying?

“What?! No, I don’t believe that,” Jesse says. “Jensen wouldn’t cheat on you.”

Jared just lets out another sob.

“Hey, I’m home.”

Jensen’s voice cuts through the clutter in Jared’s head and suddenly he feels anger burning in his belly. He pushes Jesse away and gets up.

“Jay?” Jensen asks, looking at him confused. “What’s going on? What happened?”

Jared grabs the envelope and throws it at Jensen. “Brad was here. He’s pregnant and says it’s yours.”

“And you believed him?” Jensen asked baffled. “I thought you trusted me; you believed me.”

“I trusted James too.”

Jensen recoils like Jared just hit him physically, but Jared just feels the anger burning in his veins. “You did not just say that. You did not compare me to _him_.”

“Why would Brad say something like that if it’s not true, huh? You said yourself that you woke up with him naked in your room. Maybe you don’t remember that you had sex,” Jared hisses.

Jensen shakes his head. “I don’t believe this. All Brad ever wanted was to come between us and it looks like he was successful.” He grabs the car keys he had just put on the sideboard. “I’m going out. Don’t know when I’ll be back.”

The front door slams shut behind Jensen and Jared feels like his whole life just fell apart. Jensen looked so hurt, so betrayed. What did he just do?

A pain shoots through his body, his legs buckle beneath him. He tries to grab something to hold on to, but there’s nothing. He’s falling and then darkness claims him.


	18. Say You’ll Never Leave Me 17/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jensen gets shot on the job, he isn't the only one getting hurt. Jared and Jensen have to find their way back to each other through graduation and college plans, punk-assed boyfriends, bullies in town and a surprising pregnancy that's anything but easy.

  


 

The whole time Jared and Jensen argued, Jesse stood at the side, feeling as if his new family was being ripped away from him after only a couple of happy months. He knows with all his heart that Jensen hasn’t cheated on Jared. No way in hell is there a possibility that Jensen would fuck another guy; he’s too much in love with Jared.

Jesse also sees the hurt and betrayal on Jensen’s face at the words Jared throws at him. It breaks Jesse’s heart to see the men who did so much for him, at odds with each other.

The front door slams shut and Jesse jumps. Jared’s standing in front of the door looking completely lost. Jesse takes a step towards him, when all of a sudden, Jared sways on his feet and then his knees buckle beneath him.

“Jared!” Jesse catches Jared before he hits the hard floor. “Jared, c’mon man. Wake up.” He slaps Jared’s cheek but nothing happens. “Shit, shit, shit.”

He looks around and sees the house phone on the sideboard. Grabbing it, he dials 911 and waits anxiously for the operator to pick up.

“911. What’s your emergency?”

“Hello, we need an ambulance. The father of my girlfriend has just collapsed and he’s seven months pregnant. Please.”

“Okay, stay calm. Tell me your address and your name.”

Jesse does and listens to the soothing voice of the operator telling him to stay calm. The whole time he keeps his hand pressed to Jared’s chest, just so he knows that he’s still breathing.

“The ambulance is on its way. Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?”

“No.” Jesse shakes his head, even though the operator can’t see it. “I have to call his husband. I have to…”

“It’s okay. The ambulance is almost there.”

Jesse scrambles up from the floor and rushes over to the door. When he jerks it open, he can already hear the ambulance. It feels like an eternity for it to get to the house, but then it’s there and Jensen’s right behind them.

“What happened?” The paramedic asks and Jesse points inside.

“Jared collapsed. He’s pregnant; seven months.”

“Jesse!” Jensen screams, rushing over to him. He catches the older man with one arm when he wants to storm inside the house. “What happened?”

“He collapsed as soon as you left.”

Jensen’s shaking beneath his hands. “God, no. I shouldn’t have… I… this is my fault.”

“No, Jensen.” Jesse shakes him.

“Jensen! Jesse! What’s going on?” Mike is running towards them; Tom, Luke and Evan at his heels.

“Jared… he…”

Jensen doesn’t finish the sentence, just turns around and throws up into the begonias.

“Dad?” Luke yells and Jesse is just there to catch him.

“Don’t! Let the paramedics work.”

Luke scrambles in his arms, but Jesse holds him tightly and finally Evan’s there to take him from Jesse’s arms.

“Jared collapsed. I called the ambulance. They’re working on him,” Jesse explains.

“I knew…” Jensen mumbles and Jesse spins around to look at him. “I knew he shouldn’t be exposed to stress and still I fought with him. I knew.”

“Damn it, Jensen,” Jesse hisses. “Just get it together. It’s not your fault. Jared was already upset when you came home. If anything, it’s Brad’s fault.”

Jensen shakes his head furiously. “I shouldn’t have walked out. I just… I was so hurt that he didn’t trust me.”

“What did that asshole, Brad, do now?” Tom growls.

Jesse opens his mouth to answer, but Jensen beats him to it. “He’s pregnant and came here to tell Jared it’s mine.”

“What? That’s insane!” Mike exclaims. “He can’t think that Jared’d believe him.”

“But Jared did believe him,” Jensen whispers.

Before anyone can say anything to that, the paramedics are carrying Jared out the door. He’s tied to a stretcher and an oxygen mask is covering half his face.

“We’re taking him in,” the paramedic says.

“I’m coming with,” Jensen says, before turning around to Jesse and the others. “I…”

“Go!” Tom urges. “We’ll take care of everything.”

The back doors of the ambulance fall shut and a second later it’s rushing down the street, its sirens wailing through the neighborhood.

“I wanna go to the hospital,” Luke says and Mike nods.

“Of course, we all go. We can call everyone on the way.”

“You go,” Jesse says, looking back at the house. The manila envelope is still lying on the floor where Jensen let it fall. “I have to take care of something. I’ll come to the hospital later.”

Tom looks at him incredulously. “Now?” Their eyes meet and apparently everything is written openly on Jesse’s face, because Tom adds, “I’ll come with you.”

He shakes his head. “No. Just take care of them. I’ll take care of this.”

Tom nods hesitantly but follows Mike, Luke and Evan to the car. As soon as they drive down the street, Jesse walks inside and grabs the envelope, ripping it open. He really does find two ultrasounds. For a second he had doubted it, but apparently Brad was clever enough to put real ones in there, but then he sees it. A wicked grin forms on his face. Not so smart in the end.

He gets on his motorcycle and speeds down the street, only stopping at the post office – to look up Brad’s address in the phone book – and at the drug store.

Ten minutes later he’s hammering his fist against a wooden apartment door.

“What the h…?”

Brad can’t finish the question fast enough before Jesse punched him right across the jaw, sending him sprawling on the floor. He slams the door shut. He’s only eighteen, but when he looks at Brad, he knows that he took down bigger and scarier looking guys when he was sixteen.

“Hey, I’m pregnant!”

“Yeah?” Jesse hisses. “Then you won’t mind pissing on a stick, will you?” He throws the pregnancy test at Brad.

“Who the hell do you think you are?”

Jesse curls his fingers into Brad’s t-shirt and pulls him up, slamming him against the back of the couch. “I’m your worst nightmare, if you don’t do what I say.”

Brad snorts. “You’re just a kid.”

Jesse cocks his head and smiles tightly. “Believe me, I had to grow up a long time ago. I’m sick and tired of motherfuckers that are hurting people I care about. Especially, when they aren’t _pregnant_.”

“What are you talking about? Of course I’m pregnant.”

“Oh yeah? That why you gave Jared ultrasounds with last year’s date on them?” He sees Brad pale at the accusation. “I don’t get you. What? Jensen didn’t want to fuck you, so now you’re fucking with him?” Brad’s lips are pressed together in a tight line. “Y’know, I don’t care. What I care about is this family, so now you’re going to piss on this stick. Oh, and pray to god that Jared and the baby make it out alive, otherwise I won’t be the only one punching you in your face.”

“What? I never…”

Jesse huffs out a laugh. “I swear if you say you never wanted to hurt them, I’m gonna use your face as a punching bag again.”

 

  


 

As soon as they get to the hospital, they wheel Jared away, leaving Jensen standing alone in the middle of the hallway. He still can’t wrap his head around what happened. He was only gone for five minutes. God, he had been so angry and hurt at Jared’s obvious mistrust, but he also knew that running away wouldn’t fix it. That’s why he came back.

What if Jesse hadn’t been at the house? What if Jesse hadn’t been there and Jensen hadn’t gone back?

This is all his fault. He shouldn’t have fought with Jared. He knows that Jared’s blood pressure is too high.

“Jen!”

He turns and sees Luke running towards him. Opening his arms, he catches his son, pulling him into a tight hug. “It’s okay. It’ll be okay.”

Mike and Tom walk up, with Evan following them. “We called everyone. Alexis will watch the twins.”

Jensen nods. “Thanks. What about Annie?”

“She’s in Dallas with Maddie and Lizzie. We called them and they’re on their way back here.”

“Okay.”

“PJ!”

Jensen looks up and sees Sophie-Ellie rushing over to him; Sophia and Misha are right behind her. He pulls her into a hug too, holding his two kids tightly. He presses a kiss to Sophie-Ellie’s head. “He’ll be okay.”

Eventually the nurse shoos them all into the waiting room. Damn, they’ve definitely spent too much time in this room this year. Why can’t they catch a break?

“Jensen?” He looks up to see Dr. Kripke and Justin standing in the doorway. “We need to talk to you.”

He gets up, all eyes in the small room on him and walks out into the hallway. “How is he?”

“Stable for now,” Kripke says.

“Jared’s suffering from pre-eclampsia,” Justin explains and at Jensen’s blank face he adds, “I could go into an explanation, but right now all you gotta know is that we have to get the baby out so that both of them can get better.”

“Yeah, of course. Do everything to help them, please.”

Justin squeezes Jensen’s shoulder. “The baby is strong. We’re just going to get her now.”

“We’ll let you know when we have her,” Kripke says and Jensen nods, swallowing back the tears.

He wants to go back into the waiting room, when he notices Jesse walking over towards him with a determined look on his face and scraped knuckles.

“What did you do?” Jensen grits out.

“I only did what I had to do,” Jesse says defiantly and hands him a little white stick. “He peed on that.”

Jensen looks down. Not pregnant. He looks back up at Jesse and then back down at the stick. The words don’t change.

“He’s not pregnant?”

“Nope.”

“How did you know?”

Jesse sighs. “Well, first, I knew you wouldn’t cheat on Jared. Second, I looked at the ultrasounds he gave Jared; they were from last year.”

Jensen snorts. “I don’t believe it. All this, just because of him.”

“Well, I guess he won’t be a problem anymore.”

Jensen looks at Jesse, who’s leaning against the wall next to him. “Tell me.”

Jesse chuckles and shakes his head. “I only hit him once, okay? I didn’t even break anything.”

“Thanks.”

Jesse looks surprised at Jensen’s words, but then he smiles. “You’re welcome. It was the least I could do. Now we’re even.”

Jensen takes a deep breath. “You’re a good kid.” He claps Jesse’s thigh.

“Not a kid anymore.”

Jensen looks down at the floor and nods. “Yeah.”

They stand there for a while in silence, until Jesse asks, “How’s he doing?”

“They have to get the baby out, so they can both get better.” Jensen looks over at Jesse. “I’m glad you were there. Thank you. I don’t want to imagine what would have happened if you hadn’t been there.”

Jesse shakes his head. “I only did what I had to do.”

Eventually they walk back into the waiting room, telling everyone the news. Jensen sits down and closes his eyes. He’s drained. Gosh, he wishes he could just take Jared and the baby home right now, curl up on the bed with them and forget this ever happened.

 

  


 

A hand on his shoulder wakes him and he jerks his eyes open. Justin is smiling at him.

“Everything went great. She’s beautiful, Jensen. You wanna see her?”

Jensen nods furiously. “What about Jared?”

“He’s sleeping. The pre-eclampsia causes severe cramps and he’s on drugs to keep his blood pressure low. Now that we have delivered the baby, he’ll be okay. They’ll both be.”

He looks at his kids and his friends, when he follows Justin out. They all look a lot more relaxed than a couple of hours ago.

Justin leads him to a room and hands him a lab coat before opening the door and letting him in.

“She’s in an incubator right now; she’ll need to stay here for a few of weeks too. But she’s strong, Jen, 15 inches and 3.07 pounds. She’s a fighter.”

Jensen smiles and then looks down into the incubator. She’s tiny, her skin wrinkled and there’s a tube in her nose to help her breath, but she’s still the most beautiful baby Jensen’s ever seen.

“Hey, baby,” he croons, pushing his hands through the holes in the incubator and touching her tiny fingers. “I’m your papa. God, your daddy will be so happy to see you. I can’t wait to take you both home.”

He stays with her until the nurse shoos him out and points him in the direction of Jared’s room. He finds Angie, Matthew and the kids there.

“Hey.”

They look up and smile at Jensen. “Hey. Papa. How is she?” Angie asks.

Jensen grins. “She’s doing good and she’s beautiful.”

Angie laughs softly. “I wouldn’t have expected it otherwise.”

“What about Jared?”

“He’s still sleeping,” Annie says, walking over to Jensen. He pulls her into a tight hug, pressing a kiss to her hair. “But they say he’s going to be okay.”

“Can we see the baby?” Sophie-Ellie asks, looking hopeful.

“She’s in an incubator right now, but there’s a window you can look through without going into the room,” Jensen says.

Sophie-Ellie smiles and Annie grabs her hand. “Let’s go and say hello to our baby sister.” Luke follows them out of the room.

Jensen takes a deep breath. “For a sec, I thought I’d lost them both.”

Matthew comes up to him and pulls him into a manly hug. “They’re both okay.” He turns to his wife. “Come on, we take a look at the baby too.”

They leave Jensen and Jared alone in the room and Jensen sits down next to Jared’s bed, taking his hand.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have walked out. I was just so hurt. I’m not James. I always thought you knew that. But I guess I just have to work harder to show it. Just come back to me and we’ll fix this. Our baby is beautiful and I’m sure she can’t wait to meet her daddy. I love you, Jay.”

 

  


 

When Jared comes to, his head feels like a mushy ball of cotton candy. Opening his eyes he realizes he’s in the hospital and Jensen’s sitting in a chair next to his bed, sleeping. He’s beautiful.

“Jen,” Jared croaks and Jensen’s eyes shoot open.

“Jay, hey. Welcome back, sleeping beauty.” Jensen presses a soft kiss to his forehead and Jared melts into the touch.

“I’m sorry.”

“Shh, shh,” Jensen croons. “It’s okay. We’ll be okay.”

Jared brings a hand carefully to his belly only to realize that it’s practically gone. “The baby?” he asks afraid.

“She’s fine. They had to deliver her early. But she’s fine. Beautiful, too.”

Jared relaxes back into the bed, holding onto Jensen’s hand. “That’s good.”

“You can sleep, Jay. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Jared nods and falls asleep with his fingers tightly wrapped around Jensen’s hand.


	19. Say You’ll Never Leave Me 18/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jensen gets shot on the job, he isn't the only one getting hurt. Jared and Jensen have to find their way back to each other through graduation and college plans, punk-assed boyfriends, bullies in town and a surprising pregnancy that's anything but easy.

  


 

Jensen makes his way through the hallway of the hospital with a stupid grin on his face. He just came from the nursery and his baby girl is doing really well. It’s been three days since she was born and she’s already gained some weight. The pediatrician, Dr. Allen, says she’s strong and that Jensen should stop worrying. She’ll be okay.

Jared’s doing well too. He’s slept a lot during the last three days, but Justin and Dr. Kripke say it’s normal and his vitals are getting stronger and if everything goes well, he’ll be allowed to go home in a couple of days.

It takes a huge weight of Jensen’s shoulders to know that Jared and the baby will both be okay. More often than not, he’s thought about going to kick Brad’s ass for what he did, but his friends, and first and foremost, Jesse told him that Brad’s been taken care of and that he should focus on his family and not on the evil bastard who tried to destroy it.

As much as he wants to tell Brad exactly what he thinks of him, he knows that his friends and Jesse are right. He needs to focus on Jared and the kids, not dwell on the past but move on to better times again.

He rounds the corner to Jared’s room and comes to a halt at the door of the room. Jared’s asleep, a copy of Parents magazine sprawled out on his chest. He looks rested and at peace, the dark circles around his eyes barely visible anymore. Jensen’s heart clenches at the sight. He hasn’t seen Jared without worry lines on his face in weeks.

This means everything will be okay.

His rubber soles squeak on the linoleum floor and Jared stirs, his eyes fluttering open. A smile forms on his face, when he sees Jensen and Jensen smiles back.

“Hey. Sleep well?”

Jared nods and yawns. “Yeah. Would’ve slept even better if you’d been here.”

Jensen chuckles lightly and presses a soft kiss to his husband’s forehead. “Justin says a couple more days. They want to make sure you’re fully healed.”

“I know,” Jared grumbles and scoots up in his bed, cringing when the movement seems to pull on the scar the cesarean left behind. “I’m just so sick of hospital beds and food.”

Jensen nods. “Couple of days, baby.”

They fall silent, their hands entwined and their eyes locked. Tension fills the air and Jensen wonders if this is the moment they’ll talk about what happened; talk about Jared not trusting Jensen and Jensen walking out on him. So far they’ve avoided talking about it, but it’s hanging between them heavy and unyielding.

“I’m sorry,” Jared says, his voice shaky. “I trust you, I do. I know you’re not James. I don’t wanna blame it on the hormones, because that seems too easy, but all I could think about was my fear of losing you to Brad.”

Jensen licks his lips and shakes his head slightly. “I’m not gonna lie, Jay. It hurt – you not trusting me. I thought you knew that I’d never do anything like that.”

Jared squeezes his hand, nodding quickly. “I do. I was just confused.”

A small smile forms on Jensen’s face. “I guess we both overreacted. I shouldn’t have run out on you, we should have talked about it.”

“I just want you to know that I do trust you, Jen. You’ve never given me a reason not to and I feel really bad about throwing James at you.”

Jared looks at him with open, earnest eyes, letting Jensen all the way in and showing him that he really feels bad about doubting Jensen. He nods and pushes a strand of Jared’s hair out of his face.

“I know. I’m sorry for walking out on you. It won’t happen again. I promise.”

Jared smiles. “Okay, and I promise to never doubt you again.”

Their lips meet in a soft kiss, and Jensen feels the tension drain out of the air and their bodies. They’re okay, no permanent damage done.

When they pull apart Jared asks how Annie is doing. Her departure is almost here; a couple more days and she’ll be on the road to California. They had planned to accompany her to California, make a family trip out of it. But with Jared and the baby still in the hospital, they decided against it. Now only Jesse is going with her and Mackenzie took it upon herself to be there when they get to California.

“The house is a mess,” Jensen chuckles. “I think she wants to take everything with her; I think she’s forgotten that there’s only so much space in a college dorm room.”

“I can’t believe she’ll be moving halfway across the country in a couple of days.” Jared sighs. “I wish we could go with her.”

“I know. Me too. But we talked about it and Mackenzie will be there, she’ll take care of our girl.”

 

  


 

“Damn it!”

Jesse’s half lying on Annie’s bed, skimming through one of Jensen’s classic car magazines, and watching his girlfriend rummage through her drawer. An amused smile forms on his face at the sight that meets him. Annie’s hair is pulled in every direction and she has a frantic look on her face, moving from one drawer to the other in record time.

“What is it?” he asks and she spins around to face him.

Throwing her arms in the air, she huffs out a breath. “I had this light blue sweater I wanted to take to Cali with me, but I can’t find it anywhere. It’s not in the laundry and it’s not in any of my drawers either. I can’t go to Cali without it.” Jesse chuckles and she scowls at him. “What?!”

“Don’t you think they have light blue sweaters in California? I’m sure they have a Target or something close to campus.”

“Argh!” Annie growls, stomping away.

But Jesse is faster than her and has his arms wrapped around her middle in a stealth move, pulling her back against his body and onto the bed. He pushes up on one elbow and pins her to the bed with his other arm across her stomach.

“Will you calm down, please?” he laughs. “You’re driving everyone crazy. You’re only moving to California, not to the middle of the Rain Forrest.” He grins down at her. “Besides, if you really can’t live without your blue sweater, we can always mail it to you.”

Annie lets out a deep breath and he can feel the tension slowly draining out of her. “I’m moving to California.”

He chuckles amused. “You are.”

A broad grin starts spreading on her face, until she’s beaming at him. “California. I can’t believe it. It’s a little scary, though.”

“You’ll do great. You’re destined for great things.”

“You think?”

Jesse grins and nods, capturing her soft plush lips in a gentle kiss. He can’t believe he’s letting her go. But he’s certain that he’s right and she is destined for greatness. He won’t be the one to ruin that. Maybe he could have gone with her, but then Charlie started talking about retiring and letting Jesse run things once he finished the classes at the community college he signed up for.

“Ew!” A squeak makes them pull apart and Jesse sees Sophie-Ellie standing in the doorway. “Can’t you close the door when you’re doing that?”

Annie laughs. “I’ll remind you when you have your first boyfriend.”

Sophie-Ellie rolls her eyes, but only holds out a bunched up ball of blue fabric for her sister. “I found this in my drawer. Guess Jensen sorted it out wrong.”

A squeal almost pops Jesse’s ears and Annie scrambles off the bed, squishing her sister in a bear hug. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!”

Over Annie’s shoulder, Sophie-Ellie rolls her eyes at Jesse, but he can see the fondness in them. He smiles and shakes his head, sibling quarrels.

 

  


 

Luke’s pacing. Up and down, up and down. He can hear his sisters and Jesse laughing down the hall and it only makes him feel worse. It’s been three months since the night of Evan’s and his first time; three months of awesome, breathtaking sex. But what if…?

He never would’ve even thought about it, if Dan hadn’t made a random comment about it.

But now, he can’t wrap his head around it. He needs to know, needs to be certain. Yet he’s so damn afraid.

The white little stick is lying on the sink, almost laughing at him. He only has to turn it around and he’ll know; know if he’s pregnant or not. But what if he is? He’s only sixteen. Evan’s only seventeen. They’re both still in high school. He remembers Jensen’s off-hand comment when he and Evan first started dating about not getting pregnant.

Oh god, what will his parents think?

There’s a loud bang against the bathroom door. “Damn it, Luke. You’ve been in there for ages!” Sophie-Ellie shouts. He can’t bring himself to snap back and that seems to set his sister off. For a second there is silence and then, “Luke, you okay?” When he still doesn’t answer the banging gets insistent. “Luke, you’re scaring me, open the door.”

He thinks about curling up in a little ball in the corner, when there’s a slight clicking noise coming from the door and it swings open to reveal Sophie-Ellie, Annie and Jesse staring at him with concerned looks on their faces. Damn, he should have remembered that Jesse knew how to pick locks.

“What is it?” Annie asks, sounding breathless and concerned. “You sick?”

He manages to shakes his head and point at the little white stick lying on the sink. Annie’s eyes grow wide.

“Oh shit,” she breathes. “You are… Are you…?”

Luke shrugs. “Don’t know. I haven’t looked at it yet.”

“What is it?” Sophie-Ellie asks curiously, reaching for the stick and turning it around. Luke wants to stop her, but he’s too late.

A second later the little blue bar glares at him and he sinks to the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees. He’s shaking a little and feels a lot like crying, but in the end he’s just relieved.

He’s not pregnant. He won’t have to tell Evan of this little scare and confess that they’re going to be teenage parents.

Annie and Sophie-Ellie sit down next to him and pull him into a hug. He melts into his sisters’ embraces and for a second lets them take it all away and let him be the little boy he feels like right now.

They sit like this for what feels like a long time and it’s only when Evan walks in that Luke’s pulled out of his stupor. He doesn’t know if Jesse told Evan what happened, but is glad when his boyfriend just pulls him into his arms without question. Suddenly, he knows that even if the test had been positive, they would have been okay. Evan loves him.

 

  


 

Jared’s heart is beating rapidly in his chest and he shoots an excited grin at Jensen, who returns it. The nurse is watching them with fond eyes, while she opens the incubator. It’s the first time Dr. Allen has allowed them to take their baby girl out of the incubator and into their arms.

Five days since she was born and Jared has refused to leave the hospital without having his baby in his arms at least once. Dr. Allen had smiled and had finally relented, allowing them to take her out of the incubator.

She’s so tiny but, just like Jensen said, beautiful.

The nurse wraps her in a blanket and then lays her gently into the crook of Jared’s arm. There she is; her tiny mouth forming a yawn, and then she snuggles against his warm chest. Jensen’s hand is lying hot and heavy against the small of his back and he feels his husband’s breath against his neck. He shivers.

“She’s so tiny,” he whispers.

Jensen nods. “She’ll grow. She’s stubborn, just like her papa.”

Jared chuckles, rubbing his fingertips over her tiny fingers, being amazed when she wraps them around his finger.

“Hello Lily Katherine,” he whispers, leaning down and taking in the unique scent of his baby girl. “We can’t wait to take you home. Your brothers and sisters can’t wait to meet you properly. You’ll be loved so much, little girl.”


	20. Say You’ll Never Leave Me 19+20/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jensen gets shot on the job, he isn't the only one getting hurt. Jared and Jensen have to find their way back to each other through graduation and college plans, punk-assed boyfriends, bullies in town and a surprising pregnancy that's anything but easy.

  


Annie closes the tailgate of her truck. That is the last box she’s going to take with her to college. Letting out a deep breath, she turns around and sees her family and friends standing in the driveway. 

This is it. 

In one week, college will start and Annie will have to be a responsible adult, without her parents standing behind her every step of the way. It’s scary, really, but also damn exciting. 

Of course she’ll miss them; miss her brothers and sisters. She’s a little sad that Lily is still in the hospital and won’t be home for a few weeks. She’d have loved to see her baby sister come home. 

A hand presses against the small of her back and she looks up at Jesse, who’s smiling encouragingly at her. 

“We gotta get going,” he says softly and she nods. 

She says goodbye to her friends first. Sarah and Eliza pulling her into tight hugs, with promises to email and text. They’ll start UT Dallas together in a week and Annie is a little envious that they’re not starting college alone. 

Next are Aunt Sophia and Uncle Misha, Dan, Ben and Laura, and Sandy and Alexis with Adam. They all tell her to have fun and be careful. 

Tom, Mike, Chris and Steve let her leave with the promise that the best time of her life lies ahead. 

She’d been able to hold back the tears ‘til she gets to Maddie and Lizzie and the twins pull her into a bear group hug. 

“You’ll have the time of your life,” Maddie whispers. “Just don’t spend all the time studying.”

Annie laughs through the tears and grabs her friends a little tighter. They’ll be even farther apart than this year. 

“We’ll talk,” Lizzie says, as if reading Annie’s mind. “Just call when you get to Cali.”

Annie nods furiously, wiping away her tears. She moves on to Sophie-Ellie and the tears start flowing again. It’s a lost cause, really. 

“I’ll miss you,” Sophie-Ellie says and Annie presses a kiss to her sister’s head. 

“We’ll talk. And remember, don’t let anyone bully you. Tell them your big sister will come down and beat them up.”

They’re both grinning through their tears when they part. 

Luke and Evan pull her into another group hug, telling her that she’ll be missed. Annie, of course, tells Luke that he’s the big brother now and needs to take care of Sophie-Ellie, the twins and Lily. 

Her grandparents, Donna and JD let her go with well meant advice consisting mostly of ‘no drinking when driving’ and ‘don’t live on fast food and soda’. They also tell her to have fun.

Next is Jensen. A few years back she’d never have thought that this would be such a big deal, but now she clings to him and lets him hold her for the last time for the next few months. 

“Be careful. Drive safe and don’t let anyone convince you to do anything you don’t wanna do.”

She grins through her tears. “That the sheriff in you talking?”

Jensen laughs. “No, the father figure.” He pulls her into his arms and presses a kiss to her temple. “Have fun and call if you need anything. Love you.”

“Love ya, too.”

Her dad is last and it’s the hardest one. He has tears in his eyes when he wraps his arms around her body and she melts into the embrace. 

“I’ll miss you, kiddo.”

“I’ll miss you too, Dad.”

“I wish we could have gone with you. I really don’t like you driving to California alone.”

She pulls away a little and looks over her shoulder at Jesse who’s talking to Jensen. “I’m not alone,” she says, looking back at her dad. 

He smiles. “I know. It’s still not the same.” He pulls her tight against his chest again. “Call, as soon as you’re at Mackenzie’s, okay?” She nods. “And when you move into the dorm too. And when you need anything, you call.”

Annie chuckles. “Of course, I will, Dad. Don’t worry.”

He huffs out a laugh and lets her go. “You’ll rock this thing. See you soon.” 

He kisses her temple one last time and then Jesse is pulling her away, pushing her to the passenger seat of her truck. Annie had said she would drive to California alone, once it was clear that Lily would have to stay in the incubator for the weeks to come and neither Jared not Jensen were really keen on leaving the little one alone. But Jesse hadn’t taken no for an answer when he told her that he’d drive up with her and then take the bus back home again. 

Jesse starts the truck and entangles his fingers with Annie’s for a second, looking over at her. “You ready?”

She looks out of the back window, seeing her family and friends waving her goodbye. When she turns back to look at Jesse, she’s smiling and nods. 

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

  


Jensen unlocks the front door and pushes it open with one foot, balancing the grocery bags in his arms. The house is quiet and he wrinkles his forehead in a frown. Even though Annie moved away for college four weeks ago, the house had been filled with a constant buzz. It seemed like the birth of Lily and the homecoming of Jared had filled the house with the laughter and happiness it had been missing the last few months. 

Now it feels weird that the house is completely silent. 

Jensen drops the groceries off in the kitchen and finds a letter with his his name on it lying on the kitchen counter. He frowns, rips it open and gasps. It’s the official letter confirming that the adoption came through. Luke and Sophie-Ellie are officially his children. His heart leaps in his chest. This is awesome. 

Feet are rushing down the stairs and Jensen looks up to see Sophie-Ellie and Luke coming to a stop in the doorframe when they see Jensen. He grins and waves the letter in front of their faces. 

“Guess what this is?” Sophie-Ellie and Luke look at each other and then back at Jensen, both shrugging their shoulders. “This is the official letter that he adoption came through. You’re now legally mine.”

“Ahhh!” Sophie-Ellie squeals throwing herself at him. He catches her and laughs. “That’s so awesome, PJ.”

“Glad you’re happy, honey. I’m think it’s awesome too.”

When Sophie-Ellie pulls away, it’s Luke’s turn to hug Jensen tightly. “I’m glad it finally came through.”

“Me too, kiddo. Me too,” he replies, ruffling Luke’s hair. “So, who’s up for some celebrating at Jim’s?”

Sophie-Ellie and Luke share another look, before Sophie-Ellie says, “Dad allowed me to have a sleepover at Ben’s place. Aunt Sophia is going to make us pizza and hers is the best.”

“I’m staying at Evan’s tonight,” Luke says. “Dad allowed it.”

Jensen sighs. “Well, I guess we’ll do it this weekend, huh?”

“Sure, Jen,” Luke says and grins. “This is really awesome.”

He and Sophie-Ellie rush out of the door with a wave, leaving Jensen alone in the kitchen. He shakes his head and grins: kids, of course sleepovers and boyfriends are way more exciting than an adoption coming through. Well, maybe Jared wants to celebrate with him. 

He makes his way upstairs in search of his husband The only door closed is the one to Lily’s nursery and he pushes it open, to find Jared finishing the last touches to the painting. 

After Justin gave him the okay to help with painting and decorating the nursery, Jared had thrived on the task, dragging Jensen around store after store. Now the top half of the room is painted in a hefty rose and the bottom half is painted in a dark brown, with a cute border of pink hearts and teddy bears separating the colors. 

Jared decided on walnut furniture for the room and Jensen was only too happy to comply. There’s a rocking chair with rose colored pillows in one corner, right next to the crib, fully equipped with a rose veil and white-rose bedding. Across the room are the changing table and two dressers. 

Jensen leans against the doorframe, watching Jared fluff up pillows and rearrange pictures and toys. All the while he’s quietly singing children’s song with a broad smile on his face. Warmth spreads through Jensen at the sight and a smile appears on his face. Jared’s so gorgeous it might just take his breath away. 

The breath he lets out is loud enough to make Jared turn round from his task of picking the veil in the right form and smile brightly at Jensen. 

“Jen, you’re home. Didn’t hear you.”

Jensen smiles and makes his way to where Jared’s standing. He wraps his hands around his husband’s chest and leans up, capturing his lips in a soft kiss that soon turns heated. When they break apart, Jared’s lips are red and slightly swollen. 

Jensen swipes his tongue across them one last time, before asking, “So, I thought we would be celebrating tonight, but Sophie-Ellie and Luke already told me that they won’t be here tonight.”

Jared grins. “We will celebrate tonight, but I have the feeling we’re not talking about the same thing here.”

“What are you talk about, Jay?” Jensen asks confused. “I’m talking about the fact that the adoption came through. Luke and Sophie-Ellie are officially my kids now.”

A broad grin spreads on Jared’s face. “That’s really awesome, Jen.” He kisses him quickly. “Well my news is,” Jared’s voice is raw and husky, “I went to see Justin this morning.”

“Everything okay?” Jensen asks, concern filling him. 

Jared smiles and rolls his eyes fondly. “Yes, Jen. Everything’s fine. Better than fine, even. Justin and I had a little talk and he gave me the all clear, if we’re not too rough.”

It doesn’t take a lot these days to get Jensen going and he feels his dick grow hard in his uniform pants. “Jay,” he croaks and Jared grins. 

“I’m all yours, Jen. I asked our friends to watch the kids so that we’ll have the night to ourselves.”

“God, Jay…,” Jensen groans, entangling his fingers in Jared’s hair and pulling him down. “You can’t just say things like that in our baby’s room. Let’s get outta here.”

He pulls Jared out of the nursery and into their own room, listening to Jared chuckle and letting the sound warm his heart. It’s been too long since the sound meant complete happiness, without worries overshadowing it. 

As soon as the door closes, their mouths meet in a frantic kiss. Jensen licks over Jared’s lips, feeling his husband opening up, and pushing in. Jared tastes of coffee and chocolate and Jensen sucks on his lip, making Jared moan. 

Clever hands work on opening the buttons on Jensen’s uniform, while he reacquaints himself with the feel of Jared’s mouth. Jensen’s shirt is pushed off his shoulders and then Jared’s hands are beneath his undershirt, skimming over bare skin and causing goose bumps to appear. 

Jensen shudders, pushing his own hands beneath Jared’s worn t-shirt. He’s not as ripped as he used to be before the pregnancy, but Jensen loves to run his fingers over the soft skin, knowing that it’s the reason he has a beautiful baby girl now. He strips Jared out of the t-shirt. 

“So beautiful, Jay,” he whispers, latching onto Jared’s collarbone, only pulling away when Jared pulls his undershirt over his head. 

Their bare chests pressed together, they tumble towards the bed. Then Jared’s beneath Jensen and he licks down Jared’s body. It’s already covered in a fine sheen of sweat and the taste of salt bursts across Jensen’s tongue. 

Jared’s bucking his hips and arching his back towards Jensen. His hands settle on the back of Jensen’s head and an incoherent mess of words tumbles out of his mouth, consisting mostly of _more and please and Jensen_. 

Jensen grins against Jared’s hipbone, biting it lightly and feeling Jared shudder beneath him. He pops open the buttons on Jared’s jeans and pulls them down over Jared’s hips, mouthing at Jared’s cock through the fabric of his boxers before pulling them down too. 

“Fuck Jen.”

He scrambles out of his own uniform pants and boxers, before sucking Jared down and making him curse out loud again. 

“Fuck… your mouth… Jesus, Jen…”

Jensen hums and Jared’s hips shoot off the bed. For a second he lets Jared fuck his mouth, just enjoying the feel of Jared’s cock on his tongue. His cock is rock hard and he brings his hand down, wrapping his fingers around the base and staving off his orgasm. It’s been too long to really draw this out. 

Scooting up, he fumbles with one hand in the nightstand, while his other hand caresses Jared’s face gently. 

“Hurry, Jen,” Jared breathes. “Need you. It’s been too long.”

Jensen leans down, brushing his lips against Jared’s softly and sucking Jared’s bottom lip into his mouth. 

“You’re so gorgeous, baby,” he whispers against Jared’s lips, popping the cap of the bottle of lube open. 

Once his fingers are coated, he brings them to where Jared’s hole is hidden and rubs only one of his fingertips over the furled muscle. 

“God, fuck… Jen.”

He chuckles against Jared’s neck and pushes in. Jared’s tight, tight and hot, and Jensen groans. He can’t wait to get his cock in there. But he doesn’t want to hurt Jared, so he pushes his finger slowly in and out, until he feels the muscle loosen enough to add another finger. 

Jared’s babbling nonsense and writhing beneath Jensen’s hands, pushing down on Jensen’s fingers. After a few thrusts, Jensen adds a third finger and pushes lightly against Jared’s sweet spot with his fingertips. The reaction is instant, Jared’s hips shooting off the bed and Jared’s eyes jerking open. He lets out a scream, when Jensen resumes massaging the spot. 

“Jen now… fuck me now… I can’t…”

Jensen doesn’t need to be told twice and he rolls on the condom with one hand. He coats it with lube and then he’s pulling his fingers out of Jared’s ass, replacing them with his cock. He goes slow, letting Jared get re-acquainted with the feel and the stretch. 

They’re both panting hard by the time Jensen bottoms out. They share a lazy kiss before Jared urges him on to move and then Jensen’s pulling out and pushing back in. 

“So beautiful, baby,” he whispers. “Feel so good.”

“I love you, Jen.”

Jensen’s fingers wrap around Jared’s leaking cock. “Love you too.” 

He starts jacking Jared to the rhythm of his thrusts and soon they’re both coming. Jared’s first, shooting white strands of come all over Jensen’s hand and his own chest. It’s the way Jared’s ass is squeezing his cock that pushes Jensen over the edge and he screams Jared’s name when he comes. 

Later they’re lying on the bed with Jared’s head on Jensen’s shoulder and their legs entwined. A careful finger runs over the round ragged skin of the scar the bullet left and Jensen looks down, meeting Jared’s eyes in a question. 

“Does it hurt?”

“No.” Jensen shakes his head. “It aches a little when the weather changes, but no, it doesn’t hurt.”

Jared runs his thumb over the scar. “I love you, Jensen. So much.”

With a finger, Jensen tips up Jared’s head and presses a reassuring kiss to his lips. “Shh. I love you too. We’re both here and we’re both okay. We have six amazing kids and everything will be fine from now on. We can face everything when we’re together.”

Jared sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, smiling slightly. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

They stay in bed for a long while, before Jensen decides to get them both something to eat. Walking into the kitchen, he stops dead in his tracks when he finds Jesse at the counter. Jesse gives him a sly grin and Jensen tries not to blush. 

“Well, next time you two need some time alone just remember to tell me too.” Jensen splutters and Jesse laughs. “There’s pizza,” he points at the open carton in front of him, “pepperoni and sausage. I’m going to bed now, putting in ear buds. So don’t mind me.”

“I…,” Jensen starts and then stops, when he realizes he doesn’t know what to say. 

Jesse just shakes his head and claps Jensen’s shoulder. “It’s okay. You don’t have to explain.”

When Jensen walks back into the bedroom and Jared frowns at the sight of the pizza box, Jensen breaks out into a laugh. The blush, the explanation causes on Jared’s cheeks, is the reason the pizza box lands on the floor only seconds later and Jensen hopes that Jesse turned his iPod to the highest volume. 

  


Jared’s bouncing on his feet and he knows it. Jensen knows it too, because he’s watching Jared out of the corner of his eye with a fond smile. 

They’re on their way to take Lily home. Finally, after eight weeks in the incubator and the infant ICU, it’s about time that Lily is allowed to go home. Dr. Allen said that she’s doing great, growing and gaining weight every day. 

Hopefully this’ll be the last time in a really long time they’ll be walking through the halls of the hospital. Jared’s so sick of hospitals, that having to enter one again in this lifetime will be too soon. 

Jensen grabs his hand and squeezes. “You ready?”

Jared grins, as if the answer would be no. Jensen chuckles and pulls him towards the nursery. 

  


They had asked their friends and parents to give them a couple of days until they could visit and all of them had agreed, understandingly. That is why only the kids and Jesse are at home when Jared carries the baby car seat through the backdoor. 

It’s still chaotic, because all of the kids want to meet their little sister properly. Add in Sadie and Harley welcoming the new family member and the chaos is perfect. But Jared just soaks it up, watching his kids interact with Lily. 

She’s passed from Sophie-Ellie’s arms to Luke’s and then to Jesse’s, who looks a little freaked out. Jared chuckles and helps him to adjust his hold on Lily and when she seems comfortable snuggling into the crook of Jesse’s arm, he relaxes too. 

Jensen has the camera out and takes picture after picture, running around like a headless chicken, so he won’t miss any special moments. 

“Daddy, we wanna hold the baby too,” Ty says, plucking at Jared’s t-shirt. 

He smiles. “Of course. C’mon, sit on the couch and I’ll give you your sister.”

Obediently the twins sit down on the couch and Jared takes Lily carefully from Jesse’s hold, placing her in Jamie’s arms and showing him how to hold her correctly. Both boys are staring at the little girl with huge eyes, looking as if they’re not sure what to do with the new baby. 

When Lily yawns and starts sucking on her fist, Ty looks up at his fathers and says, “I like her. Can we keep her?”

All of them start laughing and Jensen sweeps the little boy up into his arms. “She’s pretty great, huh? Of course we’ll keep her.”

“Can she play with us?” Jamie asks. 

Jared grins and Jensen explains, “Not for a while, but then I’m sure she’ll love to play with her big brothers.”

Throughout the night, there’s a lot of cooing and aww’ing at the new family member and Sophie-Ellie beams with pride when Jared allows her to give Lily her bottle. 

They take Lily to bed with them that night and settle her in the middle of their huge bed. Jared’s rubbing Lily’s belly gently through her onesie that states ‘I love my Daddies’, when Jensen climbs into bed. He looks up and sees his husband smiling fondly at them. 

“We did good.”

Jensen smiles and nods. “We really did.”

They share a kiss over Lily’s body and then lie down on their sides, facing each other with the baby between them; their hands meet over Lily’s belly. 

Jared doesn’t fall asleep for a long time that night, just watching the man he loves with the latest addition to their amazing family. Everything’s perfect again. 


	21. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

  


The shrill sound of a baby crying echoes through the baby monitor and Jared blinks. The blinking light on their alarm clock tells him that it’s six in the morning. Lily is getting better with sleeping through the night. 

He rubs his eyes, presses a kiss to Jensen’s naked shoulder and shuffles into the nursery. Leaning over the crib he coos, “Good morning, baby girl.” 

He sweeps her up into his arms and settles her against his chest, rubbing her back. She loves that. Making his way downstairs he almost stumbles over Sadie and Harley, who are lying at the bottom of the stairs and only just open one eye to see that it’s him. They learned long ago that if he’s carrying Lily in the mornings that it means no run. Jesse goes running with them instead. 

Jared nukes the bottle for Lily and starts the coffeemaker for himself, while Lily plays with strands of his hair. 

When the microwave beeps, he tests the milk on his wrist and then settles back on the chair and starts feeding his baby girl. She suckles greedily on the nipple, making happy noise at that. Jared chuckles slightly.

“You’re a hungry little girl, aren’t you?”

“Hey, good morning.”

Jared looks up at that and smiles at Jesse. “Hey, morning.”

Jesse yawns and makes his way over to the fridge, getting out the OJ and pouring himself a glass. “I’m going to go running with the dogs and then go in to work. I’ll be back early, though. What time are the others coming?”

It’s Christmas Eve and Jared and Jensen had invited all their friends and family to come over, go to church together and then have a nice dinner. 

“Well, official meet-up is at three, but I’m sure the women will be here before that. Donna already said that we have to keep the kitchen clean and tidy for them, so that they all can make dinner.”

Jesse chuckles. “I expected so much. Well, I’ll be back around noon. Have a great morning you two.” He drops a kiss to Lily’s forehead and then he waves at the dogs and out the backdoor they go. 

When Lily is fed and happy again, Jared puts her into her play pen and starts the batter for the pancakes the other kids will demand as soon as they’re up. Annie came back from college two days ago and she had already told him that she’s dying for his pancakes; apparently those at the food hall are all crap.

After that, he takes Lily out of her play pen again and settles onto the couch with her lying against his chest, happily sucking her thumb. He loves these quiet times. It’s just the two of them and Jared still thinks it’s a miracle that she’s even here after all the problems. He uses these times to tell Lily about the times her brothers and sisters were this little, or he tells her how Jensen used to sing to her while she was still in his belly. 

He wakes when the smell of fresh brewed coffee penetrates his senses. Blinking, disoriented he sees Jensen smiling at him over the back of the couch. Sadie and Harley are lying next to the couch, snoring slightly, and Lily is gone. 

His frantic look must have given his panic away and Jensen says, “Annie’s getting her dressed.”

Jared relaxes back into the cushions, grabbing the cup of coffee Jensen’s holding and putting it on the coffee table, after taking a sip. Ew, it’s black. 

Jensen chuckles. “One should think you know how I like my coffee.”

“That’s not coffee, that’s tar,” Jared grumbles. He reaches for Jensen’s arm and pulls his upper body down to him. “Good morning.”

“Hmm,” Jensen purrs, kissing him softly. “Good morning.”

“Where are the kids?” Jared whispers huskily. 

Jensen chuckles and then climbs over the back of the couch, settling between Jared’s legs. “I think we have a minute or two.”

Jared raises his eyebrows playfully. “We do, huh? Let’s not waste them.” 

Their lips meet and Jared melts into Jensen’s touch, when he cups Jared’s jaw. Jensen’s tongue runs over his lips and he opens up willingly. Jensen tastes of coffee and a little bit of toothpaste, but Jared’s determined to suck that taste away and get to the one that’s uniquely Jensen. 

“You know, one day you’ll scar one of your kids for life.”

Jensen pulls away and Jared groans, glaring at Annie, who’s holding Lily in her arms. “In this house you can’t even have a proper good morning kiss.”

Annie laughs. “Oh my God, you two are incorrigible.”

Jensen scrambles off the couch, leaving Jared to deal with his hard-on alone. But nothing kills a hard-on faster that two four year old boys jumping on your belly, barely missing the merchandise. 

“Daddy!”

“Good morning, boys. Did you sleep well?”

“When are we getting presents, Daddy?” Ty asks, snuggling against his chest. 

Back with James they had had the tradition that the kids could open one present on Christmas Eve and Jensen had been happy to keep that tradition. 

“When it’s dark again, you know that,” Jared says, tickling Tyler and then climbing off the couch with his son thrown over his shoulder. “First, there’ll be pancakes.”

“Pancakes!” Jamie screams and rushes into the kitchen. 

“Jamie Ryan Padalecki-Ackles, what did we say about screaming in the house?” Jensen scolds. 

“Not to do it?” Jamie answers, forming it as a question. 

“Exactly,” Jensen says and nods, sweeping Jamie up and putting him on one of the bar stools. 

Jared refrains from laughing by pressing a kiss to first Annie’s and then Lily’s head. While he makes breakfast, Luke and Sophie-Ellie find their way downstairs and when Jared finally sits down, he has the feeling of going back in time. 

All of them are together, having breakfast, laughing, sharing stories and expectations for Christmas gifts. It’s like old times. This is how it’s supposed to be, only with Lily and Jesse being there too. 

He smiles and munches happily on his pancakes, while watching the people he loves most in the world being happy. 

  


There’s a constant buzz vibrating through the house and Jensen thinks that next year one of their friends can hold the Christmas Eve dinner at their house instead. He’s just tying the twins’ ties and both boys are bouncing off the walls with excitement and, of course, from all the sugar they’ve already had. 

Sometimes he asks himself why their grandparents keep giving the kids sweets when they know exactly what the sugar rush will do to them and Jared and Jensen. He shakes his head and straightens Jamie’s tie. 

“Hold still, please.”

“But, Papa...”

“Just a sec, Jamie.”

He ties Jamie’s tie and moves on to Tyler’s, who’s even more energetic than his brother. “Ty, please.”

“But Papa, Laura and Adam are here.”

Jensen takes a deep breath and then after finishing tying their ties, he shoos the boys downstairs and takes a deep breath. Just one day. Tomorrow will be spent at the ranch with only their closest family. 

He makes his way back downstairs and greets Chris and Steve, who hadn’t been there when he had dragged Ty and Jamie upstairs half an hour ago. Jared’s standing with Misha and Chad, joking about something Jensen can’t hear. He smiles fondly and walks into the kitchen. 

There, he finds Lily surrounded by all the women. He shakes his head and pushes through the circle, snatching Lily away. 

“C’mon, you’re too young to be bothered with kitchen talk.”

His mother slaps him with her wooden spoon before he can make it out again and he laughs, dropping a kiss to her temple. He finds JD in conversation with Matthew. 

“Hey, son.”

Jensen smiles and looks around conspiratorially. “Tell me it’s almost time for church, so we can escape this insanity.”

JD and Matthew both laugh goodheartedly. 

“Be happy that Mackenzie and Josh aren’t here this year too, or you’d have to go through this twice,” JD says and Jensen shudders. 

“Thanks, but once is definitely enough.”

Ten minutes later, everyone gets into the cars and they drive down to the church. Jensen’s never been big on going to church, not after his father’s death. But he goes once a year for Christmas, especially because it’s for the kids. 

Lily fell asleep in her baby car seat on the drive over and Jensen sweeps her up into his arms and settles her against his shoulder. She snuggles against him and he puts a protective arm around her. Jared’s right next to him and he feels the warmth of his husband’s hand in the small of his back guiding him down the aisle. 

They take their places and Jared tells the twins to behave or they’d have to rethink the opening of one present on Christmas Eve. It shuts them up instantly, it’s kinda funny. Jensen chuckles and Jared grins at him. 

“I’m awesome.”

Jensen snorts and shakes his head fondly. “You really are.”

When the minister starts talking, Jared’s hand settles on Jensen’s thigh, squeezing lightly. He entwines the fingers of one of his hands with it and squeezes back. 

Slowly he looks around. Everyone he loves is here. The year was kinda crazy, with him getting shot and the problematic pregnancy and Annie and Luke getting boyfriends and Sophie-Ellie being bullied. But in the end everyone came out okay and maybe even stronger than before. They’re all together and happy again. That is what counts. 

He leans back in his seat and starts humming softly when Lily stirs slightly. Jared looks over to him and when their eyes meet, they both share a secret smile. 

Yeah, the year might have been chaotic and worrisome for the most time, but it’s going to end perfectly, with Jared and their kids and families and friends being together and happy. 

Jensen can live with that. 

The End! 


End file.
